Being With You
by Kayasha 14
Summary: I have won the MOR'S challenge!My name is Alex Wolfe and I'm the opposite of Seth Clearwater who imprinted on me.I'm shy while he's so happy. Why were we matched together?All I know is that the world is not what it seems and someone has to pay, that's me.
1. Chapter 1

Being With You

(This story is for the MOR challenge with the imprint Seth. I hope you like it ;)

? POV

I sighed as I got up from my bed. Well it wasn't actually a real bed. It was a bunch of blankets piled together because my bed hadn't yet arrived to my new house. I just moved from Ohio to this boring town called La Push in Washington. This place was filled with rain and the only good thing about it was that the forest had wolves. Yes wolves.

My name is Alex Wolfe (ha!) and I love wolves. They are my favorite animal and I just love everything about them. I'm also fourteen if you wanted to know. But usually no one wants to because I'm the really shy types that barely speak in school. Today was actually the first day of school for me, but actually it was January here. "Alex get up! School starts in twenty minutes!" my little sister of the age of five yelled up to me and I groaned. Twenty minutes was how long I took in the shower. I rushed into the shower and five minutes later I looked at my reflection in my mirror. I had brown hair with silver eyes and an average body with a blue Hollister t-shirt, black skinny jeans, and some checkered converse.

I ran from the bathroom and grabbed a piece of toast before running out of the house with my back pack to school. Since both of my parents were at work I had to walk to school. When I finally reached the school I was late, but I could give the excuse of being lost. I walked into the office and grabbed my schedule from this really nice lady. It read _A.P English, Science, World History, Gym, Lunch, Algebra Three, and Band. _I played the flute and I am not a geek! Even if I was in advanced English and Algebra. Okay maybe I am geekish, but I don't even study!

I walked into English and everyone's eyes landed upon me. Oh great I hate attention so much. I blushed and looked towards the ground. The whole room was filled with sophomores and juniors. I was the only freshman. "Oh hello there. Everyone, this is Alex Wolfe (I grinned at my name) and she is a freshman. You may sit next to Mr. Clearwater." The teacher said and a guy raised his hand. I didn't look him in the eye as I sat down next to him. But let me tell you, this guy was huge! He had russet skin and warm, brown eyes. "Hi I'm Seth. Isn't Alex a guy's name?" he asked and laughed. I blushed and didn't answer him. He huffed and for the whole period, he tried to make me talk.

When the bell finally rang, I jumped from my seat and headed towards Science class. I kept my eyes to the ground when people began to stare at me so I didn't notice the pack of guys before someone ran into me. It felt like running into a wall and I fell to the ground out of breath. "Watch where you're going." The guy growled and stalked away. "Jeez calm down Paul!" I heard a familiar voice say and then a hand was stuck out to me. I looked up when I grabbed it and started to stare into Seth's eyes. His eyes had this look of pure love in them and he just stared at me. And that made him let go of my hand and I said "Ow!" That seemed to snap him out of his reverie and he pulled me up. "Are you okay? Did you get hurt? Oh I'm going to kill Paul!" he asked a flurry of questions. "I'm fine." I whispered and went into the Science room. Man that guy is weird.

(Seth POV)

Man was I tired after taking a shift last night. I cracked my back as I waited for class to start when the door opened. Why do I feel a strange pull inside of me? I looked up and saw an average girl enter the room and she seemed very shy. When her last name was called, I almost burst out laughing. Wolfe, oh that's a good one. She sat down next to me and I kept feeling like I should talk to her, but whenever I did, she wouldn't speak. This girl is majorly shy. After class was over I was walking towards History when I saw Paul and the rest of the gang walking. I was about to shout out to them when a small body ran into Paul and fell to the ground. "Watch where you're going." Paul growled.

"Jeez calm down Paul." I said to him when he passed me by and went to help the girl up. I only realized that it was Alex when she looked into my eyes and I gasped. It felt like gravity was moving and it was only me and her in the whole world. I was like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time and that made me let go of her. "Ow!" she said and concern and guilt filled me. I hurt her! After helping her up and asking her if she was alright, I walked into History when everything hit me like a rock. I just imprinted.

In History I walked up and tapped Paul on the shoulder. "Do you know that girl you knocked over?" I asked shaking slightly. "No, but she is such a wimp." Paul laughed and then he saw how angry I was. "Well that wimp was my imprint." I whispered so nobody could hear me and his eyes widened. "You finally got your imprint! Good job bro. From what I could see, she was pretty hot." Paul said and I growled at him. "Do not say that in front of her." I said and sat in my seat.

At lunch at sat down at the wolf table (ha!) and decided to break the news. "Hey guys guess what? I just imprinted!" I almost yelled and felt like bursting in happiness. A series of 'bout times went out. I looked around the cafeteria to find Alex. She was just getting out of the lunch line and I looked at the food on her tray. All she had was a hotdog and milk. I can eat twelve hotdogs in a few minutes. She should definitely eat more! "Hey Seth who's the imprint?" Kim asked. "She's the one in the blue shirt and I think she's reading a book." I pointed and the whole table turned to look at her. "She can't be your girlfriend. She's reading a book." Embry joked and everyone laughed. Well I do hate reading. I kept on staring at Alex during lunch and even almost forgot to eat my lunch.

_**(Alex POV)**_

At lunch, I picked out a hotdog because the rest of the food, I didn't like and my stomach still had a lot of butterflies in it for my first day of school. I sat down at an empty table and started to read a book. I just love reading. Suddenly I had this feeling like a lot of people were staring at me so I looked up and saw this whole table of huge guys and a few girls's staring at me. I saw Seth in there. That guy was weird and kind of scares me. For the whole lunch, I could feel a special someone staring at me and it was freaking me out. When I went towards Algebra Three, I think someone was following me.

I sat down in my seat and someone instantly sat down next to me. I looked up and saw Seth staring at me. When I looked up at him, I think his eyes had that same love emotion in them and I was getting confused. "Um can you please stop staring at me?" I whispered quietly and he stopped. "So are you always this quiet?" he asked trying to make conversation. I didn't say anything. I really don't want to talk to him so I just started to read. "Okay everyone, I have a project for you to do. You must research Native American Tribes and give a ten page report on it. You will work in partners, but I have assigned them." Everyone groaned when the teacher said that. She started to list names and then I heard mine. "Alex Wolfe and Seth Clearwater." She assigned and I groaned to myself. Not with Stalker Boy.

"Okay while we wait for a computer to open up, why don't we play Twenty Questions? You will play first." Seth suggested and since I didn't have anything better to do I nodded. "Great what's your favorite color?" "Blue." "Favorite animal?" "Wolf." "Why?" Seth seemed amused that my favorite animal was a wolf. "Well I have the same last name and wolves are just beautiful, majestic beasts that are very smart and deserve not to be hunted down and killed." I sighed and looked into the distance while Seth just stared at me. "You are amazing." He said and I blushed.

After school I decided to walk through the woods to get back home when right before I could enter the forest this football player stood in front of me. And by player I mean he plays around a lot with girls. "Hey new girl, do you want to go home with me tonight?" he asked. I shook my head blushing and tried to walk around him, but he grabbed my arm. "C'mon baby let's go." I gasped when he squeezed my arm tightly. "No!" I tried to squirm out of his grip and he held on even tighter. "The girl said no." somebody said and suddenly the guy was surrounded by the huge guys Seth sat with, with Seth shaking next to me. "Let go of her and get out of my face." Seth growled and in a flash, football player was gone. "Uh Alex you better go." One guy said and I ran into the forest.

Did I mention Seth scares me?

I reached a clearing and sat down on a log heavily and reviewed my day. I was rather flattered that Seth protected me, but he scared me with all the shaking and the hate in his voice. And what is with that strange emotion in his eyes? Does he hate me? It must be a game to make me feel safe around him until he hurts me like hell. It happened to me before and I never want to feel that pain again.

A branch snapped and I looked up thinking that some serial killer was out there. I sat shaking as a shadow walked towards me, but then a smile lit my face when I saw that it was a wolf. The wolf was huge! It was about the size of a horse and it was sandy colored. "Hello there wolfie." I cooed at it and the wolf looked at me confused. "Oh yeah, I bet people scream when they see you, but I love wolves and they only attack humans if they are hurting the wolf." I explained and the wolf went up to me and licked my face. I love this wolf!

"Aw your soooo nice little wolf. Or should I say big wolf? Are you a guy wolf or a girl wolf? I think you're a guy wolf because of your size, but I don't really want to check like a female wolf would." I giggled and the wolf looked at me strangely. "Oh sorry, my mom says I have a weird sense of humor and I don't really speak at school because I'm way too shy." I said and the wolf smiled. Well at least I think he smiled. "Okay since we have time, or I do at least, I'll tell you about something." I paused to take a breath.

"Okay there was this really creepy guy at school named Seth. Don't whine until the end. He just kept staring at me and trying to talk to me which is really weird because no one usually wants to talk to me. Anyway, he protected me from this football player, but his voice was so full of hate that it scared me. He always stares at me with this strange emotion in his eyes and I never saw it before. Seth scares me. And I think he might try to hurt me on the inside, but I don't want to feel the pain of a broken heart again. I'm not telling you that story, but I will show you this." I pulled back my bangs on my forehead and showed the wolf my scar.

I had a rather large scar that goes along my forehead and is so pale that no kind of makeup could cover it.

The wolf whined when he saw it and licked my face. "Oh it's okay little wolf. The scar doesn't hurt even if the memory does." I rubbed his back as a few tears slipped out which he licked up. "Do you want to know what cheers me up? I play my flute." I said and picked up my flute case. Good thing I remembered to bring it back from school. I assembled the pieces together and started to play a song I knew from heart. It was actually a song that I wrote myself when my heart was broken and it was really depressing, but it calmed me. The wolf sighed and laid his head on my lap. "Oh crap I got to get home! Thank you wolfie for your company." I put the flute back and ran out of the forest.

That wolf may be the new love of my life.

_**(Seth POV)**_

The new love of my life, my everything, hated me. Well actually she was scared of me and she thought I hated me, but I feel so terrible. If not speaking or looking at her made her happy then I'm not going to do it even if it killed me. When I saw those scars on her head I wanted to kill whoever did that to her so bad. And somebody broke her heart! How I yearn for her so.

"_Stop the Shakespeare talk!" _Leah yelled at him. "_That wasn't Shakespeare! I just imprinted and you aren't making it any better." _I said and started to think about Alex. Her scent, her face, even the way she talked. "_You're making me sick of this girl and I haven't even met her yet! I have an idea if you want to make her happy and get out of my hair. Just find her house and welcome her to La Push. You can even bring food, but I bet you would eat it before you got there." _Leah suggested and my heart leapt at the thought.

"_That's a terrific idea! Come on!" _I yelled and started to tug on her neck fur. "_Why do I have to go?" _she whined. _"Because you're my big sister and you would do anything for me. Also being her friend might make you be less of a b-"I_ was cut off when she smacked me with her paw. "_Don't even say it. Just go." _She sighed and I followed her to where Alex's scent led.

I changed back into a human and was glad that I had brought my pants with me. "If she sees you with a shirt off, I bet she'd die. You should be glad that she lives right next to us." She smirked and my eyes widened when I saw that she was right. I didn't even notice that we got new neighbors, but this is definitely convenient. I ran into my house and grabbed a shirt before trying to get out of the house when my mom grabbed my shoulder. "And where do you think you're going Seth?" she asked. "Uh going to the neighbor's house because I imprinted on Alex." I decided to tell the truth and Sue's eyes widened.

"You imprinted on a boy?" she gasped and I stared at her when I realized that Alex was a boy's name. I actually thought it was such a beautiful name on her. "Ew no! I do not play on that team mom. Alex is a girl and I imprinted on her at school, but she's scared of me! So I want to try to tell her that I'm a good guy, but I can't when I'm a freaking werewolf!" I shouted and my mom stared at me as I got my shaking under control. "I have never seen that side of you before and I never want to see it again. I have a plate of cookies ready and just go before I ground you." Sue threatened and I gladly took the cookies.

Leah followed me to Alex's house and I rang the doorbell. There was thumps and scuffling going around in the house when a little girl opened the door. Her brown hair was all messed up and her clothes were covered in dirt. "Hello." She said innocently and I felt myself melt for her. "Hey little girl, what's your name?" I asked crouching down next to her. "Sam." I laughed when I heard her name. It was the same as my Alpha and it's also a guy's name like Alex. Leah seemed like she was holding back a laugh.

A door slammed and I heard Alex yell "Sammy! Why did you lock me outside covered in mud? And why did you trip me into that mud puddle? Where the heck are you?" She ran up to the door covered in mud and stared at us. She self-consciously tried to fix herself up, but I didn't notice. She would look beautiful no matter what. "Hi. What are you doing here?" she whispered. "Is she for real? Look I'm only here because Seth made me, but if you're going to be like this then I'm out." Leah was fed up and I growled at her.

Alex just looked down and Leah looked at her with pity in her eyes. "You didn't yell at me or anything? You just stood there? Whenever I did that, people cussed at me. I think I'm going to like you." Leah said and I let out a breath of relief. Alex seemed to be smiling a little so I took my chance. "We live next to you so we decided to bring you some cookies." I gave the plate to her and her face lit up. "Thank you." She whispered and an awkward silence followed. "Do you want to come in?" she asked. "We would love it, mostly Seth, but I think there's going to be a little trouble." Leah said and I looked around to see Alpha Sam walking towards us.

That means a vampire was here.

"Leah, Seth there is a little problem going on so we need you two to uh fix it." Sam chose his words carefully when he saw Alex and Sammy. "I can't leave right now! You got to fix that problem by yourself because we were just invited into Alex's house." I growled shaking because I do not want to leave my Alex when a vampire is on the loose.

"Seth now." Same said in his Alpha voice so I was forced to follow his orders with a murderous look in my eyes. I took one last glance at Alex and saw that she looked pretty scared. "Bye." She whispered and closed the door. Sam just ruined my chance with her!

I turned towards him as we were walking towards the woods. "I don't want to leave her! She's my imprint and I don't want her to get hurt!" I yelled at him. "You imprinted? Well that's great, but you two need to help with four nomad vampires that are passing through. It seems like they're going to stay for a while so we need to kill them so your imprint won't be killed." He explained and I was forced to agree with him. So I was forced to work most of the night without finding any vampires so it was basically a big waste.

I could have used this time to be with Alex, but no.

Finally I was allowed to leave and I decided to watch Alex. I know I know that it's stalkerish, but Edward didn't have a problem when he watched Bella. I also just want to see what kind of things she likes so I eased open her window which wasn't locked (a vampire could have gone inside!) and looked around. Alex was curled up under the covers of a bed that seemed to have just got here today and the room was full of boxes and there was a pile of books next to her bed. Man she liked to read! There were like fifty books there! I brushed the hair out of her face and left her room after locking her window.

She looked so peaceful that I never wanted to leave. I love her so much and I will do anything to make sure she's safe.


	2. Chapter 2

Being With You Chapter Two

_**(Alex POV)**_

The next morning I looked around my room feeling like someone had went through my stuff, but nobody was here. I looked at the time and all the breath in my lungs was gone. I was late to school again! I have got to use my alarm clock from now on. I ran down the stairs and grabbed a muffin before checking on my sister and went out of the house thankfully remembering my back pack and flute.

I arrived at school just in time for the warning bell and then went into A.P English. I looked around and saw that Seth wasn't there. Thank goodness because yesterday when he suddenly arrived at my door he kind of scared me. It felt like he was stalking me. I looked to my left and saw another huge Quileute guy sitting next to me. I don't remember him sitting there before. "Hey you must be Alex. And I thought you were a boy when Seth first told me." The guy said and started to laugh rather loudly.

I am not a boy! "Seth told you what?" I asked quietly. The guy looked really nervous for a moment and then told a lie. "I uh Seth just said there was a um new student here." He stammered and I had to suppress a groan. What did Seth actually say? Did he say there was a new student named Alex that he hated? And why does that make me feel bad?

"Okay everyone it's time for you to work on a story of a supernatural creature! Get to work!" the teacher said who was way too enthusiastic for the morning. Since Seth wasn't here I guess he's not going to sit by me while I work on a computer. The door slammed open and Seth ran into the room looking tired and happy once he saw me. What's up with that? "Sorry I'm late ma'am, but Sam Uley had me working late last night so I didn't get much sleep." Seth excused and gave the teacher a slip. So Sam was the guy who was at my house which got Seth angry.

I heard a rumor that Sam was a cult leader and that definitely explained Seth's behavior.

Seth sat next to me to work on the computers I was lucky to get a seat at and he kept apologizing about being late. "Can you just work please?" I asked irritated and he instantly went quiet. Once I started to write a story about werewolves and how a girl made a wish to become one and actually the wolves were evil and hated mutts like the girl. I have no idea where the story came from, but I think it might actually be a good one. "What's your story about?" Seth asked and I didn't pay any attention to him. I was too absorbed in my writing that nothing could pull me out except for the bell.

When it rang I had written a whooping five pages and Seth followed me out the door. "So you like to write and read. You must have a lot of books in your room." Seth said and we both froze. "How do you know that?" I whispered feeling pretty spooked. "Uh you brought a different book to school today." He explained, but I knew he was lying and didn't really feel like knowing the answer. Well I do have a lot of books, but I can't remember telling him that. I could just have accidently brought a different book.

During lunch I forgot my lunch money so I was stuck sitting at an empty table doing nothing at all. I kept feeling somebody staring at me like yesterday and saw that Seth was actually the one staring at me. What is up with him and staring? Shadows fell over me and a really squeaky voice sounded out. "So this is Alex Wolfe. I'm not so surprised. She is of course a boy after all." A girl in a really short skirt said and anger filled me, but also sadness. It's not my fault I hate to parade around half naked like her. I never said that out loud because I do not want to face the wrath of the Shunning of my classmates.

I looked down as her friends laughed at me. "Well just listen here dude. Stay away from my Seth or I'm going to hurt you." She threatened and I couldn't help, but cower away from her. I nodded my head really fast and they left after spilling some water on me because they wouldn't be caught dead having milk. I looked up when a chair toppled over and saw Seth being forced out of the room by two guys while Seth was shaking really hard.

What is the matter with him again?

Right after Seth left everybody could hear thumps and crashes coming from out in the forest and then the loud speaker went off with a loud squeal. "Will Alex Wolfe go to the office please?" asked the principal. All the students turned to look at me as I got up and they all oohed at me like I was in trouble. I feel like I'm in something much worse than any normal trouble. Right before I left, I noticed that somebody left an apple in my back pack. Where did it come from? Well I'm not eating it because I hate apples and for all I know it could be poisoned.

The principal stared at me when I went into the office and I looked down to see my shirt covered in water. Man am I glad that I decided against the white shirt to wear. "Oh I um spilled some water." I said and looked down hoping he bought the lie and he did. "Oh okay then, but I have to tell you something tragic. Your mom was in a bad car accident and only she was seriously injured. We will drive you to the hospital." The principal said and I was frozen.

My mom might die.

I didn't do anything except walk stiffly with the principal to his car and I faintly remember looking out the window seeing the wolf staring at me with sadness in his eyes like he heard what happened. This was impossible unless he had super hearing. But he could and I can believe that because I believe in anything super natural. We arrived at the hospital and sat down outside the hospital room my mother was in while the doctor looked over her. Sammy was at the neighbors which I think are the Clearwater's and finally the doctor came out with the dreaded news.

"Your mom has a broken leg, fractured ribs, and a punctured lung. We couldn't contact your father, but your mom might die." The really handsome doctor with blond hair and the name Carlisle Cullen said. "No!" I shouted finally coming out of my shocked state and started to run into my mom's room. I stared at my bloody and broken mother and started to cry. "No, no, NO!" I screamed and ran out of the hospital and into the forest as the doctor just stared at me before talking into his cell phone. I tripped on a branch and I tumbled down something that I couldn't really see. I finally landed with a rather large thud and screamed when I felt something snap in my leg. I glanced around and found myself in a deep hole and rain started to fall. Nobody would find me here in the woods and I will die.

_I wish someone will find me. Please._

_**(Seth POV)**_

I howled at the sky for taking my darling Alex away from me. She looked so hurt and frightened when I looked at her from the car. I also felt like my heart was ripped in two when I heard her mom was seriously injured. I started to run towards the hospital and listened to Carlisle talk in his phone. Why did Alex have to go near him or even be in the same building with that blood sucker? If he did anything to her I'm going to kill Carlisle!

"Hello receptionist will you please file a report to the police that a miss Alex Wolfe has run out into the forest when she learned her mother is near death?" he asked and my heart almost stopped. Alex was alone in the forest! There may be a newborn around. I howled again and ran into the forest. Sniffing around I couldn't smell her or anything actually because of the heavy rain falling. That means I have to go to the Cullen's. Not that I hate them or anything, but one of them could kill Alex. I reached their house while I was thinking and changed back into a human to pull on some shorts.

I pulled open the door and found all of the Cullen's excluding Carlisle standing around listening to Edward playing the piano. "I need you guys to help me find my imprint Alex!" I blurted out before thinking about it. I tend to do that a lot lately. "You imprinted on a guy?" Emmett asked and burst out laughing. "Bound to happen. No guy is that happy unless he's gay." Rosalie muttered while fixing her nails and I glared at her. "No, Alex is a girl. She's lost in the woods and I can't find her." I said and sat down full of despair.

A wave of calm hit me, but it didn't work. "Thanks for trying Jasper. Can Alice look into the future and find Alex?" I asked and looked at her. "My visions don't work when I ask them to. Oh wait, here comes one." Her eyes glazed over and she just stared for a minute before looking back at me. "All I saw was darkness. I don't know what it means." She said. "She could be with other werewolves. Or maybe she's dead." Rosalie suggested and I started to shake. "I'm joking. Let's go find this girl before you explode." She explained. I smiled at her and was just about to get up when something whispered in my mind.

_I wish someone will find me. Please._

It was Alex's voice! I suddenly got a vision of my Alex lying down in a deep hole with a broken ankle crying her eyes out. I was out of the vision as fast as I came into it and Edward stared at me with wide eyes. "I know where she is! Help me find her." I said and before they could do anything, I ran out the door and where this strange pull inside of me was tugging me. "What happened? How did you get that vision?" Edward asked running alongside me. "I don't know." I murmured too preoccupied to think about it. "Maybe she has a power." Edward said and I growled. "No! She is a normal girl who I imprinted on! Hey, we're here." I stopped and looked down the hole.

There was Alex, now unconscious with some blood flowing from her forehead. The hole was starting to fill up with rain water and her mouth was covered in the dirty water. She could drown! "Hey calm down. If you rush down there the dirt might collapse and fall on top of her." Edward cautioned, but I didn't answer. I started to get down when I heard her voice in my head and outside. Alex had lifted her head and muttered "I wish someone saved me." Her voice and something else gave me the strength and skill to get down into the hole unharmed.

I picked Alex up when her head started to loll down and climbed out of the hole. "I have no idea, but let's take her to your house and you can call Carlisle." I said and ran towards the Cullen house. I hope Alex would be okay.

_**(Alex POV)**_

Where am I? My head hurt and my eyes felt like drooping lead so I could only hold them open for a few seconds, but that didn't help my hearing. "Alice you have to be quiet because she's listening." A voice hissed. Well that ruined my plans for the evening. I guess I could just try to keep my eyes open. I struggled against the sea that threatened to push me back and I finally beat it back and opened my eyes to gaze around me.

I was in a very bright room with a beautiful piano with even more beautiful people. They could even be vampires or faeries for all I know. The pixie girl definitely looks like a faerie, but there was something about that didn't seem innocent. Not in the sexual way but in an evil or dangerous way. "This may be easier than I thought." Whispered this guy with bronze hair to the little pixie. He was handsome, but so not my type. With that thought, the guy burst out laughing.

I decided not to say anything and pain filled my leg. I looked down at it and saw blood running from a gash with broken glass in it. "Where did that come from?" I asked. I'm pretty certain that I was in a hole with dirt in it and not glass. "Well while Seth was carrying you here, he tripped which is really difficult for him on a rug when we were just about to put you here and then he dropped you on a vase. He's over in the corner beating himself over it." Bronze said and I looked at the corner to see Seth disappointed with himself.

Why does he look like that? He hates me! I bet he tripped on that rug on purpose. "You'd lose that bet." Edward muttered without me being able to catch that and suddenly Doctor Cullen walked into the room. "I'm so sorry for running out of the hospital like that sir. I'm sorry if I caused you any trouble. You have my sincerest apologizes." I whispered feeling guilty. "I haven't heard a girl talk like that since a long time ago. You are forgiven, but I should have made sure I kept you in the hospital. I'll help you with your leg." Carlisle said and I smiled a little when he looked at my leg.

"You might want to try to be quiet for Seth's sake." Mr. Cullen said and I was puzzled. Maybe Seth has sensitive ears or something. Carlisle pulled out some tweezers from his medical kit and without any hesitation he picked out the largest piece. Now this kind of pain made me scream as loud as I could. And that is really loud because I have strong lungs from playing the flute. Seth stiffened and turned to look at me with pained eyes. Wow, his ears must really hurt.

The blood was flowing freely by now, but there were a bunch of little pieces in the gash. I tried to keep quiet for Seth's sake (for some odd reason because I didn't like him) though a couple of screams and whimpers of pain came out. Somebody took my hand, but I wasn't really aware who was doing it until the gash was stitched up and bandaged. When I was finally aware of my surroundings, nobody was holding my hand so I didn't ponder over it.

I heard someone scream with sadness in her voice and I recognized that voice anywhere. "Sam!" I yelled and tried to stand up, but I fell back against the couch. "Esme my wife brought her over so she wasn't alone without you." Carlisle explained and Sammy leapt at me and started to cry. "Oh it's okay honey. I'm here. Now where is daddy?" I asked while rubbing small circles into her back. I could be a mother when I wanted to. "Daddy is at work. He didn't come visit mommy." Sammy sobbed and I held her tightly.

"Oh calm down sweetie. How about I get you some ice cream when we get home? I picked up strawberry when I got to the store. You know it's your favorite. Remember when we had an ice cream war? You beat me so bad that I smelled like strawberries for weeks." I said and she started to laugh at the memory. That was a good day.

I looked up and saw Seth staring at me with this odd expression in his eyes. What is with him and staring? Is he some kind of perve? Remind me to ask him about that later. "Don't worry dear; mommy's going to make it. I love you and our love will help her stay alive." I whispered and started to cry along with her. She was finally too tired to cry any longer and she fell asleep. "So um why wasn't I at the hospital?" I asked quietly to Seth. "Carlisle is a good doctor and it was the closest thing. I have a question for you. It may sound weird, but when you make wishes do they come true?" he asked awkwardly.

Weird question.

"No! I used to wish that I had a pony when I was a kid and all I got was a cat named Pony. I also once wished to go to space and I went to Cosi and to the Space section there. Though the wishes did come true kind of. I wished for a pony and got a cat named Pony and wished to go to space and went to Space. But if I could make a wish I'd wish for world peace." I went off into my own little world. After wishing for world peace I would wish to become a shape shifter. I would have to elaborate a lot like having clothes when I shift back and that I could actually turn back into a human.

Seth is so weird.

After being driven home and given some crutches I sat with my sister and made her some strawberry ice cream. That made her forget all about mom and five year olds have such simple minds. After putting her to bed, I sat on the couch and waited for my dad to come home. He is going to be in a lot of trouble. I kept almost falling asleep when I heard my dad's Mercedes. Sometimes I forget what he looks like when he's at work or playing with his car.

My dad sighed when he got into the house and when I glared up at him I saw his eyes were dilated. He smelled like beer so I knew he was drunk and that never led to anything good. "Hello sweetie." He slurred. "Dad did you know mom is in the hospital? She might die and you never showed up! What kind of father are you?" I yelled at him and he narrowed his eyes at me. This might turn out badly.

"Do not speak to your father that way missy." He growled and slapped me hard across my face. I screamed and he slapped me again. "That better teach you a lesson. And I had better things to do than visit that whore of a mother." He said and walked up the stairs. I think I have to take my sister somewhere safe. I went up to her pink room and shook her awake. "Sammy I need to bring you to the Clearwater's because daddy is home yet." I lied and picked her up.

I was just about to open the front door when someone knocked on the door. I opened it hesitantly hoping it wasn't one of my dad's friends and it was actually Seth. He stared at the swelling side of my cheek and I blushed. I should've put some ice on it. "Who did that to you?" he asked shaking. "Nothing, I fell down the stairs." I once again lied. He shook even harder and said "I heard you scream. I'm not listening to anything you say so come with me." "I was going to. Dad isn't here yet." I whispered and followed him over to his house. He glanced at my dad's Mercedes, but didn't say anything.

Well now I have another reason for him to hate me.

He opened the door and I saw a woman waiting for him to get back. "Hello Alex and Sam, I'm Sue Clearwater. Seth told me what happened so I got some space for you two in Leah's room. I'm sorry about your dad." She said. "My dad didn't do anything." I whispered, but followed her into Leah's room. Leah was dead asleep underneath the blankets and didn't wake up when we settled down.

Before I went to sleep I accidently kicked Leah in her bed, but she once again didn't do anything. Curiosity filled me and I picked up her covers to see that Leah wasn't there. She put some pillows under the covers. Did she sneak out of the house and why? No offense to her, but she didn't look like a party kind of girl.

Shrugging my shoulders too tired to move, I snuggled up with Sam and fell asleep. Sometime in the middle of the night somebody tripped over me which made me wake up. Somebody was putting a foot on my chest with all their weight. "What are you doing in my house you stupid burglar? Sleeping on the job?" asked Leah. I am not a burglar! I sat up and Leah got a good look at my face. "Alex? What happened to you? You look terrible!" she yelled. That made me feel so much better. "Tell you in the morning." I whispered and fell back to sleep.

Today has been the worst day of my life and Leah did not make it any better. I wolf howled out the window and somehow it made me feel so much better like it was Wolfie. I fell asleep dreaming of wolves.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Hey get up!" a voice yelled at me and I groaned while opening my eyes. "Sammy if you do that one more time I'm going to kill you!" I yelled and Sammy had frightened eyes. I got a wicked idea and got up slowly. "Get ready for the tickle monster." I said lowly and reached for my sister. Sam shrieked and started to run down the stairs after slamming the door on my face. "You'll pay for that!" I shouted at her and ran down the stairs and fell down on top of her. Sammy kept yelling while laughing as I tickled her mercilessly when I noticed we weren't in our own house.

I looked up and saw Seth and Leah staring at me with amused faces. I blushed and got up after pulling Sammy up with me. "Hey Alex your shirt hiked up." Leah said and I looked down. My shirt had been pulled up and was showing the scar I had there. Seth stared at it and back at my face. "Oh um that's nothing." I whispered and pulled down my shirt. "Didn't you get that when Darrin left?" Sammy asked and sadness filled me. "I thought I told you not to say his name." I accused and ran out of the house crying.

I sat down on a bench and tried to stop remembering about Darrin and the scar. The scar was white, looked like claw marks, and covered most of my back and Darrin was the one who caused it. Before I could think more about what happened, somebody came up to me and put their arms around me. "Do you want to talk about it?" asked a quiet voice and I opened my eyes to see Seth. I shook my head and muttered too low for Seth to possibly hear "I want Wolfie."

Seth didn't say anything, but he left and I was left to wallow in my shame. I felt a furry nose nudge my leg and I opened my eyes to see Wolfie standing in front of me. "You came just when I needed you." I said and hugged him. "Okay Wolfie, I'm going to tell you the story about why I'm crying and how I got the scars on my forehead. Now I may burst out crying, but I will keep trying and trying until I finish the story." I explained and the wolf nodded his head slowly.

"Okay, two years ago when I was thirteen, I had my first boyfriend and hopefully my last. I was like any teenage girl, desperate for anybody they could find, and only Darrin found me attractive and fun to be around. I didn't really know that he was lying to me. I was so glad to be with him that I didn't notice that he was always a jerk and was a sexist pig. He thought that girl's were stupider, weaker, and always second to men. He treated me so badly that I started to believe the things he said.

Then he started to get mad at me when things didn't go his way. When he got an F on a test, he hit me, when he was kicked out of the football team for his bad grades; he hit me even harder and started to humiliate me in front of everybody. Then one day Darrin disappeared for a few weeks and I learned that he was killed in a car accident, but his body was never found. I grieved so hard for him. I missed him so much." My voice broke off and even more tears started to fall down my face.

The wolf whined at me like he was telling me that I could stop, but I just shook my head. "Then one day a couple of weeks after Darrin died and I was very weak from not eating and sleeping that I collapsed near the woods. A bear inhabited the woods so I normally didn't stray near except for that day. The bear found me and thought I was an easy meal since it was winter so he grabbed me from my back, that's how I got the scars on my back, and then when he was just about to kill me, something cold and fast hit the bear and I was free.

I didn't see anything except for the bear being killed and then Darrin, alive and so different, stood in front of me and I couldn't speak. Finally I asked "didn't you die?" Darrin shrugged his shoulders and I finally noticed his eyes. They were blood red." I stopped there when Wolfie started to growl and his eyes were filled with hatred. "Uh I don't really know what you're doing, but I can stop." I told him, but he shook his head.

"Darrin told me that he faked his death and he wanted me to come with him to join him and be with him forever. I didn't really know what he meant so I told him no. That made him really angry so he dug his nails into my forehead and made the scars there. Darrin smelled his fingers and his eyes seemed to darken for some reason. He seemed to be fighting with himself when he whispered "I'll come back for you and make you pay." He then ran away and I was left alone bleeding to death.

I sometimes wondered what Darrin could actually be and I thought he could be a number of things. Werewolf, faerie, goblin, a fallen angel, and even a vampire. Especially a vampire, but I wouldn't think of him like he was evil because a little part of me was still in love with him. I told my mom that I wanted to move because of the accident and decided that I would never date anyone ever again and that I wouldn't fall in love. I still feel like Darrin is watching me and I sometimes dream about his red eyes haunting me over and over." I shivered and the wolf licked the tears off my face.

"Thanks wolfie, but I better get back to make sure Leah, Sue, and Sammy don't worry about me. I still think Seth wouldn't care and he did leave me here all alone." I said and walked back to the house with the wolf looking sad and then determined.

I walked into the house and started to gather my stuff up. "Thank you Sue and Leah for letting Sam and I stay in your house for the night, but I think it's time to get back. School's starting in thirty minutes." I told them and headed for the door. "Wait, what about your leg? The doctor said the pain medication you had would wear off right around now so you might have trouble moving around." Sue asked, but I shook my head. "I think I can handle it." I whispered and left with Sammy.

On the way to the short walk to my house, a flash of pain hit me and I tripped when I felt the staggering weight of the hurt in my leg. I started to fall, but somebody caught me. I felt immense heat and saw Seth holding me. "Thank you." I blushed and waited for him to let go of the death grip he had on me. "Can you let go of me please?" I whispered. Seth immediately let go of me and I fell on my butt. "Ow." I said sharply as Seth quickly helped me up.

"We have got to stop meeting like this. How is your leg? Here, I'll help you into your house." Seth said and against my will, he helped me into my house. I thanked him once again and sat down on the floor. "Do you like Seth?" Sammy asked. I wasn't aware that Seth could still hear me when I laughed and muttered "I can't after Darrin and I will never love him or anybody." As I got changed for school, I heard a wolf howl out in sadness and I couldn't help, but feel my heart break a little for him.

When walking to school after taking some pain medication that didn't really help, a car stopped next to me with tinted windows. I really hope it's not some kidnapper that I can't really run away from. I tried to hobble faster, but a hand grabbed my arm and I almost screamed. "Hey Alex it's just me Seth." I heard the person say and Seth's face stared at me. "Hi." I whispered feeling pretty freaked out. "Do you want me to drive you to school?" he asked. I shook my head and tried to walk and Seth, I think, reluctantly pulled away and started the car.

At school, I tried to carry my stuff and the crutches which ended in disaster when I dropped everything to the ground. "Here, I'll help you." Seth suggested and picked up everything. "Thanks." I said quietly as we walked to A.P English. Seth looked at me with a questioning look and asked "do you ever say anything loud except to your sister?" I shook my head and grinned to myself. I used to, but not anymore. The whole day, well before lunch, Seth kept helping me by carrying my stuff and appearing right in front of the door of the classroom before the bell even stopped ringing.

How did he get there so fast?

During lunch I picked at my packed lunch not really hungry because I kept having bad thoughts swirling around in my head. My mom, dad, those stupid cheerleader girl's that keep glaring at me, Seth who hated me, but now keeps helping me and staring at me, and Darrin. I shuddered at the memories and it seemed like Seth could feel my emotions when he glanced at me. Ugh this is getting annoying.

The cheerleader's kept tripping me up during classes and when gym came along I was really glad to sit out and not play basketball. Seth was also in this class and he kept glancing at me so many times that I'm surprised he kept catching the balls thrown at him. The whistle blew, knocking me out of my thoughts, and glanced at the teacher who was facing the different way when a basketball made a direct hit to the back of my head.

I gave a surprised squeak when I started to see black spots and pain bloomed in my head and I lurched forward to the ground. The person who threw that had a pretty good arm because I think I got a concussion. "Alex!" somebody yelled and the voice sounded like Seth's, but I didn't pay much attention to it as I was picked up in strong arms. It was really warm and I closed my eyes barely conscious.

I was slightly aware of being carried to the nurses' office and I kept hearing Seth, at least I think, saying it would be alright and that there was a lot of blood coming out of my head from hitting the edge of my seat. The nurse mentioned that I had a bad concussion and that I should be driven home. Seth wouldn't have any of it so I think he was going to take me to the Cullen's house once again.

Then I blacked out.

_**(Seth POV)**_

My Alex was just hit in the head with a basketball! Oh I am going to kill those cheerleaders. I wanted to phase right now, but with Alex in my arms she calmed me because I didn't want to hurt or *gasp* kill her. Her head was gushing out blood and she had a pretty bad concussion. I have no choice, but to bring her to the Cullen's house (Carlisle wasn't at work today) because there was no one that I partially trusted like them though I do have to make sure Jasper was far away from my sweetheart. Yeah sweetheart is going to be my new nick name for her if she does become my girlfriend.

I got into my car after gently placing Alex on a seat and clipping the seatbelt on before driving way over the speed limit to the Cullen house not really caring about the treaty. "_Edward get Carlisle and make sure Jasper is far away from Alex!" _I screamed in my mind as loud as I could when I reached the house and when I opened the door I saw Edward waiting for me. "Keep your mouth away from Alex's neck." I growled at him and Edward chuckled. "Don't worry, her scent smells like wet dog and it didn't really smell that appetizing in the first place. Even Jasper didn't have a problem with her blood." Edward explained.

"So what happened to her?" Carlisle asked when he inspected the wound on Alex's head. "She was hit on the head with a basketball." I said bluntly and Bella burst out laughing. (A.N_**- By the way Bella is a vampire and she had Renesmee) **_**"**That used to be me when I was a human. Tripping and getting hit on the head with a basketball." She said still laughing. "It was on purpose. These stupid cheerleaders threw a ball at her head. I am going to kill them." I seethed and started to shake.

"Calm down big guy. You don't want to hurt Alex do you? Okay I got the bleeding to stop, but she might be in a coma from the concussion." Carlisle explained and I wanted to howl in pain. "Hey, I think you're hurting Jasper with the suicide feelings you're having." Edward said and pointed at Jasper who was standing in the far corner of the room. He shouldn't be in here because he might kill Alex! But then again, if he was here when Alex was bleeding, then I guess she doesn't have appetizing blood after all.

"No it's not Seth. It's Alex. She, I think, is having a nightmare." Jasper muttered after holding his breath and I looked at my imprint. She was whimpering and I think I saw a few tears come out of her eyes. I bet she's having a nightmare about the vampire Darrin. Edward was pulled into my memories of the talk Alex had with the wolf me and he stared at me. "She was hurt by a bear and a vampire? She has a lot of problems." Edward said and I glared. I should wake her up.

"Hey Alex, wake up." I whispered into her ear and felt her stir. "Wake up." I said in my calmest voice and she finally woke up so she didn't have a coma. Yay! Suddenly I was pulled back and then Emmett stood in front of Alex to surprise her. I am going to kill him.

_**(Alex POV)**_

I opened my eyes slowly and I couldn't really focus while my vision swam. Finally, after a few seconds, it focused and I was staring into the eyes of a huge guy. "Boo." He said and I screamed as loud as I could while trying to get away. "Ow! I never knew that this girl could have such lungs." The big guy exclaimed and started to laugh while Seth stood shaking. Wait a second, Seth? Why is he here? Did he kidnap me? And I had a band test today that I probably missed.

"Where am I?" I rasped out because my throat hurt from screaming. "You are at the Cullen house once again because Seth brought you here from getting hit in the head from a basketball. Do you mind if I call the school about the cheerleaders?" Dr. Cullen asked and I shook my head quickly. "I don't know what you're talking about." I whispered and he sighed. "Well we should offer introductions since we didn't do that last time." He said and I nodded.

The really big guy stood in front of me and shook my hand. "My name is Emmett, but what Eddy here calls me is Emmy bear. Rawr!" he yelled and I shrank back from him. The bear is not a good memory for me. "What my brother means to say is that he is an idiot. My name is Edward and this is my wife Bella." Bronze said. They looked a little young to be married, but I didn't object. As long as they are in love then anything is possible.

Edward seemed to smile and I got really confused. "Over in the corner is Jasper and ignore him because he is feeling kind of sick." Edward pointed at the guy in the corner. He looked like he smelled something bad and good at the same time. Maybe he has a great sense of smell or hearing like that wolf and maybe even a vampire. Does anyone else feel like there is something crawling through their brain? It's like someone is reading my mind right now. Maybe they are.

I was really suspicious about the mind reader now because, of course, I believe in anything supernatural and Edward looked kind of shocked. "Where is Alice?" he asked. That must be why he's so shocked. "Right here!" chirped the pixie girl and she seemed to hop up and down in excitement. "I must take you out shopping sometime and get you new clothes and makeup." She said and I was shocked and horrified. I hate shopping! "I don't wear makeup." I mumbled, but she seemed to hear.

"Then that's going to change my friend." She started to clap her hands and I was really confused. "Esme, Rosalie, Jacob, and Renesmee are out in the cabin so we should leave before more introductions are made." Seth suggested while glaring at Alice. Why? I didn't really care so I just followed Seth out to his car, after thanking Carlisle of course, and I looked at the clock when the car started up. "It's five? I'm supposed to be with Sammy!" I yelled exasperated. "I called Leah and she's with your sister right now." He explained and I nodded my head.

I looked out the window and noticed where we were going. "You just missed the turn." I pointed out and Seth chuckled. "I'm taking you over to the beach for a bonfire. You should listen to the legends because we are doing that project about the Quileute's in Algebra. I bet you want a good grade once again. I wonder why we're doing that in Algebra any way." Seth explained and I stared at him. The beach? Going to the beach brought painful memories of walking down it with Darrin before he died.

"Should I? I mean I don't want to intrude." I concerned. "Don't worry so much. I told them all about you and they can't wait to meet the famous Alex. They haven't met anyone as shy as you since Kim came along." He said and I blushed. Well it is true that I am rather shy. I reluctantly agreed and looked out the window for the rest of the really short car ride. As we got closer I kept getting this bad feeling that hit me in the gut.

I fear that something bad will happen tonight. I hope everything turns out all right. _I wish…_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Alex are you all right?" Seth asked when he stopped the car and I didn't get out. "How many people are going to be there?" I asked quietly. "Um, well there is Sam, Emily, Jared, Kim, Paul, Rachel, Embry, Quil, Claire, Jacob, Renesmee, Brady, Collin, Leah, your sister, some other people, the Elders, and you and I." Seth listed off. _**(A.N- Sorry if I missed anybody.) **_I gulped and shifted in my seat. That was a lot of people and they would be focused on the famous Alex if what Seth said was true.

"What's wrong?" Seth asked concerned. I almost felt my heart skip a beat when I heard how concerned he was, but then I remembered Darrin's red eyes and the warm feeling that was slowly rising inside of me for Seth died as quickly as it came. "I-I can't speak in front of c-c-crowds." I stuttered out. "Well you have me." Seth smiled and put his arm around me, but I pulled it back down. I avoided looking at his hurt puppy gaze because I would crack. "Let's go." I whispered and opened the car door. Seth followed me down the cold beach and when I saw all the people I think I stopped breathing.

There weren't a whole lot of people, but there was still a lot to get me to start to shake. "Hey everybody this is Alex!" yelled Seth and everyone's eyes turned towards me. I blushed and looked to the ground ignoring voices congratulating Seth for something that I didn't pay attention to. "Alex I want you to meet Kim. She reads a lot so I bet you two have a lot in common." Seth said when he pulled me over to this pretty russet skinned girl.

"Hi." I whispered shyly. "Hi. Did you ever read the _**Nightworld**_series?" she asked. "Yeah it's one of my favorite book series." Then we started to talk a storm about books and everyone stared at us because they didn't know what we were talking about. "Okay have you ever read _**The Sight **_and _**Fell **_by _**David Clement Davies**_?" I asked. "No, what are they about?" she questioned. "They're about wolves. Wolves are my favorite animals and I loved how in the book they could survive through the worst things. Like wolves fear death by water the most." I explained.

All the guys and Leah burst out laughing when I said this and I looked confused at them. "Yeah I'm so afraid of water. Sometimes I can't even get into the shower." A guy scoffed and I frowned. I was talking about wolves and he talked like he was one. Maybe he was one like a shape shifter or a werewolf, but maybe I read too many books. "Jared! She doesn't know!" Kim scolded. I don't know what? The guy named Jared pulled a begging puppy look and Kim kissed him.

I wonder how a girl like her got a guy like him. Well no offense to them of course!

A heavy plate landed on my lap and I glanced up to see Seth. "I wanted to get you some food because my p- friends are like animals." He said. "Then what are you? A cat?" one guy yelled and Seth growled at him. The plate had like five hotdogs and six hamburgers with a bag of chips. "Um Seth I can usually only eat one hotdog and I hate hamburgers." I pointed out trying not to be rude.

"What kind of girl hates hamburger? Nice pick Seth!" Jared teased and I turned on Seth. "Pick? I am not some kind of thing you can own. I am not an object and I don't remember you claiming me as your own." I said darkly and stalked off. All the people were quiet waiting to see what Seth would do. "Hey wait!" Seth grabbed my arm and made me turn towards him.

"What?" I whispered not wanting to make a scene. Seth saw the sad look in my eyes and without any hesitation he kissed me. Right on the lips. Now this wasn't my first kiss because Darrin had kissed me a couple times, but they weren't real like this one was. I started to respond to the kiss until I saw red eyes glaring at me and they reminded me of Darrin. I pushed at Seth, but he didn't let me go so I had to resort to something that I never did before. I slapped him.

My hand was filled with pain like a bone had snapped, but I ignored the pain when Seth finally let go of me and pulled back. "I don't like you because I'm still in love with Darrin!" I yelled and ran off. I didn't look back even when I felt him start to shake and I heard the tattering of clothes. When I entered the forest I thought I could hear a wolf howl like he had a broken heart and I think I did too.

Deep in the forest I sat down against a random tree while crying my eyes out. A branch snapped and I looked up scared. Red eyes glared at me and a body walked slowly out of the trees and I gasped. It was Darrin! He still had the glossy black hair that I loved and his muscles seemed to have gotten bigger. He was even more beautiful than I remembered except he had murderous rage in his eyes.

What is wrong with him?

"Darrin? I thought you had left forever." I whispered still not believing he was here. "Yeah well I'm here now baby. I saw you kissing that puppy. You were cheating on me!" Darrin roared and I shrank away from him. "I-I h-he forced i-i-it." I stammered. "I did like it when you said that you loved me. So you are going to prove it." Darrin said and grabbed me. He pulled me against a tree and roughly started to kiss me. His hands were clutching me so tightly that I felt pain and I pushed against him.

"Do you have an answer yet? Will you stay with me forever?" Darrin mumbled into my ear after kissing it. "No." I whispered fearing what he would do. I don't want to be with him even if I enjoyed that kiss. Darrin growled and scratched a line on a vein on my neck which started to bleed. "Ugh you smell so delicious." He said. Well I did use some shampoo for my hair that smelled like mangos. "Only to me of course. No one else will dare put a hand on you ever again." Darrin snarled and leaned in towards my neck.

I unconsciously thought "_I wish Seth was here." _Then the weight on me was gone and a howl ripped through the air. I stared as Wolfie attacked Darrin. "Wolfie stop!" I screamed and tried to move, but my leg wouldn't let me. I'm surprised I made it this far into the woods with a broken ankle and a badly bruised hand. Darrin grinned at me before crushing the wolf's paw and I screamed louder. If I hadn't wished for Seth to come then Wolfie wouldn't have come instead. I know that it didn't make sense, but I still felt guilty. "It's all my fault." I sobbed and curled up into a ball. Feet went up to me and I felt the cold breath of Darrin's voice say "you will see a lot of me."

With that he was gone and I had fainted.

I woke up in my bed and in different clothes. I started wildly thinking that Darrin was here, but my room was empty. I guess it was a dream after all. I got up and winced from the soreness on my arms. I pulled them up and saw bruises shaped like fingers on my arms and a purple bruise covering my entire hand. I guess I gripped myself in my sleep from the nightmare. The fingers do look bigger than my hands, but I guess the bruises just expanded.

Sammy was still asleep so I started to hobble back to school when a car honked. I looked up and saw Seth in his car. "I'm not speaking to you for that kiss." I whispered and started to walk faster. I knew that part of the night which I barely remember was true. "I'm not going to bring up last night at all and Leah is in the car with me so come in before I force you in here." Seth threatened and sighing I got into the car where Leah was sitting with a frown on her face.

"Did anything happen to you after the kiss last night?" she asked sounding totally serious. "No, but I guess I fell asleep because I woke in my bed after having a freaky nightmare." I shuddered from remembering it. Seth patted my arm and winced. "What's wrong?" I asked. "Oh my hand just hurts." He winced again and we arrived at the school. Leah waved us off and left.

In English everyone was chattering about a new student. Apparently to the girl's he was very handsome. The guys were all insanely jealous of him even if they didn't see him yet. I'm pretty sure this guy is an arrogant jerk, but I shouldn't make judge a person that I haven't met yet. It would be against everything my parent's had ever taught me, if they taught me anything at all.

The door slammed open in the middle of class and a guy strode into the class and I gasped. It was Darrin again! "Hello miss, I am Darrin Smith the new student." He said coolly and he turned his eyes toward me. His eyes seemed to be a reddish brown now, but they could be contacts once again. What's with him and colored contacts? "And Alex my dear I told you, you would see me soon and I am going to make you mine once again." He purred and Seth started to shake. My classmates looked at me when something lurched in my stomach and I ran to a trashcan to empty my breakfast.

It wasn't a nightmare. It was the truth! And Wolfie got hurt because of me. "Oh Alex my love!" yelled a hopefully fake concerned Darrin and he ran towards me. "Go away." I weakly muttered and then Seth helped me up. "What you're not going to push him away? As long as I don't see him touching you or even going near you and I'm watching you all the time baby, then he won't die." Darrin grinned at me. The whole class was confused by now and I didn't blame them.

"You know Darrin?" the teacher asked astonished. "Yeah, from our old town and when she moved here I couldn't bear to be away from her so I followed her here. You see, she is my girlfriend and she always will be." Darrin lied. "Not anymore. If you didn't get the message last night then I'll say it one more time. No I will not stay together with you forever. And I have the bruises to prove it." I whispered and sat back down in my seat while Darrin fumed. Seth seemed strangely contempt with my rejection and I just ignored him.

"You hurt her? Well then I'm making sure all the teachers know to watch you so you don't go near miss Alex Wolfe." The teacher ordered and left the classroom. Great now I'm stuck in a class with Darrin. He strode up to me and grabbed my shirt collar. The class was too hushed to yell out to the teacher. "You will be mine whether you like it or not." He growled out and roughly kissed me.

He pushed me away when the door opened again and I was too stunned to do anything, but stare during the whole class. Darrin had all of my classes and the teachers made him sit as far away as he could from me. But when the teacher's back was turned and when they left the room he went up to my desk with speed I don't know where it came from and then he would keep leaving me notes on my desk and in my locker. Like "_I love you." _Or _"You will be mine." _Those notes disgust me.

I wanted to throw them away, but I kept them to show to Seth for some odd reason. I feel like sticking close to his side when Darrin comes near me. I sat down at my empty table and picked at my lunch because my stomach still didn't feel like I can eat without feeling like I will throw up and make a scene which I definitely didn't want to do. Somebody sat really close to me and I looked up to see Darrin putting his arm around my shoulder. He was really cold so I edged away from him, but his arm pulled me back to his side. "Hello love, do you want to me to feed you with all my love or do you want to make out instead?" he suggested and I resisted the urge to gag.

"I'm not your love and if you did that then I would throw up all over you. Please let go of me." I whispered. "Oh I know you don't want that baby because you love me with all your heart." Darrin cooed and I stared at Seth who was watching us while he was shaking violently. I gave him a desperate look to help me and it seemed like he understood because he got up and strode over to us. "Hey Alex why don't you sit at my table?" he asked and Darrin gripped me even harder.

"She's eating lunch with me." Darrin growled. Uh technically I'm not even eating. "Please let me go." I begged and Seth shook even harder when I could almost feel Darrin's grip on my bones. "Alex said you should let her go. Now why don't you be a nice little gentleman and let her go before my pack and I hurt you." Seth threatened and Darrin glanced at the table with the big guys before leaving.

Huh I bet Seth said pack because there were a lot of them and they eat like a pack of wolves or rabid animals. If only they could turn into real wolves. Now that would be the dream. "Do you want to go to my table now? Darrin won't dare sit there." Seth asked and I nodded. When we reached the table I saw Kim was there and she beamed at me. "Hey Alex do you want to go to my house after school?" she asked. My eyes lit up and I had to force myself not to jump up and down in happiness.

"Sure! I haven't been invited to someone's house since a long time ago. Well maybe a year or two actually. And even then it was either Darrin which I refused to do when his parents weren't there and when my only friend invited me." I explained going down happy and sad memory lane. "You only had one friend?" Seth questioned. He seemed mad about it, but I didn't know why. "Oh yeah, until Darrin made her stay away because she took up too much of my time away from him." I said and frowned.

I hated him so much that day.

Kim and I started to discuss books and how we are actually going to the mall instead of her house and that Alice Cullen and Jared (Kim's boyfriend) will come with us. Kim said Alice will happily pay for my clothes if she made me try on a lot of things that I would probably hate. I could feel the fear of the trip already. Seth would be going to the Cullen's house to discuss something top secret. I hate secrets, but I will make an exception to this one. It's not like it's my business or something.

Darrin was forced to stay away from me for the rest of the day because either Kim or one of the pack (I love saying that) surrounded me. I think I actually know what it feels like to have real friends without having Darrin all over me.

_**(Seth POV)**_

After Alex left on a shopping trip with the shopping maniac and bookworm Kim, I went over to the Cullen's house to discuss Darrin with them. As we all sat down in the living room I went through my memories of last night to show Edward and kept stopping at the kiss Alex and I shared. "I don't really want to know what Alex's lips tasted like, thank you very much Seth." Edward complained. "Our little baby Seth has finally grown up and is thinking about girls. Next thing he's going to do is get Alex pregnant." Rosalie said and I growled at her.

"I am not having a baby with her until we're married, but we do have a little or big problem." Then I explained about Darrin. "He is, according to Alex, has only been a vampire for only a year or two so he shouldn't have that much control to not suck the human's blood at school, but he didn't kill any of them. We also haven't heard anything about murders or missing people so Darrin may be starving himself for Alex's blood or hiding the dead bodies very well." Carlisle concluded.

"Looks like Seth here has a little competition." Emmett hooted and I glared at him. "What will we do about him?" I asked. "Well, it seems like he might be waiting for the perfect moment to change Alex and we don't know if he has a power or not which might make him very dangerous. He could even try to create a newborn army like Victoria did or just simply kill Alex." Edward said. His phone started to ring and he put it on speaker.

"Edward! I just saw a vision of the mall we're in bursting into flames all because Alex got lost and refused Darrin's offer to turn her into a vampire a third time. Apparently Darrin is able to conjure up flames with his hands when he's angry. Also tell Seth I sent him a picture on his phone showing Alex in a dress that was so gorgeous on her. Anyway, hurry we have to find Alex before all these people here are killed!" Alice screamed into the phone and I froze.

Alex was going to be killed or changed by Darrin! Oh my poor Alex! And I guess Kim, Jared though he probably will save Kim, not much of Alice because she is a vampire after all, and all the other innocent people there caught in the flames. But poor Alex! "Way to be considerate Seth." Edward muttered. I grunted at him and Edward and I ran out of the door, not really caring about getting into a car or the others waiting for them to come back with Emmett laughing about Seth's expression on his face when he learned Alex might die. While we were running I chanced a look at the photo Alice sent me and my mouth gaped open. Alex seemed really embarrassed, but she looked so beautiful in that dress.

It was a pale blue dress that hugged all of her small curves and made them seem bigger. Oh man did she look beautiful. This picture is definitely going to be my wallpaper for my phone! "Seth close your mouth, stop drooling, and please keep those dirty images out of your mind. We're here." Edward ordered and I looked around at the entrance of the mall. I resisted the urge to run in there and sniff her out because I would probably look like I'm crazy or something.

"No kidding kid. You already are way too crazy for your own good." Edward muttered. Stop calling me kid you stupid bloodsucker! "You are a kid to me because I'm older than your grandma. And call me by my name why don't ya? Let's just get Alex and go." Edward said and I followed him into the mall. "Ugh her blood smells so bad. I wonder why Darrin or any vampire wants her." Edward mumbled and I glared at him. She is beautiful and for some reason nobody likes her except Darrin, but he is probably faking it. That is so wrong and mean!

I sniffed around as inconspicuous as I could and I finally found her trail. Mmm mangos. I started to follow it and then I was slammed to the ground by inhuman strength. I looked up and saw Darrin holding me to the ground. "You are not keeping me from my mate you idiotic mutt." He snarled and I pushed him off of me. "You don't want to cause a scene by changing into a wolf and ripping the head off an innocent human now do you? So just get up walk away into the opposite direction and let me go on my merry business turning your imprint into a vampire." Darrin whispered into my ear and started to stride towards an empty hallway.

Suddenly Edward rushed over to hit Darrin, too fast for the human eye to see, but Darrin was somehow faster than one of the fasted vampires I ever knew after Victoria and ran off once again too fast for anyone other than Edward and I to see. I glared in the direction he had went and started to look around for Alex. I didn't see her anywhere until Edward pointed me in the right direction. She was wandering around aimlessly looking scared and sad. Oh my poor Alex for the third time! I started to run towards her after I saw her heading towards the empty hallway Darrin was going to and was about to yell out her name when a hand came out of the shadows of the abandoned hallway and grabbed her arm.

The hand was pale and, of course, was Darrin's. Alex opened her mouth to scream, but another hand went over her mouth and pulled her into the dark. No one seemed to notice her at all because they were so self absorbed in their own lives and I felt like exploding into a wolf to kill Darrin once and for all. Edward put a hand on my shoulder and whispered "calm down or she will hate and be scared of you. You might even hurt or kill her. Just walk calmly over there and let's go kill that little newborn." I agreed with him and walked calmly over to Alex and Darrin.

Don't worry Alex, I will save you!

_**(Dear everyone, those books I mentioned in this chapter are terrific books that I suggest anyone to read!)**_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_**(Alex POV)**_

"Eeee! I can't believe I'm taking you shopping! I mean Bella was so boring to shop with, but I am allowed to put you into any clothes I want. I can't wait to see them on you." Alice squealed in my ear. "Sorry Alice, but I don't like a lot of clothes. Nothing with buttons, plaid, shirt pockets, frills, v- neck, revealing shirts, nothing showing my belly, skirts, dresses, short shorts, and basically everything besides jeans and a _**Aeropostale or Hollister **_shirt." I listed off and Alice stared at me.

"You are crazy and a deprived girl! Most of those things will look so cute on you. First place we're going is a dress store." She said and I groaned. Where am I going to wear a fancy dress to in La Push? The beach? I think not! It's not like I'm going on a date or anything special any time soon. "We're here!" Jared said and seemed like he just wanted this day to be over, but he wouldn't leave without Kim. And that is some serious devotion. I sometimes wish I can fall in love like that with my soul mate until I remember what happened to Darrin and I shuddered.

As I started to get out of the car I noticed Alice just sitting there with a glazed look over her eyes. "Alice?" I asked worried and she seemed to snap out of it. "Stupid dogs block everything." She mumbled too low under her breath for me to hear. "You kind of looked like you were having a vision. Now that would have been cool." I said and sighed wondering what it was like.

"Ha, yeah that would be awesome." Alice laughed nervously and I glanced at her confused. We went into the mall and I had to suppress a groan when Alice dragged me into a fancy dress store. The first dress she gave me made me almost throw up because it was all poofy and pink and had a whole lot of frills. I threw it back out and heard both Kim and Alice squeal in delight.

And I hoped Kim would be just like me and hate the mall. Sigh.

"We found the perfect dress!" Kim yelled and gave me a dress through the dressing room door. I tried it on avoiding looking at it so I didn't actually throw up on the expensive dress and have to pay for it which I didn't come close to enough money for it. In the mirror I saw the dress was a pale blue and it made my nonexistent curves look like they were almost actually there. If I must do say so myself without sounding like a selfish person, I looked pretty darn good.

"Ooh I know that dress looks great on you! Come out and show us!" Alice yelled. How did she know that it looked good on me? Are these dressing rooms see through or did Alice actually see into the future. But those things only happen in books though it may happen. I read way too many books. I nudged open the door an inch trying not to let myself be seen and Kim opened the door all the way. I stood in the corner of the small dressing room trying to be invisible until Alice forced me out into the open. For a little pixie girl, Alice sure has a lot of strength.

Jared wolf whistled which made all the rich ladies glare at him and I looked down at the ground embarrassed. I thought I saw a flash of light like a camera or a phone does when taking a picture, but when I looked up I saw Alice whistling innocently. That means she did something I would hate. I really hope she didn't take a picture of me and send it to Seth. I bet he would love that. "Can I get out of this now?" I asked and Alice nodded. I practically ran back into the dressing room and changed back into my comfortable and cheaper than that dress by a lot clothes.

"Give me that dress so I can buy it for you!" Alice ordered when I came out and I shrank from the scary tone. "I don't want you to buy a dress that's um…" I looked at the price tag on the dress and gasped. "Five hundred dollars! I only have one hundred and fifty dollars in the bank. I don't even want the dress." I protested, but Alice wouldn't give up. "Why don't you act like you're looking at more dresses while I buy this one? That way, you wouldn't see anything at all." Alice proposed.

It was actually a good idea and it's not like Alice will agree on anything else so I nodded my head. I am still determined to pay her back every single cent if it kills me. Kim and Jared seemed like they wanted to follow me like which they had been doing all day, but Alice forced Kim to carry all the dresses she was going to buy for herself like she didn't have enough clothes and Jared was escorted out of the store for causing disruptions for the ladies. They thought he was in there to steal or peek at the rich people. Now that I'm all alone I decided from a split decision that I'm going to sneak out of here from the other exit at the end of the store and get some food with my own money this time.

Doing just that except I got lost trying to find the food court so I was stuck looking for a map or something, but this mall didn't have any at all that I could see. I tried looking for Kim, Jared, or Alice though I think Kim and Jared would be making out right now and Alice would still be shopping. They wouldn't notice me and it was always the same. Nobody cared about me except for I guess my family except my dad and Darrin, but his caring attitude was a lie like I already told you. Maybe Seth would care too since he did like me. I wonder why.

I was just about to pass an abandoned hallway when there was a loud slam and a small fight broke out which seemed to last only a second or two, but when I glanced up all I saw was a blur heading towards the hallway I had stopped next to. I decided to start walking again and only a second later when I was in front of the hallway I saw Seth and Edward staring at me with horror on their faces. I wonder why they are here. Wasn't Seth supposed to be at the Cullen's house? I was about to wave at them shyly because of their staring when a hand clamped over my mouth and grabbed my arms. I struggled and saw that no one was paying attention from their self absorbed lives as I was taken into the dark hallway.

I was being kidnapped.

Something went over my eyes, a blindfold, and the wind seemed to blow really fast on me when after only a couple of seconds passed by and I found myself in the middle of the forest. I guess the mall has an exit in that hallway which leads to this forest. The person must be really fast to get here. The hand over my mouth and the blindfold were removed and I saw of course Darrin standing over me. "Hello my love. Nice to meet you here. Now if you don't answer correctly then all the people in the mall will die." Darrin threatened and I nodded still confused.

"How can you kill them?" I asked. Darrin smirked and suddenly his eyes seemed to glow an even brighter red through the contacts he was wearing like there was a fire in them and then a flame burst from Darrin's hand and hit a tree right behind me. Won't the smoke from the fire lead someone to hopefully find me here? Stupid move Darrin. I think I'm getting hysterical because energy filled me and I didn't even care that what just happened right now can't happen. I mean it was supernatural and not natural! "That was so cool! I mean you're just like that guy who is in the um Fantastic Four and always says "Flame on!" What was his name? Ugh I'm so terrible with superheroes." I babbled.

"His name was the Human Torch stupid girl! And any way don't I frighten you at all? I can kill you with fire right now!" Darrin roared. Okay now I'm getting kinda scared. But Darrin was never that scary. "So will you join me forever?" he asked and leaned towards me. I wanted to say no so bad, but I don't want to give him permission to kill everyone at the mall. I don't want Seth, Kim, Jared, Alice, Edward, and Seth to die. Wait, why did I say Seth twice? Do I like him? No more dating remember! I guess I am a stupid girl like Darrin said to even consider that. You know what happened with Darrin. Okay stop distracting myself and give him an answer.

I nodded my head slowly and Darrin grinned evilly. "Okay, prepare for three days worth of pain and then we will roam the earth for all of eternity." He whispered. Well isn't he accurate today. He put a hand underneath my chin and lifted my head up to expose my neck. Darrin kissed my vein which pulsed against his touch faintly and without further ado he sunk his teeth into my neck.

So Darrin is a vampire. Unexpected and they are apparently real too along with people who can control flames. This day is really weird.

I screamed as this burning venom from his mouth went through my blood heading slowly towards my heart and Darrin grinned at me with blood running from his mouth to his chin. "Now that tasted delicious." He said and I fell to the ground writhing in pain. I heard him laughing as I screamed again and again while through the haziness of my vision I thought I saw a pack of wolves which included Wolfie and a blur of bronze. The pain was so unbearable and I think I'm going to die. Wolfie crouched over me after ripping off Darrin's arm (he must be really strong) and licked my face and I screamed again moving my head back and forth. Wolfie saw the bite mark on my neck and howled like he was also in pain.

_I wish Wolfie isn't in pain even if I am the one who gets hurt._

A day later I woke up in the hospital without any pain or venom at all. I hesitantly touched my neck for the bite mark and found out that it was covered in bandages. So what happened with Darrin wasn't a dream like before after all. I heard a familiar velvety voice talk in the background of the room I was in to someone else, but I couldn't hear them. I kept straining to see if I could find out what happened and suddenly I could. Maybe I'm a vampire right now like Darrin and have super hearing.

"Carlisle it was very strange. I looked into Alex's mind and heard her wish Seth wasn't in pain. After that Alex fainted and Seth suddenly stopped howling like the pain he was feeling through the attachment to Alex wasn't there. I ran over to her after that newborn Darrin ran off and I looked into her mind for any signs of pain. She wasn't changing anymore. It was like she was stuck with the venom inside her and it wasn't moving towards her heart to kill her. What is your theory for this?" Edward asked.

Okay wait one second. Edward can read minds (like I suspected) and he knows about Darrin being a vampire. So he must be a vampire like I had also suspected! But he didn't have the red eyes so maybe he survived on animal blood or donated blood from the hospital. Well his father was a very important doctor here so he could easily take them. That's what I would do if I was a vampire instead of drinking human blood. "I think she had an ability as a human. I think that anything she wishes for can come true, but only if she desperately needs it." Carlisle explained. Okay that would be so cool if that was true, but of course it wasn't. I mean, I was a genie? That would be so not true. And what was with the had an ability as a human? I wasn't a human anymore? But I didn't feel like a vampire either.

"Carlisle Alex is listening to us right now." Edward whispered loudly enough for me to hear and I inwardly groaned. Of course he could read my mind right. I read so many books that I think I should have known from all that happened to me that Edward and his family since they all had gold eyes were vampires, but I never did test my theory. And Edward would have heard everything I thought around him. How stupid of me! The door opened and Edward, Dr. Cullen, and surprise, surprise Seth entered the room. Seth looked really worried about me which I wondered about. I knew he I guess liked me because he kissed me on the beach, but jeez the look in his eyes seemed like he could cry a river.

I always wanted to say or at least think that.

"So you know about us being vampires and what Seth is. Do you have any questions?" Carlisle asked. I opened my mouth and out poured questions I always wanted to ask a vampire if I ever met one who didn't kill me. "Darrin drinks human blood? Do you guys do too? Or do you drink donated blood? Or maybe animal blood? How can Edward read my mind? What happened? Am I a dhampir? That is a half vampire by the way if you didn't know. How many of the legends about vampires are true? Am I hurt? If so then what is the damage? Is Wolfie okay? And what do you mean about what Seth is? Is he also a vampire or is he something else entirely? Can I get out of this place soon?" I questioned.

There were a whole lot more questions, but that's how much I could get out in one breath. "That's the most I've ever heard you say." Seth said amazed. That's the most I ever said myself. "Okay let's see if I got all your questions. Yes Darrin drinks human blood. No we which are all of my family and me don't because we drink animal blood. I was born with an ability to guess what other people were thinking, but when I was turned into a vampire by Carlisle the gift intensified that I could read minds. _**(A.N- I didn't really know how to word that so sorry if that confused any of you!)**_ We chased Darrin to rip off his head except he was too fast and he ran away. No, I'm pretty sure you are a forth a vampire though Renesmee my daughter is I guess what you said, a dhampir. I'll tell you later. Yes you are hurt. Carlisle will tell you all of your injuries. Wolfie is also fine." Edward explained.

"Wow that's a lot to take in. So Wolfie saved me from Darrin with the help of you guys and his pack of wolves. Wolfie must be really smart and strong." I muttered. "Not really." Edward snickered and Seth glared at him. "Okay, let's not break out into a fight shall we? Now Alex we made up a lie about a large kitchen fire at your house so you must fake that this actually happened because you can't cook at all. When they ask about the bite on your neck you say that it's from a piece of heated metal from the fire that you tripped on and you have a lot of burns all over your body from Darrin blasting you. Also your ankle was broken again." Carlisle listed off.

"I don't even know how to turn on a stove." I mumbled and Seth suddenly hugged me. I just sat there shocked until Seth seemed to reluctantly get off of me. That was awkward. "Sorry. I know you went through a lot with Darrin. Also we are going to watch over you all the time to make sure you're safe from Darrin who we think is still hunting you." Seth said embarrassed. "You know?" I whispered. Why didn't I realize that when Seth was there listening to this whole conversation? Man am I stupid! Seth seemed flustered about something and when he opened his mouth Edward cut him off.

"Seth is something special that he's going to tell you after you hear about the Quileute legends. Just go to sleep because you went through a lot these few days. Good night I mean good morning." He said and pulled a once again reluctant Seth out of the room. "I'm taking the first shift of watching you. Don't worry because I have a book." Dr. Cullen waved a book and I nodded. Once I laid my head back down on the pillow I was out cold.

I screamed as loud as I could breaking out in a cold sweat and thrashed around in my bed. All I could feel was pain until warm hands went around me and I instantly calmed down, but I was still shaking and crying. "Calm down Alex. Everything is all right. I'm here and nothing will ever hurt you again." A voice whispered calmly into my ear. "Seth." I said softly and the pain disappeared when I started to fall asleep. "Darrin." I growled with anger and slight longing in my voice. Aw now why do I feel sadness that's not my own?

No time, just sleep.

I stretched and opened my eyes to see that my hospital room was empty except for a huge sleeping form in the corner of the room. Wow, how long did Seth crash there? "All day. He didn't want to sleep until you woke up, but he couldn't help himself from sleeping. He hasn't slept for a couple of days because of an um job he has." Edward answered coming into the room. I wonder why. "He will tell you when the time comes." Edward said and I nodded my head. Suddenly Carlisle came into the room with a saddened face and when Edward looked into Carlisle's mind he sighed.

"I'm sorry to say Alex that your mom died last night. Her breathing just stopped sometime between twelve and two a.m." Carlisle said and finally everything that happened to me in the last couple of days hit me full blast. Darrin was a vampire, he was hunting me, I was part vampire, and my mom just died. I think I'm going crazy. I burst out crying and I couldn't help the memories of my mom go through my mind which made me cry even harder. "Why don't we leave you alone?" Edward suggested and they both left.

Apparently they forgot about Seth because when they slammed the door he woke up and saw me crying in the bed. "What happened? What did they do? Oh I am going to kill those stupid bloodsuckers!" Seth seethed and started to shake horribly. I opened my mouth to speak, but all that came out was a not very manly squeak. Seth stopped speaking and ran up to me. "Are you okay? Just breath slowly in and out." He rubbed my back when he realized that I was hyperventilating and I did what he said. "Now, why don't you tell me what just happened?" he asked and I shook my head. I never want to say the words "my mom died."

Seth sighed and handed me a piece of paper and a pen. "If you won't speak to me then write it down." He said and so I did. "I can't understand what you wrote. You have terrible handwriting." He muttered and I blushed through my tears. It's true, only I can understand it. Then the door to the room slammed open and Sammy ran towards me. "Mommy died!" she cried and I held her while we both bawled our eyes out. "So that's what happened. Don't worry Alex everything will be okay." Seth mumbled and this time I could finally speak and it's from anger not sadness.

"Nothing is okay! Nothing will be okay ever again! My mom is dead and nothing will change that! Darrin is going to kill me! Nothing you say will ever change that! So just get out and leave us alone!" I raged at him and Seth just stared at me. Sadness and pain flashed through his eyes and I thought I saw a glimmer of love in his eyes even after what I just said to him. He must really like me. "Okay." Seth whispered and left the room. Why do I feel so guilty even though I don't like the guy? And now I'm all alone. With Darrin on the loose.

_**(Seth POV)**_

My imprint yelled at me. She said that I should leave her alone. Every breath I take in hurts so much. I ran out of the hospital and into the forest to turn into a wolf. At least Alex still likes Wolfie and would much rather have him than me, but sadly a wolf the size of a horse aren't allowed into a hospital. Images went through my mind of Alex that I can never get rid of. Alex slumped against a tree with burns all across her body with a huge bruise on her head, Alex thrashing around as the venom went through her, Alex screaming as a nightmare plagued her sleep and would probably do that for the rest of her life, and Alex crying while screaming at me to get out. Oh I miss her so much.

"_So Seth I know you're in pain, but can you please tell me the condition Alex is in?" _Sam asked inside my mind and I guess I was so sad that I didn't notice him change into a wolf. "_Alex is one forth vampire. And then she screamed at me to leave." _I said and started to lay down on the forest floor depressed. "_I know it hurts, but she just lost her mom. Remember how you acted when your dad died? You snapped at everyone and turned into a werewolf. Just leave her be and then she will come back to you." _Sam explained.

"_But every breath hurts." _I moaned and Sam sighed in my head. "_Just think about the good things about Alex and imagine being with her." _Sam said and left to turn back into a human, but panic stopped him. "_Wait did you leave Alex all alone in her room?" _Sam questioned and I thought back. "_I'm pretty sure Edward heard the argument so he must have gone into the room." _I thought. "_Edward left to hunt because of all the blood in the hospital and Carlisle is in the middle of surgery." _Oh no! Now I remember Carlisle being called and Edward with his black eyes. Alex is all alone with Darrin on the loose.

"_Don't forget to turn into a human!" _Sam yelled at me as I went off running back to the hospital. I am so glad that I remembered that I took off my clothes and put them on my string before I changed. I charged into the lobby and went up to the office lady. "Hello ma'am did you see a guy with black hair and reddish eyes?" I asked thinking Darrin might have used contacts. "No sir." The lady muttered and finally looked at me. She must think I'm so much older than I really am because she fluttered her eyelashes and she's like fifty. Is she a cougar or what? I didn't even say anything as I ran off to Alex's room.

Maybe Darrin didn't visit Alex and was still hurt when I ripped off his arm. He must be resting up so I really hope Alex was safe. Why didn't I feel a tug or anything from Alex? I finally reached Alex's room and looked around. Okay Alex seemed fine because she was sleeping peacefully though she did look a little bit too pale, but that's probably because of the venom that's stuck in her and being part vampire and all. I wonder if Edward can suck any of it out. Nah, I wouldn't trust him with his fangs reaching towards her neck. Sammy wasn't there and all I could smell was the disgusting metallic scent and the too sweet smell of a vampire.

Darrin was here.

I touched Alex, but she didn't even stir once and I smelled something that described what Edward and his family said her blood smelled like. Is she bleeding? The sleeve on her hospital gown seemed stained slightly so I turned her arm around slowly and gasped. A deep gash went along the length of her arm that was heavily bleeding. Why didn't Darrin suck her blood and turn her fully into a vampire? "Alex? Please wake up? Are you alive?" I asked and put my head near her chest. I could hear a faint heart beat and sighed in relief. I was about to call a nurse for Carlisle when Alex opened her mouth.

I looked hopefully at her and then she screamed right next to my ear. I cringed and clutched my ringing ears. "Darrin took Sammy." Alex whispered and fainted again. Oh great! Darrin kidnapped a little kid and it's my entire fault for leaving Alex here all alone. I tried to cover Alex's arm by ripping off the sheets of her bed and after doing that I rapidly hit the call button for a nurse. I left a note saying that Alex needed Carlisle right away for stitches and turned back into a wolf.

"_Sam!" _I yelled in my mind and I heard Sam was out in the forest waiting for me. "_Help! Darrin hurt Alex and took Sammy. He might try to make an Immortal Child out of her or he might try to trade Sammy for Alex. We have to find him!" _I said and I heard Sam agree before turning into a human so he could tell the pack to help look for Darrin. I was the one who was told to call the Cullen's. I wanted to search for Darrin so I could tear off each of his limbs and set them on fire, but there was no turning back on Sam's Alpha voice.

If only I had Alex's wishing power and I would wish that Alex and Sammy were okay and Darrin was dead, but I had to use my power of anger on Darrin to help me now. I wasn't the Seth I was before that all he could care about was food and his werewolf job. Now I was the Seth that only cared about Alex and killing Darrin. I will do anything to save her. Anything.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_**(Alex POV)**_

A nurse was shaking me awake and I thought it was Darrin coming after me after he had killed Sammy. I screamed and burst out coughing like I had already done that before, but I didn't remember anything other than Darrin running out the window with Sammy knocked out in his arms and him telling me. So I did probably scream because any common person would do it. "Miss Wolfe what happened to your arm?" the lady asked and I was pretty confused until I remembered the fight with Seth and while he was gone, and then as Darrin kidnapped my sister he had clawed me when I tried to protect Sammy because I am like a mother to her now that our real mother is dead and dad was an alcoholic fool. My efforts were futile when Darrin took Sammy and jumped out the window into the night.

I wonder how nobody heard my screams or Sammy's because I bet it was really loud. These walls must be really thick or soundproof so no one would hear other people in pain from their injuries since this is a hospital after all. "Did you try to hurt yourself?" the nurse demanded. Moi? I would never dare to do that even if many bad things had happened to me. But wait, they already did! Even though I still wouldn't do it in a million years because I don't even have the courage to say an answer to a question in class.

"No! I was trying to um stand up to go to the bathroom, but I fell out of this tiny bed and my arm hit the sharp corner of the bedside table here." I lied. "But the table couldn't make a gash that big!" she protested and I had to suppress a groan from how badly I could lie. It's just not my thing. "Can you just please get Dr. Cullen?" I asked quietly and without a word (which was smart for her because I wouldn't be able to lie anymore so she would have to send me to the loony bin.) she got him.

"So what happened?" Carlisle asked as he got the stitching supplies from a portable bag at his side since we were still in my hospital room and not the emergency room. He had decided to do my stitches in my room because apparently all the surgery rooms were being used because a whole bus full of people were in a car accident right outside of Forks.

No one knew what had caused it since no cars were nearby, but all of the people had little puncture marks in their necks. Of course it was a vampire even if none of them were killed. None of them had died thankfully from the venom, but a lot of them were seriously injured. Carlisle was taking a break from them to help me because a lot of doctors were sent from other hospitals nearby to help.

I looked down and shuddered as I remembered what just happened that night and that seemed to give Dr. Cullen enough of an answer. "Darrin!" he growled and I nodded my head weakly. How much I despise Darrin and fear for my little sister right now. How I wish to kill him. But he being my first love and all left a special part in my heart however small for him that no matter what wouldn't go away. I can't help myself not to love him. "He took Sammy." I whispered and started to sob once again from the hurting inside and outside. Carlisle was obviously not used to people crying so much since vampires can't cry (I read in a book once. It was awesome!) So he patted my back rather awkwardly.

"Well that about does it." He said finally so enough gay babies were born to fill the whole earth (It's a saying.) and finished stitching up my arm with a little tug that hurt and started to wrap the now closed wound with gauze. "Now you stay right here while I call Edward to tell him what happened and see if Alice saw a vision of the future. Yes, also Alice has a power which I bet you probably had already guessed.

Don't take off or anything to go after Darrin and Sammy even if you knew where they were which you don't or Seth will have all our heads for letting you die." Dr. Cullen threatened and I nodded not at all filled with fear. He left and I let out a sigh filled with worry, confusion, and determination. I wasn't about to do nothing while my sister was in trouble except sit here and read a book, but Carlisle just gave me a terrific idea.

I'm going after Darrin to kill him once and for all.

I looked out the door of my room and scoffed rather loudly at my own stupidness of the thought running around in my head. I just wanted to run out of the hospital safe and sound, but no. Like anybody would let an injured person out of the hospital and into the dangerous world unsupervised. Then again, I could just go out the unlocked window because that's what Darrin did and he apparently broke the childproof lock. It is definitely not childproof.

I shakily got up because of the broken ankle and hobbled over to the window. My leg and arm ached rather badly and I'm pretty sure a big bruise was on my head from falling to the ground after Darrin let me go out in the forest, but I ignored the pain and soon I was fully numb from the pain. I climbed out the window as slowly as a snail, maybe slower, and landed two stories to the ground.

I forgot I was on the second floor of a five story hospital. I am so glad I'm on the second floor and not the fifth or I probably would have died from the long drop. My back right now was surely turning black and blue, but I still didn't feel anything at all outside the numb feeling. I will have a terrible morning when I wake up tomorrow. Or if I wake up.

I remember Darrin telling me that if I wanted to find Sammy and trade myself for her then I had to go to this warehouse on a street called Flyer Street which I had never heard of before. But first I have to go change into regular clothes and out of this stupid green hospital gown that I bet people could see my bare butt out of. I reached my house from an agonizingly long walk and was pretty surprised to find out that no one noticed me missing yet or that it was thankfully empty and free from my father's wrath from being missing for a day or two.

I ran into the bathroom and after changing into clothes I got from my closet, I looked into the mirror and I had to stop a groan and maybe a moan from coming out when I saw my uglier than usual reflection. A bruise covered my entire forehead so my bangs could barely cover half of it, large shadows were under my eyes from stress I guess or maybe lack of sleep, my hair was a rat's nest with twigs and leaves in it, and I had a lot of gauze over my arm and neck, lastly I had burns ranging from first to third degree that covered my entire body, head to toe. Well at least I can't look any worse than I already am.

I jumped down the last step from the stairs and was ready to follow the directions that I had time to go and get them from the internet when I heard a Mercedes car door slam out in the driveway and I gulped in fear. It was my father and considering how hard he slammed the door and his maniac laughter, he was really drunk. Trying to get out of the back door without turning from the door that had the handle moving I, of course, tripped and fell to the ground over one of Sammy's stupid toys and trying to get up again gave my father enough time to get in the house and spy me getting up from the floor.

"Well hello there little girlie of mine. What happened to your ugly face? It seems like you somehow got even more hideous than before though you didn't look all that hot. So where are you going because I thought you and I would have some precious father and daughter time?" my dad suggested and I resisted a fear filled shudder from coming out of my starting to shake body. "No thank you father dear, I was just about to go out and watch some movies with my friends." I excused and tried to get around him to the door and freedom. "Oh no you don't ugly little brat! You think you can get away from me, but you will never be safe in the house that I rule like that whore (_**So, so sorry for the bad word! Please forgive me!) **_of a mother you have or I guess had from the news I heard!" he yelled and slapped me hard.

My neck snapped to the side with blood rushing to my head, but I didn't really feel anything except a distinct aching from far away. My father didn't approve of me being silent and not wailing in pain and trying to run away so he grabbed my shoulders and pushed my body against the wall and my head smashed against it. Blood started to gush from my mouth where my father had slapped me and I touched my split lip to inspect the damage.

_How I wish my father was gone. _Suddenlythe weight that was crushing me to the wall was gone forevermore and I looked around the room in relief that my wish had actually worked. My father had completely disappeared and I could finally sigh letting my emotions wash over me. I guess my wishing power really did exist after all. I went outside to look around just in case and then I saw that my father was right outside the edge of the woods.

I guess my wishing power didn't work very well or I didn't elaborate enough.

I started to run away from him and was amazed by how fast I was going considering that I was never a fast runner in the first place. Even with a broken ankle I was running so fast that my father would never catch me in that drunken state he was in or even without it. My speed could almost match a vampire's or maybe I just think it might. I guess being a forth vampire has its perks after all besides the lust for blood thing that I hoped didn't happen to me. I ran all the way into the trees and deep into the forest until my super strength and new found speed left me and I slumped against a tree. I also didn't have very good stamina in the first place either. I heard something I'm guessing around the size of a horse moving through the trees half a mile away.

Wait a darn second! How can I even hear that? It must be my newfangled vampire powers coming to me. And that means one of the wolves (I can tell from its size which is just like Wolfie) and hopefully, or maybe not, Wolfie will see me out here with all these injuries and how ugly I look. I don't want him to see me like this so I guess I have to get away from him. I started to run again with adrenaline filling me, but it was too late because a silver wolf bigger than Wolfie caught me. He is so not Wolfie. "Uh hi." I said awkwardly and the wolf growled loudly at me. "Uh am I in your territory? Well I'll just go right now. Tell Wolfie if you can understand me and if you know him that I said hi." I asked and started to run at vampire speed again. Thankfully the wolf didn't follow me and just howled into the wind.

_**(Seth POV)**_

I was running back towards the hospital when I heard Paul give off a howl saying he just saw something pretty interesting. I sprinted off towards his direction (still a wolf) when I finally found him in the middle of the woods and a strange scent that at the same time I could recognize and couldn't. It smelled just like Alex, but with the super sweet scent of a vampire mixed in it. It wasn't any vampire I ever smelled so it wasn't Darrin. "_What is with you? Why did you let Alex be taken by a vampire? Why was she in the forest and not the hospital? I'm going to kill you!" _I yelled at him and Paul growled at me. Not him and his stupid anger issues again.

"_I do not have anger issues! Nobody can prove it! And anyway I didn't see a vampire with Alex. It was all Alex the whole time! It's her scent because she is part vampire if you haven't forgotten! Just shut up and watch this!" _Paul yelled at me and I flinched at the volume of his voice. Jeez pushy. Paul sent me the pictures of what just happened to him a minute ago. I saw Alex freezing when she saw Paul and I gasped when I saw her image. She looked just like before in the hospital, but she now had blood falling from a badly split lip and she had a large red mark on her cheek.

Who the heck (didn't say heck) hurt my Alex? I am going to kill that ******* guy! _**(A.N- I never cuss in real life so even if this is my story, I am not going to do it!) **_"_Wow Seth watch the language. You can turn into me one day with all that anger inside of you. She was also running at almost vampire speed towards those abandoned warehouses by the way." _Paul said to me and I growled at him this time. I don't care if Alex was a forth vampire or a full blooded vampire. I will still love her with all my heart and I love the scent she gives even if it burns my nose. Ignoring Paul I started to follow Alex's scent through the trees. I am going to save her from I think Darrin.

_**(Alex POV)**_

I had the distinct feeling that someone was following me from out in the forest while I ran super fast to the warehouse Darrin directed me to. When I finally got there I could hear a child's scream filled with pain. It was Sammy! Nobody was miles from here so Darrin was free to torture Sammy all he wants and no one will ever hear her scream. Well not anymore. I reached the door to the warehouse after walking cautiously up the squeaky steps and then I creaked open the door as silently as I could, but Darrin still heard me with his vampire ears. "Well, well your big sister is here to save the day from me. Too bad she will have to die for it." Darrin said to Sammy who I'm pretty sure was tied up in the shadows of the room.

"Oh shut up!" I yelled loudly and rounded the corner to see Darrin with a shocked face. I guess he didn't expect me to fight back with a fire of my own that had never shown up before in my whole life. Or maybe it's because of how hideous I looked. I'm betting on the second because after looking shocked he looked so amused that he burst out laughing. Now that is rather rude don't you think? I mean I just yelled at him and this is what he does? I don't look that horrible do I? Oh yeah even I know the answer to that.

"You look horrible! I mean those burns just like totally clash with your clothes. Oh god I'm sounding like a girl because of you." Darrin laughed through my full out glaring at him. He finally sobered down enough to look closely at my throbbing face and he caressed the red mark on my cheek from my father lightly. "Who did this to you?" he whispered, but I didn't say anything for fear of what he would do to my father. Even he didn't deserve that punishment. Darrin touched my bloody lip and brought his finger to his nose to inhale deeply. "Oh you smell positively delightful. I can't wait to drink it enough to kill and/or you." Darrin growled and kissed me roughly on my bloody lips.

I protested, but he kissed me even harder until I was forced to surrender to him and I stopped struggling. A pained whine sounded behind me and Darrin's grip on my arms loosened enough that I could turn around to see what was there. Standing there was a very angry Wolfie with a heartbroken look in his eyes. He looked like he would cry if he could. Oh how my heart yearned to comfort him and be with him even though I didn't know why I did and because he was a wolf. I don't understand these feelings swirling inside my heart and I just want them to go away!

"Aw poor little doggy is jealous of me. Well this girl is all mine and you will never have her." Darrin warned and I fought back a gag from what he just said. I am no one's property which I have already explained because of what Seth had said at the bonfire and this fueled my anger almost to its boiling point. I think I could actually snap and kill someone if I went over my boiling point. But it was enough for me to feel and act my violent thoughts. I couldn't control my hand while it twitched to do something I ached for and I was the one who punched Darrin. I was the one who broke my pact to not hurt anyone. I was the one who actually enjoyed it.

Darrin just grinned at me when my hand hit his face as hard as I could (which wasn't that strong for a forth vampire) and grinned even harder when I screamed in pain as my hand broke from the impact of diamond skin. "Oh you and your little wolf friend are going to pay for that." Darrin said and flung me into one of the abandoned boxes in the warehouse which were full of scrap metal from an old car business. I gasped as I felt bones shatter inside me and blood freely ran from a long gash in my stomach as a piece of metal pinned me down. I was filled with anguish, but there was a different kind of whimper than my own. Darrin had used his fire power to create a circle around Wolfie.

Darrin had also picked up a small body that he cradled in his arms when he suddenly flung it into the circle with the wolf. I focused on the bleeding mess of bones and skin harder and harder until I saw that it was Sammy with deep scratches all over her body caused by Darrin. The flames touched lightly on her skin from the edge of the circle, but it must have been very hot because almost instantly Sammy screamed in pain. Wolfie seemed troubled that she was hurt so he tried to jump over the low flames to escape and kill Darrin except they rose even higher than him and burned Wolfie's stomach.

Okay I really want to kill Darrin right now and rip his head off, but I can't move. My body was too broken and filled with pain for me to even move my little toe. I glared so hard at the back of Darrin's head that I thought a hole would be burnt into him and he would finally die as my anger finally went over my boiling point. A strange feeling (I didn't know it was murderous rage because I never felt it before) filled my stomach and then filled my whole body. It gave me such strength that I could stand up and ignoring the pain I could easily brush the around seventy five pound piece of metal off of me. No way could I ever do that in real life.

I walked up to Darrin who didn't even notice me because he was having too much fun watching Wolfie and Sammy burn and I whispered with as much fury as I could into his ear, "_I wish you were a human and that I have your fire power." _I didn't even think about my words when I said them, but now I gasped because I didn't even want the fire power so why did I wish for it?

A bright light surrounded Darrin and pulled two things out of him and into the air. The first thing that I looked at was something like a flame that flared wildly when the light pulled it into my heart and a different feeling than the rage filled my insides and rose again to fill my entire being. The second thing was a blood red light that pulsed with evil and darkness so suddenly once it was out of Darrin, it disappeared forever. Darrin slumped to the ground in defeat and when I looked into his eyes I found out that they were green again like when he was a human.

Darrin wasn't a vampire anymore.

The flames that were surrounding Sammy and Wolfie a minute ago had vanished and the wolf seemed like he was comforting my sister with licks on her cheek. By her laughing I think it was working. My attention went back to Darrin when he groaned loudly and regained consciousness. His eyes focused on me and then he yelled "what did you do to me? Where is my strength? My lust for your blood? It's gone and it's your entire fault!" Darrin yelled even louder and I thought I saw tears in his eyes so I rolled my eyes from his overdramatic self. I can beat him up any day with my forth vampire skills so he can't hurt me anymore.

"Darrin, consider this our breakup." I whispered and punched him in the face with my other hand that wasn't broken. I heard the satisfying crunch of his nose and not my fingers this time so I think this wish was a big success instead of all the other ones. I walked away from him to head over to Sammy and the wolf when I saw that Wolfie was staring at me with such intensity that I blushed and looked down. I guess my confident phase was finally over and I'm back to my old shy self. Well I really don't care as long as Sammy and Wolfie are okay. And I guess, maybe Seth.

Wait, why did I just think that?

The wolf looked at me for a second before his eyes seemed to light up with a brilliant idea and he ran off out of the warehouse door and into the forest. I reached out for him before sighing and running my hands through my hair. I walked out of the warehouse after making sure Sam was safe and looked for Wolfie. He had disappeared from sight. Well I think this might be the last time I see him. Now I'm really sad. Footsteps rang out from the forest floor and stepping in front of the trees I saw Seth. He had cutoff shorts and no shirt, but I contained myself from staring at his abs which were very nice. "Alex I'm a werewolf." Seth said simply and looked afraid that I would run away or scream in terror.

Not even close.

I grinned so hard that my cheeks hurt and I jumped up and down. My talkative phase is back. "You're a werewolf? That's freaking awesome! Show me what you look like! Do you turn into a half man beast? Or do you turn into a plain old wolf which might be bigger and stronger than other wolves? I know one of those you know. Wait a second do you know Wolfie?" I babbled and Seth seemed really relieved about my reaction to him. It's not like I would be scared of him or anything so what's he so worried about?

"Calm down Alex! Your hands are shooting out flames." Seth warned and I looked down. My hands had flames bursting out of them and killing the grass because I was so excited. Sorry grass. I guess I have to get control over my new power which I kind of hate and like at the same time. "Alex I am Wolfie and I understand if you hate me for keeping that a secret from you." Seth said. I stood there shocked not knowing what to say or do. Seth was Wolfie. I told him all of my secrets, all of my pain, all of my feelings. Even what I thought about Seth right in front of him. And he never said a word to me.

Instead of raging at him or striking him with flames, I sat down on the ground all of my strength spent and started to cry my eyes out like the little baby I know I am. "Oh man I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make you cry! Please, please be okay and stop crying for me." Seth cried out and hugged me with all his strength. I squeaked in pain around the pain of my broken ribs and he instantly let me go.

"Why?" I whispered through my tears. Judging from the confused look on his face, Seth didn't know what I was talking about. "Why do you like me? Why do you do that for me? I'm just an average girl who has so many problems in her life. I had a vampire trying to kill me, I'm a forth vampire and werewolves are supposed to be the enemies of vampires. Well at least I know that from the books I read, but it might not be true. So why don't you hate me? Why don't you just kill me right now and get it over with?" I wailed and sobbed even harder.

"It's because I love you with all my heart." Seth whispered into my ear. I squeaked even louder (not from pain) and looked at him surprised. No one has ever said that to me my whole entire life except for Darrin, but even then I knew he was lying to me. Why me? I mean he's so handsome, strong, and a werewolf so he could get anyone he wants and be happy with them. Seth sighed in exasperation and stared at me. "You see we wolves go through something called imprinting.

Imprinting is like love at first sight. A blind man seeing the sun for the first time. Gravity is all out of whack and we can't live without our imprints. I feel when you're suffering and if you're sad or angry I can feel it and if you are injured like right now then with every breath I take it hurts. I love you." Seth explained. I gaped at him and suddenly fury rose in me once again as I discovered the truth in his words.

Oh you are dead Seth Clearwater.

"You only love me just because of imprinting? Then that isn't love! You were forced to love me and you don't even want it. I bet you wanted a more beautiful and I bet a more I don't know talkative and happy girl. But no, you were stuck with me! You would probably hate me in real life or just ignore me like everybody else in this stinking world!" I yelled at him and Seth actually looked a little hurt. Okay not a little, a lot. Almost like he was going to cry. It must be the imprinting talking and not from my words. Without a second thought, Seth drew me close and kissed me as hard as he could. I squirmed against him harder and harder, but like I said before, my strength was gone.

He finally pulled away and stared at me once again. "I love you for you and not from the imprinting. Well, at first when I first saw you I didn't like you because you never talked or did anything really so I thought you were boring and kind of stuck up, but that was like for the first three seconds. But then I learned that you are a really cool girl who can be a mother when she wants to and is super smart. I love you for you and I will never ever stop and if you tell me to go away I won't or I think I will actually die and you wouldn't do that." Seth said and I couldn't help, but let my heart melt a little for him. "Do you like me?" he whispered looking down.

I answered with my heart. "I don't know." I don't think anyone ever truly knows. I fainted as I felt the pain once again of all the broken bones inside of me. When I closed my eyes, Seth whooped for joy because I didn't say no and then he called the pack of other werewolves I guess from that time in the forest when I saw that silver wolf and the Cullen's to help me and kill Darrin. I think maybe I can actually have a good life.

_**(A.N- The story isn't finished. I still have a lot planned for it so I hope my readers enjoy my story. Thank you for reading!)**_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

It has been a week since Darrin was turned into a human and Seth told me about him and the other huge russet guys being werewolves. And let me tell you that I'm still in shock from all of it. Apparently I had four broken ribs, a couple bruised ones, a broken finger from punching Darrin, a broken ankle still, and bruises all over my body from falling into those boxes. Also somehow those burns from Darrin were healed and so were the numerous cuts and gashes on me too. It must be from my forth vampire body healing itself, but I guess it doesn't work with broken bones. We (being the Cullen's) made up a lie about me falling down a flight of stairs and Dr. Cullen said that it was the same lie they used for Bella when she needed to cover up for something. Darrin was sent to an asylum shortly after Seth beat him to a pulp for being crazy because all he talked about were vampires and that he was one or that he was going to kill me. Yeah, we shouldn't have sent him there since his words were true, but he's there for life so I have no exceptions and he is kind of crazy. Well to me he is.

I was supposed to go to school two days ago on Monday when suddenly I got a really high fever and was sentenced to my bed ever since with medicine and soup which I hate. And no, to the people asking if I was turning into a werewolf from the fever (by the way, Seth finally told me about the legends and they are awesome!), I just have the flu. Seth has obviously stepped up his game ever since I told him I didn't know if I liked him or not and he started to show up every day (and I think at night when I'm asleep) at my house to talk to me and take care of me. I think I might actually begin to like this guy except for the fact that I keep thinking he will hurt me like Darrin did even though I know and everyone know that Seth is a really nice guy.

This love is going to be difficult.

Today I'm finally going to school on Wednesday with two casts and bandages over my ribs. I keep looking into the mirror after I wake up and keep thinking that this ugly girl with casts and gets into nothing but trouble actually has someone to care deeply about her. I was stuck with Seth doing everything for me that includes writing things down for me in every class since my left index finger is broken and I'm sadly left handed. Seth somehow transferred to all of my classes for the time being because he has "people" who can do it for him. Him and his stupid connections. "Alex open up or I'm going to break open the door so hurry up!" Seth yelled from out in the hallway while I was changing clothes around the casts in my room.

"Ew no! I don't even have my shirt on." I yelled back at him. Realizing what I had said and realizing what Seth was probably imagining now, I blushed even though Seth couldn't see me which I am glad for so he didn't have to say how cute I was when I was embarrassed which is all the time. But I have become more confident around him, but not by much. I can talk normally and argue with him though so I guess it's okay. "Forget I said that. By the way I'm done." I said quietly and opened the door where Seth was waiting with my back pack on his shoulders. I tripped, of course, on the rug from my stupid cast in the hallway and Seth caught me swiftly so I didn't fall to the ground. I could get used to that. "Thanks." I huffed and got up.

"You shouldn't be walking around all the time alone. What if, hypothetically of course, when you're in the bathroom all alone where I can't get in you fall from the slippery floor and can't get back up so you bleed to death? Maybe I should accompany you there too." Seth suggested while wiggling his eyebrows and I glared at him as I tried to hold in my laughter. He held up his hands in defeat and said "fine. Kim can follow you there so Jared will instantly know if there is trouble. Oh I got your mail for you and like the stalker you know and love I opened them all except one which said it's your best friend with private news. I can't look at things like that for your and my sake. I know you will punch or scream at me."

I stared at the letter he handed and momentarily forgot about screaming at him for looking in my mail like he said I would. I don't have a best friend so who sent this? Maybe after I moved away my old best friend that Darrin pushed away from me decided to be my friend again. Oh this is so great! I opened the letter which didn't have a return address slowly after waving Seth off so he could make my large breakfast which he would probably eat most of it. Apparently he is a great cook unlike me so we could actually be made for each other. Opposites do attract and what not, but also people who have great compatibility get along really well. I started to read the letter and couldn't contain the gasp that came out and the tears that started to flow.

_Dear my dearest friend and enemy that I positively hate Alex, you may not remember me very much even though I signed this letter with your best friend, but anyway it's because I left my home next door to your old one to go to college soon after my brother Darrin started to date you. Yes, I am Darrin's brother and also surprisingly for brothers we were best friends as well so I am in my mind your best friend as well._

_I was 19 at the time I left so I didn't spend much time near you a mere teenage girl who was kind of annoying, but I could tell instantly that you were a nice girl even if you are kind of shy. I was at college in Seattle near your new home when I learned about Darrin's death. I couldn't believe he had died so young so I started to dwell deeper and deeper into his death to find out what exactly had happened._

_I was visited by Darrin at night in my dorm room a couple of weeks after his death. At first I thought he hadn't died and it hadn't been him in that car crash because he was never a reckless driver or that he was an angel or ghost to tell me that he was all right until I saw his evil red eyes. I knew instantly that he was a vampire from all those fantasy novels I read as a kid._

_Darrin then told me after I got over the shock of seeing him that he was going to change you into a vampire for you and him to be together forever and I was supposed to help him because I'm a sucker for love and he's my best friend and brother so I had an uncontrollable urge to help him out. I agreed to help him out and stayed hidden after Darrin had changed me into a vampire to help him out while Darrin kept attempting to change you and failed again and again._

_No one knew I was there._

_I have just decided to torture you and that little friend of yours that you keep hanging around for turning my brother into a human. I'm going to first start by ripping limb after limb off that Seth and then after he's finally done screaming, I will keep you as my pet and servant until you finally die of exhaustion. I will see you very soon, but don't tell your little boyfriend about me or I will come early and kill you in front of him so you don't want to break that little precious heart of his, now do you? And I will know when you will tell him because I am also watching you every second of every day. By the way, you should clean your room more often because you keep leaving your undergarments everywhere and keep the windows of your bathroom locked when you take a shower._

_With Love (not really) and Hatred (oh there is a lot of that) for eternity,_

_Ray_

I stumbled once again on the carpet and Seth instantly grabbed me from catching up to me when he heard my gasp and thought that something was wrong. He decided to look at the letter I gripped rather tightly in my hands. "No!" I said a little more forcibly than I intended to and Seth let go of the letter like it was one fire. This made the note rip into two from the force of my hands and before Seth could read the half he had plucked into his hands, I snatched it up and stuffed both pieces into my mouth. "Hah." I mumbled through the paper before spitting it back up and threw it into a pocket of my back pack.

"You could have just told me if you didn't want me to read it. I would listen to you even if you told me that you hated me and wanted me to go away. But why did that blasted letter make you so upset? And don't say it didn't because the fear in your eyes hit me full blast." Seth asked.

I just shook my head and make the motion of zipping my lips and throwing the key away like they do on T.V. "Fine, but I will get it out of you one day even if it's a year from now or when we are eventually reincarnated into other people when we die, I will get it out of you. Mark my words, mark them!" Seth said and I chuckled softly over his overdramatic ways.

He led me to school in his car after my small and his large breakfast and I couldn't help my mind go backwards into time and to the dark places Darrin left inside my mind. I remembered once when I was over at Darrin's house to study for a test except all Darrin wanted to do was make out (and other things that I wasn't ready for until I'm married) and cheat off my papers. That was when Darrin got really good grades while I got terrible ones because I kept sleeping in class since I was up late studying on my own.

I think I remember seeing this guy with black hair and black eyes who was older than Darrin by six years in the background. It's true that I never saw this Ray character very much, but I could tell from the look in his narrowed eyes that he wasn't as nice as he acted out to be to his friends.

The memories I tried to hide in the dark caverns of my mind suddenly burst out and then I could remember the ones that I could think of very vaguely from the pain that helped block it and it was when Darrin hit me for hanging out with the best friend who abandoned me from Darrin's threats, Ray just stood there and laughed at me. Sometimes he even gave out advice of horrible torture for Darrin to do to me, but Darrin didn't do any of it because Ray's ideas were absolutely morbid and would probably kill my weak body.

How I hated Ray and the fear I feel that the ideas he can finally try out on Seth and I if he can actually catch me (which he can since he's a vampire). But how can he get close enough to see into my room and shower with Seth always around?

That pervert!

We finally reached the school after silent and endless minutes of mind numbing emotion from my memories for me while Seth just drove, not aware of what I was thinking about. Seth opened his door after he parked the car at school and using his very strong werewolf legs got to my door in no time at all to pick up my back pack and wait for me to try to get out of the car with all my casts. I just held my head downwards and sat there on the seat doing nothing. "Alex what's wrong? Are you okay? Will you please speak to me?" Seth asked and I didn't respond. Something wet landed on my clasped hands on my lap and that gave Seth enough proof to lift up my face and see my eyes fill and overflow with tears.

Soon the tears transformed into heart wrenching sobs and Seth could only hold me as I clutched tightly to his chest and stayed there for what seemed like hours, but was only about ten minutes. Other students stared at me with curious and disgusted faces as I made a fool of myself and started to made up rumors about me to themselves like I had just learned I was pregnant with Seth's child and didn't want it. As if! I will only do that (and I'm not saying I will end up with Seth or anything) when I'm married.

The tears finally dried up when I was drained of all sadness and I pried my face from Seth's now soaking wet shirt and wiped my eyes and nose. I am so glad I didn't have makeup on right now (or any day) or I would probably look like a circus clown right now. "I'm okay. I'm okay. Sorry for ruining your shirt." I apologized as I hobbled out of the car and onto the sidewalk. Seth followed me closely and grabbed my arm a little more tightly than I would have liked and probably bruised me. "Let go of me!" I said as calmly and not loud as I could so I didn't make a scene in front of everyone to cause more rumors and Seth instantly let go.

Maybe I can control Seth. That is so cool!

"I'm so sorry! I'm just you know not um good with people touching me after what Darrin put me through. Look I'm really sorry, but I need to go like right now." I stammered out and ran rather slowly into the girl's bathroom and gladly found out that it was empty. I went in front of the mirror and saw that my eyes were all puffy and my nose was red. I put some cold water on my face and breathed in slowly to calm down and figure everything out. A sudden wind blew into the bathroom and I looked around to see that no door had opened and there weren't any windows in the bathroom. What was that? Where did that wind come from?

I felt something brush against my leg and I looked down to see another letter like the one I got from Darrin with my name on it. How did Ray get it in here so fast without me noticing? Maybe he was that wind that blew, but I would probably smell him since like I told you before, I could kind of smell the sickly sweet smell of vampires that I learned after staying at the hospital. I ripped the slightly bulging letter open not really caring if I damaged it or anything and something fell out of it and to the ground. Something glittered and I saw the thing that fell to the ground was a beautiful necklace with a huge egg shaped emerald stone.

_Dear Alex, I am looking at you right now from a place you will never find out and let me tell you, I am so ashamed of you. You are in a bathroom all alone crying your eyes out all because of my brother. If you were back home with Darrin and didn't leave him then this wouldn't happen. Nice socks by the way, I like how they don't match at all or anything. Is that hip nowadays? That necklace I put in the envelope just so happens to be the very necklace Darrin was going to give you before he died for your birthday to be nice to you. It was very expensive too! You are basically cheating on him right now with that russet skinned boy. You should be ashamed!_

_Hatred forever and ever, _

_Ray_

Darrin got me a present. I didn't even know Darrin remembered my birthday. He even got me this expensive necklace. If Ray's plan was to make me feel bad and guilty because of the letter then it's working. I slipped the necklace underneath my shirt to feel it rest between my breasts; I thought I could feel warmth radiating from it. I placed the letter with the ripped and eaten one into my back pack pocket and remembered what Ray had wrote, I looked down at my socks. I was in such a rush that morning that I got mismatched socks.

Stepping out of the bathroom after thirty minutes, I saw that Seth had been waiting for me the whole time I was in the bathroom. "Sorry for freaking out." I whispered and Seth suddenly engulfed me into his arms. I am not much of a hug person so I just stood there with my arms at my side until Seth let me go. "It's alright. I shouldn't have intruded on your private business whatever it was. But I will still get it out of you." He said and I nodded. As he helped me get to class which we were late to and I couldn't help, but feel guilty about Darrin when I was near Seth. Why did Ray have to bring these unwanted feelings to me?

For the first half of school I kept finding letters in my books and locker from Ray. They all talked about how wrong and stupid I was for cheating on Darrin and how I should stay away from Seth if I knew what was good for me or him. I tried to stay away from Seth, but he wouldn't let me out of his sight.

I hate it when he gets so protective of me.

I kept the envelopes away from Seth and kept trying to keep the tears from behind my eyes that kept rising up not to overflow and the plan wasn't really working. If something slightly bad happened, then I would burst into tears once again. During lunch I sat at my empty table and Seth decided to sit beside me with a massive lunch.

"Why do you have so much food? Is it a wolf thing or something?" I asked comparing his lunch to my rather wimpy one. I guess I could start packing more food or get a trendy lunch box other than my ugly, saggy paper bag. But then again, if I eat all that food Seth has then I would explode.

"Yes it is and why don't you have a lot of food than the peanut butter sandwich? Your lunch could barely feed a mouse! No less a growing person like you! Maybe that's why you're so short. I could stuff you into a box standing up." Seth exclaimed and I rolled my eyes and blushed under his gaze. I guess I'm still shy around him.

"I'm not that hungry today because I threw up from that flu and especially after turning into a forth vampire. I have gotten a lot less interested in food after that. Maybe I'm just thirsty for your blood." I said and Seth widened his eyes in horror. I shook my head to show that I was joking.

"Oh crap bathroom break! I'll be right back!" he yelled unexpectedly and ran off towards the bathroom. I laughed to myself about his stupidness and starting to eat my soggy sandwich when a couple of shadows in short skirts and high heels went over me and I looked up. Standing over me was the squeaky voice girl that I learned was named Jessica _**(A.N- If you can't remember that girl or her clique then look back at Chapter 2) **_and her gang of cheerleaders glared at me. I gulped and awaited their evil words.

"So the lesbian _**(A.N- No offense to them at all!) **_is talking to my Seth. I thought I gave you a warning last time so today you are getting the punishment for it." She said in a low voice which brought shivers along my spine. I couldn't stop them because I didn't want to get even farther into their dark sides when they dumped both my and Seth's lunch all over my head and then they ripped my back pack off my shoulders and dumped all my stuff to the ground.

I just sat there as I noticed all the letters fall to the ground and Seth's feet come up to them and his hands pick them up to skim through them. "Come with me." He ordered in a scary and angry voice and he grabbed my arm hard with his shaking hand and dragged me outside. I looked at him from under my eyelashes to see him shaking so violently that I thought he would explode into a wolf right then and there. He finally calmed down enough (probably because he didn't want to hurt me) start to brush the soggy peanut butter and jelly sandwich from my hair and he looked at me with hurt in his eyes.

"Why did you keep these letters from me? Who is this vampire guy and why does he keep sending you death threats? What is his relationship with Darrin? And how did he deliver them to you in the first place?" Seth questioned. I took a deep breath and told him the whole story of how Ray was Darrin's brother and how he is a vampire probably one with a gift and that's how he keeps giving me the letters. When I was finally done I was crying heavily like that morning and Seth was soothing down my sticky hair.

"Why haven't I seen or smelled this? I didn't smell any vampire near you today at all! I am taking you to the Cullen's house so I can talk to them and ask Alice and Edward about all this. You can take a shower there to clean off all the food while we are there so you don't have to listen to us and me start to rave about killing Ray. My choice of words would probably upset you. Also you have to remind me to tell off those rotten girl's." Seth explained and I nodded not really having a choice.

He pulled me towards his car and we drove off towards the Cullen's house.

Once we arrived there Seth opened the door without knocking and found that Edward was already waiting for us. I guess he read our minds on the way here. "Yes I did and Seth come with me while Alex goes upstairs to the bathroom where Alice is preparing your clothes. Don't worry about messing them up or anything because she said you can keep the designer brand clothes." Edward said and before I could object, I was pushed towards the bathroom upstairs and found some dressy clothes waiting for me. Sigh.

_**(Seth POV)**_

I sat next to Edward and fumed about this Ray guy and how he wants to torture Alex and me. I'm also disappointed about Alex not telling me about those letters. I trusted her with all my heart, but apparently she didn't trust me. But I can't really blame her for it after what Darrin did to her.

"Seth, please stop those depressing thoughts. I'm supposed to be happy because it's Bella's and my anniversary so you are really bringing me down. You made me have to cut it short and she isn't really happy with you right now. And judging from Alex's mind, she didn't want you to be really overprotective of her and freak out like you already did." Edward explained and I sighed.

I was just about to say something when Edward shushed me and pointed upwards where I could hear the shower running. "Listen closer." He whispered so quietly that I could barely catch it and I did what he said. I could hear an amazing yet quiet and shaky voice singing. It was Alex! She has such an amazing voice for the shower.

She should become a singer! Naw, she is way too shy for that.

I heard the shower turn off and then I heard her shriek from something that scared her. I got up instantly from the couch and ran towards the bathroom where Alex had shut the door, leaning against it, in only a towel that barely covered her short frame.

I stared at her while running my eyes up and down while she gasped breathlessly for a couple of seconds until she finally noticed me staring and she blushed hard turning her whole face red. "Stop staring at me!" she yelled at me and I looked down not really ashamed of myself. I opened my mouth to ask her what happened, but she cut me off. "I know you are going to ask what happened so I'll just tell you. I was you know drying off after the shower when a gust of wind came and a letter fluttered to my feet. I read it and um you should also read it to learn why I screamed." She explained. She handed me an envelope and I read:

_Dear Alex, I'm watching you right now and let me tell you that you have an amazing voice that I can't wait to hear scream in terror from me and saying this to make the doggy of yours upset, an amazing body. Those animal bloodsuckers won't protect you for long after you showed Seth those letters and told him all about me. I hope you enjoyed your sandwich._

_Forever hatred, Ray._

"See he peeked at me! That stupid pervert! And he knows so much about us. You being a werewolf and the Cullen's being animal blood suckers." She said and I started to shake in anger. That Ray! He looked at my Alex and he is going to die for that. I wasn't even allowed to her so why does he? I can't believe he keeps sending her those death threats right in front of us. No matter what Alex says or thinks, I am going to be by her side no matter what and I'm going to watch out for Ray who could be anywhere.

_**(Alex POV)**_

After changing into those clothes Alice left me and also when I was finished with pushing Seth out of the bathroom repeatedly because he wanted to make sure Ray didn't get me, but I'm pretty sure he wanted to see me change. I had agreed for Edward to listen to my mind while Seth stood against the door as close to breaking down the door as he could. I hate it when Seth gets all protective over me! I was really hungry for some lunch that wasn't dumped on me so when Seth heard my stomach growl he brought me into the kitchen.

I smelled something delicious coming from the fridge that a sudden burning thirst entered my throat and I couldn't control my legs from walking over there. I opened the fridge and before Edward could yell something to me I grabbed this small packet of tomato juice and gulped it down. My hunger was suddenly gone along with the thirst, I put down the packet and shut the fridge.

On the reflection of the fridge I saw that my eyes were glowing a bright red. I gasped and turned towards Seth and Edward to ask what was going on. "The thing that you just drank was not tomato juice, but human blood. It was leftover from when Renesmee was a baby and was drinking it. Does Seth smell bad to you?" Edward asked and I felt the stomach lurch and not from Seth. I just drank human blood! I think I'm going to be sick. A couple of dry heaves later I was told to see if I could smell Seth's disgusting werewolf scent.

He smelled like the forest and dry leaves which made me breathe in deeply. He also put on too much cologne. "He smells good except too much cologne. Why are you wearing it anyway?" I asked Seth and he sheepishly grinned. He put it on to impress me. Not working. "May I please go home now so I can go to bed and not let anyone look at my eyes which I really hope will turn back into their regular color?" I asked politely to Edward and he nodded. I went out to Seth's car and waited for him to come out of the house which didn't take that long.

At my house Seth followed me everywhere until I pushed him off my bed so I could go to sleep. "I'm going to stay here all night so Ray doesn't give you any nightly visits while I'm gone. I don't even care if I miss my shift tonight which I will." Seth decided and I sighed. He wasn't going to relent so I just got in bed and fell asleep. I kept feeling like someone had wrapped their arms around me and was snoring beside me all night.

I bet it was Seth.

At seven in the morning I was having a nightmare which made me scream so loudly even my own ears hurt. Seth tumbled off the bed and I screamed again when I heard thunder crash. "Shh it's all right. It's just the thunder. Go back to sleep and I'll call the school saying you are still under the weather from the falling down the stairs incident." Seth said soothingly and his voice made me almost fall asleep again until I brushed against something under the bed and I drew it out.

It was a letter.

_**(A.N- Sorry this was late! I was an extra in an actual movie so I didn't have any internet connection. I hope you liked this chapter!)**_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Thunder kept rumbling as I sat on a couch in the Cullen's house. Seth had driven me here in his car when he called the school saying that we were both sick (won't that look suspicious?) after we found that letter which told me to look at my neck. Since Ray is a vampire Seth got really furious thinking I was a vampire, but it wasn't a bite on my neck. I did what the letter said and found an angry and infected scratch on it that Ray had somehow caused. I wonder how he got it infected that fast. Maybe I was allergic to Ray like I wish I was with Darrin.

We finally reached the Cullen's house and Alice let us in probably looking into the future. "Hello there, Alex and Seth. I'm sorry I'm a little late, but I had to amputate someone's leg. That is some bloody business let me tell you that. Now why don't you let me look at that scratch right there while Seth, you tell me everything that happened last night." Carlisle said when he entered the room with his medical bag. Does he carry that thing with him everywhere?

I shivered harshly in fear when I heard thunder boom that sounded like it was right next to the house and rain fell down hard enough to cause a flood. Yep, this is an ordinary day in Forks. The shiver of fear wasn't caused by my irrational fear of thunder and it can sometimes make me faint (which is actually called astraphobia by the way) but it was actually from what Ray was doing to all of us. Whenever I hear a little noise, I think its Ray coming to kill me. What's so special about Alex Wolfe except that I have a boy's name? He has actually stepped up and hurt me right in front a sleeping Seth who is a really heavy sleeper for a wolf. I mean how could he do that?

Carlisle leaned in closer to my neck and I thought I heard Seth growl quietly beside me. How is he still suspicious of Carlisle killing me when he can stand mountains of blood at the hospital? Imprinting, what can you do? I heard a rather loud thud and a sound like numerous branches breaking and falling to the ground. Lightning lit the room and the huge windows on the side of the house shattered into a million pieces which caused me to scream as loud as I could. Seth shielded me with his massive body when glass flew all over the room and I screamed again when I saw blood start to run down Seth's face from little cuts everywhere.

"What the heck just happened?" I yelled when the noise finally settled down. Even though the glass had stopped falling all over us, Seth still wouldn't let go of me so I think my arms are starting to get numb. Seth must really love me since I kept pushing him, but he wouldn't let me go. "The lightning outside seemed to have struck a tree and the tree fell on the side of the house. Well at least Esme will be happy enough to redo the wall again. You love birds seem comfortable enough." Carlisle explained and I looked over at Seth blushing.

His wounds were already healing so there was no reason for him to keep holding me and for him to just keep looking at me. It's kind of weirding me out a bit. Well, I bet a blond bimbo would love this kind of attention, but I am so not one of those. "Can you please let me go?" I asked quietly to him and he finally let go to pull me onto his lap.

"Okay, but I am never letting you out of my sight or my arms ever again in case something like this ever happens again." Seth said simply and I glared at him. Thunder rumbled once again so close that the floor shook. I jumped a little expecting fire to start once again, but all that happened was Seth pulled me even closer if that was possible.

I guess I will admit that his lap felt very nice.

"Okay I'm going to check out what the damage was so I don't have to listen to thoughts that I don't like since I have a wife." Edward leapt up and Seth followed holding my hand in his huge one so I couldn't see it. Edward's plan is not going to work.

We went over to the broken wall and found lying in the middle of the rubble was a letter that was completely dry and clean. I rushed over towards it not even aware of the freezing rain that was washing down on me. I brought the letter back inside (well, since the wall was gone I just walked right through) while Edward searched outside for Ray who delivered the letter. Seth put a blanket around my shivering body and made me lean in close to him so I could get warm.

_Dear weak and soon to die Alex,_

_You know how the tree fell against your house? Well what that doctor vampire guy said was wrong. It was true that lightning hit the tree, but it was only enough to make it light up in flames so I gave it a little push since I'm all powerful and it fell right on the house you are staying in. By the way, the coven of vampires and a wolf won't keep me away from you. I'm sad to say that you weren't hurt at all, but the little wolfie did. Except he started to heal. Boo hoo for me._

_Anyway I just wanted to talk a little bit about that scratch on your neck that I caused. I bet it's already starting to get inflamed and burning slightly. Soon you will be in unimaginable pain. That is because I put some poison into the scratch. Well, actually it's poisons. I mixed up the root of the atropa belladonna plant, some ground up leaves from the dieffenbachia or also known as the dumb cane plant, and lastly the aconitum or the monkshood. I used that one because in the past people used it to kill wolves. Hope your wolfie enjoys that._

_Now combining all these poisonous plants will probably kill you instantaneously, but I evened them out enough to kill you in about a week or two, but since it is your weak little body, I bet it's going to be a week. This is the torture I have planned out for you so I hope you and Seth enjoy it. He's bound to die when you do. By the way, I am going to make sure to keep you away from the cures of these plants if they even have them which sadly they do. I also have a special way to heal you (the antidote if you will), but your little friends will have to catch me first._

_I guess to make it fair; I will tell you the effects of the poisons. I'm guessing that dumb brain of yours won't even comprehend what they are. The atropa belladonna will to name a few cause hallucinations, massive headaches, and convulsions. Next on the list the dieffenbachia will swell your throat and will cause the immobility of the tongue. Finally the aconitum will cause vomiting and burning. Ta, ta._

_P.S- I just wanted to say that comprehend means to understand since you can't possibly know the meaning of that word._

_Waiting and hoping for the day you die, Ray._

"Ray gave me poisons. I'm going to die and I haven't even driven a car or ever kissed a guy. And I have straight A's that stupid freak." I mumbled falling down onto my seat on the couch. Is it just me or do I already feel sick? Seth read the letter over and over until handing it over to Carlisle so he could look the poisons up and try to find an antidote in one of those medical books he carries around.

Uncontrollable shaking consumed me and it wasn't caused by the fear or the coldness in the room from the wind blowing outside. I was starting to act like Seth when he's angry. It was the poisons! I guess the convulsions had already started.

(_**A.N- I'm sorry if none of you even know what I'm talking about so I'll write down what some of the symptoms do. You can look them up too if you want. Convulsions cause uncontrollable shaking if you didn't already catch that. Really sorry! I don't even know why I am doing this poisons part, but it just popped out. I hope you enjoy it!)**_

"Why the heck (didn't say heck) would Ray do that? He has gone way too far!" Seth growled and held me tighter than ever in his arms. I didn't really object to his squeezing me until I couldn't breathe because it actually felt pretty good to be in his warm arms. Also it made me feel safe in his arms, like nothing could ever hurt me, even the poisons. This must be part of the imprinting thing, but I guess I could get used to this feeling.

"Don't get all weepy dog. It makes you seem like more of a wimp than you already were. So what, that stupid human is going to die? You can just turn her into one of us and the problem's solved." Rosalie said coming into the room doing her nails with a nail file. Why does everyone think I'm stupid? How can she be so calm and evil when a tree just crashed onto her house? Seth snapped at her with anger in his eyes considering me as something he disliked. I would hate myself too if I drank blood all the time. No offense Edward!

But I would be safe and healthy so I bet Seth would do anything to make sure I wouldn't die even if I was turned into a vampire.

"Wait! I just had an awesome idea. I can't believe I didn't think of it before! You could just use your wishing power to wish that you weren't poisoned anymore." Seth jumped up from the couch and I thought he would do a happy dance. That would make him even dorkier than he already was. He is way too happy to be a teenage guy. Or for a guy. But he did have a good idea. Since I do have a wishing power I could wish I was all better and it would happen. Why didn't I think of that? I'm not that selfish so thoughts get out of my mind!

I opened my mouth to say the words _I wish I didn't have any poison in me_ when I suddenly started to cough violently. After a couple of minutes of continuous coughing, I pulled my hand away and saw that it was coated in blood. Good thing none of the vampires like my blood. I gasped and tried to breathe in again, but no air filled my lungs. It was the dieffenbachia! (_**Causes swelling of the throat so you cannot breathe and will eventually lead to death)**_

"What is it? Why can't you talk? Please tell me you're alright!" Seth asked while wiping away the blood on my hand. Yeah I can't really say anything so that's a hole in his plan. I figured out that I could breathe in just a little bit to survive so I guess Ray really did even out the poisons. Lucky me, I can get even more torture. I pointed at this piece of paper on the other end of the couch and Seth gave it to me while I dug around in my book pack for a pen. Finally I found one and wrote _I can't speak! It's from the poison! _Seth read what I wrote and just sat there confused. "I can't read what you wrote! You have terrible handwriting. All I can make out is the pidgin. What's a pidgin?" Seth said.

Nobody understands me. Sigh.

(_**By the way I don't even know what pidgin means. I just wrote down some meaningless jumble on my laptop and apparently it has a meaning. I looked it up and pidgin means an artificial language. Did anyone ever hear the word pidgin?)**_

Rosalie snatched what I wrote and read it. "Your handwriting is almost as bad as your blood and that's saying something since it smells like the dog. But sadly I have lived long enough to learn how to read Emmett's handwriting which is even worse than yours which is also saying something. It says "_I can't speak! It's from the poison!" _Personally, I wouldn't even be able to tell if you couldn't speak because you rarely ever speak." Rosalie explained.

One look from Seth and she walked out of the room huffing and puffing with an annoyed look on her face. Ha hah, you couldn't get the pigs you witch? Oh man did I just think that? "Well this is just terrible. You can't wish to be better so you're going to die!" Seth wailed and I thought I saw a few tears slip out of his eyes. The pure anguish in his voice made me finally realize what was going to happen to me and my family and friends (which isn't a lot). Sammy was going to be all alone with my dad and his drinking problem. I burst out crying and my nose clogged up making it even harder to breathe than it already was.

"Don't cry Alex. Please don't cry." Seth wailed again and hugged me with all his might. That made me cry even harder when I felt the arms that I wouldn't feel for the rest of eternity. "Ugh they are all little babies." I heard Rosalie mumble in the other room with my vampire hearing, but it didn't make me feel any better. I think it made me feel even worse.

Carlisle came back into the room to tell us that the hospital was closed for the entire week because of some electrical problems that only the hospital was having so he couldn't get the proper medicine for me (seems like too much of a coincidence to me), but when he saw the scene of Seth holding me while I cried my eyes out, Carlisle walked out of the room with a grave look on his face. Like all doctors, he hated it when somebody had to die.

And this time, I was going to be the one who died along with Seth's heart.

I was resting on the couch trying to ignore the pain my head was bursting with and I kept seeing some of those black as night lights that I kept on seeing. I guess they are from the hallucinations the atropa belladonna, anyway I looked up when I heard Seth coming down the stairs muttering. It has been a day since Ray has given me the poisons and we haven't found any leads at all about how to find him. Now I was going to die in six days. I saw Seth and sighed in guilt for him. His eyes were bloodshot and he had shadows under his eyes, all because of me. He hasn't slept, eaten, or drank anything because he felt the pain I was going through and I also fear for his death along with mine.

"Seth look behind you!" I yelled (well tried to, but since I couldn't really speak I just had to point) and he turned around to see where I was pointing at one of the black shadows that was somehow forming a hand and it was carrying something. Seth didn't see anything of course because it was another one of the hallucinations caused by the atropa belladonna. _**(Hallucinations even though you probably already know what they are, are when you see, hear, smell, and tasting things that aren't really there)**_

One of the black tendrils touched my cheek and I shivered from the sliminess and evilness of it. A strong wind blew around Seth and the shadows disappeared. "Oh great another letter!" he exclaimed and picked up what the shadow had been holding. I know how Ray delivers all the letters! All because of some books I read! I grabbed one of the pieces of paper from the stack Seth had given me and wrote as neatly as I could.

_Ray is using shadow manipulation! I read about it in a book once and in a manga called Naruto. (__**A.N-It is a really good book. I recommend it! Though I am not copying it!) **__He can use shadows to do anything he wants. I don't know how I can suddenly see it though. From the poisons perhaps. Maybe that's how we can find him!_

Seth read what I wrote while I read Ray's letter.

_My dying and hopefully pain filled Alex, I hope you are feeling much pain as the poison works through you slowly until it can finally get to your heart and lastly it will kill you so I can finally avenge my brother._

_By the way, I can tell that you can see my shadows so I'm going to allow you and your "friends" to play a little cat and mouse. You can follow the shadows to where I will be, but I'm not going to let you kill me. You can finally get out of your house. Tell your friends about that. And the dog probably won't even let you out of the house because he thinks you're going to die. But make sure to tell him that it's the only way to keep you alive._

_Buh bye hopefully forever, Ray._

Ugh that Ray makes me soooo mad! He says he wants us to find him, but then he won't be there so my death would probably have speeded up a couple of days. And it's not like Seth is going to let me out of this house or even out of this room anyway.

"Shadow manipulation? Well why are you the only one seeing the shadows? I think you are just hallucinating again and Ray is playing with your mind, but how does he know about the shadows? He must be crazy too." Seth concluded and I groaned on the inside. Only true fantasy lovers would accept shadow manipulation, but apparently Seth doesn't read at all and he's a werewolf.

"You may be wrong Seth. There have been some cases in the past of vampires having shadow manipulation. We might as well give it a shot so Alex doesn't die because of your reluctance." Edward said coming down the stairs listening in on our conversation. Seth growled and I could tell he thought something to Edward because the vampire sighed. "You have to listen. Do you want her to die without you even trying to save her? Then you would be the worst imprint ever! If she dies will you kill yourself? Alex would want you to live on in happiness, but you would disobey her wishes and then she would hate you forever." Edward explained and I nodded in agreement.

Seth sighed and stared deeply into my eyes. What is with him and staring? I could have sworn he had my eyes memorized by then, but I guess he didn't. "Fine. We leave as soon as Alex is bundled up." He said. Bundled up? Why would I have to be bundled up? I soon got my answer when Edward was carrying me in his arms while Seth was running as a wolf. It was still raining and Edward's arms were really cold so I started to shiver again.

"Sorry Alex. And this may sound weird to you well to Seth, but some unknown force was keeping us inside the house so we couldn't get out. It was really weird. I guess the shadows that Ray was manipulating were making us stay inside. But now we are moving freely and we could go to the Seattle hospital and you would be cured." Edward apologized and I shook my head. No, we have to get the cure and kill Ray! Seth would never give up trying to find him! He sighed and something twisted inside my stomach. It's like the butterflies I had on the first day of high school and then I had thrown up. I think Edward read my mind because he instantly stopped running so I could puke in some bushes.

_**(The aconitum causes nausea which usually leads to puking.) **_I finally looked up and saw a sandy colored wolf turn into a human. I gasped and covered my eyes. Good thing I did because there was a naked Seth in front of me and I had thankfully closed my eyes before I could see anything inappropriate. "Seth put some clothes on." Edward muttered and I heard some rustling of Seth putting on some cut off shorts. Where does he keep them?

"Okay Alex I am going to carry you so you can get warmed up and hopefully not throw up on me. Like Jacob Black said to Edward and I quote "I'm hotter than you." Just hold on and try once again not to throw up on me." Seth said and I felt warm hands grab my waist and I was nestled into Seth's arms bridal style. It felt so good to finally be warm until I leaned over and threw up again.

"Okay let's hurry this up. Alex will you please look around and see if there are any shadows lying around. Find out what direction they are heading from and Seth, please stop thinking inappropriate thoughts about how you're are going to marry Alex and things you do on your honeymoon." Edward asked and I looked around weakly while blushing again. Nothing seemed out of order when I suddenly saw a black tendril by my side. The direction it was coming from was east. I pointed and we started that way.

I really hope we find Ray.

Two days later we still haven't found an end to Ray's trail of shadows and I fear that we will never find him before I die. The whole time we (well they) were running, I started to get another terrible fever that wasn't caused from the poisons, but from the cold. I also experienced the burning inside my whole body which means _everything_ from the aconitum and it was almost as bad as the venom coursing through my veins that Darrin had done. I have barely eaten anything because I couldn't stomach it and Seth didn't even eat at all. Poor boy. Sometime at noon four days until I die I found another letter in the bushes.

_Dear ugly Alex, Man every day that passes you look even more terrible. Your hair is matted and you're covered in dirt head to toe. I wonder how ugly you will look when you die. How are you going to the bathroom when Seth won't let you out of his arms? Now I'm going to give you a riddle on how to find me. Listen I mean read well. You can't find me just by looking and following. You must grab on tightly and the evil will lead you to me. _

_Goodbye forever since you're probably too stupid to figure out the riddle soon, Ray_

I'm going to the bathroom whenever Seth is asleep and Edward is scouting. I have no idea what the riddle means. I am absolutely terrible with word problems and that's how I once got a B in math. It was the worst grade in my entire life because I'm not stupid! "That is not a bad grade at all! I mean, I haven't seen a girl so obsessed with grades since Angela Webber (_**Is that spelled right?)**_. And the riddle is way too easy. I think Ray is the stupid one and not you." Edward said and started to explain.

"You see when he says evil, he means himself since he considers himself as very evil which he isn't. I mean, blow up the world and not you. And since the shadows come from him, then they are the evil in the riddle. So you have to actually touch and hold on to the shadows to find Ray. So just grab a tendril and let's go." He explained and I shuddered when I remembered what those freaky tendrils felt like.

"Do it." I heard a voice overhead me say and I looked up surprised at Seth's overly serious face. "I will do anything to make you better. I couldn't stand it if you died. Just please do it for me and yourself and for anyone else who has ever met you." He said and I nodded feeling an unknown strength and courage fill me. If only that happened when I had to do an oral report. I haven't felt this way since before Darrin. And I am so glad that this inner confidence is back so I can tell off Ray, hopefully before it wears off. I bet I will say a whole lot of bad words if I could actually talk.

I gulped in fear while hating the idea of touching the shadows, but if I could find Ray and the antidote then I would do anything. I looked around slowly and then there was one creeping around my face and almost touching me. I closed my eyes, opened them again and without any hesitation I grabbed it and held on for dear life. A shocking feeling came over me like I was suddenly struck by electricity and I started to see spots at the edges of my vision.

What is going on?

I felt like I was going to faint right then and there, but when I heard Seth's pained whine I snapped out of it. My eyes focused and I could see Seth being dragged by an unknown force that he kept fighting to no avail. Edward seemed confused about the whole thing going around in front of him except I knew what was going on. Ray had decided to lead us to where he was, but maybe he was actually following us the whole time.

I smiled slightly at Seth's pained expression to show him to go along with it and thankfully he did. Ray was just an hour away and when we reached a meadow that was somehow filled with dead trees and plants, we saw him. Ray was standing in the middle of the clearing with red glowing eyes.

He still looked just like Darrin and that was enough to bring shivers down my back and tears inside my eyes. Seth didn't even think as he sat me down on the forest floor and leapt at Ray. Ray didn't do anything at all and then Seth went right through him. Ray disappeared instantly. What the heck is going on? How did Ray do that? A letter suddenly fluttered to the ground and I read.

_Four more days until you die._

_**(A.N- dear everyone, I'm sorry if you didn't understand any of it and I didn't really when I read this over, but I really hope you enjoyed this. The MOR'S challenge is going to be over on the fifth except I hope to keep on writing this. Bye!)**_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

_**(Thank you so much MOR21! I won the MORS challenge! Yay! I hope the other entries were good though. I am still going to continue this story so I hope you read along with me. Thank you all my viewers for viewing and my reviewers for reviewing!)**_

"What the heck (didn't say heck) is going on here?" Seth yelled after getting up from the ground and wiping himself off of all the dirt. I was just as confused as he was and Edward seemed to be the same. That stupid Ray! How did he freaking disappear like that? I guess we will never find Ray and I will finally die and so will Seth. I burst out crying and curled up into a ball thinking about all the work we had done looking was for nothing.

"It's okay Alex. Oh who am I kidding? Nothing is okay and it will never be ever again!" Seth wailed. My heart broke from just hearing his voice that sad and anguished. He hugged me and I sobbed heavily into his chest. "After this and when we kill Ray and we definitely will if it's the last thing I do, I am so taking you out on a date." Seth mumbled softly and I nodded my head not thinking clearly. Or at least, I hope I wasn't thinking clearly because I can't love anyone ever again!

Suddenly all the sadness seemed to leap out of Seth and he stared at me with pure hope and happiness in his eyes. Did I make him this happy? I wonder what he would do if I asked him if we could get married. I bet he would die. "Really and sincerely?" he asked and I nodded my head again. I just can't lie to that face. Seth jumped up and picked me up off the ground. He started to run again in some random direction.

It was like hopefully the future of going on a date with me had given Seth an unknown will and strength to go on to find Ray. "You got that right. Seth's mind is full of fantasies of your date like going to a really fancy restaurant and you wearing that beautiful dress and other things that are too inappropriate for me to say aloud." Edward said. I've never been on a date so I was just thinking about a movie with me in jeans and a t-shirt. And how did Seth know about the dress Alice bought me. (_**Look at Chapters 4 and 5 if you can't remember the dress.)**_

Seth was still running in some random direction with Edward keeping up with him when I heard a strange noise. It was like long nails screeching on a chalkboard and it kept echoing through the forest. I squeaked in a definitely unmanly way since I am not a man so no one can expect me to sound like that and tried to cover my ears, but it didn't help much because of my vampire hearing.

Seth and Edward also seemed to hear the noise as well so it wasn't my sanity finally going away because Seth suddenly skidded to a stop and then I heard him start to whine pathetically and definitely not in a manly way since he is indeed a man.

I will have to work on that when we go out on a date.

What is that ghastly noise? Ha, I thought ghastly. A streak of black and red flew right by my face and it hit Edward full on. He flew backwards into a tree which snapped in half almost immediately. Edward stopped moving and one half of the tree unfortunately started to lean towards Seth and me so it will soon fall on top of us. If I had my voice back, I would yell timber! Where's an axe when I needed one?

Before Seth could carry me away from the tree that would crush us and rush my death the black and red streak came again and it looked like it a hand had slapped Seth in the face. The thing slowed down enough for me to finally get a glimpse of it I mean her. It was a woman of about eighteen years of age and she had black hair and red eyes. She was extremely beautiful and bloodthirsty so that meant only one thing. A vampire.

Well maybe she could be a fairy or something else of that nature, maybe a demon (_**Awesome!)**_, but I'm just going to go with a vampire since I don't want other things that want to kill me to be on the list.

The woman grabbed Seth by his shoulders and head butted him to the ground to fall unconscious. These guys are so pathetic. I bet I could even do better. That fight only lasted around three seconds and was sadly not enough time for me to crawl away from the tree (which wouldn't really help since my crawling would have been really slow.

But the tree never came. I saw that it was somehow hovering in mid air except it wasn't. A slightly tall figure was standing underneath the tree and holding it up with her or his bare hands. I thought that it was Edward or maybe Seth had woken up, but it was actually the vampire girl. She threw the tree like a couple of miles away from us and walked over to me. I thought she was going to kill me right then and there and suck my blood, but she actually hugged me in a caring way.

I just sat there on the ground shocked until she let me go to examine my body for injuries, prodding me lightly. What is going on? Why is she being so nice to me? "Are you hurt? Can you speak to me? And don't worry about those stupid captors of yours. That vampire and werewolf are knocked out cold. _**(I don't care if vampires can't get knocked out! In this story they can!)**_ They won't hurt you anymore. You're safe little girl." The lady cooed and I looked at her confused.

Did she think Seth and Edward had made me their human slave? Or maybe their little pet to keep and treat me like royalty before killing me? As if! And if she was so nice to a human then why was she a human blood sucker? Why not animal blood? And I'm not a little girl! She is only like three years older than me.

I used my pointer finger to show her to wait a minute as I dug around in my back pack (that was thankfully not ruined by all this) for a pen and a piece of paper. Finally finding them, I started to write as slowly and with the most perfect handwriting I could muster so that she didn't misunderstand the situation again. Well, I bet she would still not be able to read this because I can only write terribly.

_Miss or Mrs., they didn't kidnap me. They were actually trying to help me. The wolf would never dream of hurting me and if he did, then he would kill himself. You see the wolf imprinted on me so he would once again never hurt me and Edward (the vampire) was trying to help us and he's our friend. We are trying to find a vampire named Ray who has black hair and red eyes. Maybe you have seen him around. Well we need to find him and Seth (he's the werewolf) will tell you everything as soon as they wake up. My name is Alex by the way._

The vampire seemed to understand my handwriting well enough because she held out her hand with apologizes trying to spill out of her mouth. "My name is Emily. No last name for me. Pleasure to meet you Alex, but isn't that a boy's name? I shouldn't judge your name since your momma probably gave it to you. Sorry for the misunderstanding by the way. How about I take you and your friends with me to my home? It isn't really a house or anything, but it is a cute little cabin I made myself. It has food and things for the occasional hiker." She explained.

My mom wanted a boy, so what? This is turning into a confusing manner so I just nodded my head and after a few awkward moments she carried off Edward and Seth's bodies toward her cabin and then she got me. My traveling buddies should work out more. I mean, they both fainted from one little hit to the head. Maybe this girl is a newborn so she has amazing strength unlike Seth and Edward.

Still they should hit a gym sometime.

A half hour or two later, I was sitting on a comfy couch waiting for Seth to wake up. Edward had already woken up and was telling Emily our whole story about Ray and the poisons which made Emily look like she wanted to cry. She is so like Esme.

She was really sympathetic to me and had even volunteered to make me some food and a drink. She was so nice that I think I can actually stomach some food because I didn't want to upset that rather nice and violent mind of hers. I was leaning over Seth's face waiting for him to wake up when he started to lean towards my lips. Is he trying to kiss me in his sleep? Good thing he doesn't sleep talk.

I leapt back from him since I am so not ready for that until like the third date with him and Seth opened his eyes looking clearly disappointed. "Okay where am I? Did that vampire take us hostage? Did she hurt you? Why am I on a comfy couch? Ooh I am going to kill that disgusting bloodsucker!" Seth exclaimed and Emily who had just walked into the room with a plate and a mug glared at him viciously.

"Well now, who seems unwelcome to my great not so southern hospitality? I have invited you to my home and have even made you some food and you call me disgusting? Take a whiff of your pits and you will know the true definition of disgusting." Emily smiled at Seth a little too sweetly for her face. Ooh burn! And Seth really did need to take a bath or something like I had in this cabin. Emily had it really well furnished for a vampire and even had a lot of food though she couldn't eat it. Guess there were a lot more people here than the occasional hiker. Maybe she fed them a lot before drinking their blood?

"Well can you please tell me why we are here? And why I should trust a bloodsucker like you near my Alex?" Seth asked also really sweetly. My Alex? He doesn't claim me! Why did his voice make my stomach feel really bad when he talked to Emily? Is it jealousy? No! Emily is like three years older than Seth and is a vampire. Maybe I just want Seth to use that voice on me. Okay shut up disgusting mind.

"Here you go dear. I made you some pancakes and a cup of my special homemade coffee. I got the recipe when I was a human and it tastes delicious" Emily said and placed the plate in front of me. Coffee? I once tried that and I had spat it out since it tasted so bitter. Now that is a childish excuse, but it is terrible.

But I have to be friendly to her since she is helping us out after all. I sipped it and almost moaned from how it tasted. It was so good! I drank it all and Emily gave me another cup. Finishing my pancakes and the third cup of coffee I felt really jittery.

"Oh dear I'm sorry Alex for not telling you. I forgot to mention that the coffee was loaded with lots of caffeine. I hope it won't do much to your body or anything. I heard that you can get seriously ill from drinking a lot of coffee and then you can get addicted." Emily concerned. I wasn't really concentrating on her words because I started to think about rabbits, how random is that? Like how their tails are so cute and fluffy and then I started to wonder what would happen if they started to take over the world.

"Okay what did you guys do to Alex? She's thinking about rabbits taking over the world." Edward questioned when he walked into the room. Apparently Seth answered in his mind because Edward sighed in exasperation. "I read this in Alex's mind once when she saw you drinking a Volt at lunch. She once drank a few sips of that thinking it was Mountain Dew and was so hyper that she ran a mile without getting tired. _**(A.N- that happened to me once! It was so great!)**_ Never give Alex coffee ever again." Edward said.

Yeah, it's true. That mile was like nothing and now that you mention it, I don't feel any symptoms from the poisons except I still can't talk. It must be like adrenaline so I can't feel any pain. "Okay back to the subject at hand. I actually know where Ray is. My mate was good friends with him and even worked for him until Ray started to avoid my mate and then Daniel died. He was actually murdered from someone. I still don't know who did it." Emily explained and I thought she was going to cry if she could so she dry sobbed.

That snapped me out of my coffee induced haze.

Sadness and sympathy filled me and I hugged Emily. I know what it's like to lose someone you cared about. My mom and Darrin. Seth looked like he was thinking about four days from now with me dead if we didn't find the antidote and Seth's heart would be broken forever. I couldn't imagine Seth without a smile on his face and with black mourning clothes. I bet he would be a downer for the rest of the werewolves who listen in to his mind. And Edward of course.

"Okay, I'm better. Sorry for that. It's just thinking about Daniel makes me so sad. He was my mate for life and now he's dead! Well anyway-sob-Ray's temporary home is in Seattle and on the top floor of the tallest building there. It's called the Columbia Center and is 937 feet tall. (_**A.N- I actually looked this up on the internet so it's true though the name I used is a little outdated.) **_Ray rents some office space that he spends the night in and nobody yells at him for it because he is the president of a rather large banking company. College was good for him.

I'll help you catch Ray because I suspect he was one of those vampires that ambushed my Daniel when he was out hunting. So what can I do?" Emily explained. "Well, we don't really have much of a plan to get Ray, but we might just surround the office and then attack Ray. We could come up with a better plan, but we better hurry this along." Edward said and Emily nodded.

"Okay, let's get everyone cleaned up and figure out a way to surround the place. Ooh how about we disguise you guys as students on a tour. I can act up and make myself look like a twenty five year old to be your teacher. I just love playing dress up! It's pretty meaningless, but I need a little excitement. I can't wait to do your make up dear!" Emily squealed and I groaned inside my mind. I think she is another Alice. Also I think her favorite words are okay and dear.

Seth looked like he didn't object to the plan so he could see me in some actual make up and not some boring chap stick that I rarely wear while Edward didn't really want to go into spy mode. It was a waste of time, but he thought Emily deserved a little happiness in her otherwise bleak life. I bet he just wants this to be over with so he could get back to his anniversary with Bella. I shudder to think about what will happen during that time. I'm not old enough to think about it.

"You are entirely correct in that you don't want to think about it because I think it will scar your virgin mind beyond belief unlike Seth's mind." Edward answered my thoughts and then Emily dragged me away into her room. Her closet was a huge walk in and Emily made me change out of my dirty and tattered clothing in the bathroom to change into a short skirt and a pink shirt with sparkles. How did she have clothes that fit me? Emily is really weird. One look at these clothes on me made me want to throw up and die before Seth saw me in them.

The effects of the poisons were coming back and I thought I was really going to throw up, but I held it in long enough for Emily to slather on a whole lot of make up on my face. I was going to look like those idiots Barbie cheerleaders at school I walked slowly down the stairs in some really high heels that Emily forced me to wear and then Seth saw me. His jaw snapped open and he openly stared at me. He didn't see my face and only looked lower than that. I blushed so hard that I thought my whole body was red.

I didn't look that good, did I? I thought Seth would hate these clothes since they were so ugly on me.

"No they are not. You should believe in yourself more and boost up your self confidence. If you could glimpse into Seth's mind right now then you would think you were so beautiful. After that, quickly get out of there because he is thinking some rather inappropriate thoughts. Let's get going." Edward said coming up behind me. I bet it's just imprinting that is making my image biased in Seth's mind. Now how do I block Edward from my mind?

I was once again in Seth's arms and he still wouldn't shut his mouth from gaping so long. I think he even swallowed a couple of flies as he ran, but he didn't notice at all. I wonder if they tasted any good. We reached the Columbus Hall by seven A.M the next day since we delayed a lot of time with Emily's crazy antics. Inside the building I was told by Seth to act like a bratty teenage girl so I could act like these people were too lowly for me to speak to them. It was that or make out with Seth the entire time.

Guess which one Seth wanted?

We were in front of the receptionist who was openly flirting with both Edward and Seth while Emily kept trying to get her attention. "Can you stop flirting with me in front of my girlfriend? I mean she is so hotter than you lady. And you're like ten years older than me. Get a life!" Seth asked the lady when he was finally fed up with her talk. The receptionist glared at me and I scoffed right in her face. Then I waved her off and sat down in one of the extremely fluffy chairs to study my nails.

I have this diva thing _down. _And apparently, so did Seth.With my vampiric hearing I listened in on their conversation to ignore the massive headache that was caused by the caffeinated coffee and the atropa belladonna. "Well, we don't have a scheduled school tour on a Saturday and there are only three students. Don't you seem a little too young to be a teacher? I'm going to call security if you don't leave right now you little twerps. You can't get one over on me." The lady threatened.

Yes we can.

Seth looked fed up with all this the moment the lady started to talk and with his rather short temper he voiced his feelings. "I am so fed up with this! Alexia let's go." Seth roared using a fake name we came up with (no one will guess a girly girl in a pink skirt would have a boy's name like Alex) Seth grabbed my hand and started to lead me in the direction the receptionist didn't want us to go (the stairs) and we were running up the stairs in a second.

We were supposed to go to the top floor of this gigantic building so I don't think I can even get to the top of the first staircase. Well I beat that goal because of my new vampire strength and made it to the second flight of stairs before collapsing on the ground huffing and puffing.

"Ugh you have got to be kidding me. I'm not even breaking a sweat and you are dying down there. If you haven't noticed around the pounding of your heart in your ears about the security guys are finally catching up to us then let's get a move on? Here, I'll carry you." Seth said jumping down a couple of flights of stairs beside me and picking me up.

I smiled my thanks and then made sure he wasn't peeking up my skirt when Seth started to run faster than the speed of light and definitely faster than me up the stairs. Why didn't he do this in the first place? It would have saved us a lot of time. Maybe I should exercise more, but I could just blame my out of shape body on the poisons making me slower.

Yep, I'm going with that.

Seth should've picked me up sooner because we were on the top floor in no time and I could faintly hear the security guards giving up several flights below us. I think they were heading towards the elevator hoping that they would beat us since they didn't think we were that far ahead of them. Those security guards should work out and not me.

Seth opened the door at the top of the stairs (finally!) to go into the hallway and then he put me back down on the ground to block off the elevator. Emily and Edward had caught up with us and I looked at the sign on the door and it read _Manager- Ray_. Why isn't his last name on there? "Okay everyone. Five four three two one!" Seth yelled, but on one the door burst open and I was pushed into the room.

If I could scream, I would.

The door slammed shut and I heard Seth pounding on the door to be let in. What just happened? How did that door shut? Wouldn't Seth be able to knock down the door? I looked around the room and saw that the only thing in here was a desk and a wheelie chair with Ray sitting in it smiling evilly at me. If only he had a huge white cat on his lap and then it would complete his look. "Hello there Alex. This is the real me and the one your boyfriend went through was one of my shadows. I can make them form any shape I want." Ray explained. That explained what happened in the clearing.

Well then since I read books like this before, I think I know how I got in here. Ray used my shadow to throw me in here and either he locked the door of the room or he used the shadow of the door to make sure it stayed closed. The first one was a whole lot simpler.

"Well my dear, I am going to keep you in here to torture you while the little wolfie listens to you. When I either kill you or the three days are up I will open the door to let him in here. That door won't open no matter what and your boyfriend can't break it apart because there is titanium steel built into it. I bet his fists are bleeding already. Now, let's break your leg first. Get up!" Ray ordered and against my will, I was forced to stand up.

Before I go out I have a little trick up my sleeve. I was able to lift my hand up and let out a flame the size of my head rage straight on at Ray. Flame on.

Sadly, the flame leaked away all the energy I had left inside of me and the fire ball gave out just a few inches from Ray's face. Man, am I weak. Ray grinned evilly at me and pushed me on the ground with a simple flick of his wrist. He stood over me and said "you are going to pay for that." He punched me viciously on my face and my head snapped to the side. I whimpered in pain which made Seth with his werewolf ears howl and hit the door even harder than ever.

"That's going to hurt in the morning. Well now to match your hair, you will have a large black eye. What else can I do? Why don't I chop off that pretty little mane of yours?" Ray suggested. Not my hair! Did that sound as shallow as I think it did? He grabbed me by my hair which made me let out a muffled scream. With his strong hands and only his fingers, Ray cut my hair.

I don't really like my hair too much so this new haircut might actually be good.

For the next two days I was beaten senseless by Ray nonstop so I couldn't get any food or water though he did let me go to the bathroom which was pretty strange. Seth, Edward, and Emily were thrown out of the building by security guards, but I could always hear Seth sneak in and wail on the door to no avail.

One more day and the clock is getting closer and closer to midnight.

I was trying to make up a plan whenever my sense came back to me, but there was nothing. Anger and rage at Ray kept filling me until I was almost to my boiling point. Do you remember when that last happened? I got some unknown strength and hit Darrin. Yeah if only that could happen here. I just need one more little thing and then I would finally snap.

"Only one more minute little Alex until you die. I think that stupid dog has finally given up. No wonder, he wouldn't be able to do anything in the first place. I guess he doesn't love you anymore." Ray taunted. Now that made me snap. My Seth would never give up and I know with all my heart that he loves me and I love him. Whoa wait one darn second! I love Seth? Okay, let's go over this later.

I stood up on wobbly legs and everything else was a blur. All I could remember was me attacking Ray with the strength of a full vampire and I ripping off his head right after something glittery and possibly a bottle flew from his hands. The door to the room finally opened and Seth ran into the room to see me lying on my knees with the broken bottle of the antidote on the floor spilling all its liquid.

A clock chimed twelve, the final day that I lived, but I could feel the poison already reaching my heart. I shuddered and fell to the ground unmoving. Seth crouched beside me and inside his mind he thought he heard my voice say "_I love you." _

Edward came into the room and said the words Seth dreaded the most. "Alex is dead." Seth howled in pain as he felt his heart rip into two and he started to cry openly on my chest. Why can I still think if I'm dead? Maybe I'm not dead. _I wish I was alive. _I know it probably won't work, but I hope with all my heart it did.

_**(Waaaaaaaah! This made me soooo sad writing it! But do not fret my not so pets! This is not the end of the Alex and Seth chronicles. On the next chapter- Ooh I can't tell you, but something grand and heartfelt happens. Does Edward turn Alex into a vampire? Does the power of love bring Alex back to life? Or is Alex a ghost? All will be revealed in the next chapter so read on!)**_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

_**Sorry it took so long to update!**_

_**(Seth POV)**_

I stared as my true love was lying dead on the floor covered in blood with pieces of Ray all around us. While I knelt beside her, I faintly remember Edward and Emily arriving to burn Ray's body. My heart felt like it was broken into a million pieces and I feel like I'm going to die myself along with my Alex. Why did she have to die? Why did Ray kill her? Why did she have to die before going on a date with me? I want to kiss her, but I don't want to kiss her cold, dead lips. I love her with all my heart, so why can't that one date help her live?

She was such a good, nice, beautiful, and definitely the opposite of me kind of person. She didn't deserve to die from the hands of Ray without me being there. At least she avenged the man who killed her like I wish I could've done. I feel like finding some rogue vampires and killing them or I could just kill Edward, but he just heard me so that won't work. I feel like I'm going to die. Well, I'll finally join Alex in heaven. If werewolves can go to heaven. Maybe we can go on a date there. I hope they have fancy restaurants there and a dress for her.

"Seth you are not going to kill yourself to get Alex. Alex wants you to live on without her and to find someone else. She doesn't want you to be sad. It was one of her last thoughts before she uh you know. She loves you Seth with all her heart. I heard her say so in her mind. So don't die on her or she might hate you. Please, just live on for her." Edward begged while I crouched over my mate's cold body. Edward is such a good friend. One I won't see for very much longer. I once heard old tales about what happened when the imprint dies.

I will soon sicken and die in a day or two because of the depression.

I will finally join Alex forevermore and she won't be in any of the pain she has suffered her whole life for. Her father who is a work-a-holic, Darrin hurting her, Ray poisoning and killing her and the pain of having a hopeless werewolf loving her when she didn't love me back. I bet she just loved me as a friend or maybe just a brother which I can't live with. But now I have to deal with this terrible pain inside of me and I don't think I can live with myself anymore.

I started to cry even harder on top of my Alex, but she wouldn't care if she got wet or those clothes Emily gave her (but Emily will). She's already dead! Why can't the power of love bring my darling back to life like I so desperately want? Her heart has already stopped so Edward can't change her into a vampire so it's already too late. It's too late and nothing I can do will bring her back to life! Why couldn't Alex just have had a normal life and never met me or Darrin? Why?

"Please Alex come back to life for everyone who has ever cared about you! Please, I need you here with me! I want to go out finally on a date with you and finally have you kiss me and for you to say "I love you". I will stop being a werewolf so we can both grow old together if you can still age with the whole forth vampire thing and have kids named Alexander and Taylor (who is a girl).

I love you with all my heart and I can't just let you go like you want me to! Not in a million years like Edward, not now not never. Alex I love you! I love you with all my heart! Please, I don't believe you're dead. Show me a sign that you're alive. I love you!" I wailed and pounded my fists on the ground right next to Alex's head.

Why can't you be alive Alex Casey Wolfe? If my life without Alex in the future was actually there without me killing myself, then I can hardly imagine it at all. All I can think of is me at her funeral, not smiling or making jokes and wearing all black mourning clothes which do not complement my complexion even a little bit. Then me living alone in the forest as a wolf not talking to anyone and reliving her death over and over again in my mind so the other wolves are forced to see it.

I can't live with this anymore! Whenever I close my eyes, I see my Alex's dead body lying on the ground in the mini skirt that she does actually look really good in it even if she didn't believe it (Edward's words from reading her mind, not mine).

"Seth stop those impossible thoughts. I need to tell you something important about Alex I think I can sense something really faint, like it's almost not there in my mind. Like, it's a little stream of Alex's life force or something around that though I don't know how that can be. She's dead and there'd no heartbeat so why can I feel her life force when I never felt anything like that ever before in my one hundred and nine years of life?" Edward asked mostly to himself, but I was filled with hope and my tears instantly dried up. The power of love is true.

Alex might be alive!

Maybe that's why I can't feel her death in my bones like Sam said it would feel like. "Wait one darn second. The flickering is quickly getting weaker and weaker. Maybe I can just hear her spirit before she goes away for good." Edward murmured and I was instantly filled with despair once again. She's leaving without me? I want her to stay with me forever!

I want to hear her voice even if she's mad because she hates me for not saving her life. I know she is and I deserve the punishment of her not talking to me ever again, but I still don't want her to die. Alex please let me hear you! And like a magic switch went off and suddenly in the back of my mind, in the deepest and darkest corners I thought I heard something faint back there.

It sounded almost exactly like Alex's voice, but it was filled with anger and weakness. I couldn't understand her words since they were just a jumble of nonsense and too quiet words. I tried to listen harder and then, like the magic switch in my mind, I could hear her loud and clear inside my mind as her body was still lifeless. She was saying repeatedly "wake up! Wake up! I want to live! Get up freaking body!" she screamed inside my mind and I winced from the loudness afflicting my wolf ears. How can I hear that? Alex please get up and live so your voice won't be inside my head, but out in real life!

I focused on Alex's body with all my might and watched her left hand. I feel like something special will happen in that same exact spot. Alex, get up for me, please.

_**(Alex POV)**_

I was in a dark as night room like where someone's nightmare would be set at and it's a place where I couldn't see or hear anything at all. What is happening? Where am I? Am I dead? Did the poison kill me? Why do I feel like I'm forgetting something really important? Then it hit me like a magic switch went off (why did that give me a hint of déjà vu? I must be in the place between life and death. It's just like something I read in a book.

Then, a burst of light went up in front of me and I was staring at a tunnel filled with the light of life. That must be the tunnel to heaven. My life is getting way too filled with supernatural stuff that I think I will go mad soon. But I still don't want to go to heaven! I want to live and be with Seth no matter how weird that sounds to me! I tried to turn around to look for hopefully a tunnel back to life, but I couldn't move. Against my will, I could see the light getting closer or maybe I'm moving closer to it.

No, no, NO! I don't want to go! Wake up! Wake up! I want to live! Get up freaking body! I kept screaming inside my mind with a voice that didn't quite sound like mine because it sounded much louder and angrier. Why do I feel like someone's intruding inside my mind like Edward does?

I started to thrash around in the invisible restraints that held me in place. I tugged with all my strength for one final time and felt something move in my stomach and heart. I was filled with such warmth that I felt like I would explode in bits of sunshine. I remember now. I remember that right when the poison hit my heart, one tiny little drop of the antidote that flew all over the room touched my open mouth that I was screaming from.

I'm going to live! Booyah!

A noise like metal chains breaking into a million pieces crashed inside my head and I was finally free from those invisible restraints so I could turn around and face the tunnel to the living. I felt really tired all of a sudden like I had spent all of my energy, but the only way to reach the world of the living was to move. Instinct told me to move my whole body and breathe in. So okay, let's start small. Move a finger and then my whole hand. After that, I start to breathe in slowly in and out. Open my eyes to (I can imagine this already) Seth's anxious face. Let's go!

_**(Seth POV Really short)**_

I stared with such an intense gaze at Alex's hand that my eyes started to burn from not blinking, but I will not blink until she moves. After what seemed like hours of waiting (actually just a minute Edward told me later on), I thought I saw a flicker of her finger twitching ever so slightly. And it was (in my mind) moving ever so slowly towards me. She's alive! Then her whole hand started to move and I grabbed it to place the hand against my cheek to feel the returning warmth of life into her body. I think Edward mentioned quietly that Alex was thinking about something safe and reassuring and warm was holding her hand and it gave her the strength to keep on trying to move.

A faint heartbeat echoed across the room and I saw Alex's chest move slowly up and down. She's breathing! My once broken heart started to repair itself to be whole, but the only way it can finally be healed and for me to be the way I used to be would be for me to see her open her eyes and for her to say the words I so desperately want her to say to me. _I love you Seth._

_**(Alex POV for the rest of the chapter)**_

I finally decided to open my eyes to see an (like I imagined) anxious and a hopeful face of Seth looking directly at me like I was his whole world or something. Imprinting is way too intense. I opened my mouth to say something and Seth stared at me like he knew what I was going to say. What's up with him and this way too hopeful look? "I think I need a new haircut." I laughed weakly to make them know I was okay and Seth's face fell like I, his whole world, crashed down on top of him. Once again, what is up with him?

It's finally been a week and not a lot of stuff has happened since that horrible Ray incident and the Cullen family has learned to stay away from me when I'm angry watching for my boiling point which really isn't that often because I keep a pretty good hold on my emotions.

Remember that electricity problem that was at the hospital? Well Ray I guess isn't really good at wiring because the whole reservation and Forks lost its electricity so there was no school which means no homework. I saw Ray's obituary in the newspaper saying he was killed in a fire and he had a fake last name. Apparently nobody went to his funeral because everyone hated him. My throat still hurts a lot from the poison and my voice is raspy and cracks a lot like a teenage boy going through puberty. Now that children was a simile. So anyway, I'm in my room waiting for Alice to stop playing with my hair or my makeup or my dress.

That's right everybody. Alex, the shy girl who hates dresses is wearing one on her first date with Seth. And I'm wearing that really fancy one Alice bought me that Seth somehow got a picture of me in it. Well I did promise him for a date, didn't I? And I am one to keep my promises unless they are really bad which I think one is turning into.

Emily is currently staying at the Cullen's house moving out of her old cabin and memories of her old mate and has quickly become Alice's new best friend forever since she is a mad shopper like Alice. Emily is also great at fixing hair because I now have if I do say so myself, nice looking short hair that Alice likes to call the sexy look.

I am being forced to go to a super fancy restaurant with Seth who is paying for all of it, even the tip. He really is nice to me, but his face has gotten a really sad look on it every now and then when he suddenly stared into space. It's like oh I don't know his heart or something is broken or maybe a little piece is missing. I don't know how it happened or what will fix it.

Well nothing else to do for him I guess.

"Seth is going to drop dead when he sees you tonight. Well since I can't see werewolves in visions, I did imagine what he might do with you tonight. The first scene is really funny and Edward burst out laughing when he read my mind. I imagined him staring at you with his jaw hanging open like the lovesick puppy he is. Then he fainted right in front of you, hilarious.

Or, now this one is a little bit inappropriate for your sacred mind, but not mine. After he saw you, he ran at you and kissed you rather forcibly and then he would do rather bad things that I don't want to say in front of you since you would be scarred for life. _**(Let's remember this story is rated T people)**_

Just in case of the second one happening, I'll be standing right in the other room with Emily who is coming here in three seconds to attack him. He won't be able to walk straight for months." Alice explained and laughed quite evilly. Is it just me or does she scare you too? I'm actually afraid of this little pixie who looks like she can't hurt a fly, almost as much as I am when I see Emmett's looming body over me like he's going to step on me.

I sighed and whispered "let's get this over with" in my raspy voice rather reluctant listening to Alice's inappropriate mind. The doorbell rang like I was the one who could see the future, not Alice, and I stood up in these uncomfortable six inch high heels and started to wobble or rather trip towards the stairs.

I must admit something I suppose. I think I'm actually starting to look forward to this date. All of my other dates with Darrin (sadly only with Darrin because I can barely talk to another boy without stuttering) ended terribly with me for the whole meal and him getting angry at me for spilling pop on his cashmere sweater. Who wears cashmere to the movies?

I really should've dumped him when I had the chance or told someone of his beatings.

Down the stairs as slowly as I could without falling down on my butt, Alice and Emily who suddenly appeared (I guess Alice called her ahead of time and like she said arrived three seconds later) zoomed past me almost faster than I could see to the next room. Sammy who was playing with her toys looked up and saw it, but since she was just a kid Sam thought it was a magic trick and laughed about it while clapping. Emily treated Sam like her own daughter (along with me) and was watching over her while I'm on the date. My dad was at work like always so I was safe from his wrath.

I opened the door before Seth could knock down the door to see me in this dress and I think we're going with the first choice Alice talked about except for the fainting bit. He seemed to gather his very little self control around me to keep from dropping down on the ground in a dead faint and shook my hand formally not thinking appropriate thoughts because he wasn't looking at my eyes, but somewhere lower. Good thing he wasn't looking at my eyes because I was glaring at him.

"If looks could kill" says the saying and if only it was true.

He finally looked up at my eyes and when I saw the pure love in them like always, my own eyes softened a little bit, but I wasn't over it. "Well my lady, let us go off towards the sunset to share a night full of romance and the best food you can find with me." Seth said in a lordly tone and I rolled my eyes at his corny attitude. Seth saw that his comment only annoyed and amused me so he brought his other hand up to show me a beautiful bouquet of flowers. No wonder he only shook my hand and didn't hug me.

I gasped when I saw the roses that no one has ever given me. On Valentine's Day, Darrin didn't even give me a card. "Thank you so much." I whispered which made Seth smile even wider though his eyes didn't get any happier than before. Why won't his smile ever reach his eyes anymore? I feel like I have to help him if I want to live. This must be what Seth feels whenever I need even just a little help. It must be unbearable even for him.

The lilac and purple roses he gave me were taken from my hands and placed into a vase already filled with water. Ah, the unseen hands of Alice. Good thing for her visions. I guess she just saw some roses in her vision.

"This is also for you." Seth mumbled looking like he was embarrassed and handed me a card. First one I ever got. It was blank on the outside, but the inside had the most beautiful words I had ever read, even from all those romance novels, on them. And it was all handwritten by Seth who has surprisingly nice and girl like handwriting. I wish I could have that kind of handwriting. It read,

_**I love you with all my heart and I always will. Those roses I gave you are extremely rare and don't worry about the cost of money because the Cullen's got them for me. The lilac roses symbolize (if you don't already know what they mean) love at first sight and never ending love. That is what I feel for you. When I saw you broken and lying on the floor without your heart beating, my own heart seemed to stop and break into a million pieces.**_

_**But when I saw you move your eyes open so I could see their beautiful blue color that I could positively drown in I was filled with even more love for you. Even if you don't love me back or just love me as a brother then I will become your protector and try again and again, no matter how many times I fail, to make you fall in love with me as I have done over and over again, never ending. I love you with all my heart and I hope you will never forget that, even if these roses wither away and die.**_

_**Love with all my heart and soul, Seth.**_

Tears filled my eyes as I read this note and was glad that Alice had given me waterproof makeup. She must have seen this too. But, these were happy, happy tears as I gazed at Seth. I'm going to keep this note for the rest of my life. Then I did something I thought I would never get to do since I never did it with Darrin. I leaned towards Seth and kissed him right on the lips. That's right people, I Alex Casey Wolfe, kissed a boy, a werewolf who imprinted on me, Seth Clearwater. (Even my middle name can be used as a boy's.)

I KISSED SETH! OH MY GOD!

Seth seemed at the least very surprised and then when he realized what was happening around him, he started to kiss me back. Sparks, so many sparks, seemed to fly all around us that I almost thought the house would catch on fire from them or at least the lights would flicker off (by the way the electricity came back). I knew, at that absolute moment, that I have finally forgotten all about Darrin abuse and was completely in love with Seth Clearwater.

"I love you." I whispered almost too low for werewolf ears to hear and I could vaguely hear Alice and Emily leave the house with Sammy in Emily's arm so Seth decided since we were alone to deepen the kiss. I'm still so not ready for this. I want to take this relationship slow as possible. I pushed lightly on his chest and Seth apparently and sadly got the message because he stepped back and blushed, but not as hard as I was. My whole body was red from the move I made on him. "So um how about we go back to the uh car now?" I stuttered out after a very long awkward silence.

I bet a couple of gay babies were born from that silence.

Seth nodded his head still in a daze from the kiss and led me to his car which he badly attempted to clean up for this date. Lots and lots of food wrappers covered the floor and I think there's a dead bird in here. He opened my door for me (how gentlemanly of him. I could get used to this.) And then he got in and started the car up. Wait. Isn't Seth fifth teen? He can't drive without a license. Well maybe he can get one since he looks like he's twenty or something.

Finally everything seemed to crash down on Seth and he smiled so wide I thought his cheeks were going to burst. Once again the smile reached his eyes and we had our very own Seth back hopefully forever. "So are we officially a couple or is it too soon for you? I'm fine if you still don't want to date after Darrin and I will be behind your choices two hundred percent." Seth babbled and I smiled at his antics. Isn't it supposed to be one hundred percent?

"Who's Darrin? Oh yeah sorry. Um we can be a couple if you want to be. And we can still take it slow because I don't really know a whole lot about dating except for the kind of bad parts of it. Also remember that I'm you know um waiting 'cough' until uh marriage. And just to let you know, Darrin never kissed like that and I think I am finally beginning to forget about him for good." I said.

Seth smiled and grabbed my hand with his while still managing to drive with his other hand. "I wish the roses Seth gave me will never wither and die like I hope our love won't either." I whispered and leaned on Seth while we drove to the fancy restaurant.

_**(Hey everybody, I know I have cut this chapter short and all, but this seemed like an appropriate spot to stop and let you all absorb this new love with Seth and Alex. I looked up the rose's thing and I really hope someone like Seth will give me roses someday. Sigh.**_

_**Well anyway, I was gone for a week because I was on vacation. I went on a cruise to Mexico. I got free ice cream whenever I wanted! Yay for me! I don't know if anyone read my sister's review or not about the vaca thing so I'm sorry for the long wait.**_

_**But there is more waiting to come because school is starting in just five days. Yes the dreaded school which makes everyone shakes and quivers and want to fall asleep whenever they think of it. And I don't have any classes with my sister which is such a bummer because I'm so not good at making friends which isn't my fault. I was just born this way.**_

_**The point of all this endless jabber was for two reasons. One, to make this chapter seem longer so I can use more space. Number two is to say that I won't be updating as much as I want to because of homework and such I'm sad to say. I hope everyone enjoys my writing and well kind of enjoy school. Sorta. Oh great. Now the chapter isn't so short since I like added three pages or something. So you can ignore this meaningless talk. Well, um bye!**_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The car stopped moving in front of this really fancy and expensive restaurant. I gaped at the whole place and could only imagine how much our very small plates of food are going to be. I bet the soup will cost like twenty dollars and the bowl will be filled only halfway and the water will cost fifth teen dollars. I can already tell this place is going to wipe Seth's college fund out. Well if he plans on going to college anyway. He can only hope for some scholarships that he definitely won't get. I can't even imagine how he got into my advanced classes. I could tutor him I guess. I wonder if we can get a free dessert if I say it's my birthday.

"After you mi lady." Seth said being really cheesy by acting courteous and opened my door for me. I thank him quietly (once again, my throat still hurts) and led me inside the restaurant. The waiter guy who gave us our seats and whatever sighed in annoyance when he saw in his view a little girl and a twenty something year old. This is going to be a long night for him and us. "Hello uh sir, we have a reservation under the name Clearwater." Seth said trying to sound grownup and the guy found it.

"Follow me sir. Does your little sister want a kid's menu? It's for twelve year olds and under so your eleven year old can get the chicken fingers for just five dollars and if it's her birthday you can get a free dessert." He asked and handed me the picture filled menu.

I bristled in anger and glared at the man even though I was secretly thrilled about the free dessert. I am fifth teen, not eleven. How do I even look like an eleven ear old? Oh yeah, I haven't you know fully developed yet into a full grown woman, but it will happen, I hope. Well time to snap at the guy.

"Sir I am 15 not eleven, I can I guess understand your mistake. I don't even want the chicken fingers or the kids' menu or the free dessert so can you just lead me and my boyfriend who is sixteen (I need an excuse for him driving) and not twenty because that would be gross to our table please?" I asked as politely as I could with evil demons in my eyes.

The waiter named Patrick huffed and brought us to this table in the far back so he probably won't be able to look at us or we would be out of sight and out of mind of the rich people who glared at us. On the adult menu they only had really fancy foods like caviar and stuff. I don't want fish eggs.

And I really wanted the chicken fingers too.

"So what are you going to eat?" I asked seeing if I'll like whatever he's eating which I probably won't because I'm extremely picky. "I don't really care because we werewolves aren't really picky (once again, the opposite of me) with our food. We'll just eat whatever's on our plate even if it's edible or not." Seth explained. Well he isn't much help like I expected. I guess I'll just get the salad because I will most likely eat most of it (just the lettuce).

A waitress came instead of the waiter (probably didn't want to serve us rude and redneck people) and she was obviously in love (or just wants a random hot guy. Yes I said Seth was hot) with Seth. This is going to get really annoying. Excuse me while I get extremely jealous.

She just stared and stared at Seth in a daze without even getting out the paper thingy to write our orders on. Seth didn't seem to even notice that she was there and breathing because he was staring at me with love in his eyes. I'm getting really annoyed with both of them right now, but I must concentrate on the girl first and then punch Seth.

I desperately wanted to punch her or at least light her on fire while laughing evilly when she finally snapped out of her Seth induced haze and she asked "what can I get for you sir and your little sister?" she asked.

Do I really look that young? I know I don't really have a lot in the front part, but I still mustn't look that young. And why do they think I'm related to him when I'm white and he is an Indian? These people are stupid. Once some really old guy thought I was eight when I was fourteen. Well he was really old so his eyes probably were terrible, but it was still humiliating for me. "I will have the lobster and my date who is not my sister because that will be disgusting will have the salad." Seth explained.

I didn't even tell him what I wanted to order, but it was like he knew just what I wanted to kind of not really eat. Gasp, unless if he thinks I should go on a diet. He is really sweet unlike Darrin. Darrin would probably just flirt with the waitress right in front of me and ignore me the entire meal trying to get the lady's number which she always gives him.

"Ew. I mean you are like my age which is twenty and you're dating an eleven year old. I should report you two to the police or like something ya know." The lady squealed in disgust and I glared at her.

If I'm too young to date a twenty year old then what about the fifth teen year olds that get married legally in Illinois? "Ma'am I'm fifth teen year's old not eleven. Do I really look that young to everybody? Also Seth, my boyfriend, is sixteen (so he can drive of course) and not twenty like yourself, but I think you're lying because you are probably forty judging by the size of your wrinkles. I suggest you please just leave and not bother us again while you give us our food and run away." I growled at her and she actually looked pretty spooked. She like I threatened practically ran away and Seth burst out laughing.

"Are you actually jealous? Of that blond bimbo? About me? Man you must really love me to scare off that lady. Did you see the look on her face? I thought she was going to pee her pants. And you called me your boyfriend. I think I like it when you're jealous." Seth teased and I glared at him half heartedly. Well I technically mock glared at him, but Seth didn't need to know.

"I am not jealous." I said and I felt the lie on my lips the moment I said those words. Who cares if I felt immense anger and envy at that waitress? It didn't mean it was jealousy does it? Oh just admit it already Alex! I bet my face is green right now and not from wanting to puke. You were jealous that the lady blond hair had a better body and everything than you. And she definitely looked her age and not forty. Why does Seth have to love me and not her? Why does he have to be burdened by me?

Seth obviously seeing my downcast eyes filling up with unshed tears (I am so a crybaby) and I bet feeling my sadness coming off me in waves lifted up my chin and stared deeply in my eyes like he was staring into my soul. Does he have to keep doing that? It keeps making me feel like I'm drowning in his dark brown eyes though I guess it does make me feel better.

"Don't you dare think I would much rather have her than you. She is probably flirting with the chef right now like she always does. Remember the roses and lock this in your memory forever and ever, but I will tell you every day for the rest of our lives. I will forever and ever love you with all my heart." Seth said and I nodded feeling strange warmth that I only felt when I was with Darrin and it almost felt fake. Maybe it always was, but I never realized it.

I really don't deserve him.

Our food finally arrived after what seemed like an hour and after we ate the really small servings of food I looked at the check which let us remind you only paid for two people. It was fifty freaking (almost wanted to cuss right there) dollars! I think I might faint from how expensive it was. I am so glad that we didn't get the dessert because that would have added another twenty dollars. If only this restaurant had coupons.

Seth ignored all my protests about him paying for all of it, but he didn't leave a tip to teach that waitress a lesson. I bet she wouldn't even care because I saw her getting into some unknown guy's car.

In the car Seth decided to play Twenty Questions to learn everything about me. "Favorite color?" His was blue because of my eyes (so sweet!) and I was tempted to say sandy because it's his wolf color, but I was too afraid and of course self conscious to so I said blue, but he didn't seem to mind at all. Favorite song he said was Lucy by Skillet and mine is No Love by Simple Plan. _**(Both are great songs. I recommend them if you want to listen to them.) **_We carried on with this game until the car parked and I looked outside. This so wasn't my house. We don't have this much money and neither does Seth.

"There is a little bit more planned for this wonderful date which by the way I'm not spoiling by going home to an empty house so I talked to the Cullen's and you will be spending the night here." Seth explained. Here is actually the Cullen house (I bet you already guessed that) and I bet Alice already packed all my clothes. Or she probably bought me some new Vitoria Secret pajamas.

I remember the look on her face when she looked in my closet. She was flabbergasted (I love that word) and declared to everyone (it was just me in the room, but you get the idea) that she would burn all my clothes.

That wasn't really nice was it? Maybe I should burn all of her clothes except that won't really be a punishment because she will just buy a whole bunch of new clothes.

I stumbled out of the car with Seth thankfully catching me and he led me into the house where it was completely empty of vampires for hopefully miles. Where was everyone anyway? I looked at Seth for answers and all he gave me was a mischievous smile. "Your bag of clothes is in the bathroom. Go change into your pajama's and meet me back down here as soon as you're done." Seth ordered and pushed me towards the stairs (after we got in the house of course) before I could object. Why do I have to change in my pajamas? Well I'll wear anything to get out of this stupid dress.

I don't want to wear this! I didn't mean I would wear anything! Why must you twist my words? Alice I am going to kill you! ROAR! I kept screaming in my mind while I kept shifting through my bag on the bathroom floor to see if there were any more pajamas than the one pair I found that obviously Alice bought. Sadly there wasn't. I guess I should explain so all of you aren't confused, but I bet you already know what happened.

The P.J's Alice got me were from ugh Victoria Secret and they were obviously her doing because I would never own anything like them. Since Alice was a few inches shorter than me and the pajamas were made to be really, _really_ short I almost screamed when I saw myself in them. It showed my belly and the shorts were so short I'm surprised my butt didn't fall out of them. What will happen when I bend over? I look just like Jessica and her gang of cheerleaders. _**No offense!**_

Did I mention they were hot pink? "Alex what's taking so long my dear?" Seth asked from the stairs. So cheesy. I wonder how long I have been in this bathroom. Instead of answering him like I should have, I just groaned loudly in frustration and wondered what would happen if I melted the wall and ran away. I'm sure the Cullen's would forgive me since from what Edward told me in edited version that Emmett and Rosalie broke their walls all the time for some reason I wasn't told.

"I'm not going out in these stupid clothes. They make me look like a something I will never say, but it starts with an s and ends with a t with l and u in it. You can't make me get out of this bathroom. I don't care if you have a double chocolate fudge frosting cake slice out there; I'm still not getting out." I yelled at him. Ah a slice of double chocolate fudge frosting cake is the best cake there ever was (to me that is. A diabetic person will probably die from it).

I never even gained one single pound from eating it and it tasted really good. I almost fainted when I first tried it at my fifth birthday party (it was only me) It was a double chocolate cake with cinnamon chocolate fudge frosting and a dark frosting spread.

Man why am I babbling about cake? I could hear Seth climb up the stairs and start to tug rather harshly on the handle of the door. Good thing I locked it. "Don't break the lock! The Cullen's will never forgive you!" I called out to him (they probably will) and then almost suddenly I heard a loud crunch and the door swung open to see a smug Seth with a crushed lock in his hands.

"They'll forgive me and wow." Seth started to say until he spotted me. Is he always going to be like this? I really hope he never sees me you know naked or I think he will die. I also think I see some drool coming out of his mouth. I scowled at him and got out of the bathroom pushing him out of the way to get to the kitchen to see if there was any food. The food at the restaurant was way too small and it didn't even fill me up. And there on the counter was heaven staring straight at me.

A gigantic slice of double chocolate fudge icing cake.

I never knew heaven could taste so great. I gulped that whole slice down without taking a breath as Seth stared at me in amazement and not just from these stupid pajamas. Should I have left him some? I probably would have eaten his hand off if he tried grabbing some. "You eat faster than all of us werewolves put together. Man am I glad that Edward read your mind and heard you thinking about your cake. Now I know what to get for your birthday." Seth laughed and started to lead me into the living room. I hope he gets me it for Thanksgiving too.

Yeah and he can also get me a ton of books because I way prefer those over clothes. Just ask Kim what books I would like, but I bet I would've read them all. And wow! Look at this living room! Seth and the other Cullen's fixed it up to make it a really comfortable place to watch that huge stack of movies next to the flat screen T.V. Well, I guess Edward really did hear what I thought about my perfect date watching movies at a movie theater.

I feel like giving Seth a hug for all of his troubles. "Okay sit down and we are going to watch a scary movie first so sit down and enjoy the killing." Seth said and sat me down on the couch. Oh this is going to be _so _fun. Note that I'm saying that really sarcastically because I'm absolutely terrified of scary movies. I covered myself with a conveniently placed blanket so Seth didn't have to keep staring at me in these stupid clothes and the movie started.

Right away in the first scene I screamed and hid under the blanket. Nothing seemed to be going on in the movie after a couple seconds so I glanced ever so higher over the blanket and sighed in relief when I saw a girl walking calmly in the woods. Wait, that's when they are usually mauled by the big bad wolf, run! I tried to look under the blanket before the girl was killed, but it was too late.

I saw the girl's head being ripped off and I screamed so loud my own ears hurt and I clung to the nearest thing to me. And that thing was a really pleased Seth. He is like my own heater. I didn't pay attention to him when I felt him start to laugh and buried my head onto his shoulder.

I bet Emmett is laughing his butt off if he's watching this.

After that movie Seth turned on a chick flick that he confirmed that Alice and Rosalie told him to add to the stack, not him. Of course I knew he was lying especially when he started to cry when the girlfriend's cat died. Her cat!

He was so devastated that I had to keep giving him tissues until the box (which was also conveniently placed) was empty. I didn't even shed one tear and I thought the movie was like so stupid ya know. I still bet Emmett is laughing his butt off.

A couple of hours later at around two in the morning I started to nod off during the horror movie (shocking) and was half asleep when Seth finally realized I wasn't screaming from the death scenes anymore. He picked me up off the couch and carried me up the stairs to place me in someone's bed. I bet its Alice's because I saw a glint of pink. He kissed my forehead (not my lips. He must have meant it when he wanted to take it slow) and left to sleep on the couch downstairs. I fell asleep instantly and had a nightmare.

_I was running faster and faster at almost vampire speed through the forest that surrounded the reservation. In the distant I heard the wolves howl, but I knew that they were going to be too late to save me from the monsters that were playing with me like a cat and mouse before the cat eats it. What monsters? What is chasing me? I was too out of breath to do much else than pant so I couldn't make a wish that I was on a tropical island far, far away._

_An evil laugh filled the forest and I heard an innocent girl scream in terror and pain like the girl in that horror movie. It was like I felt the girl's pain because I was instantly engulfed in a burning sensation so terrible that I screamed along with the girl. It was just like the pain I felt when Darrin fed from me so the girl must have been attacked by vampires. Probably the same vampires who were chasing me._

_I reached a stream in the middle of the forest that was too wide and too deep to just jump across. I sadly didn't inherit the skills of jumping like a vampire which is really high. I was forced to stop so those vampire's will now catch up to me even faster as I tried to wade across the river. The water was freezing cold since winter is almost upon us so my legs were soon numb and I was moving at a very slow pace._

_I was knocked down in the middle of the river. I started to sink down in the water gulping it down, trying to find some air. A weight on my chest pushing me down turned out to be a foot from a vampire staring down at me with a hungry grin on his face. He had brown hair and the red eyes of a human bloodsucker surrounded by a weird robe. __**(Can anyone guess who he is? More information will be given. If you get him right I will mention your name in the story and give you one of my invisible cookies.) **__At this time I screamed._

I was still screaming when I woke up and stopped when I realized where I was and that I would probably wake up Seth. I got up out of the bed and saw something stuck to my head right in front of my eyes. I pulled it off and saw that Seth left me a note. Nice place to put in Seth. Well it did help me see it faster. I think I can see my eyebrow on the tape. It read.

_My dearest Alex, I had to leave because of some wolf business so Esme cooked you a meal before the rest of the Cullen's including her went to get some deer or something else disgusting. I hope you had a good sleep and the Cullen's will be back at seven at night. Love, Seth._

Aww Seth is really nice to me even though he had to leave on wolf business so now I'm all alone and scared to death. I changed into some regular clothes and was on my way downstairs when I felt a cold wind circle around me. In books that means something bad is going to happen. And just when I thought that, people in cloaks just like in my nightmare showed up and the guy who killed me in the dream (who was also around my age) grinned at me. A name entered my mind when I saw them.

The Volturi. Oh crap.

_**(Well remember people that the first reviewer (hopefully I get a reviewer because I haven't been getting a whole lot which makes me feel sad**____**) who guesses correctly who the Volturi guy is (it will be really easy) will be praised in my story which I guess people kind of like because I have more than 500 hits (that's a big number to me) so review if you want an imaginary cookie (which means a lot people I NEVER give people my cookies) **_

_**School is here so I won't be updating from all the homework so I hope you all forgive me for being slow. This chapter has been filled with fluff and lovey doveyness so I hope you all love it. Buh bye!**_


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

_**Okay everybody! The winner to this little contest is well (sigh) no one. I'm sorry to say to Fizzybru (the only reviewer *cough* *cough* that's a hint people to review!) that your guess was wrong, but you still get an imaginary cookie and your name was just now featured here. The Volturi guy is not Aro even though that would be a nice trick, but… You will find out soon when you read this. Bye!**_

I gaped at the sight in front of me not knowing what to do. Who the heck are the Volturi? Why did their name suddenly get into my mind? Why am I asking myself all these questions? Stop it! Oh crap here's another one. And why do I keep getting shots of fear up my spine?

I just stared and stared at them when the head leader (I'm guessing) went up to me with a huge smile on his face like he was about to start clapping. "Well hello there little forth vampire I presume. We are the Volturi. I'm sure you have heard of us because everyone has." The guy explained.

I tilted my head to the side like dogs do when dogs don't get something. Simile! "I have never heard of you guys in entire fifth teen years of life, sorry." I said and the guy looked disappointed while hungry guy kept glaring at me. He actually makes me want to run and hide in a corner like a dog. Simile again!

"Well then, my name is Aro one of the three leader's and the man with short brown hair is Demetri _**(did I get that right?)**_, the girl is Jane, and the last is Alec. Now hold out your hand please." The guy asked. Is he going to check out my fortune or is he going to slip a ring on it and call me his wife?

Now that sounds like a really weird and inappropriate, but as long as he isn't trying anything I guess its okay. Well as long as he isn't asking for my hand in marriage. I think Seth would rip his head off and I wouldn't mind watching that at all.

Aro took my hand and then his eyes widened in confusion and anger (along with hunger that I bet is always there. Maybe he should feed soon). "I can't see anything about your past thoughts so I guess we will have to torture you to get some information. Alec please take away her sight to do this slowly." He ordered.

Wait, what?

Suddenly my sight was gone and I could only see darkness like I was blind. I'm pretty sure all the Volturi guys expected me to scream in fright and run away, but I didn't. In fact it happened just like this because it's happening right now.

"This is so freaking awesome! I'm just like all those characters in the books I read that were blind! And it will be like having superpowers when my hearing and other senses are enhanced! Yes!" I yelled _really_ excited. You can tell I'm a fan girl and a crazy girl with all this, can't you?

My eyesight suddenly came back and I saw the vampires looking at me like I was crazy (which I am by the way). I can't help but be enthusiastic about books especially as an eleven year old, I fell in love with a character that was blind and in my kid eyes he was pretty cute. Well then again, he was a cat after all.

"Uh that didn't go as quite as expected. I guess you will have the same reaction when we take away your other senses (I would). So we will just kill you know to get it over with since you might become a threat for that wishing power, power over flames, and of being a forth vampire that might reveal everything about us. We have been observing you for a while you see. Jane, use your power to distract her while Demetri kill her. Alec you just do whatever. Report back to me after you get the job done. I feel rather hungry (oh I bet you do you little demon) so I'm going to go hunt. Goodbye forever little Alex." Aro explained and then he ran off in a flash.

Wait, what?

I think that might be my new catchphrase like the superheroes in comics. The Jane chick grinned at me evilly and she flicked her wrist at me like I do with fire. Nothing happened. Good because I thought something really bad was going to happen. Jane glared at me and looked like she was starting to focus even harder like that would help, but still nothing was happening and I was getting confused with all this.

Alec seemed simply amused by this and still had that hungry and now slightly awed look in his eyes (almost like he admired me which he probably doesn't) when Demetri pushed me against the wall which started to crumble really fast from the impact my now bruised body had with it.

Ow! Where the heck is Seth when I need him the most? Oh, but then again I can set Demetri on fire or wish him to go to a faraway island for the rest of his eternal life which will be very long I bet. But before I could do anything the Alec guy aka hungry guy grabbed Demetri and pulled off of me where he was leaning dangerously close to my neck.

"Lay off Demetri. This girl's mine." Alec growled and then he gripped my arms tightly so I couldn't set him on fire and pulled my neck to the side so he had a clear view of my rapidly pulsing neck. Why does he want to drink me? I bet my blood will be poison to him because it tastes so bad so why drink it stupid?

"Time to die little girl (I'm not little!), but I would have liked to be around you a little bit longer. You know, no one has ever liked my powers before or actually called them awesome so you could have become a really good and _very _close friend of mine if you weren't human." Alec said and then opened his mouth to bite my neck. Did that sound creepy to you or was it just me?

I tried to scream, but I couldn't talk. I guess Alec took away my speech so I couldn't even cry for help or of course use my wishing power. But then something crashed through the now broken window and I was on the ground in a heap before I knew it. Something to the rescue! Yay!

A sandy wolf was growling at Alec who was snarling back. Yay Seth! Alec jumped and I heard a whine in Seth's direction. That didn't sound too good. I closed my eyes shut so I couldn't see this and wanted Alec to take away my hearing too.

Did I mention I didn't like horror movies? Well this is just like one especially with all the killing.

I screamed silently because I still didn't have my voice yet and the Jane girl was by my side in an instant to take out the trash. Why did I call myself trash? In the middle of my musings she focused again so I kind of expected to feel nothing except I definitely felt something. Something that felt like a whole lot of pain.

I writhed on the ground (that I fell on by the way) and Jane finally seemed satisfied enough to sit on the couch and laugh evilly at me. What is going on? Why do I feel this pain when I didn't feel it before? Maybe my guard loosened up or something. I should really stop getting off topic. Look a cloud in the sky! But still someone please help me!

A voice whispered inside my mind (a girl) that said "_it's just an illusion of pain. It isn't real. Once you realize that, the pain will be gone." _Well that was a simple enough explanation. So when does the pain stop lady? Apparently now because it stopped as suddenly as it came and I stood up on wobbly legs.

Now it's time to show Jane that no one messes with me. Except well Jessica, and everyone else in my life because I didn't have the guts to stick up for myself. Well not anymore. Well, probably at school because I'm real shy, but I'm too angry to think about how I appear to others right now.

I launched fire at Jane and she leapt out of the way like the vampire she is. She ran at me and I threw fire at her again. It hit Jane in the side and she flew against the side of the house. I hope the Cullen's can pay for the fire damage and all the other kinds of damage we are inflicting. I made fire bloom in my hands and smiled wickedly at Jane. "Flame on." I said or just mouthed it. Maybe that should be my new catchphrase.

Before I could kill Jane (man am I turning into a murderer these days. I hate this part time job) Alec yelled "retreat to Aro!" and then they were all gone. Wimps. They couldn't even take a decent beating these days. Vampires are not as strong as they used to be. They should start drinking more blood/milk drinks. Warm arms engulfed me and I blushed when I felt Seth's head snuggling on my neck.

"I am so glad you are okay. When I saw Jane hurting you, I felt the pain too inside my heart and everywhere else since Alec took away my sense, but you still get what I'm saying.

Speaking of Alec, he only left because he saw Jane getting hurt by you. He would have killed me without you there. Thank you and I love you so, soooo much." Seth said in a muffled voice from my neck. Is he turning into a vampire or is everyone attracted to my neck?

"Can I interrupt this little meeting of kisses and confessions?" a voice asked and I jumped as far and as fast as I could from Seth (we both hated that) to see Emily and Alice standing in front of us with huge bags of clothes in their arms or at least in Jasper's arms who was the guy stuck with accompanying them. "Where were you guys? Why didn't you help future seeing pixie?" Seth asked furious about the future reading vampire who never showed up to help.

Jasper seemed mad about that pixie comment, but Alice has definitely got this! "Oh shut up you stupid mutt. I saw that everything came out okay since I saw Alex at her house doing homework so Emily and I went shopping. Oh and Alex we got you something." Alice explained and handed me a little bag compared to all the others.

As long as it isn't those pajamas or anything like that inside. I peeked in and then threw the bag all the way across the room thinking about setting it on fire. No way in heck am I ever going to wear those. Alice and Emily got me a lot of fancy and _very, veerrryyy_ revealing (I shudder while thinking of this) undergarments.

This is much worse than when Jane was hurting me. Somebody please help once again!

"I'm not wearing those, not in a million years. I'm only fifteen for Pete's sake! (Who's Pete?) I am not going to do _that _for hopefully many years so please do not let me wear those." I begged and Emily burst out laughing.

"Those aren't for you forth vampire! (Is that my new nickname or what?) We fooled you! We actually got you something to wear at school and they will be much better than what we gave you." She held out another bag.

I'm almost afraid to look in. Now I'll wear anything not to wear the pajamas and what was in that bag. I finally looked in and smiled in relief. "Okay maybe I will wear these to school." I agreed and Alice and Emily all cheered. Those guys are so crazy and fun (more like even crazier). It's hard not to be mad at them for just about anything, but not hard to know that they are extremely evil.

The next day I have just arrived at school once again with Seth holding my hand the whole time. And everyone in the whole school was staring at the new couple. And I mean everyone like the teachers and Jessica's crew has been sending me death glares. I feel like my back is getting burned. Where's the fire extinguisher? I'm blushing and not able to speak without stuttering since you all know that I am so terribly shy.

Also these clothes are really not me like I thought at first. It's this blue deep v-neck shirt which kind of shows my stomach when I stretch not very much and these black super skinny jeans with a whole ton of accessories thrown in which I didn't really know how to wear. I'm pretty sure all the guys who are staring at me are actually making fun of my clothes in their minds. Sigh why do I have to be so ugly?

"Alex why are you so sad? You know as much as I hate to admit it, those guys are staring at you because you are so utterly beautiful. Also Jessica and all the girls are jealous over you." Seth explained.

Yeah right, but I'm not going to voice my complaints. Seth is just biased from his imprinting. I know the guys hate me like always and Jessica would never be jealous over little ol' me. "Hello again Alex and the mutt." A voice said which sounded vaguely familiar and still hungry so I turned around slowly to see (you guessed it) Alec again.

Do these guys ever give up?

Seth growled and pulled me behind him. I can protect myself you know, but it was still a nice gesture. "Can we take this somewhere else blood sucker? We don't want these humans knowing about the existence of vampires." Seth reasoned while shaking.

"Well of course, but you also don't want them knowing about werewolves either dog. That's why I'm going to put this simply. I'm kidnapping the girl and you won't do anything about it." Alec said. Seth growled even louder. I know an easy answer to all this. Seth punches Alec and all these students will think they are just getting in a fight. Simple. Happily ever after so let's skip all this and go riding into the sunset with birds singing all around.

Apparently not. "I am going to take away your senses so I can easily take her away. All these _humans _will think you just fainted from something." Alex said. Wow, he has a demented mind. What does he do in his free time? Kill babies? He suddenly focused and Seth dropped to the ground, not moving or anything except breathing. _**(I don't want Seth to die!)**_

"Seth!" I screamed, but before I could kneel down next to him, Alex grabbed me and put me on his shoulders and ran away as fast as he could, faster than the human eye. Well that solved the problem of the students figuring everything out. Well, except for Alec and me disappearing of course. "Let me go! I wish-"I was cut off from hysterically screaming to run off into the sunset (I want to go there so bad right now) when my voice was taken away. Why is it always taken away?

"I'm taking you someplace where that dog won't dare go alone." Alec said and I squirmed in his grip. Where are we going? I hope its France. Alec waved something in my face and I silently gasped when I saw them. Two tickets to Volterra, Italy. Aw, not France. But I have always wanted to go to Italy right after France even though I can't understand Italian! And first class tickets, nice. Well I would like to go if I wasn't being kidnapped here!

"You will be posing as my lovely girlfriend who can't understand any Italian so she doesn't speak at all if she knows what's good for her. If you try to run away, well I can always kill you. We have good use for your powers when you join the guard." Alec said. He didn't even say if I join the guard. And what's with the girlfriend part?

Seth help me!

_**(Seth POV)**_

My poor, poor Alex! She has been kidnapped by that dirty, rotten blood sucker. No way is he going to get away with this without me Seth the amazing Clearwater! I hopped off the ground once that Alec guy's powers were out of range. I looked around and saw all the students wondering about how I fainted and how Alex just disappeared like that out of nowhere. But there's no time to fix all this so I ran into the forest and changed into a wolf.

Howling as loud as I could for a dire emergency, I focused on my connection to Alex and saw that it was getting farther and farther away. Where is she going? Oh right, the one place where vampires always take the girl. Their hideout, in this case, Volterra, Italy. _"Seth what's the emergency?" _I heard Jacob (leader of our very small pack) ask in my mind when he shifted.

I replayed all the events in my mind to him and he huffed in frustration. "_This might be difficult for you, but Seth you can't go rescue her right away. All those vampires in one place and their natural enemy all alone, what do you think will happen? You will be killed the minute you set foot there. You should just send that Emily lady to go since she is so protective of Alex." _Jacob reasoned and I growled at him in anger.

Who says I will go alone? Why don't you guys come along and we can save Alex? Think about what would happen if your imprint was in this situation. "_I would do exactly what you are thinking of doing, but think yourself about what would happen when all of our imprints learn that we are dead. Someone will save Alex, but it won't be you this time so deal with it kid." _I snarled at him and ran off to the Cullen house.

I shifted back into a human (put on my clothes of course) and ran into the house almost knocking over Emily who was carrying a vase around. "Hey Seth, how's it going? I'm just helping redecorate the house after you guys totally trashed it. Shouldn't you be in school right now? You need an education since Alex can't tutor you all the time." she criticized me and I'm not really in the mood for it.

"Alex was kidnapped by the Volturi and are heading towards Volterra right now. The other wolves won't help me because they are so afraid of dying (boo hoo for them) so I need your help. Please, you treat Alex like your little sister so please help her and me." I begged pathetically like a puppy (simile!) because I am one.

She looked at me with a confused look, but then she brightened like she understood it. The Cullen's explained everything to her about the Volturi last night so she should know what I'm talking about.

"Sure I'll help you, but you're still not going. From what I heard about the Volturi, they are a bunch of ruthless people who will just kill you for being in the same state as they are. Alice, Edward, and Bella will probably help since Alice is my new best friend forever and since Edward treats you like his pet while Bella will follow him everywhere.

If you were killed think about what will happen to Alex. Remember how you felt when she died. Think about how she would feel the same thing about you." Emily explained.

I sighed and acted like I submitted to her. "Fine, I won't go. Gather up everyone who wants to help and get the plane tickets and whatever you need. I'll just wait at home waiting and waiting all alone for a phone call about how the mission was a success. Bye." I mumbled and walked out of the house. Out of her sight I grinned evilly at the sky.

No way am I not going. Alex, I'm going to save you!

_**(Alex POV)**_

I was on the plane drinking a non-alcoholic (duh!) cocktail from a fancy glass. Man do I love first class. Even though my hand is really stuck in an iron grip from Alec's hand, it's still kind of good. I wrote on a piece of paper I had dug out of my back pack and wrote _"how much longer?" _

I've been writing the same thing for awhile.__It took Alec like five minutes to figure out my handwriting and when he did, he shrugged. "In about half a day (_**just guessing) **_I guess." He said.

I sighed and wondered how I can possibly last that long with him. I mean, there wasn't anything to do on this freaking airplane and Alec probably won't even let me go to the bathroom alone. But where would I go on a freaking plane in the freaking air? "You have such pretty hair. It makes me almost not want to suck your blood." Alec muttered.

Uh, is that a compliment or an insult? And the way I got this new haircut was definitely not pretty for one thing. And one other, other thing, BOYFRIEND! I jerked away from him and settled for shifting through my bag for something, anything to help me out of this boredom. Too bad I don't have a cell phone. Hey, I have my math book so I guess I can read the book _again_. An hour of that and it was like I was knocked out.

I opened my eyes to see some very red ones staring at me with amusement. I silently screamed and leapt out of my seat. "I only let Seth do that thank you very much and by the way, he is my boyfriend, not you!" I yelled at him, but when I realized I could speak, Alec took away my speech again.

"Oops I guess you gave up your freedom too fast. I forgot about the whole speech thing so you could have wished yourself away, but you blew it. So sorry for you, not. Also about that boyfriend of yours. Well let's just say he won't be around a whole lot longer. I think I have fallen for you or at least your blood." Alec said and leaned in towards my face.

Wait, if he forgot about the whole speech thing because of how he fell for me (EW) then that might come in handy later on so I stashed that information into the back of my head. I looked around the plane so I didn't have to see Alec's face and saw that we had landed. I got up and with Alec's hand in mine (that is still EW!) we got off the plane and waited in the lobby for what seemed like hours.

I tried to concentrate on the line connecting me to Seth, but I didn't get anything from it at all. I didn't even feel the line almost like it was cut off. Why do I feel so depressed just from being so far away from him? Oh yeah, it's because I love him! When I thought that, a flash of light went in front of my eyes and it was like I was seeing through Seth's eyes.

All I saw was a really small room packed with luggage and such with a box in front of him/me. I think I know what's happening. Seth is on a plane (I'm pretty sure he snuck on) to Volterra. He's coming to save me. I snapped out of the vision thingy to see Alec looking at me with concern or at least fake concern. Until I noticed he was looking at my neck again. It's like Seth staring into my eyes, but much worse.

I think I will keep this bit of information to myself.

"Ah, Jane it took you long enough to get here. Hurry up and get in the car _human." _Alec growled turning away from me. So much for being nice to me for falling in love with my blood in front of other people. I thought my blood smelled like nothing to everyone. Was he lying and was actually in love with me? Heck no! I love Seth, no one else. Well except Sammy and well you get the point.

Jane grabbed my wrist and pulled me into this really nice limo. She was gripping my hand so hard that I thought it was going to fall off, but I still couldn't make a sound. After like twenty minutes or something, we arrived in front of some really old buildings. I was practically thrown out and was pushed and pulled into this waiting room place where a human was the receptionist.

I guess she's going to be eaten or something soon. She didn't even look up as we passed her and somehow in the dark hallways, we ended up in front of these really big doors that I had a feeling something bad hid behind them. "Beyond these doors is hell my dear." Alec cackled and the door opened to reveal a room filled with vampires that all had the blood red eyes of a human blood drinker. Hunger was in all of their eyes that should only belong to a monster.

Oh crap. I am so a dead woman. Flame out.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Okay flame back on, but not by very much. Actually not at all since I was scared blank less out of my mind. Aro (who is sitting on this cliché throne thingy) got up and strode over to me full of purpose. I don't like the looks of that.

"Hm, you are still kind of alive and your heart is still beating rather fast though. I would have thought Alec had killed you by now on the trip here. Anyway, this is your trial here among the full Volturi and Volturi guard.

Everyone here look at this girl (my worst nightmare ever! I hope I don't have to do public speaking!) and hurry up to decide whether this forth vampire, wish granting, and fire making girl should join the guard or die.

Alec, while we discuss this, take away the girl's senses so she won't learn anything." Aro ordered and I gulped out of fear when I felt something pop inside of me and all went black. It was like I was floating on a cloud in nothingness (wait, if there was a cloud in nothingness then wouldn't there be somethingness not nothingness?) and it was quite relaxing. I think all of my stress is gone.

I couldn't hear anyone or anything except for my own thoughts until I felt a little tugging inside and suddenly it was like a closed door opened in my heart (simile!) so I could hear Seth and he could hear my thoughts! Good thing I'm not thinking about something inappropriate right now.

"_Alex are you okay? What's happening to you? Did those stinking bloodsuckers hurt you? Ooh I am going to kill them and rip them into tiny little pieces that I will eat!" _Seth roared in my mind with such ferocity that I imagined shrinking back from me. He has an evil mind.

"_Uh I'm pretty much okay except the Volturi are plotting out ways of how to kill me, but the first class plane ride here was so much better than how you snuck on the plane to the luggage place. I got free and unlimited coke and listened to Alec say how he has either fallen for me or my blood (I bet my blood). By the way, how did the plane crew not notice an over six feet tall guy get into the plane?"_ I asked. Wow I talked and/or thought a lot. Well, I think a lot before I speak.

"_WHAT! Alec freaking (didn't say freaking) loves you? I am going to kill that b****! I am not even going to ask how you knew I was on the plane or how we are even talking right now since I'm so angry. I'm only a few hours away so please hold on._

_If the Volturi try to kill you just run away as fast as you can and try to set them on fire if you can. And remember that I love you with all my heart and I will kill them all if they hurt you even one tiny bit. Make sure they get that warning." _Seth yelled and before I could accuse him of cussing and threats, I was given my senses back.

I never did learn how Seth got on that plane.

I was surrounded by the vampires who were glaring at me now. If looks could kill. I waved hi rather nervously when I was suddenly pinned to the wall by Aro. I'm pretty sure they all agreed to kill me or I'm so stupid I don't know what pi is. "We shall give you one day until you are killed. We want to keep you under observation to see how you will escape. And everyone tries to escape from us, trust me." Aro explained and I nodded scared.

I am terrible at making up plans so I probably won't escape in time for my killing. I mustn't be late for this important date (well for me anyway). Alec gripped my arm a little too tight and _way _too close for my liking. I'm starting to hate him even more than usual. He pulled me down a hallway and into this really fancy room. I sat down on the huge bed while Alec paced in front of me with a mischievous. "I am going to guard you for the rest of the day and tonight so I think we can have a little alone time together. Do a little something. This room is soundproof by the way so they won't hear us at all." Alec schemed.

Okay this guy has a terrible and a really disgusting mind. How old does he think he is? How does he know this stuff? But let's think back to the plane ride where I got my voice back when Alec got distracted by me apparently. He forgets all about the voice thing when he is with me or at least smelling my blood.

I am going to have to do something really bad that will betray Seth's heart forever, but I have to do what I have to do to escape. I still won't go all the way (still fifth teen and waiting until I'm married jeez. And this is only rated T and not planning on changing it) and I will only kiss him and nothing more. NOTHING MORE! I swear.

I nodded trying to look eager instead of disgusted and he leaned towards me, but more likely my neck. I kissed him with all I got (not much); Alec was too shocked from my willingness that he didn't respond to anything until he kissed me back even harder than I was. I'm pretty sure he bent my teeth. His hands snaked into my hair and I moaned in disgust, but Alec apparently thought something really inappropriate.

I want to boil my lips right now.

His hands were going somewhere down south that I really didn't want them to go so I decided this whole episode has gone long enough. I pushed him as hard as I could away from me and yelled "_I wish Alec's power was gone for a day and he was chained up in the corner of the room with chains strong enough to restrain him!"_

I am getting better and better with this wishing power though I didn't want to take his powers forever. I'm not that mean. Well, maybe I am.

Alec instantly disappeared and something shimmered through the air like magic. Almost a second later, I saw Alec lying face down in the corner with really thick and huge chains all around him. "Okay Alec I am going to ask you a single question and you are going to listen to me. What will it take for all of you vampires to ignore me?" I asked. Wow, I'm getting angry now.

"Easy. You will have to be a werewolf to get away from here, but you don't have the native blood for it and you won't even get out of here before we all kill you. Unless you can become an alien and use your spaceship to fly away." Alec smirked triumphantly and I glared at him. I have planned on this wish for a long time (since I have first heard about them in the second grade) because I really wanted to do it so I guess this is the perfect time to unleash this really long, detailed wish.

"_I wish I can turn into a werewolf just like Seth. I can turn into a werewolf at any time I want and it doesn't have to rely on anger. When I shift back from a human to a wolf and back into a human, I have my clothes on still. But you know, not when I'm a werewolf. I will be a golden wolf with golden eyes (__**if I was an actual werewolf, that's what I would look like) **__and no wolves will share my thoughts. Also I will imprint on Seth and Seth only." _

That was a really long wish. I hope I got everything.

Magic swirled around the air and I felt a little pop inside of me, but then it was all over so suddenly that I didn't realize what just happened. I looked around the room to discover that I had really powerful eyes which made everything black and white. I glanced down and saw wolf paws.

I was a wolf! Yes! This is the greatest thing that has ever happened to me! Then I realized something. Time to add to the wish. I hope wolf speak still qualifies for a wish.

"_I wish I can speak both wolf and human whenever I'm either and I don't have to see in black and white." _My power worked right away and I grinned at Alec who looked stunned and had scrunched up his nose like he smelled something really bad.

"Goodbye Alec. Good thing I didn't reach my boiling point or you would be a pile of ash right now. If you will please excuse me, I'm going back home to Seth and I'm going to boil my lips. _I wish I was at the airport here right now!" _But before my power could transport me or before I could even finish that sentence, I was filled with unimaginable pain. Jane. I was too paralyzed by pain to utter one word as I fainted.

_**(Seth POV)**_

The plane finally landed when I was filled with a massive amount of pain, but not as much as the person getting it I bet. Alex must be hurt! But this type of pain is kind of familiar, like vampire familiar. Like a vampire whose name starts with J and is filled with a whole lot of power for someone so small.

It must be Jane trying to hurt Alex! And why did I feel like I was being betrayed a couple of minutes ago? I hope Alex didn't kiss another guy or I would have to rip him to pieces unless if Alex didn't already because I sensed much disgust from her feelings.

The pain was so excruciating that I yelped like a little puppy (simile!) which I am and that alerted the flight attendant lady people things that supposedly a dog got stuck on the plane storage room. When they opened the door to the luggage place I didn't have any other choice but to punch the guy as lightly as I could (which sadly broke his nose) and run away. I never did say I think before I act.

I ran into the airport trying to act like I was minding my own business and not running for my life when I smacked into a rather cold and smelly body. Backing up, I noticed that the guy I ran into was Edward Cullen and the other guys were standing behind him. Oh crap! Why did I get on the same plane as him? Stupid coincidences! "Nice to know you care about me." Edward said and I glared at him full of anger.

Not the best of times Edward when my Alex is in pain!

"Yeah well, she's going to be in even more pain when you probably die right in front of her eyes. Alice couldn't look into the future of Alex around five minutes ago because something rather strange happened. It's like what happens when she tries to see you werewolves, but can't. Either a werewolf got Alex or something else happened." Edward explained.

My poor Alex! But wait one darn (didn't say darn) second. Alex was hurt and is being hurt right now by Jane so she couldn't have been kidnapped by a werewolf. Unless the werewolves and vampires are in an alliance together and aliens have taken over the world! Oh curse ADD!

"Well while you think about aliens and such, we are going to save Alex and quoting Alice here "go on a major shopping spree" as well. Just follow us and Emily will tell you the plan along the way. We could just drop you off at a hotel and don't even think about running off." Edward said and they started walking towards the exit. This is going really fast, but Alex I'm going to save you!

Wow, I have been thinking that a lot lately. It could be my own catchphrase.

_**(Alex POV)**_

I was thrown into this little; dark cell which was located near the meeting place Aro sits at with the throne things. I couldn't talk or move my hands since they were tied up with metal chains (they pulled the chains off Alec and put them on me). The one good thing about being a werewolf is that I can now see in the dark and not stub my toe. Yay! That was filled with sarcasm by the way.

Another by the way, I should add this up while I'm in place. I'm one forth vampire and right now I'm probably one half werewolf so I'm only one forth human! What next, I will turn into an alien or a fairy?

And why did I just feel a whole lot of irony when I thought about aliens? And I really got to go to the bathroom, but there's no bathroom in this stinking cell. Literally.

There is just a little bucket all alone in a corner which I bet is full from the stink coming from its general location so I really don't want to go in that. I'm a girl for Pete's sake! I deserve soap and plumbing! Boys, just go on a tree or something.

There was this little window covered in bars in the cell that showed that it was night time and the full moon was rising bring moonlight right next to me. I sighed and heard a slot move on the thick, metal door. Food on a very dirty plate (do they ever wash those) was not nicely placed into the cell and I looked at what was on it. Ew, there is only a little steak wad that looks like it was only cooked for a minute or two in a microwave. I don't even like steak which makes this a big fat no touchy. I'd rather rot in this cell than eat that.

I thought about what Seth might be doing right now and finally realized the truth. I am slow today. Seth is in Volterra! Where the Volturi are! He is the enemy of vampires everywhere! My poor Sethy (did I just think that? That is way too lovey dovey for me) will die. A strange twinge in my stomach hit me and I looked around. What's happening?

My eyes were attracted to the moons brilliant glow that just hit me and the twinge went off again, only much stronger. A ripping sound came not from my clothes (which were still intact from whatever was happening to me) and I became a wolf.

I didn't turn into one like earlier because I couldn't escape anyway. That door is strong and my head didn't even make a dent! But I was changing not from my will, but from some other unknown force controlling me. And the transformation hurt!

What's happening to me? I looked down and saw my clothes had disappeared and my paws were different, bigger. Only these paws were much more different. It seemed even larger than what Seth said Jacob's height was. I had black, thick fur and I could tell I had red eyes filled with hungry hate. All thoughts vanished except one.

One for killing.

_**(Seth POV)**_

We drove up to the castle place in a car Alice rented (more like stole from a nice couple on vacation) and I jumped out ready for some action. First, I am going to save Alex and then I'm going to kill that idiot Alec. Let's go! "Not so fast little pup. Listen." Emily ordered me and I took her advice. She is like my mom and I have to obey her. Listening in on the castle, I didn't hear anything except the screams of the humans being eaten by the vampires.

Except these weren't the voices of humans. They were the voices of the vampires along with the humans. "What's going on?" I asked Edward who looked like he was concentrating. "I don't know. All I can get from their minds is RUN or HELP! Alice can't get anything either from the future. Maybe we should wait until all this ruckus is over to find out what's happening." Edward suggested, but I ran off. Peacemaking is for losers.

No way am I waiting to save my Alex. I opened the huge doors and looked around at what could only be described as hell. _**(Only bad word I'm using, I hope) **_The curtains and antique paintings were all broken into millions of pieces and looked like there were bite marks on them. It also seemed like half the castle was on fire from black flames.

What the heck is going on?

I walked around the place not seeing anyone at all and then I scented Alex's beautiful scent. But it was mixed up with this god awful smell that no vampire smelled like. That stench is awful! I almost felt like throwing up when I sniffed at it. Following the ugly scent because it could lead to Alex, I paced by this little room or preferably cell that had its iron door pulled off its hinges.

Cringing from a fear I didn't know the cause of, I reached the room where Aro and the others resided to find that the door was scorched with the strange black fire. Carefully walking around it, I wandered into the room and noticed what was causing all the disaster, but I noticed the vampires first. All the vampires were lying on the ground unconscious with various limbs pulled off.

None of them were dead yet, but I think the thing that did this to them, is waiting on doing the real torture. The thing was a humongous wolf which guarded them all and it stared at me with red eyes filled with hate and rage. The wolf was even bigger than Jacob! Maybe the size of a small elephant. And why do I have this feeling I know who it is? A scent barely detected flowed from the wolf and I would know it anywhere.

It was Alex's scent! The wolf must have eaten her!

I roared and changed into a wolf. Charging straight at the monster that doesn't even deserve to be called a wolf, I attempted to jump on it. The monster merely swatted me away without a second glance and pinned me down with only one paw. It looked at me with those freaky eyes and preparing for death I whimpered thinking about Alex.

The wolf seemed like it was arguing with itself. So the being actually has real thoughts. Seeing that it was momentarily distracted, I bit her (I could tell since it didn't have anything) neck as hard as I could and she whimpered. See who's the puppy now! Ha!

The wolf stopped arguing with itself to focus all its anger at me. The black flames that I noticed before erupted from her paws. No way! She can control fire! If it came from her mouth then she would be just like a dragon. It's just like Alex, but without all the killing me.

A paw hit me from the side and I felt my ribs break and crack when the smell of burning fur filled the air. I was bleeding pretty badly when the monster seemed like it was in pain too.

I stared at it filled with fear when a weird crackling sound flowed through the air. The monster crouched to the ground when I heard something ripping. Suddenly there before me was a beautiful white wolf until it changed once again into my very own Alex. (Sadly with clothes on) What the freak just happened?

Alex seemed like she was about to faint when her electric blue eyes looked at me with an intense look filled with love and adoration and regret just like my eyes probably were when I first saw my imprint, well minus the regret. Why does she feel regretful? Is she sad that she somehow hurt me?

The bond that tied Alex to me seemed to grow twice as stronger and Alex winced like she was feeling the pain I felt from my wounds. By then, I knew what had just happened. Alex somehow turned into a were wolf just like me (probably from that wishing power of hers) and imprinted on me. But the one big question is,

How did she become that huge monster?


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

I woke up from my dead faint and realized that I was in a car that flying down the road pretty darn fast. What the heck (still not going to cuss) is going on? I can't remember anything after being locked in that stinking cell. Well, at least I'm out of it before I could resort to eating live rats. How disgusting would that have been?

Anyway, back on the topic of what's actually going on. Maybe the Volturi got me out of the place that shall not be named, drugged me up with some kind of suspicious poison thing, and then they practically dragged me into a car to oh I don't know drown me. Or maybe the fairies kidnapped me to become their queen and rule the earth. That would be so awesome. Okay once again back to the topic at hand. I have such a short attention span. Oh look a squirrel!

I opened my eyes hesitantly fearing the worst, but unexpectedly I came to see Seth's chocolate brown (the color of delicious brownies, so good and hot brownies) eyes staring at me. What's this amazing feeling going through me straight from my heart and soul to the soles (hah!) of my feet?

It's like gravity is all out of whack like up is down and down is up and unimaginable love is swirling through me like a tornado of love. That sounded so cliché. Strange feelings of worry and concern that my heart didn't actually feel hit me hard. It was just like what I'm pretty sure Seth is feeling right now. It's just a hunch though, maybe I'm in heaven. Then Seth died! WAAAAHHHHH!

"You imprinted duh. And I thought you were smart." I heard Edward's matter of fact tone from the driver's seat of the car and that triggered a memory of me wishing to turn into a werewolf and to imprint on Seth. I don't want to imprint on some random guy you know. Wow so this is how Seth feels all the time around me. How does he live with it all?

Well, let's see if I got this straight. I guess Seth and all the others found the Volturi in the castle (obviously) and rescued me in some really weird way. How about they uh killed everyone and it's a happily ever after. Is that right Edward the mind raper? "Uh yeah. That's um exactly how it happened. And don't call me a mind raper." He murmured, but I could sense the lie on his lips.

Suddenly hands went over my ears and eyes tightly so I couldn't hear anything at all while Edward and everyone else (I didn't catch a glimpse of who else was in the car except for Seth and Edward) discussed something I bet is a secret hidden from me.

Maybe it's a surprise birthday party for me, but my birthday isn't for a couple months. I could sense that they kept stealing glances at me until the hands finally came away. No one spoke once for a couple of minutes except everyone kept giving me these really fake and wide smiles which made me glare at them suspiciously.

A giant yawn stole through me at the exact same time as Seth did. Are we connected or what? I'm pretty sure he didn't sleep the whole time that I was unconscious so I'm receiving his sleepy feelings from the imprint

. Seth suddenly grabbed my waist and made me lean my head onto his warm shoulder. I blushed super hard, (I guess imprinting didn't fix my shy feelings sadly) but I couldn't fight the sleep that was putting my head into a fog. Falling asleep while feeling Seth's arms around me felt like the greatest feeling in the whole world. I'm going to commit this feeling to my mind forever.

Can this get any better?

Apparently it can because I woke up the next day in my own bed with a picture of Seth and me sleeping next to my head. It was in a probably real gold and terribly expensive picture frame from the Cullen's. Aw, I'm going to keep this photo forever and make it my screensaver for the computer. But then as always everything got even worse.

First I glanced at the clock on the bedside table and saw that I had ten minutes to get to school on time and even then it would be the late bell. Getting a tardy would destroy my perfect non- late attendance record I kept track of. Also I probably missed a whole boatload of homework while I was gone. It's going to be hard to catch up. I sat up in bed and realized the second horrible thing that's happening to me.

I was freezing cold and shivering even though I was covered in the huge covers (hah!) and my stomach was churning so fast I felt instantly nauseated. Nope, I didn't feel just nauseated. I was actually going to throw up and fast. I ran into the bathroom with part vampire speed and threw up in the toilet a couple of times. Great even more homework now that I got the flu. It must be from lying down in that dank cell for a while. I wonder how many diseases were in that cell.

Little footsteps padded down the hallway almost silently and I turned my head away from the toilet after I puked up basically nothing since I haven't had a whole lot to eat to see Sammy standing in front of me. "Is sissy sick? Where were you yesterday? Sammy stayed with big Emmett bear while you was gone." She asked in her adorable little kid voice. Aw, she isn't scared of big Emmett bear like I am. It's kind of pathetic even though I still say he will crush me one of these days.

"Yeah, I guess the flu is going uh around. Stay out of my room so you don't catch it 'kay? Also I was um spending the night at one of my numerous friends that you don't know about house, but then I uh stayed there for longer than I thought I would." I lied. It is so hard to lie when I see those innocent blue eyes staring at me. It reminds me of my mom. My stomach was now churning from sickness along with guilt.

"Was it Sethy? I member Darrin trying to get you to sleep over at his house a lot. Sethy be downstairs by the way eating all our food. He wanting you to go to school. He better than Darrin by the way. Me going to school now by the way. Emily is driving me there by the way. Bye, bye." Sam said and ran off. I guess her favorite phrase now is by the way. She is growing up so fast. My baby sister!

And Seth is down stairs right now! I don't want him to see me like this! With my hair all ratty from sleep and my breath stinking like puke! It's barely worse than I always look though. And by the way (hah!) Darrin's plans to spend the night and do things Sammy should never know about until she's married or dead failed. I always said I was sick or whatnot, but that's not the point. Focus on the problem right now. Fix hair up for Seth.

I tried to reach up to the counter to get the hairbrush which utterly failed when I tripped on one of Sammy's cursed toys and fell to the ground with a little yip of embarrassment. Why is there a toy in the bathroom? What does Sam do in here?

"Alex are you okay? I heard you fall down. And what is Sammy talking about when she said you spent the night at my house unlike Darrin which I'm secretly glad of?" I heard Seth ask as he ran up the steps to reach the bathroom.

Time for him to see how ugly I am. Or usually am.

He took a long glance at me up and down surveying my body which made me blush, but he didn't look at my hair or my old pajama's with little bunnies on them. Gladly he didn't say anything about the little strip of stomach showing up on the p.j's He only looked deeply into my eyes and an amazing feeling went through me until I unfortunately threw up in the toilet again. My luck is terrible.

"Oh man you got the stinking flu. Here, I'll help you." Seth offered and held my hair up while I puked again and again. I hope he didn't look in the toilet at the disgusting stuff in there. "Okay, I'm going to lead you to the couch downstairs. Try to hold on to whatever you have inside of you with all your might while I get a bucket and some of your books." He said.

Before I could do anything at all, he carried me down the stairs bridal style onto the couch and covered me with so many blankets that I thought I was going to suffocate. At least I'm not cold anymore. Using superhuman speed (or werewolf speed), he ran up the stairs, put down a whole stack of my over a hundred books, got a bucket from the garage, and started to rummage through the kitchen. What is he getting?

"You barely got any food in here. Your milk is like two weeks old and you only have little kid cereal. I guess I ate it all. Oh wait I found it all the way in the back of the cabinet. Just hold on and swallow the medicine I got you. It was in the bathroom." Seth yelled from the kitchen. What medicine? But then I noticed the two pills sitting on the blankets on top of me. How did he get those there? He is my hero.

Sighing, I dry swallowed the pills with much difficulty and started a book breaking at times to throw up when Seth came into the room with a giant bowl of chicken soup.

How can I eat that much? When did I buy so much chicken soup?

Seth lightly placed the bowl over me and attempted to feed me against my will. "Okay Seth I think I can feed myself. And why don't you go to school? I'm fine here alone. I've taken care of myself and my sister for years so you don't need to be here. What you need is some education in that little brain of yours. Study and get into Harvard like I will." I explained and Seth scowled at me with mock anger with playfulness in his eyes.

"How dare you think I am not smart? Even though I get straight D's and I never ever do my homework doesn't mean I'm not smart. I have street smarts. So I am going to stay with you the whole time you're sick." Seth declared at I smiled at him. He is so not smart. I looked at his report card and he actually got straight F's. He's trying to act smart in front of me. Aw, he's so sweet.

"Fine let's see if you're smart. Let's see if you understand one single word I say right now. Moss is the first plant to live on land that doesn't have a vascular system and…" Before I even finished that sentence, Seth groaned and pretended like he had a migraine. What if he's actually not pretending? "You made my head hurt. Just shut up that smart aleck mouth and eat up. I'll go get your homework at the school as soon as you're done." Aw, Seth is so sweet and dumb.

I sipped my soup and pretended like it wasn't really stale (I should go to the grocery store soon) and after eating some of it, I set it down and started to read my book again. "Why don't you eat more? Now that you are an um werewolf (Alex mind- I sense something bad going through his mind when he said that) you should be starving all the time. Go eat more!" he ordered again.

Man what is with the freaking demanding attitude. And I just don't have the heart to say that the soup is stale. It would break his heart into a million pieces. Also I don't really hungry after throwing up once again thank you very much.

Waving him off, I sipped some more of the terrible soup until he finally got the message I was desperately trying to give him. "Fine, I'm going to get your homework from the school so don't go anywhere until I get back. And please eat your soup. If anything bad happens to you I will die. I can already feel the sickness from you so think about what will happen if I feel the pain of you dying. Goodbye my love." Seth cooed and I blushed.

I am never going to get used to that.

As soon as he left, I got up slowly from the couch attempting my weak legs to go upstairs. Under my bed I had my special, secret candy spot. I so want some candy right now even if I can't stomach it. But before I could take one step, the door slammed open and a shadow loomed in front of me. Oh no Seth caught me! What am I going to do? I hope he attacks me with kisses. Insert blush right there.

I looked up slowly and almost sighed in relief when I saw that it wasn't Seth, but stopped that sigh when I saw that it was someone I really didn't want to see in a million years. No not the Volturi. My dun, dun, dunnn dad. And he was drunk with a beer bottle in his hand. Why do I have to have such a weird and dysfunctional family? Next, Sammy's going to ask for a tattoo of the devil on her butt. I would faint if that really did happen.

"Oh Fresno." I whispered still never going to cuss. I gulped at my dad when he glared at me. This is so not going to end well, unless well means me either lying on the ground hurting or me bawling my eyes out. Sigh I better get ready for the verbal abuse.

"Shouldn't you be in school you little brat? Or did they finally kick you out of being so dumb like your mother. As long as you pay the bills that I will never pay then I'm fine with it. And what was that _thing _outside? I could see him all the way across the street. He was huge and way too old for you. I guess you're a whore just like your mother. He looks dumb enough for you and seemed like he could take anything he could get so I guess that's you." My dad slurred.

What the heck? I'm okay with him insulting me for being dumb (which is so wrong, I'm smarter than him) but if he insults my mom or my boyfriend (yay!) then he is dead. I'm sorry daddy (why did I just think that?). I'm not going to sit back anymore and let you hurt us all be it physically, mentally, or emotionally. It's time for some payback whether you like it or not.

A strange growling noise filled the room and I looked around really confused until I realized the sound was coming from me. That sound makes me feel like the Beast. So cool!

Pain filled my whole body and I felt a strange sense of déjà vu as I transformed into a giant black wolf. My mind feels like it's detached from my body. No feelings were going through me except revenge on my dad. Ooh he is going to die tonight. Literally.

_**(Seth POV)**_

I felt like something bad is going on with Alex as I drove back from the high school. So far, Alex had a humongous stack of homework to do and I glanced at a math problem on one of the pages. I almost fell asleep at the wheel of the car from the complexity of it all. She won't have enough time to kiss me or do other fun stuff. I arrived at the house to see something unimaginable going on. There was a hole where the door of the house was and the kitchen seemed like it was on fire, but not a normal fire. The strange black fire the _**Evil Alex **_when she was the monster. Why does this keep happening?

Oh crap this is going to be bad. I jumped out of the car and ran up to one of the neighbors who were gathering around the house in confusion. "Excuse me ma'am, but what is going on here? I was just with Alex Wolfe who lives there when I had to leave for an um emergency. Now I come back and the place is in flames with fire that looks like it's caused by an uh gas leak. What happened?" I asked as politely as I could.

"Oh um this is going to sound really weird and strange, but everyone here can verify that this happened so don't call me crazy. A giant black wolf ran out of the house I'm still not lying chasing the Mr. Wolfe around. It was like a huge cat and mouse game. I don't know how the fire started or how it's that color or where the girl you talked about went. I guess you should just wait for the fire truck to get here honey."

The lady explained and I thanked her. I should tell everyone that the wolf broke out of a zoo. This isn't the time to think of that. I am on a mission.

Time to save Mr. Wolfe from the wolf (hah!) even though I'll dislike it so much.

Running in the direction of the giant wolf prints on the gravel, I wondered how we are going to clean this up. If everyone thinks there's a giant wolf then they are going to try to hunt us down once again. No one shall know about the existence of werewolves if I can't help it! Time to call the cleanup crew.

Opening up my really old cell phone (remind me to get Alex's number soon and put it on speed dial as number one right in front of my mom) and I called Edward. "Yo Edward!" I yelled into the phone as loud as I could to annoy him and I could practically hear him wince out loud. Score one for the werewolf.

"What the heck do you think you're doing mutt? Are you a gangster now or what? When you answer a phone you're supposed to be quiet and say hello and not screaming at me. Is that how you talk to Alex? No! You get all gooey and stuff like a lovesick puppy. Why me? Why are you calling me anyway? I'm busy with my Bella so hurry this up!" Edward raged at me. Jeez touchy. I thought he had more manners than this, but I guess not. Living a hundred years didn't improve his manners I guess.

"Well if you don't want me to talk to you about people finding out about werewolves and then later on I will admit secrets about vampires to get back at you for yelling at me and calling me mutt then I guess I'll just hang up. Judging from the shocked silence I just heard, I'm guessing you don't want me to. (Sucker!)

Well Alex just turned into the really weird werewolf thingy that's like an actual werewolf, but not really and is chasing her father around. I bet it's really funny to watch. I hope he dies except that's not the point. Anyway you can handle the clean up duty while I man the werewolf. Bye." I explained.

I hung up right when I heard Edward said "darn Seth." But he didn't say darn. Ha hah!

Wait a second. The full moon lasts only one day so why is Alex still turning into a werewolf? Oh wait another second! I remember reading my science book (for the first time ever. It was like a couple of months ago.

I dropped it and it opened up on some random page) and read it because it talked about moon and such when I first turned into a werewolf because I wanted to know when I would turn into a werewolf. I didn't learn the rules yet. At least I don't look like a beast thing. Anyway, the book said a full moon lasts thirty six hours.

I ran off into the forest and sniffed around with my super smelling abilities (I know, so cool) to see if I could smell that terrible scent of that terrible monster. I smelled it almost instantly which was mixed up with the smell of blood of a human and animals. Ugh, what is that stench? It's even worse (just barely) than the school food. I ran in the direction of the smell and saw right next to the paw print etched into the ground the ripped up body of a poor little rabbit.

The stench was all over the rabbit and I could see black fur and flames covering the bunny rabbit maimed body. I'm okay with Alex killing her father because he deserves to die, but killing baby Thumper has gone way too far even if Alex can't control it. Why did she kill an innocent bunny rabbit anyway?

Trees were knocked down all around me because of Alex's monster body (definitely not sexy) and I kept seeing dead animals. Squirrel, mouse, squirrel, squirrel, raccoon, oh now she has gone even more way too far. She killed Bambi! Bambi! The poor deer's body was ripped to pieces with blood all around it. I almost cried when I saw the dead body. This calls for revenge. Why Bambi? WHY?

Reaching a clearing where screeching howls that almost made me deaf could be heard and I knew that's where Alex was obviously. I ran into the clearing to see a terrifying sight. It was Alex with blood covering her muzzle and claws in her monster body leaning over the body of her badly injured father. Why is he still breathing? "Alex!" I screamed and rushed at her changing into a wolf in the process. Sorry Alex.

This is for Bambi!

I leapt at her where she just merely swatted me away. (Déjà vu much) and I landed on all fours (it's not just cats) to jump at her again when a vampire entered the clearing. It was Emily holding a cell phone like she was calling the other Cullen's. Not like, she is. I don't need backup. I can do this on my own. "Wow, I never would have thought Alex could have done such a gruesome thing." I heard Emily mutter.

"Yeah and she killed Bambi! Bambi! Alex didn't even stop from hurting me her freaking imprint. I think that weird thing with her has grown in rage and stuff. I don't even know how she can stop or anything.

I think after she kills her father she will kill everyone else. I don't know what to do with her, but I don't want to hurt her! What do I do? Why can't this all end so I can just marry Alex and have a happily ever after?" I wailed. Emily seemed like she was thinking something over before turning towards me looking grim.

"This is going to end bad so I suggest you to turn around and don't watch. We which is all the Cullen's are going to ambush her until we hopefully get her so injured and tired that she can't fight anymore. You are probably going to feel a lot of pain. I hope you will forgive us." Emily explained. Before I could yell at her that it was a bad idea I was knocked out of the way and the vampires rushed at Alex.

Oh I can't watch! But I must! Where are the popcorn and the girlie movies? Where?

The ambush of all the vampires was alas too much for my poor, sweet Alex and I saw her go down instantaneously. Blood came out of various wounds over her body, but the blood was black like the night and the fire she caused.

Oh this is truly disgusting. It's like she is an alien bent on killing us all. Why did I ever see that horrible movie anyway? I saw Carlisle hand Edward this syringe thingy and he stuck it into Alex. Oh shots are even more disgusting than the blood. This time I attempted to look away.

The monster stopped moving almost instantly and Alex's pure body came out of it still sadly with clothes on. I ran towards her and could faintly hear her barely there heartbeat. Is she going to die? "What did you do to her?" I yowled at Carlisle. It's like she's going to die from the rate her hearts beating. Then I will die too.

"Relax there Seth. I just gave Alex a little sedative to calm her down and hopefully change her back into her regular form. You can see for yourself by her drooling." Carlisle laughed and there was indeed some drool coming out of her mouth. Aw, she is so cute, but if she knew this was happening then she would be so embarrassed. Especially when she's covered in mud with blood running down her face. How did she even become a monster anyway? Why to my innocent little Alex?

"It's fairly simple. Well to me and not so much to your tiny little brain. I think the wish she made to become a wolf became twisted somehow. This is my theory. Did you ever think that you would become a wolf like those in the movies? Alex wished to become a werewolf just like Seth.

But your idea of a werewolf before was the one you can actually become and the one that becomes a man eating beast on the full moon. The wish made both of those two happen and combine I guess though I think she can only become a beast when she's angry, not just by the full moon. It was just a coincidence. So watch her temper. Did you actually understand any of that?" Edward explained.

I just stared at him like the idiot I was.

"Yes you are Seth. Anyway, we're going to take this real beast of a father to the police station and say that he was drinking while driving when he crashed. His memories of a wolf chasing him all around will just be crazy talk from when he was drunk. Everyone else who saw the wolf has been taken care of. Just bring Alex home to see what we told everyone. A tree fell where the door was and a gas leak caused a small fire broke out. Bye." Edward said and the vampires ran away. Stupid mosquitos.

_**(Alex POV)**_

I woke up in my own bed nice and warm and flu free. Yay! Except for the fact that I'm covered in mud and there is dried blood along with fur underneath my fingernails. What the heck happened? All I remember is my father getting home. I wonder if he just beat me and Seth found me to bring me into my bed. Then how did I get that animal blood on me?

"Alex you're awake! I'm so glad that you are because I thought that sedative Carlisle gave you actually put you into a coma. Good thing he gave you that thing though or you would have killed your father. Oh crap I said too much! I am such an idiot!" Seth yelled when he entered the room. WTH! I almost killed my father? Well he had it coming. I glared at Seth (I didn't mock glare this time) until he gave in to me.

"I guess I have to tell you. Alex, whenever you get like really mad even more than your boiling point or you're in a life or death situation you turn into this monster thing. It's like a werewolf, but two times bigger and you can't stop killing things. You were the one who tore apart the vampires. You were the one who killed Bambi." Seth explained.

I just stared at him like the idiot I'm not.

Then everything hit me so suddenly I thought I was going to have a heart attack. "I killed Bambi. I almost killed my father. These hands are that of a killer. If what you said is true then I could have hurt my friends. I could have killed you Seth. And I can't live with that." I sobbed and Seth held me to his chest.

"Don't worry. We can make it through together. Together we can do anything. I promise you." Seth said and kissed me with so much passion I almost fell over. Seth you are kissing a killer and I don't think I can live with that. Not now, not ever. I'm sorry Seth, but I am going to do something about this even if it kills me. I don't want you to love a monster.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Alas, I am back at school after all that drama about the becoming a monster wolf thingy. I haven't had much time to think up a plan to you know become a normal girl again since I had much better things to do which includes catching up on my schoolwork. Whee. To Seth that would be sarcastic, but to me it was not good and not bad. And sadly all the girls at school hate me and are expressing their love for my Seth once again. Girls can be so bad word.

Sometimes I wish I was homeschooled my whole life so I didn't have to deal with them, but then I couldn't go near Seth during school hours so this was okay. Only a few more years of my life left here and it will be all over. Sigh.

A couple days later I was putting my stuff away at my locker getting ready to go to lunch (yay food!) when a neatly folded note fell onto the dirty floor beside me with my name on it in really girly handwriting. I looked around suspiciously and used my werewolf senses to smell if anyone had passed by except no one was there. Where did this note come from? Maybe someone through it from across the hall, but then that person must have one heck of an arm.

I opened it up cautiously and all it said was _office. _The dot on the eye was a heart. Ick. More importantly,did I get in trouble? Oh dear Bambi what am I going to do? I can't get in trouble because it will end up on my permanent record. I won't get into Harvard and I will probably go into the same college is Seth. I'm going to die!

Worst day _ever. _May I please die?

Hesitantly I walked to the office and opened the door slowly bracing myself for the yelling to come. I sighed in relief when I noticed that the principal wasn't meeting me to tell me that I got expelled for I don't know, transforming into a giant wolf to try to kill my own father.

All I saw was the secretary who took no notice of me while popping her gum and some small sophomore who was wearing a truly happy crooked grin when he saw me. Who the heck is he and should I call the cops? Or better yet, Seth? Maybe he's a pervert. Wait a darn second. I would recognize that grin anywhere. It's so great!

"Danny!" I practically screamed the same time he yelled my name in a kind of deep voice. Much different from the last time I heard him. He hugged me as tightly as he could and he wrapped his arms around me as I struggled to breathe. Man Danny sure has gotten muscles. I didn't notice the hand that was getting lower and lower towards my butt.

Let's take a trip to the past to learn who this guy hugging me is. When I was five years old and Sammy wasn't born yet, I didn't live in the same city as I did when I was twelve with Darrin and before I moved once again to La Push. I lived in New York City in a really small apartment when I met the new neighbors who had just moved in that day.

I was still shy then (possibly even more than now) so when I saw the snot nosed, little weakling of a tiny five year old boy I was a bit intimidated to put it lightly. But then he picked his nose in front of me and I fell in love with him instantly. A terrific friendship was born.

Not love like I love Seth of course, but love like a little brother. I couldn't help it. Danny was so adorable that I wanted to kiss him on the spot and avoid his snotty nose! We instantly became best of friends for about a year. I kind of suspected that Danny might have liked me like me as in more than a friend except before I could confront him about it and say I didn't like him I was moving away.

Danny and I cried and cried for days on end when we were separated from each other and I barely spoke during that time. A couple years later I became older and then I forgot about him until now. Yay Danny!

Best day _ever, _excluding when I met Seth of course. That will forever the best day ever for as long as I live. Well maybe until Seth and I get married.

"Danny! When did you get here? How did you find me? Have you finally turned into a man and went through puberty? You sure have gotten strong. Did you work out while I was gone?" I squealed and babbled.

Danny just stared at me with amazement in his eyes, but he wasn't looking at my face. He was looking under my head at inappropriate, but I didn't notice. I was always blind to that kind of stuff.

"I just got here last night because my mom got a new job, I was walking down the hallway when I saw your beautiful black hair which I could never forget about, I have gone through puberty of course, and I've been working out a lot to get this hot bod." Danny said. Aw, he actually looks kind of cute as a teen even though I love Seth with all my heart and soul.

I was about to tell him that when I heard an outraged grunt or maybe it was a growl come from behind us. I turned slowly and saw a very mad Seth who was staring at my arms around Danny. I could almost see the green steam coming out of his ears. Seth is so jealous of Danny!

This cannot end well.

"H-Hey Seth, this is my best friend from when I was uh five. His name is D-Danny." I stuttered nervously and pulled my arms away from Danny as quickly as I could. Seth was still glaring at Danny with all his might and this time Danny glared at Seth. That's the first time ever a guy has done that.

No one can withstand the haughty glare of a werewolf, but apparently Danny can. I would quiver out of fear if I was met with that gaze. I hastily backed away because no one gets in the way of an angry werewolf. I really hope he doesn't blowup.

"Ally is this guy bothering you? I can take him out if you want. He's probably all talk and no fight. All guys who look like him are. Trust me. After that's done do you want to grab a smoothie or something and catch up after school? I would love to hear about you and how you're hopefully single and stuff." Danny said. Way to subtle Danny. I didn't notice that single thing. Apparently Seth did not like the fact that Danny was trying to hook up with me since he was shaking violently.

Oh crap if this keeps on going, Seth is going to explode into a wolf and eat Danny right up just like the big bad wolf and Danny is the little piggy. "Oh uh Seth we need to go into the hallway or better yet into the forest to talk about that uh thing. Yeah that thing that was really important that involved that other thing. Let's go right now! And Danny I will take up your offer if you will just wait until tomorrow. By the way, I'm not single. Seth this guy right here is my boyfriend. Bye! TTYL!"

Wow. That must be the most I've spoken since like forever. Why did I just talk like a teenage girl at the end?

I steered Seth out of the office after hurriedly giving Danny a wide grin and pulled Seth out into the forest. I barely had enough time to back up a couple feet out of the way before Seth turned into a wolf.

His clothes flew all around in pieces (I think a piece of his pants got stuck in my hair) and he started clawing at a tree like it was Danny's face. Seth must be the overly jealous type. Why did this happen? And I'm missing lunch too!

While Seth vented out his anger at the tree aka Danny's face I ate my sandwich from my bag that I brought with me to the office and started to read a book I also brought with me. I was halfway done with it when the tree Seth was killing finally fell down after much bashing from Seth (sorry tree) and Seth ran off to find some clothes since he couldn't use the ruined ones when his anger had finally calmed down some.

He came back a couple minutes later looking like he really wanted to talk to me, but then I heard the bell ring signaling the end of lunch hour. "Seth can we please talk after school please? I can't miss any more homework. Please?" I begged feeling really shy when he stared at my face intently with those amazing eyes.

He nodded silently looking solemn and kissed my forehead before leading me out of the forest towards the school.

My stomach hurts from all this guilty feelings. I can sense that Seth feels really jealous even though he was trying really hard to not show it. He also betrayed by me that it actually hurt to breathe that he thought he didn't love me. Can this day get any worse?

It can. Well for Seth and my guilty feelings increased bit by bit. Danny was in all the rest of my classes and he always wanted to speak to me and sit beside me. Seth was practically glued to my side and kept putting his arm around my shoulder claiming me for so long that it started to hurt and smelled like armpit. Try putting on some deodorant will ya?

I felt Seth staring at me the whole time when I laughed with Danny and not him. It isn't like Seth was jumping to talk to me. He was only glaring at Danny the whole time.

After school I was walking home with Seth after waving goodbye to Danny when I decided to explain to Seth about Danny and how I was not into him. "Hey Seth about Danny…" I was cut off from saying any more when Seth turned away from me and started walking faster to get away from me. "Seth what's wrong?" I asked quietly in a hurt voice which finally made Seth turn around to look at me.

"Why don't you ask Danny boy? I know you love him more than me so why don't you just forget about me and enjoy life with Danny Ally. You don't even let me call you that so you must love _Danny _more than me." Seth raged and my heart broke into two and then a million pieces.

Seth thought I loved Danny? I love him, but not in the romantic way. More like a younger brother which I have already said and or thought about.

"Seth I love you more than anything in the world. You are the light in my bleak and dark life that Darrin had caused me. And that was before I even imprinted on you. The imprinting didn't even increase my love for you since I already love you too much. I love you with all my heart and nothing will ever change that. Not even Danny. I love him as a brother." I explained.

Seth looked at me with the once happy eyes which were now dull with pain deep within them. I could feel the happiness of my words that he felt, but also the distrust that I was lying to him just to make him feel better.

"Prove it. Prove that you love me more than Danny and then I could forget all about that guy and we can live happily ever after and I won't have to get jealous ever again. And it's going to be pretty hard to convince me because of the way I saw you enjoying yourself and being shy free with Danny." Seth said.

This is going against all my shy ways, but it's worth it.

I forcibly kissed Seth with all my might while putting my arms around his neck as tightly as I could. Seth was surprised for a couple seconds until he started kissing me back with much vigor. I broke away long enough to say

"I only love Danny in a younger brother way. I get rid of my shyness around him because only you make me this shy since I get so nervous around you that I feel like I'm going to die. And I hate the name Ally anyway. I don't like Danny calling that, but what can I do?"

"Sorry." Seth sheepishly said before kissing me again. I stepped away from him blushing from how I kissed him and how my lips are probably swollen by now. I wonder if any of the people living in the houses near us saw this. If they, did then I bet they called the police.

"Tell that to my poor shoulder. It aches from the way you kept hanging off it and it smells like armpit. And your armpit stinks Sethy. Go on, smell it Stinky Sethy." I teased Seth and he ran away from my shoulder to disappear away from sight. Where did he go? Was he attacked? Not my poor Stinky Sethy! Suddenly, I was picked up off the ground by a very familiar and muscular arm and squealed wildly when I realized Seth had picked me up. Well, at least I get a good view if you know what I mean ladies.

While we played and teased with each other, we unfortunately failed to notice the figure standing in the shadows glaring at Seth with all his might. Guess who that might be?

Later that not so much day at around nine- o- clock at night (see) Seth and I were just finishing up watching a kiddy movie with Sammy. Seth being Seth he was totally engrossed in the movie and laughed just like a kid during it. He is soooo cute! Sammy just stared at Seth like he was crazy. I'm starting to think that too.

The ending credits were just going up on the screen when I got a strange call. Nobody calls here anymore since Sammy and I are practically nobodies now that we're orphans. Hopefully it's not child services. I answered it after seeing the UNKNOWN NUMBER and all I could hear was some guy breathing heavily into the phone.

"Hello? Who is this?" I asked into the phone my voice quivering. No reply. This is getting me kind of freaked out. Okay even more than kind of.

In all the scary movies I've sadly seen that after the beautiful girl (that's where it steers away from me and my problems right now) gets these kinds of calls she finds out some guy is stalking her everywhere she goes and then he comes at her with a wickedly sharp knife. The movie ends with the girl dead and the stalker laughing his head off before being run over by a bus. Never said the movies were realistic until now.

Oh great now I'm hyperventilating. See what you do to me mind! Sometimes I wish I was stupid like Seth.

Finally a muffled voice whispered into the phone and everyone in the room could hear the person (the phone was on speaker) say "_**You are mine." **_I screamed pathetically when I heard the growly and unidentifiable monotone voice and the words while Seth grabbed the phone from my hands so fast I thought he was going to break the phone. I do not want to pay for a new phone Seth.

"You listen here you little punk. Bother my Alex one more time or call her or see her or even think about her one more time and I'm going to search this number back to where it's calling from and beat you to a pulp. I don't care who you are or if you're a woman because I'm still going to kill and watch you whimper in pain. Alex is not yours. She is mine and she will never ever be yours. Goodbye you b****!" Seth yelled into the phone before slamming it down. There goes our phone.

When I heard the beginning of the last word I covered Sammy's ears just in time to save her from dirty mouth syndrome and then stared at Seth fearfully. Okay now he is making me almost as scared as the guy on the phone. What was with him threatening the guy on the phone? He made me pity the guy. He was probably just some harmless guy calling since he was dared to. I could feel Seth's emotions and they definitely weren't pretty.

"Seth are you okay? I think you need to calm down a bit. Do you want some food? I went shopping after I recovered from being sick you know. I even got your favorite. Some double chocolate fudge frosting cake. I know you love it if I love it. It's just the way you are." I reassured him. I am talking a lot lately.

He finally calmed down enough after downing all the cake and a bag of chips to kiss me goodbye after warning me to lock all my windows and doors in case the stalker tries to kill me. Ooh I'm soooo scared. But actually, I kind of am scared. Kiddy movies anyone? I'm pretty sure Seth is going to ditch his next patrol and watch over my house while I sleep. He is soooo sweet.

The next day I was getting my mail (La Push mail comes early in the morning apparently) and flipped through the numerous envelopes. Bill, bill, bill that needs to be paid in the next few days or our electricity will be off for good and cost more than I could make in a year if I got a job, junk, Cat Fancy magazine suspiciously with the name Seth Clearwater on it (I thought Seth hated cats since he's a werewolf and all. I'm so going to tell the pack about this) child services (I think I jinxed myself when I thought that it was the child services calling us), and then a simple envelope with my name on it and no return address.

I put the bills on the table inside wondering how we were going to pay for all when my dad's savings that were fading away quite quickly especially when I don't have a job. I guess I'll have to dig into my college funds a bit. Thank God for scholarships or I would be dead.

I opened the child services one and almost screamed out loud. It said that if I don't have a legal guardian soon, Sammy and I will be shipped to an adoption agency. I would be away from Seth forever.

The no address one made me scream out loud.

The only words on it were in magazine letters cut out to spell words which read "**I KNOW WHAT YOU ARE." **At the bottom of the page was a picture of a werewolf, a vampire with the fraction one forth over it, a stick figure with flames growing out of its hands, a wishing star, and whatever else stuff I am or can do (it's a lot) either burning up or dead.

Seth came running into the house snarling and growling like he expected the stalker guy to be there when he heard my scream, but he just saw me shaking with an envelope in my hand.

"Alex it's okay. What happened? Is it about this letter?" Seth asked and instead of picking the one out of my hand he picked up the one about the child services. What the heck is wrong with that boy? "Oh Alex, this can be easily fixed. The Cullen's can adopt you and Sammy and everything will be all right so you don't have to scream about it." He soothed. Oh Seth, you are so dense. The densest guy I have ever met.

I shoved the threatening letter into his face and I backed up (good thing I did) while Seth read the letter. I was smart to back up (see). His face was contorted with such rage I couldn't recognize him barely.

"Oh that's it. Carlisle will get a DNA test on this letter to find out who that bastard is and I won't let you out of my sight. Not even when you go to the bathroom or shower. Alice can watch over you during those times. You are not getting out of my sight until this guy is ripped into shreds by my own two hands or should I say paws." Seth growled.

A little bit morbid there aren't you Seth?

But his protective feelings even though they're smothering me until I could barely breathe, they are sweet and touching. How I love thy Seth I don't know your middle name Clearwater. I wonder if I should take up your last name. Alex Clearwater. Nah, I prefer Mrs. Alex Wolfe and Mr. Seth Wolfe. That sounds so cute since we're both werewolves!

Seth took my hand and brought me outside to his car and started it up. "If you see anyone suspicious looking or feel like you're being watched at all please tell me. I couldn't stand it if something happened to you when I was right there and didn't know anything about it. And please try to avoid Danny because seeing you with him does make me jealous." Seth explained. I don't like a dominant Seth very much. He makes me kind of scared.

"Um Seth I can be friends with anyone I want because it's my choice. Danny doesn't feel anything above friendship so nothing will happen." I lied. I hope that it isn't a lie though. I couldn't stand it if I lied to Seth anymore than I had to.

Seth nodded his head solemnly and ceased to speak until his all time favorite song went on the radio (a girly song) and he started to sing along to it in an off key voice.

Sometimes I could swear that Seth was actually gay or just a little kid at heart. Cute!

Danny was waiting for us (preferably me) and his grin grew impossibly wide for his small face. Something is not right about him.

"Ally! How are you? Did you finish the homework for English yet? It was so easy that I almost fell asleep while doing it! But Of course you and I could never fall asleep while doing homework. Am I right or am I right?" Danny asked. Way too chipper for eight in the morning buddy. He and I shared intellectual jokes about the homework until Seth couldn't take it anymore.

"I didn't understand that homework one bit." He blurted out and Danny looked at Seth with an incredulous look on his face before bursting out laughing. Well, he has the right to laugh, but not this much. Danny must hate Seth. That homework was so easy a fourth grader could do it so I was embarrassed for Seth a tiny little bit. I should tutor him some time.

"Don't laugh at me because I can beat you to a pulp small fry. I am a wolf while you are just the puny little Chihuahua who won't just shut up. And watch out for this stalker guy I uh saw on the news. He's dangerous to girls and guys that look like girls and probably is one which is you. I'm still going to watch you like a bull. Come on Alex." Seth almost yelled at Danny. How I hate thy stupid jealously.

This is becoming quite annoying.

Waving quickly at Danny as Seth dragged me away to first period I decided to confront him about this stuff yet again, but then people decided to confront me. They are not my kind of people. The dreaded cheerleaders.

"Hello Seth. Can you please excuse Alex for a little while? We need to talk about some girl stuff so you can't come. Is that all right?" the leader Jessica asked. Seth being as dense as he always is, nodded his head and headed off to the classroom.

How is he so freaking stupid? The cheerleaders are my all time enemies and he just lets me go with them to my doom. What if these girls are the stalkers? I'm going to die! Then again Jessica would never dirty her hands with blood and she probably doesn't even know how to spell my name let alone figure out how I am a forth vampire and etc.

Instantly I was cornered into a corner (hardy ha hah ha) with girls at all sides. "Okay you big time slut (insert cringe there) you took two or counting that one guy who mysteriously disappeared after like a day here three hot guys from us.

When are you ever going to stop your sinning ways? Even though that Danny boy is a little too young and girly looking for my tastes people can't help but notice that he follows you like a devoted little puppy dog along with Seth. It's like you put them under a spell. So stop with the whore ways or you will pay." Jessica threatened.

Oh like what? You're going to smother me in your pom-poms? Well I can turn into a man eating wolf so whose scared now? I obviously didn't say that out loud (did you see any marks like this ") or I would be a dead girl right now. I was already shaking slightly when Jessica grabbed a hand full of my hair and pulled with all her weak might. I whimpered slightly and knew that this was a mistake in Jessica's plan. Who has super ears?

Here comes the big bad Sethy.

Or not. Danny came from around the corner to see what was going on with all the noise and then he saw me and the situation before charging in without thinking. That's where he and Seth are alike.

"Break it up or you will have heck to pay you freaks! I won't beat up you girls, but I can tell the principal about this and all your numerous boyfriends that you are cheating on them with practically everyone in the school. So step away from my Ally NOW!" Danny raged.

Oh wow, I kind of miss weak Danny now. Why is everyone scary around here? And where and when did he learn about all that stuff when he was only here for one day? Apparently the threat was true because all the cheerleaders disappeared, but Jessica said one last thing to me. "I know what you are."

Oh my God. She's the stalker! I'm dead. I'm going to die and Seth isn't even here. I'm going to die all alone without anyone to help me just like I was with Darrin.

If they know that I'm a werewolf then they must know about the vampires and the other werewolves so they are going to kill them too. I'm hyperventilating again. This isn't good! "Ally are you alright? They won't try anything anymore for good so you can calm down." Danny tried to comfort me, but it just wasn't working. Okay, now I'm getting light-headed like I'm going to faint. And that's what I did.

Man am I weak.

_**(Seth POV)**_

I was waiting for my darling Alex to come into class when I heard a whimper of pain and fear that sounded a lot like Alex. What's happening to her? Without a second thought (it felt like someone had thought something that involved that for a second) I ran out of the room thinking the stalker had finally found her. He is so dead meat.

I was standing in the middle of the hallway when I saw this strange scene. Alex looked really pale like a vampire and she looked like she was going to faint while Danny put an arm around her to steady Alex. Oh his hand is inching closer and closer to her butt.

No he won't! That is my girl and if he touches her in a place I still haven't touched then he is going to die. Trying not to jump them, I saw Alex faint. Not Alex! Danny calmly picked her up and headed to the nurses office. Who knows what he's going to do with her in there all alone without anyone there to help her?

Time to interfere. "Hey Danny what are you doing to Alex?" I yelled at him and caught up quite easily to the puny human. My muscles are bigger than his head. Not even waiting for an answer, I took Alex from his stinking hands and walked towards the nurse's office. Danny looked like he was going to speak, but I glared at him with a glare so deathly that he shut up instantly. Good boy.

I dropped Alex off at the empty office and turned towards Danny. "Listen here boy. Stop going near my Alex, looking at her, thinking about her or I'm going to kill you. She is my girlfriend and even though she is blind to your advances, I'm not. She only loves you as a little brother and not someone more. She told me so. So stop this now!" I growled at him.

"Like I haven't heard that before. I'll make sure she loves me as a boyfriend and hopefully even more if you know what I mean. I know what she is." Danny whispered the last part and stalked out the room. WHAT? He's the effing stalker? I thought I was going to have more competition like it was a vampire or something, but I guess I don't since it's just a human.

I sat down next to Alex and looked at her closely. Her eyes had bags under them and there were shadows there. Oh Alex, you should sleep more or you'll look like the Cullen's in a couple more days. Maybe she was too scared to fall asleep last night. A tuff of her hair looked like it was pulled since it was sticking up from her head so I smoothed it down for her.

How I love Alex. She is so beautiful even if she doesn't realize it. She's blind to her true beauty. I can't believe she is actually mine after all of this. I love her so much that it actually hurts. And that stupid Danny, always hanging around my Alex. He makes me want to kill him every time I look at him. Jealousy is a b****!

Suddenly Alex opened her eyes and I looked into her eyes to see such fear that I couldn't believe someone could have that much of a single emotion. She started to scream shrilly and I hastily covered her mouth to block out the sound. Alex what's wrong?

_**(Alex POV)**_

_I was having a dream. Even though I knew that, it still seemed like everything was painfully clear. In the dream, I was in an old building and a shadow of a person stood over me. I couldn't see anything except a grin from the person and then I saw what looked like as plain old werewolf with white fur appeared from the shadows. That's me as a normal wolf. The person threw a match at the still wolf and she caught on fire easily._

_I screamed and then the room was filled with flames. I tried to run away, but everywhere I turned I saw different parts of me die until I started to see people I knew. The Cullen's, the werewolves, Sammy, and Seth. When he started to die I felt immense pain that I couldn't stand it. I screamed hysterically again and again when suddenly on an impulse I looked down._

_I was also starting to catch on fire and heard a deep rumbling. What is that? I looked around and glanced up and realized that the building was falling apart. The roof tumbled down and hit me full force. The last thing I heard was maniac laughing._

I opened my eyes to see brown, concerned eyes looking at me and I felt a hand go over my mouth. A muffled sound came from somewhere in the room until I realized that it was me screaming. I stopped screaming instantly and Seth put his hand away from my mouth. "What happened?" he asked slowly. Thank you for caring my love!

"Nothing. It was just a silly old nightmare. And I think I know who the stalker is. It's Jessica." I said simply and Seth stared at me like I was crazy. Maybe I am.

"No, the stalker is Danny. I heard proof that it's him right from his own mouth. I heard him saw the same exact words that were on the letter. So he must be the stalker. But wait a minute. If you think Jessica is the stalker then she probably said the same exact words right?" Seth asked and I nodded. He continued.

"Then either they are working together or only one of them is the stalker. Just watch out for anyone suspicious. It still could be anyone at this school or maybe someone entirely different because Jessica and Danny could have coincidently said that same thing even though they didn't know it."

Crap this is getting more complicated than I thought. My plan was to search that number who called me and then let Seth beat up whoever the culprit is. Nothing goes as you plan. That's how life goes. It's not like we all live in a fan fiction story. "Let's go back to class Seth. We can deal with all this after school. Today we are learning the wonders of how nouns were named." I said and Seth groaned unhappily. I grabbed his hand and went back to class, but I couldn't concentrate for the first time ever. One question kept going around in my mind.

Who is the stalker?

_**Author's Note-Do you know who the culprit is? Doesn't matter if it's wrong just send it in and if you get it right, you get positively nothing. So hit that button!**_


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"Seth what did you say to Danny? Why are you two at each other throats?" I asked. It was the day after I had fainted in the hallway and we had two suspects for The Stalker and I was beginning to grow angrier and angrier as the day went on.

So far, Danny has begun to glare back at Seth with a gaze just like a jealous werewolf 9Seth is so cute when he's jealous!) And he is also putting his arm around me just like Seth. Both my shoulders ache! Wah! Also Seth and Danny keep picking fights and blaming things on each other that they both have detentions after school.

I have to wait on Seth too! I want food!

I wanted to walk home even though it's like a mile or two away (Seth could probably run that in five seconds, but without my vampire or werewolf speed then I would take me hours to get back to the house and I don't like walking. Yeah, I'm that lazy).

But no! Seth thinks it's too dangerous to be walking outside all alone with pepper spray because of The Stalker. One thing, I'm walking in BROAD daylight. What kind of Stalker stalks in BROAD daylight? It's against every horror movie there is! Another thing is that I can transform into a giant wolf and kill everyone in ten seconds flat. I don't think I need protection. Do you think I do?

Though I once again love Seth's overprotective nature (I love him!) I can take care of myself you know. I'm not a little kid that needs help whipping their own nose. I mean, a little kid doesn't know the first twenty numbers of pi now do they? Yeah that's right Seth. I'm smarter than you ever will be! Maybe a child genius like Einstein would know that.

Let us go back to the problem at hand. The detention (ugh!) was finally over after me doing most of the pile of work outside the detention room waiting for Seth to get out. I had done all my homework and finished a 500 page book while Seth barely finished a problem of his homework that he got wrong anyway. Believe me, I checked. He spent most of the time writing a poem about me.

He needs to study more.

"And before you answer that question I should offer some very harsh criticism about your poem that even though it's stupid, it's sweet. Borenge doesn't rhyme with orange. Almost nothing rhymes with orange Seth. There is one word that's called sporange and I don't think you want to call me part of a fern." I explained. Look it up if you don't believe me. Go on do it!

Here is a part of Seth's poem. _**The sun of my life is Alex. As the sun is the color of an orange, Alex is not a Borenge. **_What did he even mean by Borenge? That I'm not a bore? Thanks for the compliment!

There's something wrong with that boy, but I still love him despite all his flaws. Good thing he doesn't have any flaws in the look department. I and everyone else (hopefully girls) in the world would hate that.

"That's so harsh you know. I wrote that poem just for you and you just go up and ruin it for me by hating it. And I worked a good hour of detention into it. I guess you really don't love me after all. I guess I have to take that gigantic cake slice waiting at home away for now. An hour wasted! Wah!" Seth sobbed. He is such a terrible actor. He loves me.

"If you spent an hour on it then how did you misspell is? It's a two letter word! Barely even a word! Okay back to the first question Mr. Change's the subject. What did you talk to Danny about? And why did he decide to help you make both my shoulders ache and smell like armpit? Do you ever wear deodorant? Go buy some!" I asked.

"Well, I just threatened him a little about my girl. Now, don't you glare at me that way Alex. He took my kind and caring advice (liar) and threw it out the window to break it into a million pieces. He's glaring back at me! No one can withstand my evil glare! Not even Sam! Okay maybe he can. The advice was that if you go near my Alex not Ally ever again then I will beat you to a pulp. And he got me a detention! That brat!" Seth raged.

If I told him that he was the one who knocked down the test tube and broke it which made an explosion to pull Danny away from me, I think Seth would turn into a wolf.

"How about we go on a fantastic date to take our mind off I won't name his name? It's my choice this time and we are going to the beach. You can cheer up a little or maybe a lot when you see me in a stupid, pink, sparkly, stupid, stupid, stupid, and stupid bikini Alice bought for me. Did I mention it was stupid?" I suggested.

Alice made me wear the bikini and if I didn't then she said she would torture me with shopping all day with her. I don't think anyone could survive that not even a vampire and Seth would rather die than go shopping.

Seth brightened immediately when he heard the word bikini on me and I inwardly groaned in embarrassment. Guys have only one track minds. Am I right ladies? Of course I'm right; I'm basically superior in intellect to Seth. I can beat him any time anywhere. "Let's go to your house so I can watch you get into a bikini!" Seth yelled loudly. I thumped him on the back of his head as hard as I could. "Let's go to your house to drop you off so I can go to my house alone without you to change and I don't peep at you from my window!" Seth yelled.

Good boy. It's like training a dog.

I was in the stupid bikini (it's so freaking stupid! Alice got me one a size too small! I think she did that on purpose. Curse you evil pixie!) And I was waiting for Seth to get his jaw off the floor and to stop drooling. I'm going to need a boat.

"Are we going to go soon or are you just going to stare at my legs all day?" I snapped and Seth hesitantly looked at me (well my face) for the first time. I think I fear what his answer will be. Or he should fear since I have a killer right hook.

"Legs?" he asked cautiously. I thumped him on the back of the head even harder than before and covered myself in an over sized towel (for both Seth's and my own good) before walking out the door. Seth hastily followed and tripped on some potted plants on the driveway because I think he was just staring at my butt (even though he can't see it) the entire time. Serves you right! Sethy is becoming a perv. Sigh.

Seth and I arrived at the beach when the sun was warming the ocean just right as there was a beautiful sunset. It's perfect setting for a perfect date. The beach looked so beautiful compared to what it usually looked like with rain pouring all the time. No vampires trying to kill me today!

I breathed in the air as deeply as I could while Seth set out the blankets and we started our perfect date with a perfect picnic. Too much perfect could never be a bad thing.

Unfortunately the whole date was ruined when numerous unexpected guests arrived. Sigh once again. First it was the whole pack jumping into the water and having a blast (very loudly!) with their imprints while they annoyed me with their loud noise. I think I've gone deaf in my right ear! Wait, what did you say?

The romantic mood of the evening was also ruined when Paul made large goo-goo eyes at me in my bikini. Seth and Rachel his imprint hit him. Aw, memories.

That was so nice of them.

Then, an unexpected vampire arrived on the beach trying to act like a normal human being who doesn't sparkle. P.S- doesn't a sparkling vampire sound I don't know, not threatening. Good thing it was Emily to arrive and not a bloodthirsty vampire because of all the werewolves ready to defend their imprints. Guess who would win.

Emily looked angry as she carried Sammy (she was babysitting apparently since I can't bring my little sister on a date. I would be poisoning her innocent mind) and trying to keep the overly large hat which was trying to cover her glittering skin (and failing) as she walked over to us. This can't be good.

"Okay sorry to ruin the date and all, but this little girl here is ruining my own date with a very nice human boy who might be turning into a vampire real soon. He is soooo sweet and Sammy here keeps yelling/screaming and saying she wants her sister Alex, Alex, Alex. So I walked all the way here to get rid of this girl with this horrible fashion statement on my head. Bye!

Oh and you look great in that bikini girl." Emily explained and walked away. Why do we have to get stuck with my kid sister? Perfect is crumbling into as million pieces and nothing will help it. At least nothing can get any worse. Crap, I think I just jinxed us.

Then the worst thing possible came with the worst date _ever. _Heavy rain started to pour down obviously heavily. I almost screamed aloud in frustration with the rain gods when the downpour started and Seth seemed to want to comfort me with a hug. Or maybe he just wanted to kiss me with a bikini on.

He picked me up (with his hand dangerously close to my butt. Is it getting closer?) And then Seth ran off into the forest for a cover. What happened to everyone else?

He is so stupid! My house is practically next door to the beach! Stupid! Why the forest?

Seth suddenly slipped on the ground (why isn't he were cat?) and I was dropped in a huge puddle of mud and filth. "Seth! You are going to pay right now for dropping me!" I screamed and grabbed Seth leg's with all my strength to pull him down with me. No one survives an angry Alex. Seth instantly fell to the ground and was covered in mud just like me. Growling, Seth threw mud at me.

We had a full out war of mud and I won! At least I think I did. Seth fell asleep and I didn't know it so I kept throwing mud into his open mouth. He almost suffocated due to me. It made me almost happy.

This was the best date ever! I can't believe having a mud fight could be so romantic and fun! Somebody should add having a mud war onto that list I found on the internet looking up ideas for good dates. It's true; you can even look it up.

Seth and I finally grew tired of playing in the mud (due to almost suffocation) so we went back to my house to take a shower to get off all this mud. Correction: I went home to take a shower while I threw Seth out of the house. He wanted to stay and join me. Shudder. I am also confused by how, when I got out of the shower, I found a perfectly dry Sammy watching SpongeBob. How did she get here? Sammy is a smart five year old.

Sometime during the night the heavy rain that was just starting to get lighter suddenly became a full out thunder storm. I woke up at exactly midnight when a flash of lightning and the rumble of thunder awakened me. I hate thunder storms! They scare the heck out of me! I'm not afraid to admit it. I have astraphobia! And maybe phobophobia! Phobia of phobias!

I counted off the seconds between each thunder clap and could barely get to two seconds before I heard one after another.

I'm scared. Save me Bambi!

A banging noise could be heard from my window and I could faintly see from the light of the lightning that the window had opened from all the wind blowing. I cautiously got up to close it since it was annoying me and was letting the rain in when I noticed a strange figure outside. Then the light faded and I was pelted by rain as I finally managed to shut the window. Not my adorable penguin pants!

I was breathing a sigh of relief from finally getting that over with and trying to keep my teeth from chattering with all my water covering my soaked penguin pants when I saw the figure again outside in the rain through the window.

The person was just standing there looking towards the window I was staring out of, but I couldn't see his/her features, but judging by how that shirt is plastered to their body it's not a girl. Well, hopefully it's not a girl or they need to go to the doctor.

The light faded once again and when it came back along with the lightning the figure was gone. I'm still scared Bambi. You aren't helping! I was highly tempted to scream as loud as I could, but I just wanted to hold off a little bit longer. Maybe until the ax murderer flattens down my door and kills me.

I walked back to my bed and sat down heavily on it trying to even out my breathing. I had finally calmed down enough to wring the water out of my penguin pants (their smiles look like they have turned into frowns) when I noticed something.

Somebody had been in my room.

I could see that some of my books that I had put in neat little piles had fallen over and the wind couldn't have done that. Also, no vampire was that clumsy even Bella or a were cat. Then I noticed the scariest part.

The bra that I had embarrassedly left on my chair (I was in a hurry okay!) was gone. Seth wasn't so obsessed with me (hopefully) to steal my bra so some stalker had been in my room. It must be The Stalker! Dear Bambi you still aren't helping me!

I screamed as loud as I could hoping that Seth would wake up from his deep sleep and help me. Please help me Seth! A loud knock sounded from my window and I looked as slowly as I could (haven't you learned from the movies, stupid mind! Look away!)

I screamed once again when I saw the bulky figure standing on the window frame trying to get in except I had thankfully opened the window.

The person had finally managed to open the window (I think the lock is broken) when I managed to grab the titanium steel bat I kept under my bed (you never know) and hit the guy as hard as I could using my vampire and werewolf strength. That is going to bruise in the morning. Or at least give you a dangerous concussion.

I heard a strangled yelp and the person fell to the ground (two stories) below. Well that should show him! Never sneak up on Alex Wolfe! But that person didn't look like the man standing on my lawn. More bulk than lean. The guy kind of looked familiar in the dark like his body shape and the sound of that yelp.

I looked down ready to yell for someone to call the police because it could be the ax murderer when the lightning struck again. With the glow, I could finally see that the person was Seth.

Sorry Sethy.

I opened the window wider so he could grouchily come in. He glared at the baseball bat in my hand and grabbed it from my hand to bend it in half. Now I have to buy a new bat unless you want me to hit someone with a titanium steel boomerang! Well at least he didn't do that to me. Seth rubbed his head sullenly and looked at me with an intense look.

"Okay why were you screaming? Did the little thunder that can't even hurt you scare you? And why did you hit me with a freaking baseball bat? Why is it in your room?" Seth questioned.

I was about to answer him when I noticed what he was wearing. I keep doing that a lot. All he had on were some penguin boxers. My penguins looked cute, but on Seth they looked downright ugly. And wrong. I burst out laughing while Seth (who was looking at me like I'm crazy) finally looked down at himself and noticed what he was wearing. Seth blushed adorably and I giggled a bit. Ew, I sound like Jessica.

"Okay I just put this on thank you very much when I went to bed. I was expecting that I wouldn't be woken up by your screaming. I also noticed what you were wearing to bed every night through the window and decided to get a matching pair. Now don't you laugh! Just tell me what's going on and why I probably have a concussion even though that's physically impossible?" Seth asked. Maybe Seth is The Stalker.

"Okay now listen to my amazing story. I woke up and noticed some guy standing out my window. I got scared, but then he disappeared like in those old horror movies I sadly watched and screamed through.

Then I noticed that my room had been disturbed. Some person I think a guy well hopefully a guy looked through my stuff and he probably took my um b-b-bra." I stammered the last part out and blushed hard.

Why must I admit this kind of stuff in front of him? Next, I'm going to say something about that horrid _time _in front of him and I'm going to be mortified. What would happen if I asked him to buy some girl stuff?

"He did WHAT? Oh I am going to kill whoever that guy is for going through my girl's stuff! No wonder you hit me with a bat. You should buy a gun to put under your bed. What nerve of The Stalker to steal you bra right from under me!" Seth raged and I blushed when he said the last part again.

Shout it out to the world why don't you? And why would I buy a gun? Is he crazy?

"I'm scared Seth. Can you stay here for the night and sleep on the floor? You still won't sleep on my bed even though I'm so scared I'm shaking." I pleaded. Seth seemed rather glad about my offer like I hoped it would (to get him to forget about his crazy thoughts. Once again, a gun?), but he still seemed mad about The Stalker.

Seth nodded his head and proceeded to climb up my bed and patted the spot next to him. I laughed silently at his antics and pushed him down to lay back down on my own bed. No way is he putting on the moves in my own bedroom.

Though I bet I would have felt a lot safer to be in Seth's arms. I couldn't fall asleep until hours later and when I finally fell asleep (or at least half asleep) I could faintly feel the covers being lifted off of me and a warm body lying down next to me. I didn't really care what it was (I faintly thought the name Seth) and I put my arms around the person. Ah, soooo warm.

I feel so much safer.

I woke up when my alarm went off. I forgot to set it off. I opened my eyes and saw that I couldn't see anything except an extremely muscled chest. I blushed very hard and tried to move, but warm arms were wrapped around me so tightly I could barely breathe.

I wiggled around enough so much that finally the arms were unwrapped from my torso and possibly Seth and I fell off the bed. I could finally notice that it was Seth and he had actually woken up.

"You know those penguin boxers set off the mood. Now, get off of me! I'm dying!" I groaned and the heavy Seth rolled off of me. "Okay now I'm going to get ready for whatever you have planned for today and look to see if anything else is missing so you can go on back home." I said and Seth got jumped up off the floor.

"Okay, but let me help you look to see if He stole anything from you." Seth answered and headed off towards my underwear drawer. Almost like he expected my answer (more like slap) he jumped out my window and went back to his house. I think he's getting smarter.

I could faintly hear Leah laughing at Seth because of his boxers and his mom wondering where he had gone as I went through my room. Nothing else seemed to be missing when I noticed all the pictures of Seth and I were gone. Or, not so gone. They were in the trashcan ripped into little pieces.

Who could have done this? Why? Maybe The Stalker hates photos.

My eyes were tearing up silently as I picked up all the pictures of Seth and I tried and tried to rearrange them to what they once were. No such luck. Nothing would ever be able to put them back together.

All my precious memories of Seth will be gone forever. Without Seth I will die. Why are the pictures gone? Can't The Stalker see that he's ruining my life?

Today is Saturday so I didn't have any school thankfully because no one will be able to see my tear streaked face except for Seth. My cell phone suddenly rang and I opened it while fumbling with my door. I saw that it was Seth calling me so I answered it. Good thing it's not a tax collector. I wouldn't know what to say to that person.

"Hello Alex? I need you to come outside to the car since we are having a meeting with the Cullen's and Sam to discuss The Stalker issue and the adoption issues too. Just hurry up and come outside where I'm waiting for you." Seth said and hung up without even waiting for my reply.

Great, now it's another thing to add to my list of Terrible Things That Happen to Me. Adoption.

If I admit about having to be adopted then I will have to admit to being a practical orphan. Sure my dad's alive, but barely. He's suffering from schizophrenia in jail thinking that a giant wolf is after him. If only he knew. Hah! Sigh.

Though it does make me feel a little guilty except Seth told me that my father deserves whatever comes to him. I know I should believe that, but he's my father you know? I just can't hate my father no matter how bad he is.

And I don't want to have a whole coven of vampires as my family. Not that the vampires aren't cool and all. I just want a normal family who deal with normal family things like on the show _Brady Bunch. _Now why can't life ever be that easy? Life sucks, literally.

I jumped into the shower thanking God for its glorious warmth and thinking about how it didn't even come close to the warmth of Seth, which ultimately made me blush.

After the shower I was wrapped only in a small towel when I noticed that I had forgotten my clothes in my room. Crap! Now I have to go out in the hallway where The Stalker might see me in a towel. I sense a premonition coming on.

Prepare for the embarrassing future in three, two, and one.

Opening the bathroom door just slightly I slipped out and ran to my room where I closed my door as fast as I could and breathed a sigh of relief that no one was there. Good thing that's over with and Seth or The Stalker didn't see me.

Until I realized that someone was in my room sitting on my bed. Why does this keep happening? Seth was ogling me in my towel. I blushed until my ears turned red and ran into the bathroom. That's the second time Seth saw me in a towel! It's like I'm setting this up for him when I'm obviously not.

"Okay Seth forget whatever you saw right there and I mean _forget_ and give me my clothes. And please don't touch my um u-undergarments." I blushed once again as I said that.

I could hear Seth laughing about my stuttering problem when it comes to inappropriate things. He's going to make that my weakness. I'm pretty sure he is not going to forget that picture if his life depended on it.

After putting on some clothes and eating breakfast (Seth ate all the food again!) we set off towards a forest clearing that has become our meeting place. When we arrived all the vampires (plus Sam) were already there. "What took you two so long? Seth get that picture out of your mind! I get it already!" Edward yelled at Seth. Aw, it sounds like they're best friends are enemies. Aw, frenemies.

Also I thought I told Seth to forget about that! Stupid not listening werewolf!

"Okay can we get back to what Seth called us here for even though it doesn't really involve us at all? So why are we here at all anyway Sethy?" Edward asked while glaring at Seth. He stole my word! Aw, they are still fighting even though Edward cares about Seth. Oh great, Edward stop glaring at me!

"Okay I have brought you blood suckers and Sam to discuss The Stalker. He doesn't necessarily involve you, but he apparently knows about Alex being part vampire, werewolf, I lost count. This might mean he knows about you guys too. He could expose you all to the world so you will all die or be burned at the stake. Do you want that? Who wants to kill The Stalker?" Seth asked.

Wow he actually sounded smart there, but I bet he just listened to me explain everything. "I agree with Alex's thought and that we should take care of The Stalker. I have one question though. Why did you suddenly bring this up?" Edward questioned. Oh you don't want to know unless you want to ask why Seth has penguin boxers.

Edward looked like he was about to burst out laughing when Sam tensed up. "I hear somebody coming. We should hide before the person comes. Who knows what he will ask with all the vampires and such." He ordered and we all ran towards the trees. No one can resist the alpha.

On my way there I tripped on a branch and fell to the ground heavily on my hip. That is going to bruise in the morning.

Why am I not a were cat?

I heard footsteps coming towards me faster and faster until the vibrations seemed to fall right on top of me. Please Bambi let it not be The Stalker wanting to well stalk and then kill me. I'm going to die! Wah!

"Ally are you alright?" I heard a concerned voice say and I was instantly lifted up by a familiar hand. And it's not Sethy. It's Danny! Please oh please Bambi let Danny not be The Stalker. I beg on your mauled body that I well mauled. Please!

"Danny! What are you doing here? I was just uh taking a hike through these lovely woods with nothing else to do since Seth had to do um chores all day today." I said rushing so fast I could barely understand half of what I just said. What did I say anyway?

I should really get better at lying. When would I ever go hiking? I am a kind of girl who hates exercise of all kind and fake it in gym class to get a good grade. At least I get a good grade though. That's also good since I don't have to take a shower after gym. Yay! Stinky showers be gone!

"I was doing the same um thing that you were doing. I was taking a hike through these fascinating woods around here. Did you know that I uh forgot my hiking shoes today? Yeah and then I somehow met you in the same spot. Isn't that such a great uh coincidence?" Danny babbled. Wow, he is a terrible liar just like me. You can tell because his nose is twitching. But why is he lying?

"Then why do you have those binoculars around your neck and that really high tech camera? It's like you were watching someone along with taking pictures. So why do you have them?" I asked. He may actually be The Stalker even though I would totally hate that. I mean Danny is the closest person to me besides Seth of course and Sammy.

Don't forget Bambi. It's always going to be Bambi after I *sob* mauled him.

"I was bird watching. Hey I have an important question for you. (Inside my mind- way to change the subject) Do you actually love Seth? Do I have a chance with you?" Danny asked over eager. Wait, what? Danny likes me? I can almost hear Seth saying DUH at me. Excuse me if I'm ignorant to love affairs. Jeez!

"I truly love Seth with all my heart. I mean he is so sweet, not so smart, kind, and overprotective in a really nice way, and he feels like my soul mate. That makes me feel so safe. I didn't tell you or anyone else except Seth about this, but I guess this is the right time.

A few years ago I got this boyfriend (my only one ever except for Seth) and he abused me. I still loved him though except he died. I never felt safe near anyone ever again until I met Seth. Just being in his arms makes me feel like I don't have to care about anything. I love him and nothing will ever change that. I'm sorry Danny, but you don't have a chance with me." I explained.

Just admitting that aloud was really embarrassing especially when Seth is right in hearing distance in the trees. I was blushing soooo hard while Danny just looked at the ground with sadness in his eyes. I put my hand on his shoulder trying to comfort him (I have never been through anything like this before. I have only read about it in books. Hope it works).

Danny looked like he was just about to cry when I felt his shoulders stiffen. He looked up and I saw that his eyes were filled with a greatly amount of courage and furiousness that it almost blew me over. I could practically feel this terrible hatred rolling off him in waves, but I was too ignorant to his feelings to feel that. Sorry feelings.

"Come on. Follow me and I will take you somewhere amazing. It will be a giant surprise and you won't believe it when we get there." Danny said and pulled on my hand with such force that was too great for me to resist in my human form.

If I use my vampire or werewolf strength then he will know I'm a supernatural creature. I guess I will just have to go with him. I mean, how bad will it be? It's not like he's The Stalker, right?

_**(Seth POV)**_

When Danny suddenly showed up I almost popped through the trees and killed him on the spot, but Edward pulled me back with some of the vampires help. "Edward, can you get anything from his mind? Maybe something about him being oh I don't know The Stalker?" I asked quietly so no one could hear me. Wait, what's the point? Edward shook his head.

"Nothing at all and Jasper can't sense his feelings either. It's like he's some kind of robot or has the same power as Bella, but it's stronger than hers. You might want to listen to the next part though. It involves you and I bet you will absolutely love it." Edward mentioned. About me? I hope they aren't bashing me when I'm right here.

But then I heard Alex's words. They are so beautiful. It makes me love her even more. I feel like crying.

She loves me so much that I can't believe it.

Why is she talking about her private moments in front of that pathetic human? Danny looked like he was about to cry (serves him right! Rejected!) I saw his eyes and it was like something came over him. I could see this dark demonic aura surrounding Danny that was filled with hatred. What's going on? Alex can't you see this change coming over him? He is obviously The Stalker!

Alex was apparently ignorant about all this when she decided to follow Danny. She must still see a sniveling runny nosed boy who needs protection. I can't believe she is the smart one in our relationship.

Don't follow him! He is going to kill you! If he does anything bad to you then I will kill him over and over again. Don't worry Alex I am going to save you!

When will there be a time where I'm not going to be the rescuer, but the damsel in distress? Okay bad image of me in a dress, but still. When will I ever get a break?

_**Author's note-**_ _**Hello everybody! This is ME WANT COOKIES NOW! With a very important message to the people who actually bother to read my story (which I'm eternally grateful for) my laptop was sent in because it wasn't working right so the updates and such will be delayed for awhile. Just hang in there and read on. Flame on! (I'm copying my own characters saying. How pathetic is that?**_)


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

(_**Alex POV)**_

Danny was pulling me out of the woods and into the barely crowded streets of La Push, no surprise there. Well at least Danny can't try anything with me like I don't know killing me with these sadly scarce people here even though most look like they belong in some kind of gang. I never knew this small town has gangs. You never know with small towns. Crap, now I wish I took on Seth's advice to buy a gun. Did I actually just think that? Seth's stupidness is affecting me.

When I thought that I could faintly hear someone yell "you told her to buy a gun? Oh my god! Are you insane?" I wonder who that was, like I even have to. Thank you Edward!

"Danny, where are we going? I've never been in this part of the reservation and that's saying something. Maybe this is Forks or something. I mean this town is so freaking small that if you walk a mile then it's gone and you're stuck in the forest for hours.

I feel like double chocolate fudge ice cream right now. Are we going to an ice cream store right now? I hope they have my favorite. Hey I think I see Bambi!" I babble sometimes when I'm nervous, but there really is a deer that looks like Bambi. Did Bambi have a sister? I'm sorry Jambi! Wah!

"Okay shut up Ally!" Danny yelled so loudly that some of the possible gang members looked at him in surprise and reached for their pockets. Oh boy, we are going to die. But Danny doesn't look like the little boy I used to love like a little brother of course. He looks kind of dangerous to me with the glint in his eyes. I feel a little scared.

There was a loud banging sound somewhere in the forest behind me. It sounds like someone is a little angry. Someone needs a time out. Maybe it's Seth and the whole gang following me. Aw, thank you!

Danny's grip upon my wrist tightened considerably and I gasped a bit in pain. He has worked out a lot. I wonder how many hours of gym he spent gaining these muscles. Now there was a familiar growling noise coming from the woods. I knew it! Seth is following me! That is so nice of him even though he owns penguin boxers.

Those penguin boxers make me laugh. Hah ha hah. That will never grow old. I think Edward just laughed too.

"Listen up Ally. Even though I can obviously tell that you love Seth with that loved filled gaze of yours, I will make you love me no matter how hard it is or if you get hurt in the process. You will soon realize how awesome and totally hot I am and then you will fall in love with me forever. Seth will be forgotten and end up dying alone in a cave somewhere.

What do you see in that freaky guy anyway? I mean he is so dumb. Dumber than a stupid rock and so not hot compared to my awesome body and hair. I am like a god compared to everyone else in this godforsaken world." Danny explained.

I made a disgusted face that I hid from him not wanting him to see it. Ew, why does he sound so conceited? He was never like this as a kid. Danny makes me want to punch him so hard that his nose breaks. Self absorbed, conceited, stuck up, arrogant, insert many bad words, and smug guys are the worst! Ugh my hand is twitching from wanting to punch him!

"Danny, why are you acting this way? The way you're talking makes you sound like an s-snob. I don't like it." I said quietly. What happened to the boy I knew? What happened to the boy who held my hand while he was crying? What about when I was cleaning up the snot coming from his nose? The boy who made me feel so darn happy and that made me feel like a big sister before Sammy came along. I want little Danny boy back and not this freak! Danny where are you?

"Well little Ally. You can't get what you like just from asking for it in the real world. No, you have to work for it. You have to work hard and that's just what I did. And I made it so far to be with you and only you Ally. Can't you remember the promise I gave you the day you left home? Think back Ally cat and you will know why I'm like this. It's all for you." Danny said. A promise? Did he seriously call me Ally cat? It's Alex!

Flashback time! _**This is for flashback apparently.**_

_**I could see myself as a cute little girl (even though I had stupid pig tails. I can't stand them) crying while holding hands with a little boy who was crying even harder. Snot is I think going into his mouth. Yuck! Danny was soooo cute as a kid! He's much cuter then than now. Right at this moment, all I can see is the blackness of his soul. Whoops, it's getting depressing and off topic. **_

_**Danny boy hugged me with all his pathetic might (I can still breathe you know) and looked up at my face. "Ally, I am going to become a hansome guy for you. Then I won't be a cry baby no more. You will love me and we will be together forever. Pinky promise, pretty please?" Danny asked.**_

_**I nodded my head weakly trying to keep from crying even harder and gave him a pinky promise before going into the car that was waiting for me.**_

Wow, so that is the promise. I forgot all about it and I had good reason to. It's pretty stupid if you ask me. "Danny we were little kids then you know. It probably doesn't mean much to you or me. A pinky promise can be easily broken you know, especially with little kids. I probably wouldn't remember it if you hadn't reminded me of the memory. It wasn't that important." I whispered making sure not to hurt his feelings. I think I failed that. Read on for more.

"It mattered to me!" Danny roared and he struck me silent with a dumbstruck look on my face like Seth when he's doing homework. His face is filled with a great deal of anger and sadness. Did that promise really mean that much to him? Wow, he should just forget about me and move on like I did.

"I loved you with all my heart as a little kid yet you didn't notice and tried to fulfill that promise every single day. I made myself stop crying or sniffling even when my dad had a heart attack and died the same day you left. Everyone in town like my mother thought I was a heartless kid who hated my father and wouldn't even cry for him at his funeral.

I worked out every day at the age of five to get really strong and spent hundreds of dollars (from my dad's credit card that was never disconnected) on cosmetics and stuff to make myself look super handsome.

I studied day and night to be like you, an A+ student, and fought back harder and harder on bullies until they submitted to my power with broken noses and bruises. I was the most feared and obviously handsome guy at my school and my whole town and girls of all ages (one was like sixty) fell to their feet at the sight of me. They worshipped the ground I walked on!

No one could remember the weak boy who relied on a girl I once was and I was superior! I had achieved my promise to you and the next step was to find you to make you love me."

This speech is getting kind of boring. Does anyone have some popcorn? Salted please!

"I went to the address you moved to (I kept it all these years) and saw that some Chinese people were living there. I thought I had traveled to China or something for a minute there until I realized you had moved away for the second time. I made (or rather forced) the Chinese people to tell me where you now lived hoping you hadn't moved again, but they didn't know.

Finally I found a letter in my mailbox with magazine letters glued onto it and the letter told me where you were. La Push Washington. Who would've known? The letter had no address or name on it so it was quite a great convenience there. God must love me like everyone else. Then, I got here and**" I cut him off there by gasping out loud realizing what he had said.

"You got a letter that had my address and magazine letters glued onto it without a return address? It's just like the letter I got from The Stalker. But how did he know about you?" I mumbled.

Danny pretty much looked awfully confused at the moment and it only increased when I grabbed his shoulders with a slight touch of werewolf strength and made him face me. "Danny did you stand outside my house yesterday during the storm? Are you The Stalker?" I asked seriously. I'm going to dread the answer, aren't I?

"What? No! I would never stand out in that terrible thunderstorm and let my precious hair get wet. Right around that time, I was actually fixing up my hair for today when I would meet you. I bet it looks good.

I actually got a letter telling me once again where you were. Isn't that weird? Also if you lean a little bit more we could be kissing mouth to mouth. Don't you want to? Seth will never have to know." Danny suggested.

I let go of him disgusted. That scared me more than almost dying.

Where are all those letters coming from? It must mean that Danny isn't The Stalker so the person must still be at large. But how did he know where I would be going if it didn't happen yet? Can he predict the future like Alice? This is getting weirder and weirder by the second.

I was about to ask Danny more questions about the letters when he stopped suddenly which made me also stop in case I wanted to ram against his back which he would think was me offering to hug him. I so don't want that. "We're here!" Danny said cheerfully. Where is here actually?

We were in front of a shabby looking house in a bad/poor neighborhood, but the house was actually nicer than all the other houses.

"I'm staying here with a friend I met at a gas station on my way here. He's never here in the morning and is kind of weird. I mean his eyes glow in the dark. How creepy is that?" Danny explained.

Oh Danny you are so stupid. Just like Seth.

Who lives with a guy you met at a gas station? He could be a serial killer for all you know. Or a woman in disguise is waiting for you to be all alone before he/she makes a move on you. Shudder.

"And why are we here if I may ask?" I questioned politely trying not to strangle him for his awesome stupidity. That is the only thing awesome about him.

"Oh my friend with the eyes asked me to bring you here in case the try to make you mine plan didn't work. He said he is really good with relationships and would make sure we became a couple. He is so remarkable or what?

Now come on in or am I going to have to force you by carrying you?" Danny asked. I want to be carried. I think that would be fun. Being carried around every day so you don't have to walk and such that would be the life. No more gym. Yay!

Sadly I think Danny's way of force would be bad and inappropriate so I'm just going to go in the house now like a good little girl who doesn't want to be you know. Danny pulled me into the house and closed the door behind us and locked it.

How will Seth know what's happening when he's locked outside? Oh yeah, werewolf hearing and Edward being able to read minds. I can be just like Seth sometimes.

Inside the house the outside looked absolutely terrible compared to this. Well, on one side anyway. Does that sound confusing? You see, the house is like a one bedroom and one bathroom kind of place. Yeah I know it's small to me.

The left side has lots of fancy furniture and an ancient sword which looked really expensive. If I tear the rug I would have to pay maybe a million dollars. The right side had bottles of hair spray, cans of cosmetics, a full length mirror, and pictures of Danny all over it. Guess which side is Danny's? I bet the left side. What do you think?

Man, Danny's friend must be rich. I want to meet him at a gas station.

A chair swiveled around and I could see a guy sitting there looking all smug. I can almost imagine a cat sitting on his lap. This is just like a scary movie. Maybe he's The Stalker though I don't know who he is.

The guy had silverish hair that was in a long pony tail and had super pale skin. His eyes were piercing red that seemed to peer straight into my soul. Oh crap this guy is a vampire. How many times do I have to go through this? I just want to be human! Wah!

"Hello there, Alex Wolfe. Or should I say soon to be Alex Cullen. (_My thought- How does he know that? Nobody knows that! Stranger danger! AAAAHHH!) _I am Basilius and that's Roman for king because that's what I'm going to be. Even my parents knew that. As you can probably tell due to your wide eyes and the scent of fear I am also a vampire.

I've been trying to make very successful vampires with powers so strong that they can beat the Cullen's in a minute and then the Volturi. I made two vampires you probably know well. Darrin and Ray." The guy explained.

No way.

This guy made Darrin and Ray into vampires? I want to kill him! He should have been named Doo-doo head. Man that was a seriously childish thought. Danny's hair fumes must be getting to me.

"But sadly those two failed even though they had extraordinary powers. They were killed by a teenage girl who looks like an elementary kid and that my dear is unforgivable. Now that you have their powers and other powerful powers (hah) I will kill you since you pose as a threat to my soon to be throne." Basilius said.

What? AAAAAAHHHHHHH!

"What?" I heard someone shout outside (sounds familiar) and the door to the house fell down revealing an angry Seth. He is so stupid. Now we're both going to die. Way to blow our cover dog! Seth slowly got up and pulled me behind him, shielding me. Danny was beyond confused at the moment so he was just standing there or maybe he's looking at himself in the mirror.

"Okay so called king, if you try anything then you're better off dead in a ditch. The whole neighborhood is surrounded by vampires and the alpha is calling for more wolves for backup. So, wish you were dead yet?" Seth asked.

"I'm already dead." Basilius said and then within a blink of an eye (a vampire eye that is) I found myself lying on the floor with an arm draped around my waist securely. What the heck just happened?

I looked around and saw that Seth was bleeding from a deep scratch on his arm and Danny looked like he was trying to protect his hair. I want to punch him. What did the girls at school see in him? But if Seth is over there then whose arm is around me? Oh crap not Basilius! I tried to squirm from his grip until I noticed the wickedly sharp knife pointed against my neck.

Waahhhh! I'm going to die!

"If anyone moves even an inch this girl dies. I'm not bluffing so you better stand back pup." Basilius warned. The knife dug into my neck a little bit to break the skin. Not enough to kill me thank Bambi, but enough to hurt a lot.

"I have tremendous speed even greater than that mind reading vampire over there. After I kill this weakling, I'm going to kill all of you to absorb your powers. Beware freaks." He said and laughed like a maniac. Why do they all sound like that?

Wait a darn second, I have my own powers. I should've thought about that sooner. I did a Seth Clearwater. "I wish!" I was just about to wish for Basilius to be dead and Seth unharmed and for us to be on our very own private island when something covered my mouth. Duct tape! The enemy of all mouths! I should have known.

"Ah, ahh, ahhh little Alex. I know all of your powers so I am pretty darn prepared. I brought duct tape, fire resistant gloves for your hands, and I can resist the strength of a vampire and a werewolf combined which you are. There's nothing you can do.

Dog just stand there and watch as I torture your little imprint. You won't be able to do anything at all. Feel her pain mutt." Basilius laughed again. He's going to torture me? And how did these gloves get on my hands? I feel violated.

"Wait what are you going to do to my Ally! Even though I have no idea what's going on, I'm going to kill you!" Danny yelled finally coming to his senses. About time. Maybe there's hope for him yet. Basilius just flexed one single finger and Danny hid under his bed shouting "don't hurt my hair!" The hope died. I should have known that too.

Basilius took the knife away from my neck and brought it to my face. "I wonder how pretty your face will be when it's covered with scars." He wondered. Aw, he thought I was pretty, but not the stinking point.

Tears sprang from my eyes as I looked at Seth for the final time. Goodbye my love. I hope you will learn to forget about me. This is it. I'm finally going to die after all these near death experiences. It's about time.

What about that monster wolf? I'm saved!

Hello monster inside of me? _**(There's a song called Animal I Have Become with that line in it except for the hello part of course. It's by Three Days Grace and it's the song for this chapter apparently) **_You can come out you know. I mean, like, now! Nothing happened. Maybe I should try a different tactic. I'm going to die! Help me monster! Help me! Nothing happened.

Hmm what should I do now? The knife is getting closer to my face and Basilius looks like he's enjoying my tears. I'm not. I hope he doesn't lick them. Sick! Okay, let's try getting inside of my own mind. If I close my eyes and try to concentrate on myself (doesn't mean I'm conceited like Danny) then what will happen?

I feel a pull coming from deep inside of me so I'm going to follow that. Nothing, nothing, there's my breakfast, Coco Puffs, nothing, and then something. A dark light (does that even make sense, a dark light?) flooded wherever I was and it was like the black flames the monster made.

I think I'm getting somewhere. And just like that I felt intense pain going through me and I was sucked inside the monsters mind. Am I going to be trapped here forever?

_**Seth POV**_

I stared at my darling Alex in disbelief. My arm felt like it was on fire from the scratch, but the adrenaline filling me distracted me from the pain along with Basilius' words. He's trying to torture Alex! Alex looked like she had fainted with her eyes still open. That's sad. But this black aura was surrounding her body. What the _blank_ is going on?

"Did that pathetic runt faint? How did she defeat my own vampires when she can't stand the sight of her own freaking blood? And what is that light? Are you doing that to trick me?" Basilius asked. He leaned away from Alex in disgust which gave my side enough time to attack from his momentary distraction.

"Now!" I heard Edward yell. All the vampires and the werewolves ambushed the house at the same time. Sneak attack. It seems like your hands are going to be busy for awhile Basilius. Now, here is my chance to find out what has happened to my dear Alex.

I'm once again going to rescue you!

Basilius was using his super speed to run away (coward!) every time someone came near him, but he was edging farther and farther away from Alex. Enough space for me to get to her. I ran towards Alex and Basilius saw me coming before I even moved. How is that possible?

He punched a werewolf right in the neck (that is going to hurt in the morning) and ran at me. No way am I going to fight back. I probably have less than a second before I will be hit. How am I thinking for this long and Basilius still hasn't come? Weird day it has been. I fear it's going to get even weirder.

Swiftly, I grabbed one of the hairspray bottles Danny left on the ground to spray directly into the vampire's eyes. Ooh that is going to hurt especially since this hairspray is the toxic kind which can burn a lot. I can almost feel the pain. Vampire's eyes are sensitive to this kind of stuff. You learn tons in Werewolf School for the Idiots. That's me.

Basilius screamed in pain and clutched at his eyes while I reached Alex finally. "Are you all right my love? Wake up Alex. Wake up!" I yelled and tried to shake her awake. My temper just broke. 

Five minutes passed when I finally realized that something was wrong. I am an idiot! Alex's breathing was so shallow and barely there that I had to press my head to her chest to hear it with my werewolf hearing. What is this? How can I help Alex?

I looked at Alex's face to see that her eyes were now glazed over with a strange mist thing, but I could see that her eyes had turned bright red like a vampire's or a monster instead of the shocking blue. The black light swirled in all different directions around her and her eyes seemed to be glowing.

What happened to her?

Alex whimpered in pain before a tremendous growling sound filled the whole house, maybe the whole neighborhood. The fighting immediately stopped and all the vampires, werewolves, and even Basilius turned to look at Alex and me. I shook my head telling everyone that it wasn't me which made their eyes go to Alex.

The glaze around her eyes disappeared and was replaced by a malevolence so unlike her. She grinned wickedly to show the teeth that had replaced the slightly crooked ones. (Don't tell Alex I thought that!) They looked like a beasts incisors.

"**Hello boys and girls. It is I, the monster inside of this body and I have finally gained control of Alex Wolfe to show you all the true havoc that can be caused by a twisted wish. Be careful what you wish for!" **Alex cackled, but it wasn't her voice. It was dark and inhuman. What happened to Alex? Why is she talking like this?

Without another word, Alex beast rushed at me with her fangs wide open towards my neck.

_**(Alex POV)**_

_Where am I? All I could see is a deep darkness from everywhere I turned. I can hear or feel nothing. "Hello? _Hello? _Where am I? _Where am I?" _My voice kept echoing back at me and gave me no answers to where I was. Why am I even here? _

_All I can remember is um trying to uh get somewhere, but where? Now that I think about it, I can't remember anything. Not my name, not my past, not even what two plus two is. What is happening to me? Why am I suddenly stupid?_

"_Who am I?" I yelled into the abyss and this time there wasn't an echo. Howling filled my ears so loud that I tried to cover them, but to no avail. Laughter vibrated from every corner until I felt like I was going mad._

"**So you have fallen under my little spell human. That means I can do anything I want to do with you. I am your master and you will do anything for me. Tell me of your undying loyalty! I demand it!" **_A voice ricocheted through. I opened my mouth, but no sound came out. Perhaps I'm too shocked to even speak. I nodded my head slowly to show I understood its words._

_I will do whatever you say master. I will even kill myself. I will kill Seth and there is nothing I can do about it. I am yours and yours alone. Wait, Seth! Who is this Seth? And why is this unidentifiable feeling filling me to the brim? It feels all warm and tingly. Where is it coming from? Is it possibly coming from my heart?_

_No! I have no heart!_

_Then where is this warmth coming from? It feels so good that I just want to sink into it forever… Yes, that's what I will do. Who cares about master? All I want is to experience this feeling of love. Yes that's it! I'm feeling love. But who is it for? Maybe it's for that name I spoke of and felt an undeniable connection to. What was it? Oh, it was Seth._

_Seth._

_A flood of memories suddenly hit me that I gasped aloud in icy shock. Me as a little kid, as a teenager, a snotty little kid that's not me, a handsome boy with cold eyes who hit me, a new town with rain falling heavily, another boy, but instead of hate in his eyes, it was love. And then, finally, my name. _

_I am Alex Wolfe and I will not succumb to any fake master. I am a forth vampire, a werewolf, a powerful human with powers, and the imprint of Seth. I will not forget who I am. Nevermore! I will not fall under this spell._

"**Answer me you insolent fool! You are my slave so you must do what I tell you! And I tell you to tell me of your loyalty! Tell me now or beware my punishment!" **_The voice yelled and I was tempted to follow the voice once again. No! I do not want to be stuck as a slave and not even know who I am anymore for all of eternity. I don't want to forget Seth or anyone I truly care about for the rest of my life._

"_I am not your slave! And you are not my master! I am Alex Wolfe and I have broken through your spell! Now it's your turn to tell me. Who are you? What is this place? Answer me now! The tables have turned so I will never agree to killing Seth! Not if I were even killed." I yelled back._

_The tables have turned master._

"**How dare you break my hold! I was going to saved this for later, but I will kill you. I don't need this pathetic body. I can take that wolf one that I was going to kill after you. **

**Once I escape this body, you won't be able to get out of this abyss. Your body will crumble little by little until there's nothing left. Your soul will be stuck here. Goodbye brat!" **_the voice yelled and a blur moved upwards towards the impossibly high ceiling._

"_No! I will not allow you to do that!" I screamed and grabbed at the blur before it went too high. Surprisingly I caught something (possibly it) so I held on with all my might. The growling sound emitted from the beast that shook me to my very core, yet I held on even though the monster kept swinging about._

"**Let me go you foolish human! I cannot leave if you keep holding onto me! It doesn't matter though. I already sent a command to your body to suck out Seth's soul so I can use his body instead of yours. At least you two will be stuck here for all of eternity together. Now, let me go!"**___The monster kept yelling me and shaking me except I wasn't just shaking from it. I was shaking in fear for Seth. _

_Seth I hope you will be okay!_

_**(Seth POV)**_

Alex's body suddenly stopped a mere centimeter from eating my face for some unknown reason. It actually looked like it was arguing with itself. "Edward what's going on?" I asked in an uneasy voice. Edward looked like he was a bit too busy fighting Basilius who had gotten his vigor to fight again to even care about my question. Well, fine! I will figure it out all on my own meanie.

For a second there, I thought I saw Alex's normal blue eyes return before they were overthrown by the red once again. Ugh what is happening? Perhaps she is having a seizure of some effect which will make her have to go to the hospital where she will be hospitalized for several days until she is well enough to go back home.

Where did that come from?

Okay forget about that. Let's go to a more reasonable excuse. Oh I know, she is either possessed by a demon monster thing or she is secretly Batman. I'm heading towards the Batman, no, Batwoman idea.

Alex seemed like she was done arguing with herself (crazy much) to turn back to me with a glazed look in her eyes once more. Uh is this creeping anyone else out or is it just me? Alex or the monster wasn't speaking anymore when she turned to attack me once again.

I have to fight back, but I can't! Even if she's possessed or Batwoman I can't hurt my precious imprint. What if she snaps right out of it when I hit her and then she will hate me for life? Or what if she was killed by a miscalculation of mine and then she will be gone forever?

No! I will have to live with the pain because it might not kill me. Living with the pain of hurting my imprint would most likely kill me.

I closed my eyes and braced myself for the claws sinking into me, but they never came.

Instead Alex rammed into me and I fell to the ground onto my back with Alex on top of me. She leaned towards my face and for the second time I braced myself. Okay, once again there is no pain. Only warm lips meeting mine in a hungry kiss. Okay I like this soooo much better than the whole killing me part.

I'm just going to enjoy this a little bit longer. Maybe Alex finally snapped out of it and she's giving me a kiss for being a hero. I like being the hero now if this is what I get for it. I don't even need money from a reward no matter how large.

I can live off this for the rest of my life and I will never want anything else. I didn't even notice when I felt a painful tugging going on deep within me. Huh, I wonder what that may be.

"Seth snap out of it! The monster is trying to possess you too! Hit her!" I faintly heard Edward yell in the background, but I ignored it. Alex trying to possess me with a freaking kiss. That is so stupid. I mean this is definitely Alex. With her lips, her warmth, those red glowing eyes, the fangs sinking into my lip. Okay maybe this isn't Alex.

Get off of me! Somebody help!

_**(Alex POV)**_

_I was still holding onto the monster with steadily weakening arms when it suddenly gave a violent shake. My sweaty hands couldn't hold on any longer so I tumbled down to the ground below. I landed on my bruised hip which possibly fractured it. Ow, I am so glad I didn't land on my head._

"**Serves you right you human! I have your precious love in my grasp. Nothing you do will save him. Your body will wither away and decompose for the bugs to eat. Your soul will be stuck here forevermore. Goodbye Alex Wolfe forever!" **_The monster shouted at me before disappearing without a sound living me alone in the dark for all of eternity._

_What am I going to do? Somebody save me!_ _Do I feel déjà vu right now? Why?_

_**(I still don't have my laptop! Once again, updates will be slow. Thank you to all the reviewers and I shall name the recent ones. Thank you!  
ChelseaAndSethForever!  
TheStalker  
Esmerana 'Esme' Call.  
Thank you all for reviewing! And thank you 'Esme' for not cussing on the review. Thank you and remember to review everyone! Fake kisses to all!)**_


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

(_**Alex POV)**_

_I looked around the terribly dark and surprisingly moist abyss looking for some kind of hint to tell me where I was. What should I look for? Perhaps I should look for a huge sign that says '_You are here Alex. Now do you want a cookie?'

_Sigh, why can't life ever be that easy?_ Because you're stupid! _Oh shut up mind! I'm smarter than you! _Who is it that sends messages and thoughts? _Um you are I guess, but at least I have a body that can move! Brawn over brain sucker! _It's brain over brawn idiot. And you called me dumb. _Yeah well, okay I'm having a conversation with my brain. I have officially gone crazy. _No kidding. _Why you! Arg! I still want a cookie._

_Okay, let's just get my semi there bearings together and work with my brain and not fight with it with imaginary conversations. Huh, I just got some blissful silence which means I have not gone crazy. Or have I?_

_This could all be a dream and then I'm now called crazy. But wait one darn second. If you think you're crazy does that actually mean you're crazy? What if you think you aren't crazy, but you actually are. It's one of life's hard questions. Let's just put it this way. Everyone's crazy! Hallelujah! Now we can find the cure to cancer. Yippee!_

_Now, let's go back on topic please mind. That thing that tried to make me his/her (I think her) slave escaped through the top of this place that I can't see anywhere. If only I rolled in some radioactive stuff as a kid so I could see in the dark. _

_When I was pathetically trying to get in this place (why did I ever do that? You are one stupid brain!) I was searching for a way to get into the mind of the monster inside of me if it even has one because it could be a mindless idiot like Seth. _

_So this must be the mind and that monster thing was the monster that makes me turn into that black wolf and shoot flames out of my hands or paws._

_Judging by how the monster can't actually fly (then how did I get to the ceiling? Who knows? Just go along with it!) Because it doesn't have any actual wings unless they're invisible, I think it can get out of here any time it wants since this is its mind after all, but it can only do that when I'm in here apparently._

_It can also get out of here when I'm like super angry. Maybe that's some kind of passage way out of here. When I'm angry the monster is able to control my body and turn it into that beast, but I have a feeling that I'm in human form right now. My head hurts! Stop getting technical and stuff! But also…_

_How do I feel that?_

_So when I'm in its mind, it can possess my body without transforming into a hideous beast strangely. Probably to use my body to trick other people into thinking I'm myself when it's actually the monster who is there. _

_Then it kills everyone dear to me and then rules the world and invites the aliens to play. Wait, it will kill my loved ones. Like Seth. Like Seth! I have to get out of here to warn him, but how? Wah! I have a migraine!_

_And then I have to think about the few physical things that go along with it. If my body gets hurt then the monster must not care about that since I think it said something about pain. I would probably be the one feeling the pain anyway when it is my body anyway._

_To get out of here I should try to use extreme rage except I'm afraid to. I guess I'm kind of afraid of the truth (veritaphobia. See, I am smarter than you brain. Oh crap I've gone mad again!) And what will happen to me. It might not do anything at all and I will still be stuck here. I should try my powers before doing that._

"_I wish I was out of here!" I wonder where I will land. The sea with SpongeBob I hope. Oh wait, I know, nowhere. Yay I win a million dollars in monopoly money! Apparently the wishing power doesn't work in this abyss. _

_Okay werewolf power go! Nothing. Uh, vampire whatever go! Nothing. Pokémon go! Wait, I don't have that power! Why not? Fire power! Hey something!_

_A little, tiny, pathetic, wimpy, need I go on flame bloomed out of my hand and I could suddenly see a lot better than I should have with this flame surprisingly. I wonder why. Let's see, I can see a whole stinking room with this little light. It doesn't add up especially with the room part._

_The room had endless walls that, you guessed it, had no end and they just kept going and going and going until they were out of sight and out of mind. Pictures of all different sizes lined the walls that showed various hand drawn drawings, but the drawings were gruesome and ghastly.  
_

_Some of the pictures had people from centuries ago with old timely clothes and some pictures came from our time and one looked like it involved the future. But they all had one thing similar._

_They all involved death._

_Each picture showed either a person dying or already dead and they even showed the bodies. It looked like they had all gone crazy or something because they had totally black eyes. Like how I look like right now. Where did that thought come from? Maybe it came from Seth. Oh please don't be dead! _

_And always in like one tiny little corner or in the shadows, there's a you guessed it shadow of an animal that looked like the black wolf demon. Every picture had it in there and I could practically imagine the bloody fangs and the wicked grin upon its face that almost reached its ears. Weird. _

_What is that? It's like the monster that haunts me. But why is it in every photo? And why does it seem like it enjoyed all the deaths like it played some part with it? Maybe it was the one who killed all of them. Why? Why is it in me?_

_This doesn't make any sense. I just want to be a normal human! Help me Bambi!_

_**(Seth POV)**_

Edward's words (does that seem to rhyme to you? To me it does or maybe I'm just stupid like everyone says. Hey, I will admit it you know.) They seemed to echo straight through my head until I could finally understand their meaning even if that just sounded plain old weird.

Alex is trying to possess me? She would never, unless she was also possessed. Does that make sense? Okay, I am supposed to freaking hit her, but I don't want to hit my one true love! Let's just try with pushing her off first and you know not hurt her in any way.

Attempting that, I could feel her fingers digging into my arms the harder I pushed her away from me as she kept kissing me roughly.

If I want my arms to bleed heavily until I die from blood loss and all that, then I guess I do have to hit her sadly. Seeing her face, even though it had anger and demon teeth along with some nasty breath, still made me feel reluctant to hit her.

She's a demon, a demon, a freaking demon, not Alex Wolfe who I love. Yet I still can't do it. The tugging going on through my heart and soul was intensifying so much that it felt like I was on fire that was only getting larger by the minute.

"**Hah ha! No wonder you can't defeat me dog! You're so dumb that you can't even get your head out of the clouds. At least this girl can think unlike you. Your stupid feelings of love are ruling your life you fool! They are meaningless, don't you get that?" **The loud, booming voice came from Alex's mouth, but it wasn't her. It kind of sounded like a cross between an old lady's voice and a wolf.

Yeah that definitely isn't the Alex I love!

Alex would tell me I'm stupid since it's true, but she's only teasing me out of love and concern for my grades because she doesn't want me to fail tenth grade. But the one thing that totally snapped me out of the spell that hung over me was when she (or it) told me my feelings of love are stupid.

That's a lie! Alex would never think love to be stupid because she's a true romantic at heart especially when she has me the Love God. She experienced love first hand and knows how powerful it is excluding with the time of Darrin. This is truly a demon and not Alex.

Time to get back at it for hurting Alex! Charge! Go to the twenty first century man! You're losing it! Technically you can't lose something you never had. Shut up!

"Alex would never say that you freaking freak. Now get out of her body before I force you out!" I roared at Alex thing, but I didn't feel an ounce of remorse as I punched her right in the face (still holding back a bit. Don't want to smash her skull in).

Blood spurted out of her nose like a fountain (simile!) and was temporarily stunned from the shock of it. Ha, I bet you didn't expect that demon. You know, me punching Alex. Okay now that time it hurt admitting it aloud to my thoughts.

In that precious second that Alex was suspended I pulled up my legs and kicked her right in the stomach throwing her off of me and into the wall leaving an imprint (hah!) on it. Alex landed in a heap with blood still coming out of her nose and I grabbed the roll of duct tape Basilius left on the ground. Finders' keepers, loser's weeper's sucka!

Pinning Alex down and then planning to tape her mouth shut so she didn't bite or kiss me, but then I was interrupted by a whimper coming from Alex. The fangs disappeared and Alex looked at me with pleading eyes.

"Seth please let go of me? Why did you punch me? It hurt so much. How could you? I thought you loved me!" She sobbed and tears started to come out of her black eyes. Black eyes filled with malice and smugness.

That isn't Alex once again. Can't it change the eye color or something?

That demon is trying to trick me! How dare he/she/it! "Nice try demon, but I'm not that dumb even though my grades say I am." I smirked except the look Alex's eye roll that she gave me showed that it didn't believe me. Heck, I don't even believe myself. Nobody does. Here comes the fake laughter.

I roared and taped over her mouth with duct tape the enemies of all mouths. After that, I taped her to a desk chair that was in a corner of the room and looked at her. I was expecting some kind of resistance from the demon like I don't know, her trying to kill me, but it just sat there kind of slumped over looking tired. I guess I beat that thing and the real Alex was going to be here soon.

Oh man, my guesses are always wrong. No wonder I get straight F's.

I should have remembered how sharp those teeth of hers are because she just tilted her head just a tiny bit and her teeth cut right through the duct tape. It's not the enemy of mouths anymore. Now, what am I going to give to Edward for Christmas so he could cover up Alice's babbling?

"**Even though you have me trapped here which I can easily get out of, but I wanted to amuse you strangely. I guess that girl's feelings are affecting me. Not enough though that I don't want to kill you.**

**Every time you hurt me out here in the real world even though it doesn't hurt me, but where Alex is right now, it hurts her. You made her nose bleed, she's bleeding right now. If you kill me, you kill her. What are you going to do?**

**You who said and vowed to protect your imprint just destroyed it by your own two hands or should I say paws. You hurt your own imprint and now she is going to hate you for life if she's already not dead in the place that I will never name.**

**Now why don't you go run with your tail between your legs? I'll give you a head start while I get out of this tape and then I'm going to kill you and suck your soul out of your body. Will you abandon your imprint for your own life? Or will you both die?" **the monster warned. Wow, that is a hard question. I wonder what I will do. That was sarcastic by the way.

I will never abandon Alex Wolfe even if my life depended on it which it does ironically. _Though running does have its appeal_. Oh shut up mind! I won't run at any cost!

"Hah! I would never run from the likes of you, you devil! Nothing will ever make me run from Alex in a million years!" I boasted and puffed out my chest. What will happen in a billion years?

Once again all the fighting stopped (seemed like Basilius was losing. Even the top vampire can't beat up this mob) and everyone looked at me. I could tell by their faces that they were going to mourn my life. I'm not going to die! I hope. Please Bambi, save me!

_**(Alex POV)**_

_I was wandering around the endless room looking for a way out or some food (I might even eat Bambi) when I felt a sudden pain in the nose area. I pressed my hand to my nose carefully, but pulled it back as swiftly as I could when I felt the warmth of blood seep onto it. Ow! Where the heck did that come from? I'm not one for random nosebleeds and it felt like I was hit. I don't like blood. I may even throw up. Oh Bambi! Fooled you!_

_This day is getting worse and worse, but now it's going to seem like a day in heck. No way am I cussing in my own mind. No way in heck. See?_

_Suddenly I felt a strong kick right in my stomach and I was flung back into one of the paintings that cracked and fell to the ground. That felt like I was kicked by a werewolf! I think it broke my ribs. And maybe even my spine._

_Ow! Whoever did this is going to pay and by pay I mean pay for the hospital bill! If I get out of here that is. No ifs! Never say if! It's when and it will always be when! No if's (ever!) ands or buts. __I'm going to die. __Oh shut up!_

_Once again I felt a strange sensation like someone heavy was on top of me. This guy weighs a ton! Tell him lose weight why don't ya? Oh yeah, I'm stuck here forever! Wah again! A few moments passed in blissful silence and peace when something that felt like duct tape went over my mouth and I couldn't move an inch. This is even weirder than before if that's even possible. Oh no, I just said if! WAH!_

_But that wasn't the least of my problems._

_The picture that I was rammed into and had fallen to the ground unexpectedly burst into a million pieces which led all the other pictures in this Endless Gallery of Doom to explode surprisingly. BOMB! _

_Shadows as dark as shadows came out of the little pieces scattered all around. It seemed like the shadows were gathering up together to form some kind of weightless mass. A few went right through me and it was not a pleasant feeling. It felt like worms squirming inside of me and I felt cold all over. I'm going to faint now._

_A light came up around the shadows and my eyes felt like they were on fire or at least going blind, but I couldn't look away no matter how hard I tried. Darn you restrictions! The shadows were shaping themselves into what looked like a picture frame before they started to fill it in. How are they doing that?_

_I was so involved in this terrible and terrific show that I didn't notice the restraints that had come away from my mouth and body._

_Finally the shadows exploded in black and white to form a picture that would haunt me for the rest of eternity. I saw myself, but not me if that even makes sense since it looks like the demon._

_My eyes were unholy black and I had fangs (not vampires) biting down on something even worse. They were digging deeply into Seth's neck right into his vein. I could see Seth on his back trying to restrain myself from killing him, but he wasn't that strong. He was dead like that little bird in my backyard or like Bambi. (That was two similes! Oh who even cares after seeing that?)_

_The eyes that were normally filled with such life were empty. It looked like he was dead. And I killed him. No! It's the demon that possesses my body that did that to poor Seth! It even said so. But it looks like I killed him and the demon is using my body so it is just like I killed him. My hands will be stained red from his blood forever. If only I didn't go into the monster's mind and then I would have just fainted and everything would be just dandy._

_Except it's not._

_I would know if Seth was dead! I would feel it deep down in my heart where the connection with Seth was. No was. Is! I would know if my imprint died by my own hands. I will never be able to look at them ever again. I wouldn't even be able to live with myself. Even now, I feel like giving up. But hold on! You're overanalyzing everything again. _

_The demon said that Seth's soul would be here with you, but it's not. Unless it escaped. No! You must not think like that. Think positive. Maybe this picture is one from the future because I'm not wearing the same clothes as right now. You have to prevent it from happening._

_Yes, I have to prevent it._

_I got up and I felt this great willpower that filled me to the brim until I could feel anger go past my boiling point. Way past it. So far that all I could see was red blooming in my vision. A red haze that seemed to consume me and it just wanted death. I released the ball of fire that was still floating into the air and hurled it at the picture of me killing Seth._

_The picture immediately caught on fire so fast that it was soon burned into a fine crisp. The shadows escaped and turned back into the gruesome pictures that they once were. I wasn't going to stop yet until they were all destroyed. _

_I used the fire to hit the paintings over and over again until the shadows stopped reemerging from the ashes after three or more tries. The mind of the demon was coming up in flame, but I wouldn't be hurt from it because it's my flame. I am going to get out of here before that terrible future will come true. I will prevent it with everything I got. No matter the consequence._

_**(Seth POV)**_

The demon inside of Alex rushed at me once again, but I was well prepared for it this time. The demon doesn't think of creative ways at attacking me like calling out "Bambi!" and then I look away so he can attack me. So unoriginal. I mean for real.

I grabbed at Alex's hands and pushed her into a wall. It slumped against the wall probably spent once and for all except I wasn't taking any chances. What do I know if the demon is trying to trick me or not. And yep, it's trying to trick me. The demon kicked out its feet trying to trip me up, but not so sadly for me because I'm way heavier than Alex's barely there 100 pounds.

I didn't even move an inch as I prepared to attack her without you know hurting Alex too much until the demon took me by surprise. By opening her mouth and she was suddenly breathing out dark as night flames right at my face. Ow! Fire burn! I didn't know she could breathe fire. So not fair! I want to breathe fire as well. Humph! Not fair.

The fire burned my face until I felt like my whole body was on fire (hyperbole!) when I stumbled back and wiped at my face. Fortunately my face doesn't have any serious burns on it (probably from magical werewolf powers) and sadly (truly this time) my eyebrows were gone.

The magic won't help those grow back. Alex is going to laugh so hard if she gets back.

No! No ifs! Never say if! It's when and it will always be when! No if's (ever!) ands or buts. She's going to die. Oh shut up! Why do I feel déjà vu when I was just thinking that? It's like someone is saying this in the exact same time. Huh, this day is getting weirder and weirder by the minute. Oh great, more déjà vu.

The demon possessing Alex's body started to move towards me with a crazed look in the midnight black eyes with more hatred than ever.

"**No more avoiding you fool! I will wait no longer! I need your soul so I can get away from this body forever. You have no idea how much pain I have been through from being stuck in that ugly girl's body. Fifteen years of sheer torture dealing with the mind of a teenage girl going through puberty. I will make her pay like I have by taking away her soul and yours. Now stop resisting!" **it yelled.

I gaped at it when I only understood half its words. The monster has been inside Alex's body her whole life? Why? Was it sealed there perhaps when she was born or was it just an inconvenience? And did he just call my girl ugly? Oh it is so going to pay. "Don't call my Alex ugly you creepy pervert! How dare you go through her mind during her own private moments?" I bellowed and ran at it.

And then the demon was arguing with itself once again.

Alex's body just stood there doing nothing at all while the eyes flashed in pain every few seconds. Okay, what's going on with it?

"Seth now's your chance! Hit it or just clonk it on the head with a rock or something!" I could hear Edward yell. Oh yeah right Edward. It's not like I'm actually going to find a rock in a house. And they call me dumb.

Edward threw something at me which I hesitantly caught. What if it's a skunk or something? I don't want to smell anymore than I already do? Instead, when I opened my fingers, I found a rock. So you can find a rock in a house. I was about to once again hesitantly clonk Alex right on the head with the rock when there was a sudden supernatural shriek that hurt my wolf hearing coming from Alex.

"**It burns! What is she doing? She's trying to kill me! Oh god it hurts. Stop it! Stop it!" **the demon shrilled in a voice much unlike the angry one before. It seemed like it was filled with fear instead. Alex was clawing at her own face leaving red lines that instantly healed up. Oh my Bambi. I totally forgot about Alex's werewolf power of healing. I just had a Homer Simpson moment.

"**Now I have to get in there myself. I am going to kill that freak! Owie!**" I could hear it scream again. Owie? That is so an uncool demon thing to say. Alex's body slumped over and I rushed to her side. I looked into her eyes and gasped.

There was absolutely nothing. No Alex and no demon. Nothing.

_**(Alex POV)**_

_The fire bursting out of my hands was becoming less frequent because I was so bored out of my mind. The paintings and the shadows were endless so there was nothing to do about them. I don't want to be alone with my thoughts! I will finally learn that I'm actually crazy and I don't want that. Sigh, why can't my life be normal like the people who are reading this. __**Oh yeah, that's me**__. SIGH!_

_So I decided to have a little fun like making designs with the fire. First, I tried to make it spell my name and it looked awesome! Totally amazing! Then, I made it spell my name with Seth's and a heart around it. That made me feel so happy even though I'm stuck here without him. _

_Right now, I'm trying to make the flames do a loop de loop, make an X, and then make it look like a whole bunch of fireworks going off. _

_I got the first two down when a sudden rumbling interrupted everything. I looked up and around to see the shadows scatter into the well shadows. If only I could do that. The fire spluttered out of my hand in shock when I finally noticed what was going on. The demon was coming back!_

_Oh huzzah! Now I can feel its verbal abuse and then I will try to escape once again. Oh boy! That was sarcastic if you didn't already figure it out. A fissure opened up in the ceiling of the abyss breaking through the black when I noticed the black wolf demon thing jump in and saw its gaze lock onto mine with hunger deep within them._

_Who looks like an evil doggie? You do! Yes you do! Please don't kill me!_

"**What have you done to me? You set my own mind on fire! I could feel the burning so intensely. It's the first time I have ever felt pain in like 500 years. You will pay for it! That will show you for crossing me Vivi the kind of Hell! Die you intolerable human!" **_The demon thing yelled and rushed at me._

_Vivi? Who names their kid (whose a girl) Vivi? What kind of name is that anyway? While I was pondering over this, I didn't have enough time to jump away from Vivi (hah!) and a claw hit me right in the stomach though it barely broke the skin. I keeled over feeling like I was about to throw up (maybe that will put a splash of color on this colorless scene) when the demon went up to me._

"**I wonder what you will taste like human." **_Vivi chuckled and licked my neck right where my pulse was the strongest. I shuddered and leaned away from the demon. __**"**_**Maybe it will be easier to convince you to stay still if I transform using glamour." **_It said and finally (finally!) a light came into the room that was not black._

_It surrounded Vivi in what looked like a bubble of piercing light and it pulsed wildly until the light disappeared after almost turning me blind once again. It's like looking into the sun I tell you! When the spots vanished, I could finally see what Vivi looked like in his human form using glamour._

_**Definition of Glamour- **__**The magic power of glamour is the ability to hide or mask the appearance of the demon or fairy. Possible idea of what Vivi could be doing- can just turn into a human since he's a demon. The end! P.S- get a dictionary!**_

_(He -so glad it's a he who has been in my body my life. That's sarcastic because think about all those times I thought thoughts about um girl things and he was there. That's positively disgusting!) He was too beautiful for a human's eyes to look at._

_Good thing I'm not human, but I'm still not leaving Seth for this freak. I mean who wants to go out with a demon any way? Okay, don't answer that because I bet there are women who would pay a million dollars. _

_Vivi had blond hair that seemed to positively shine like that light. I'm going to need some glasses or something soon. His eyes were the bluest of blue like the sky and the ocean combined and I think I just saw them flash black for a second or two. I guess he can't conceal that. Those eyes seemed like they could stare straight into your soul and they sent shivers down my back when he stared at me with the Big Blues. I think I just melted._

"**Do you find me appealing? Most human girls and some men and demons find me most attractive. They usually don't know until the end that I'm a demon until I suck out their souls. You see, I feed upon souls. I guess you could call me a Soul Stealer.**

**It's a popular name on the outlaw list in Hell about me even though I am their kind. What can I say? They hate me. I can't blame them you know. Even girls who know about me being a demon and all that can't get out of my spell since they still find me attractive.**

**So why don't you crane your little head up so I can suck that delicious soul out of you? Things that have plenty of magic taste all the better and you have an infinite amount of magic in that delicious soul of yours. **

**If I have your soul which is only about half a soul because your soul mate is that dog and eat said dog's soul which probably tastes like wet dog, I will be all powerful. Now don't you want to help me out beautiful?" **_Vivi's human voice was so beautiful and seemed to sing to me._

_I want to obey him. No, I want to. I need to. I could feel this terrible want flowing through my body and I had to help him out even though a small part of my mind screamed at me no. I would die if I let what's mine down. "Yes. I will give you my soul." I whispered and leaned my head up. Vivi smirked like he had won a terrific victory all on his own and leaned in to kiss me and take away my soul._

"**You are like all the other girls. You only care about the outward beauty and nothing about the inside. I win, you lose, and I become twice as powerful. Everyone wins except you, you pathetic, weak girl." **_Vivi mumbled before bringing his lips to mine._

_Big mistake you freak with fish breath._

_I pulled up my hands to make it look like I was going to put my hands up around his neck, but I actually aimed my hands straight at his eyes and shot fire out of my palms. Vivi shrieked in shock and pulled away from me so I had enough space to kick him where the sun don't shine._

"_That is for saying girls are weak! That is for trying to kill me! That's for trying to hurt Seth! That's for kissing me when my lips belong to Seth! And that is for listening in on my thoughts for the past fifteen years!" I yelled and kicked him in that same spot time after time again._

_Humph! That should show you mister Vivi king of the Loser Land. Man, don't I sound immature, but everyone is at heart. Let's go back to Vivi holding uh something with tears coming out of his eyes. I guess he can feel pain in this body after all._

"**How did you break through my spell girl? I guess I underestimated you. This is the first time I have been injured for the past five hundred years like I told you before in case you weren't listening. So how did you do it?" **_he wheezed out. _

"_Simple. It's just like you said. Half of my soul belongs to Seth so I will never forget him like you tried to do. That's not including the time where I lost my memory from coming into this place. Now, I am going to get out of here and I'm leaving you locked in here forever. Eye for an eye and the whole world's blind, but I would prefer that than staying in here. How do I get out or I will kick you again?" I asked calmly._

_Vivi looked like he wasn't going to answer so I simply raised my foot. He didn't cringe like I thought he would, but annoyance filled his eyes. "_**You could have gotten out of here if you just tried. Remember how you got in here in the first place? Just try it again while trying to get into your own body.**

**I have been weakened by the glamour, by using my powers and strength, and by your powerful bashing so I will stay here healing still inside you while also working on my paintings. I'm that thing in the corner you know. I caused all the deaths. Keep in mind that I will always be here, in your mind, possessing your body when you're weak so be prepared." **_He explained._

_It was that simple. And eew!_

_Visualizing my body and reaching for it, I was just about to enter my own body when a flash of light distracted me. The painting of me killing Seth bloomed in front of me and it was like that image will forever be imprinted in my memory. The clothes I was wearing were different and it seemed like I was older. I will kill Seth when I'm older, but I will do anything to prevent that. No matter what happens to me. How many times will I think that?_

(_**In the real world)**_

I opened my eyes and found myself back to where I was supposed to be, in my own body, with Seth standing over me, and blood filling my mouth from my bleeding nose. Okay that's not normal.

"Alex! You're here! That demon thing possessed your body and it was trying to suck the soul out of my body and~" I cut Seth's frantic babbling by kissing him with all I got. Seth immediately obeyed me and when I pulled away Seth looked at me with a puzzled look. "Why did you just do that? Not like I didn't appreciate it or something." He covered up.

"I wanted to make up for something else that uh did something. (_The kiss from Vivi) _Maybe we should check up on Basilius or something to see if I need to turn him into a pile of ashes." I suggested so we could get off that topic and pointed to show Basilius who was collapsed on the ground with Sam the wolf pinning him down, but Basilius didn't look submissive. In fact, he was laughing.

"Like this lot can defeat me. I was just waiting for Alex here to come back for my little disappearing act that I have been working on for a long time. Goodbye Alex and you will see me and my vampires many more times in the future.

Maybe it will be tomorrow so be prepared little girl for I am to kill you one day." He laughed again and dissolved somehow in thin air. Wow, that's a lot on my plate.

Let's see and recap all that has happened to me so far. I have to find out how that demon got in me, how to get it out, make sure I don't kill Seth, pass sophomore year (not hard), defeat Basilius, and go on another date with Seth. This is too much for a freaking teenage girl! I bet I'm going to die young from all the stress and stuff. Maybe my heart will explode or something. That would be so cool!

"Hey, can someone tell me what that was and why Alex was trying to kill Seth which I'm kind of glad for?" I heard someone ask and turned around to see a quivering Danny looking so confused that he swayed on his feet. Oh yeah, I have to get rid of him too.

Dear Bambi help me! Or at least (like I have begged many times) send me to a private island!

_**(Hello, everybody or one person or two! I have gotten my original laptop back so hopefully updates will be sooner, but what do I know? I have school which doesn't give you a whole lot of time. Thank you so much reviewers. Scratch that. Thank you so much REVIEWER. Note that there is no s. Review! It only takes like five seconds give or take five minutes. Please review! What else do you have to lose?)**_


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

This is my totally awesome relaxing week! Woo hoo! I don't have to deal with anything (other than buying food that is) this whole freaking week, well hopefully. School is out for the entire week because of extreme flooding in most of the classrooms. I mean, it was bound to happen right? We live in freaking Washington! It's the rainiest place in the United States. Shouldn't they have been better equipped for this or something?

Besides that, the demon Vivi who is still inside of me (sadly, I mean he's a guy in a girl's body.) Has not possessed me yet and I say yet and Basilius hasn't shown his face yet or his vampires either.

Also, the terribly conceited Danny has shown his true face to the school and reservation so now everyone hates him for how self- absorbed he is, even the teachers. Well, except for the bad word Jessica.

She probably would go out with a zombie without a head if it was a guy because that's the way she is and that's so wrong. Jessica is one bad word. Danny thought the whole thing before was a wacky dream and then he tried to kiss me. Not in your life time buddy!

The one bad thing about this week (not for me) is that we have these really important tests when we get back to school that count for almost as much as the finals at the end of the school year. I'm not worried about acing those because I have such perfect grades that I don't have to take them or the finals. Yeah, I'm not cool like that. Aw, I just disappointed myself. Wah!

Sadly Seth is failing.

If he doesn't get at least a B- on all the tests (except for gym because he and the werewolves are acing that. I barely get by) then he won't get enough credits to pass sophomore year even if he got all A's on the finals, which would never happen anyway. That means he has to ask the smartest person he knows that will actually help him without emptying his wallet. That means me.

I won't take part in that at all because I'm supposed to be relaxing not studying for something I'm not going to even take! Too much stress can kill you, you know. Seth is going to have to do something real impressive to get me to help him. Impressive is not in Seth's vocabulary. Neither is cool or smart.

"Please, please, please help me study at least an hour! I will do anything you want! I will massage your feet and hopefully help you take a bath. Okay, not that last one, ha, hah, ha. Don't glare at me like that! So pretty please with a cherry on top help!"

Seth begged on his knees (on his knees!) in front of me while I watched T.V and eating food at the same time. Yeah, I am abusing the laziness. Who knows how long it will last? I'll take all that I can take! I want to sleep without worrying about being killed! Can you blame me?

"Seth, I won't help you. You have to study on your own and become independent or you will never learn how to take care of this kind of stuff by yourself when you maybe get into college.

Do you want to be dating a senior while you're still a sophomore? I don't think so and you would be made fun of all the time for being dumb and such, especially when you look like a twenty year old when you're only fifteen which is partly because of you being a werewolf, but still. Try asking Edward or a vampire. They've been alive longer than I have." I said and looked into Seth's puppy dog eyes that shined with tears. They might even be real.

I must resist for my perfect week! Must resist!

"But they won't help me no matter how many times I ask and I would probably listen to you more if you were teaching me." Seth reasoned. Well he actually did the opposite effect on me. He would probably stare at me (not my face) the whole time and not pay attention to my words which leads to him getting an F on everything. He will never get his diploma.

By my glare, Seth immediately dropped what he was saying so he didn't anger me anymore. "How about I make sure to get the Cullen's Mustang to take us to New York City to find out about the demon and how to get him out of you?" he offered.

Quite tempting, but I want my perfect week to stay perfect. What if my real parents are aliens and they injected the demon inside of my mind? I would hate that! The answer is still no Seth. Unless he offers something really good, I will refuse to help him study for the rest of his life even if he makes Edward give me the Mustang. I can't even drive anyway.

"I will get you a piece of your favorite cake that I forget the name of and make sure no one eats it especially me and die defending it." Seth said. There goes my resolve. I think it flew right out the window. I nodded my head reluctantly and Seth gave a valiant whoop.

Aw, him being so childish makes me feel so happy and warm inside. Will he be like this when he's an old man? I sounded really sappy right there, but that's what happens when you're in love. Well at least Seth's eagerness to learn will probably make it easier to teach him five subjects he doesn't know anything about because he's falls asleep in every one.

Or maybe not. I can just sense that I'm going to need some aspirin. And a lot of it.

I made Seth lug all my huge textbooks (I brought them home to do homework early) downstairs because those things are freaking heavy. I wonder how no one has broken their back after carrying them in their backpacks.

I opened the first book which was math and started to read out of the well worn pages. Sigh, I went through a math phase a week ago. Fifteen minutes later Seth hadn't even said one complaint which I was pretty proud of considering this was almost mind numbing even to me.

"Okay Seth do problems five to twenty in five minutes." I ordered and lowered the book to see Seth sleeping while drooling.

No wonder the teachers hate him, but his sleeping face looks pretty cute except for the drool. How can anyone not look at that face? I kind of agree with Jessica now. Crap, I must resist Seth! Do I want to deal with a blubbering Seth when he finds out that he failed the tests? I think not! I must make Seth happy for my and his sake.

I shook Seth awake which made him fall to the ground (it was pretty funny to see him snoring on the ground) and he finally woke up when I put a cupcake in front of his nose. The look on his face was hilarious.

"Hey what's happening? Oh Alex, you look really pretty this morning and actually all the time. Did you do something with your hair? I mean, it looks like its practically shining!" Seth exclaimed and I glared at him. Yeah, his plan is so working on me.

"Flattery will get you nowhere Mr. Clearwater. Did you use that tactic to pass the ninth grade? Oh my Bambi! I just sounded like a teacher right then! That was freaking amazing! Still, why don't you do problems five to twenty in less than five minutes or no cupcake for you?"

I said and Seth groaned aloud before looking at his book. Huh, maybe I should be a teacher when I grew up. Naw, there's no money in teaching. Should I become a writer or maybe a wolf trainer? The world may never know.

Five minutes later.

Seth was still trying to do the first problem on the page and I was almost going to help him (how can I resist? I need some help!) When he suddenly fell to the ground and moaned in pain while grasping at his head.

"My brain is burning! Oh my poor head! If I try to learn one more thing then it's going to explode! Give me aspirin before I die and maybe that cupcake while you're at it!" he shouted. He is so faking, but not the headache part. I can feel it through the bond.

"Okay, I will get you some aspirin. Better bring the whole bottle because I can feel a migraine coming along." I muttered and went into the kitchen leaving Seth all alone to hopefully study.

Did the kitchen always look so empty or is it just me? It's definitely not just me because I would have to be crazy. You should never leave your kitchen (or food) alone when you have a werewolf in the house. I need to go to the store soon. Who can make enough food to feed a pack of werewolves? Oh yeah, that lady um Emily.

The shelves were obviously empty of anything (except I saw an aspirin bottle. I guess Seth doesn't want to die from eating them all) and I saw that the table has a few bite marks bitten deep within it. It couldn't be Sammy because she can't reach that high. Why did Seth bite my table for? Was he really that hungry?

Well, I guess I have to go shopping and leave the house with Seth inside. Oh Bambi help me!

I went back to the living room and set down the aspirin. "Okay Seth, I am going to go shopping since you eat enough food to feed a whole army. How much money do you think I have? You will stay here and study your heart out or until your brain fries at the very least. Try not to have too many aspirin. If no work is done then I will not kiss you or allow you to kiss me for the rest of the week." I threatened.

Seth actually looked scared by that. It serves him right for eating all my food even though the punishment won't be bad for just him.

He nodded his head quickly and went back to his work like a good little boy he is not. I didn't believe that would actually work, but I guess Seth really wants to kiss me since he is a guy after all.

Did that just conceited or is it just me? I just meant that guy's usually want to kiss a girl (no offense to guys who don't like girls) no matter how ugly they are. That's the way they are and sadly, it's the same for girls.

Back on topic, he probably won't be able to. He can't even solve basic algebra for three year olds. Maybe his determination will actually get him to remember the stuff he reads. I snorted inwardly at that thought. No way is he going to do it.

At the grocery store after walking a mile or two (who says teens aren't getting exercise?), I was going through the mental check list of food and figuring out how much money I had left after paying for the bills and such.

(Not a whole lot. It's probably just enough to pay for these groceries. How am I going to get into Harvard? I need scholarships and donation! Care to make an offer?) I was picking up a large bottle of aspirin (I am going to need it after Seth uses up the bottle at home) when I heard something rumbling right towards me that sounded quite heavy.

What is that? I turned around and saw a cart full of sweets and such heading right towards me with a surprising speed considering the person who pushed it. Yes, it is the leader of the Jessica gang effectively named Jessica. I wonder how many people changed their names to get into that gang. Even now, I feel like changing my name to Jessica partly because my name is a boy's name.

What does she want now? I'm supposed to be relaxing Bambi! I can feel the stress getting close to my boiling point. Here comes the explosion.

Using my werewolf and vampire reflexes (which I do say so myself, are amazing), I caught the cart right before it hit me and pulled it over to the side and picked a little cake out of it into my cart.

I just did that to look cool because it did. I looked over at Jessica's widened eyes and smirked slightly. She didn't expect a weak nerd like me to be able to do that. Serves you right judger of the coverer! Did that just make sense? Well you should never judge a book by its cover. Did I just add a life lesson in here?

Quickly my slight smirk and the rush of content that filled me disappeared as quickly as it came when Jessica and her posse walked towards me with a smooth gate which seemed terrifying. The one thing any girl or boy fears at school. A confrontation from the popular girls rumored to destroy your social life in a single text. Dear Bambi, help me! How many times will I ask you for help?

"Well, well, well if it isn't the little girl who thinks she can steal all the guys at school even though she is so obviously ugly. What are you doing here without that hunk of yours that you're so totally paying to be with you in front of us?

Oh no! Did you run out of money because of your poor mommy dying and your dad being at jail for turning into a huge wacko? We always knew that you would probably turn out this way you slut. Why don't you go back to the dirt hole you came from you whore!" jeered Jessica and looked like she wanted to spit on my face.

How dare she!

She insults my family (well my dad does need to be insulted, but that's just me and Seth probably) and she called me by those disgusting names that I will never repeat. Oh crap, even though I feel anger and hatred by her words I can feel tears start to form in my eyes and my nose started to fill up. Why should I cry in front of these despicable people? Stop crying you stupid tear ducts! Why can't I have control over my feelings?

"Oh is the poor little baby going to cry? Do we need to wrap a paper towel over that large head of yours until you stop breathing? What next, are you going to make us change your diaper for you because you're not a big girl?" Jessica taunted.

Everyone in the whole store was looking at us, but mostly me with pity in their eyes. It's because I'm a freaking baby who can't even stand up for herself. Thanks a lot for helping you guys! And I thought La Push people were nice.

"**It seems like you're in a little trouble there human slave. Why don't I help you out just this one time for old times' sake?" **I heard a voice echo throughout my mind suggest. Arg why is he here? Get out of my head Vivi! And what's with the old times thing? What old times?

"**In the demon world, I had to (still have) deal with a lot of people who hated me and I especially hate these dumb ones who only think about themselves. Good thing I can get access to your body with that delicious anger of yours. Brace yourself baby, don't want to cry home to your dead mommy like the little baby you are." **Vivi laughed.

Okay, now he's making fun of me too. How I hate my life! Or at least these people!

Suddenly I felt a strange tug somewhere in my throat and I felt something coursing through me. But it wasn't like the pull from before when my soul was being plucked right out of my body. It's like someone else was getting inside my body.

I feel like there's a heavy weight over me (like I'm underwater way too deep) and then I lost control over maybe my body and most definitely my voice yet I could still experience everything that was going on.

I may be confused, but I do want to know what (probably) Vivi will do in my body since he's obviously trying to control part of me. I hope he doesn't make me rob a bank. I do hope he will knock Jessica out even if that is sick and wrong of me. Maybe I shouldn't be thinking about this kind of bad stuff because Vivi is evil and I don't want to be.

Jessica was looking at me with a confused look on her face. Maybe she sees the tremendous courage or something from Vivi and is now too afraid to face me. That was until she started to laugh like a little schoolgirl.

"Oh my god, are you high or something? Your eyes are like pitch black like you're in a coma. Is this how you're spending your pathetic amount of money now? Well, it's like so wrong. We should report you to the school board so you can go to jail just like your daddy, you slut." Jessica said.

Oh no, she didn't! Oh yeah, she did. Sigh. My comebacks aren't good, but Vivi's are.

"**Ha, don't make me laugh you insolent bug." **The words came out of my mouth, but they weren't mine at all mostly because I would never say that in this lifetime. The voice coming from my mouth sounded like mine except it had a sharp edge to it, almost too harsh to believe, and I could almost sense the hatred coming off the words in waves.

Man, Vivi really must hate the popular girls. I bet they hated him and burst out laughing when Vivi asked them on a date. Wait, do demons go on dates? Well, they had to be able to make baby demons after all. I'm going to a bad topic right now.

"**You shouldn't talk about me being the pathetic slut when you are the one who is the biggest slut in the whole town, maybe all of Washington. You probably, actually I'm a hundred percent sure, slept with all the guys here, even the ones at college and above. I bet you even slept with your dad for more pocket money so you could buy and then shoplift clothes at the mall. How lame.**

**But there may be one person who can beat you in the slut contest hugely. Your mommy is an even bigger whore than you. She sleeps with married men all the time. No wonder she hates you because you're probably a big mistake when she had too much cheap wine." **Vivi said and I gasped to myself since I didn't have control of my voice.

How can he say such horrible things when everyone thinks that it's me and will therefore kill me? He's probably lying about that stuff, but what if he's not? Then, how would he know about all that stuff when he's stuck in my body?

Apparently all the people in the store believed my words even if they were outrageous, even Jessica's friends, and they were staring at Jessica in horror.

They were even edging away from her. I should be feeling happiness from this because I dislike (hate is a strong word my mother always said) Jessica, but all I feel is guilt that's slowly eating me away.

Jessica just scoffed at me (I could tell she was nervous) and I could see revenge blooming in her eyes. "Like you should talk. Check your birth certificate because honey I'm pretty sure the name on it is not your dad's and I'm pretty darn sure it was for money." she laughed. What? My mother would never do that! Would she? No she is my mother and I trust her!

I want to get her back so bad except I can't because Vivi let go of the hold over my body and I had control over it again. Sadly, I'm still not able to talk back to her since I don't have much of a backbone in my body. Jessica's clique seemed to forget all the stuff that I had badmouthed Jessica of and were staring at me with amusement in their eyes.

Vivi why did you leave when I actually wanted you to stay?

I bet he did it just to annoy me, that stupid demon. He knows just how to be a perfect demon from Heck. Attention left me after the Jessica left the store leaving me in my misery and guilt. Now, they are going to give me heck to pay at school next week by spreading terrible rumors (mostly about my mom) and how I am a pathetic loser.

And the truth is that Jessica is right. Sigh, maybe Seth will be able to help me if he fixes up his grades. That is one good thing about having a giant as your boyfriend who can look pretty intimidating when he wants to be.

I abandoned my cart not feeling like shopping anymore (never again) since my mood was absolutely ruined and walked home all alone with the pouring rain falling down on my already soaked hair. Maybe Seth will be able to cheer me up with his terrible attempts at figuring out a problem by thinking that I'd do it for him.

I was walking up my driveway trying to shake the water off when I noticed that something just wasn't right. First it smelled like wet dog everywhere and it does not smell good. Second, I could see huge wolf prints (I think they may be bigger than my head) heading right towards my house and then those tracks ended and human footprints appeared at the door.

No way can I tell that there are werewolves at my house. Can you?

I was feeling really suspicious when I opened the door slowly (there might be werewolf thieves in there) and found all the werewolves that are still in school sitting on my floor and studying without even talking.

Wow, I am so impressed. I can't believe Seth actually did all this and he even brought his friends along to study.

Seth looked up and saw me with surprise in his face. What up with him? His eyes widened and whispered so quietly (quite loudly actually) that I could still hear him. "Go!" Seth has got to work on his whispering skills. It was like a stage whisper.

Everyone got on their knees (stupid) and begged "please help us study!" Seth was the loudest of them all and my eyes narrowed at the mastermind of the whole plan. What is he trying to do? Do they all need help with studying? They should study! I will not help them unless I get paid.

All the werewolves could sense the tension in the room (from me glaring at Seth) and they all hid under their books like that could save them from my wrath. I gestured for Seth to go into the kitchen and he reluctantly followed me in there as the werewolves said "ooh." Immature.

I shut the kitchen door and heard everybody get up and head towards the door to listen in. Once again, immature. Don't they know they're werewolves? They could hear everything a mile away.

"Okay Seth, what was that back there? What have you been doing for the past hour that I've been gone?" I asked in the calmest voice I could muster which was kind of hard. Seth should've been studying. I don't want Seth to fail!

I'm not going to tell Seth about Vivi controlling me because he would just worry about me and not the tests and then he would fail. He would also probably kill the Jessica girl's and then he will be put into jail. I don't want that!

"Well, I couldn't concentrate without you teaching me. (Like he couldn't then. He fell asleep!) And I didn't want you to stop kissing me (laughs there. Is that all guys think about?) So I called all the werewolves to hopefully convince you to cancel that threat. They also need help with studying which made them all come over here.

I came up with a plan that if we acted like we were studying and then asked you to help us, then you would realize that we can work really hard with a lot of determination." Seth explained.

I tried so hard to keep my annoyance from my face, but I think a little leaked out. Seth looked immediately saddened and I felt a little heartbroken over those darn puppy dog eyes. "Let me ask you one single question Seth. You spent this whole hour on a plan that didn't even work when you could have been studying the whole time instead of procrastinating?" I asked and Seth nodded and looked depressed.

"Well, I just lied there. The plan surprisingly worked (mostly because of his eyes) and I will help you because you're just too cute to resist. But if those people are going to need my help then they are cleaning my house when this whole thing is over because I don't want to do it."

I said and heard whoops coming from the door before the door opened and all the werewolves collapsed on the floor laughing while I mock glared at them.

They are just like little kids. How I adore Seth who is laughing his butt off at them.

"Let's get started on some good old math!" I yelled, but it was only me who was even a little happy about it. They all just groaned and went back to the living room. Well, they asked for it and I'm giving it my all. Revenge on the dumb and lazy! Yay!

A couple of hours later, it was veering dreadfully close to one o clock at night (it's still raining) and I hadn't slept a wink at all from all the noise. I need my precious twelve hours of sleep or I'll die!

We were still studying and most of them didn't know what they were doing except Seth. He was hanging on to my every word which shocked me a little bit. Maybe I should have gotten the imprints to come to teach them all this stuff so they could study. Even if we study for the rest of the week with no breaks for the bathroom, they would probably get C's or something.

I was watching them solve math problems while sitting on the couch (Seth called it the love seat) with Seth when I felt a massive yawn coming. No, must fight sleep! I need to help them study! I wish I was being paid for all this work.

Sadly, I couldn't fight off the yawn totally, but Seth didn't seem to notice that I was tired. I hope he didn't because then he would send all these guys outside without them learning a thing so I could sleep peacefully. It would be sweet, but they need help.

Maybe I should just rest my eyes for a few seconds or hours.

Five minutes later, I was asleep with my head leaning on Seth's shoulder not drooling like he does. I do need my sleep after all or I will collapse during the day.

When Seth finally noticed I was asleep (probably thought I was snuggling with him so he could give me the chocolate cake) he chased everyone out of the house after promising them to come back in two days (why two days?) and he carried me up to my bed and put me under the covers. At least he didn't change me into my pajamas.

Aw, now I can sleep with this really hot heat source next to me. Wait, why do I feel like I'm sleeping with my own personal heater? I opened my eyes slowly feeling like when I open them, this enjoyment (I think) will surely end. I also noticed I felt this equally warm, thick thing over my waist and hugging me close to the hot thing.

Okay, now I know why it feels so warm. When my eyes were fully opened I saw Seth sleeping beside me with his arm draped over me. Aw, this is so sweet except for the fact that I'm sweat soaked and I think I might die from heat stroke. I really hope I don't stink.

"Seth, let go of me. I'm going to die and it's going to be your entire fault." I muttered against his chest, but Seth just pulled me tighter to his chest like I was going to leave him or something for a vampire. I guess this is what Jacob felt like.

Now I have to go hard core right now to get him off of me. "Seth, help me! I can't breathe! I'm dying!" I gasped and shortened my breath to hopefully convince him which made Seth open his eyes and pull me away from him so he could inspect me. Oh, I feel good, clean air.

"Breathe Alex, breathe!" Seth yelled and started to give me mouth to mouth resurrection. This may be too hard core for me though I am kind of enjoying this because he was in a sense kissing me.

I then grew tired of it when Seth kept on thinking that I wasn't breathing even when my eyes were open and I was glaring at him with all my might to get his heavy weight off of me. Finally I pushed him away and got to my feet.

"Ugh, Seth I'm not dying. I just said that to get you off of me because you were crushing me. Also, your werewolf heat was making me feel like I wasn't breathing. Can't you turn that thing off or something? I swear, one day you are going to burst into flames or something." I said and Seth looked at me with a confused look.

"Why didn't you pull me off of you before I did that mouth to mouth for a full five minutes?" he asked and the little smile I had on my face gave me away along with the red on my face. "Ooh you like me. You like me." Seth taunted and I blushed.

He is like a little kid with all this and he likes me too, or more like love. Oh, now I sound like him too. Sooner or later Seth is going to start singing that song. "Alex and Seth sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g." He started to sing and I cut him off with me laughing. I think I just jinxed myself.

"You soooo wish we were right Sethy." I laughed again and suddenly I felt his warm lips on mine and he was kissing me. It wasn't just him who wished for this kiss. It was also me, because who wouldn't? I am so glad I'm part vampire because I can hold my breath a little longer than a human should be able to which helps me enjoy this a lot more.

How, I love thee Seth Clearwater and chocolate.

Sadly all good things that happen to me must come to an end, I guess. A voice in my head (not me being crazy) could be heard seething about something with annoyance.

"**Stop it with this lovey dovey nonsense going on! It's bad enough being stuck in a girl's body for fifth teen years, but being in a teenage girl's body with those hormones raging around is too much for me or anybody. I'm going to end this once and for all!" **Vivi yelled. I guess this is a kind of torture to him. Maybe he's just jealous.

Well too bad! If Vivi was able to live through me going through puberty (no matter how disgusting that is) then he can live through this! It's a part of life for Bambi's sake! But apparently he can't.

I felt once again like at the store, something going through my body except it wasn't going to my throat this time. This time, it was going to my body like my arms and legs. Vivi was trying to control my body though I can still speak. I wonder how he can just switch gears like that. Also, how does he have access to my body? Stupid Vivi and his loopholes!

Before I could warn Seth about the intrusion of my body, Vivi made me raise my hand from Seth's neck and I slapped Seth as hard as I could thankfully not using werewolf strength. I gaped as Seth stepped back away from me with obvious hurt in his eyes.

How could Vivi do that to Seth! "Alex, why did you do that? I mean, I know my hand was getting close to an inappropriate place down there, but I would've stopped if you just told me." Seth mumbled.

My heart broke for him except one little part felt anger towards him. Doesn't he know that I, his imprint, would never hurt him? Ever? I can't believe he doesn't trust me!

"**Yes, you should hate him. Hate that stupid mutt with all your heart for not loving you like you love him. He deserves to die by your own hand. You don't deserve someone like that. You only deserve the satisfaction of his death." **Vivi encouraged in my mind.

How many times is Vivi going to try to manipulate my mind into killing Seth? No matter what the future says, I'm not killing Seth!

"No, I will not kill Seth, you demon! I love him and nothing will ever make me even want to hurt him one tiny bit. It doesn't matter if he wants to kill me, he hates me, or he even cheats on me. I would never, ever hate Seth no matter what because that's what love is!" I yelled out loud.

Too soon, I realized my mistake. Seth was looking at me like I was crazy (I think I am). Well, he has the right to think that way. I just slapped him for no apparent reason and now I'm talking to no one which kind of shows that I'm crazy.

"Alex, who are you talking to? It's not like I'm you know not flattered by your beautiful speech there, but maybe you should lie down and take an aspirin. Wait, did you say demon? Does that mean its Vivi who is controlling you? Why didn't you tell me before?" Seth yelled.

This is another reason why I didn't tell Seth. He would get overprotective and that's the one thing I dislike about him because it's like he's keeping me away from everything. Seth was edging closer to me and I could hear Vivi laughing in my mind like he was getting ready to do something evil.

"Don't come any closer. I don't know what I will do to you!" I yelled at Seth, but he didn't heed my warning and only edged closer like he could yank Vivi right out of me.

My hand rose once again without my instruction to do so (I'm going to regret this) and I slapped Seth even harder than before. I think Vivi loaned in some of his strength or something because I could see blood actually running down Seth's cheek from my nails digging into his skin and they weren't immediately healing from his werewolf powers.

"**I'm going to kill your little sweetheart with your own two hands. Your greed and want for him is giving me infinite access to your body and that hatred you feel (for me) right now is giving me enough strength that I'm finally going to kill that dog and take his body for myself so I can get out of this girl's body."**

Vivi laughed evilly in my mind and I was shocked beyond words. How can I make myself not feel anger anymore? Jasper, I want your power!

I stepped towards Seth and I guess he saw the murderous intent in my eyes (even though I'm not really feeling it because I would never) and he backed away, but that doesn't stop me I mean Vivi.

"No!" I yelled as loud as I could and in my mind, I imagined that I clawed at the hold Vivi had over my body so severely with the power of my anger. But it wasn't hatred for Seth. Once again, it never will be.

It's anger for Vivi. So much anger my eyes were filled with a brilliant red haze and I had a sudden want that almost brought me to my knees if I could control my body. It's a want for the murder of Vivi the demon king.

The restraints were tattered and frayed (I guess it wasn't my imagination) so much that Vivi lost his hold of me, but he won't be gone forever. That's partly because he can't escape and Vivi whispered in my mind "**I'll be back." **Ominous much? I was finally allowed to fall to my knees by myself and tears ran freely down my face until I started to sob uncontrollably with guilt.

"Alex, are you okay?" Seth whispered and he tentatively walked over to me like I was suddenly about to slap him again because I was trying to trick him.

Even that threat didn't stop Seth and he walked forward and hugged me comfortably like he could see it was really me in my eyes. My tears soaked into his shirt, but Seth didn't care. He just kept hugging me until I was able to speak with a few sobs interrupting.

"I'm so sorry for all this torment that the demon and I have caused you. I hurt you and you must hate me now. But why are you hugging a monster like me? Why are you even in the same house as me?

Next time I might seriously hurt you and there will be nothing you can do to stop me because you don't want to hurt me. I would have betrayed your trust and maybe next time Vivi will have a hold on me forever so I won't be able to come back. How can you love me? Why?" I asked while sobbing, but the tears were slowing down from all the crying.

"Nothing will ever chase me away from you. Not even death. Do you know why?" Seth asked and cupped my chin so my eyes could meet his and they were filled with such love. "It's because I love you Alex I don't know your middle name Wolfe.

You will become Alex Clearwater one day and we will live a long and happy life together because we might choose not to age. I know that deep in my heart and it doesn't matter if you have a demon inside you or even a leprechaun.

Nothing will ever change my feelings for you. Not even these scratches. Like our love, they will always heal and become stronger than ever." Seth whispered into my ear and I started to laugh while running my hand over the scratches on his face that was already healing.

The laughs that were consuming me and were very close to being hysterical turned into sobs once again and Seth quieted them by kissing me and this time Vivi didn't interrupt. I love you Seth.

Nothing will ever change that. Even if this demon consumes me altogether that I can only feel hate towards you and everyone else. This love is eternal and will last for all of eternity no matter what.

For all of eternity.

_**(Author's note- hey everybody! I'm going to give you a little story that happened to me, but don't worry, it involves this story. I had just gotten my laptop fixed so I can update sooner than ever before, but sadly it broke again. Do you want to know what happened? Well, I was walking in my kitchen with my little laptop in my hand when I suddenly slipped on some water that was on the floor. I fell loosing the laptop in the fall, but thankfully I wasn't hurt (except for my butt.) I found my laptop on the floor looking like it wasn't harmed at all until I turned it on. The screen thing is broken and now I have to get another laptop in two months in February because it's my birthday. **_

_**In conclusion, updates will be a little slower like before. It's still partly because I can only type a chapter on a weekend because it takes a lot of work to write all this. Chapters are up to more than five thousand words! Whoot! Now, why don't you study hard now unlike the werewolves and keep on reading my story. **_

_**P.S- I do not own Twilight. A lot of people have that in their stories so I wanted to include it in mine. Bye!) **_


	20. XTRA!

_**Extra Story! One Shot!**_

(_**Hey everybody who reads this story (even those who don't understand English (thanks for trying), listen up or rather read this or you will become very confused with what is about to happen. DO NOT IGNORE THIS MESSAGE.**_

_**I fear that people may grow tired of reading the same old story and I have decided to add a little change to spice things up. I got this idea from manga with their extra stories. I love them!**_

_**That is why I am making a little one shot about a character no one has ever heard of because I just made it up, but it's slightly related to this story since it involves a character you have heard from. There might be more of these one shots later on. Enjoy except you can skip this of course and wait for the next chapter. Read on!)**_

_**(P.S- the character is very different than Alex and uses foul language which I have BLANKED 'cause I will not cuss in my story! Good night or morning or whatever.)**_

_**(Unknown POV that will soon be known obviously)**_

"God BLANK it! I can't believe this effing crap that keeps BLANKING happening to me! They just go up and leave me all alone, even my beloved boyfriend. I am going to freaking kill them all and laugh like those evil scientists just to prove to them that there are BLANKING idiots!

Who cares if I go to jail for murder, as long as I can kill them I will do anything! BLANK my BLANKING life! Why can't I go to BLANK?" I screamed and raved as I stomped down the empty alleyway that was filled with moisture that seeped into my very bones.

My name is regrettably Katalina (I sound like a BLANKING cheerleader, shudder.) so I make (as in a punch in the face more like) people call me Kat because that is so much cooler. My boyfriend (soon to be ex boyfriend when I kill him) calls me ahem called me his little Kitty Cat. That used to make me feel warmth in my belly, but it regrettably still does. Well, until I kill him that is.

But all that has changed today when I finally have some power no matter how small it may actually be. That power is called freedom from all the BLANKING idiots I know. I have become a legal adult (whooping eighteen people!) and my five friends (once again, ex friends) were taking me out to a totally awesome and seedy bar for underage drinking (_**never do that!) **_when I found myself abandoned with my full wallet that was soon emptied.

My supposed boyfriend suddenly decided to go to the bathroom of the run down bar (I wonder how the bathroom smells, not like I would want to know) when my best friend with a total of ten piercings (most not on her face) decided to go to the bathroom right after Scott my BF.

I wanted to join her because I really needed to pee (I don't hold beer well) but she refused while running away from me.

That wouldn't have been very suspicious to a drunken little me who was filled with pee except I get really jealous over my Scott. Yeah, my Scott so don't get any ideas there! Mostly when he has those so incredibly sexy looks and he flirts with everything that has some boobs and a butt.

Also he only ever talks about football and his biceps. Ick! Even if he is a fool I'm an even bigger fool for loving him yet I still want to beat his BLANK until it bleeds. The wonderful, scary beauty of love is so, so weird.

Once I could've sworn I had steam coming from my ears. That or it was my cigarette.

I followed my little not very trustful Scott to the bathroom and noticed that the so ever sneaky going to be ex best friend scampered right in after him and threw out some pitiful drunk who wanted to go to the bathroom.

Ooh, I wonder what they are going to do in there when this bar I could swear has people ready to do it any second including my boyfriend. Ugh, I think I can hear them.

Tears pricked my eyes until they burned with the unwanted tears as I walked down the alleyway (more like stomped in my combat boots) as I imagined why he didn't want me like all the other girl's he dated. Is it because I won't do _it _with him because of my BLANKING parents who had no more rule over me?

They are like serious Christians and won't let me do anything unless I'm married. They would kill me or they won't even let me move out of the house if they find out that I'm out at this bar. And they have ways. They sadly trust Scott even if it's the biggest mistake of their lives. Heck, I don't even trust Scott and he's my boyfriend.

Or is it because I'm a god BLANK nerd? I mean, I get straight A's and stuff because my parents monitor my grades and because I don't want to be a stupid drop out like Scott. He ******* deserves to die! I'm going to cause it by my BLANKING own hands if he doesn't knock it out!

And now I'm stuck in this terrible place (that I got lost in more like) because of him and my effing friends. They were gone when I went back to the table with murderous rage in my eyes (guess who had to pay) and I was kicked out of the bar because I didn't have any freaking money. I walked (stumbled) with beer filling me and affecting my brain so I went into an alley that seemed to hold mutant rats that wanted to take a bite out of a Kat.

The tears seemed like they were going to overflow since I had no will power over my pathetic emotions and I hastily put my hand over them and rubbed fiercely. "Kat don't you dare cry in this BAD WORD of a place! Oh BLANK it! Why did this BLANKING happen to me again!"

I screamed when I realized one of my violet contacts fell from my eye. I don't need them to see thankfully, but I just used them because my eyes are soooo freaky. Well, my boyfriend said they are.

They are like this blue that stares into your soul. My boyfriend made me pose as a fortune teller during a carnival (he thought my eyes were perfect for the job) and he told everyone my eyes could see into their souls. Yeah, and with my stupid dark as night hair like a Gypsy people thought I was a witch. He got to keep all the money we made sadly. Why am I even telling you this?

That is why I have a pixie cut in these violet contact lenses that are AMA-ZING. I don't care if I'm called a witch; I wanted to look the part.

People will definitely think I'm a witch now when I walk around screaming drunk with two different eye colors wandering around. I took off my other contact and threw it on the ground where I stomped it down into the dust and spat on it.

That serves it right! Have I truly gone insane like everyone else thinks? Mostly my parents because they think I'm possessed by a demon because I pierced my bellybutton. What? It seemed cool at the time even if it still BLANKING hurts!

"Oh BLANK!" I yelled and heard my voice echo throughout the alley which gave me a little satisfaction to hear my own mad ravings. My cell phone just BLANKING died on me when I wanted to call a taxi and now I'm basically blind without my contacts.

Now I'm probably going to be raped in this BLANKING alley! I don't want to die until I get my tongue pierced! At least I can kick someone real hard with this kick BLANK boots. I'll kick them right in the place where the sun don't shine. Oh yeah, I'm that bad BLANK.

Speaking of rapists trying to get me (shudder) a voice echoed through the alleyway that most definitely was not mine, unless I was high or something. I wonder if someone slipped some drug into my drink.

"Hmm, even though you look just like her, your personalities are totally different. I can definitely tell by that dreadful voice of yours. I could use you though." The voice said thoughtfully.

Ahh! A rapist! Dear whoever, help me! What the BLANK? Who just freaking said that? No one is BLANKING here except for me! Who is he comparing me too anyway? I'm always being compared to (and I usually lose) since I have your everyday Goth look and a nose piercing along with heavy makeup that makes my face feel really heavy.

To them, I might actually be a witch or something that rhymes with witch. My so called friends usually call me that anyway and I boast it like it's something to be proud of when it's so not.

"Where the BLANK are you, ya freaking coward? Show yourself bastard!" I raved out into the night. I do not want to deal with this tonight! My night has already turned suckish and this is not helping my migraine. I am going to have a terrible hangover in the morning.

You better not mess with me when I'm angry or you will turn into mush. "I swear if you try to rape me, I'm going to kick you so hard you won't be able to move. I can call the police you freak of nature. Just try it!" I threatened. That's not a very good move.

Obviously I can't call the police since my phone is dead, but he doesn't know that, right?

"Hmm, you are so not her at the very least you little drunk, but I can tell you have a will to live that not everyone has. It's exceptionally strong. That is always the best thing to have when I suck your blood." The voice pondered completely ignoring me and my terrible threats.

His last three words shocked me and turned my insides into a web of panic. Suck my blood? No, he can't be serious! He can't be one of them! He's lying! He's obviously an effing rapist who pretends he is a vampire. Yeah, vampires aren't real, except they are to me that is. Oh BLANK!

A man stepped out of the stretched shadows dark as night until I could see his face with an eerie glow towards his face. By then my feet were frozen into stone that I couldn't run even if I wanted to which I BLANKING wanted to. BLANKING help me!

I gasped when air didn't seem to reach my lungs anymore and the panic finally caught me into frenzy when I noticed his eyes. They were blood red and seemed to stare into my soul like Scott said about my eyes, but his seemed to really see it. I'm getting a BLANKING asthma attack!

That proves it. He is a real vampire like those ones all those years ago that still haunt my dreams. I still scream in my sleep until I lose my voice.

FLASHBACK. _I'm in the tiny kitchen baking Christmas cookies because it was obviously Christmas and I'm five years old just waiting for all the presents I was going to get because my very rich uncle was finally here for Christmas. The flashback starts out rather nice until it turns into a hellish nightmare. _

_When I was that young and dimpled, I absolutely adored pink and took my Barbie's everywhere even though it didn't have any clothes. My mom was helping me knead the dough when she suddenly opened the door because it had rung and we got the shock of our lives that still disturbs me._

_Standing in the doorway were two people only in their young teens, but their eyes seemed to make them look like they were hundreds of years old due to what was hidden in them. They were wearing red robs that seemed to ooze money._

_Speaking of their eyes, they were blood red and were full of viciousness like the want to kill. And by kill, I mean me. Who are they? Never mind that; what are they?_

"_There she is! Kill the girl and whoever may get in the way. Offer no kindness even if she is just a child. She has power! I'll take care of the woman." The girl of the two (who vaguely looked like twins) ordered and turned to my mother with a scowl across her fine lips that twisted her face horribly. It was like I could sense what was going to happen (mom's death) when I ran at the woman and hit her legs with this iron pan I held in my hands that I could barely lift more than an inch or two._

_But apparently the lady could._

_She ripped the pan out of my grubby hands and bent it in half and threw it out the window which shattered into a million pieces like my hope. My mouth gaped open as I stared at her in disbelief that even my little five year old brain couldn't comprehend. No way could a human do that._

"_Didn't expect that you little runt. Here Alec, take her. You can have her blood." The girl said and kicked me into a wall with just a little push of her hand. All my breath was slammed out of me until it felt like I was having another asthma attack and my head bounced against the wall like a doll's. That hurt! Mommy, help me!_

"_Why thank you Jane. I wonder what this half breed's blood will taste like. It smells utterly delightful you know." The boy this time licked his lips and leaned in towards my neck that was bared up to him. One word echoed through my head over and over again until it started to sound like an endless chant._

_Vampire, vampire, vampire. He's a vampire! Mother seemed to know why these people were here and trying to kill me due to her reaction. She was shaking her head and crying so hard that I wanted to race over to her and hug her with all my might. I was frozen solid and all I could do was watch my mother scream in agony._

"_NO! Don't kill my precious baby! I only did it because I loved him with all my heart. I didn't care if he was a vampire. It was too late and I was already pregnant! Kill me, but don't kill her! I beg of you! I can tell you where he is!" _

_My mom shrieked as loud as she could. The only thing the girl Jane did was smirk and flicked her wrist slightly. It was like my mother was being shocked the way she fell to the ground and screamed in pain._

"_We already know where he is. He has been disposed of and we don't need that kind of information anymore. I was actually the one who ripped off his head. He admitted where you two were just like you're doing right now. You both sold each other out, but it's too late cowards." The girl said. The words seemed to shock my mother even more than the pain coursing through her._

"_Momma no!" I wailed when Jane walked ever so slowly over to my mother and ripped her head off clean from her shoulders and blood gathered on the ground. I stared and stared until my vision started to get blurry at the sight before me with tears spilling from my eyes._

_I kept seeing my mother's head on the ground and the girl licking at her hands with a satisfied grin on her face. Why? Why did they have to do this? I am going to kill them!_

_A furious roar filled the room and I realized it came from my throat when the boy took his hand away from my neck and stepped back with what looked like shock in his eyes. Electricity bloomed from my hands and seemed to shake me to my very core with power so strong._

"_Get away!" Alec yelled at his sister before they disappeared from sight like the lightning that flashes across the sky. Too late did I realize that my hands were so close to the gas stove that they immediately caught on fire and my whole house blew up with me in it._

_But I didn't die._

_I was found in the ashes all alone crying while black soot covered me from head to toe. No one ever knew what happened, but the image of my mother's severed head still haunts me today. And I don't even know why she was killed or what that electricity was when I never experienced it again. Only that, vampires are real and they are going to come for me one day._

_I was taken in by my rather rich uncle and aunt and have been calling them my parents because I didn't want to admit to myself that both my mother and father were dead and all I did was stand there watching. _

I shook my head to get out of my reverie and the hopefully hallucination, but I could still see the red eyes staring me down until the walls I had over myself that protected me from my grief broke down into a billion pieces.

"Get out of here you BLANK! Vampires aren't real! I'll make sure of that by killing you and sending you straight down to BLANK where you belong! Get out of my BLANKING way! You better not be working with that Jane chick or I will BLANKING kill you!" I screeched at him.

The vampire seemed amused by my little rant until he saw the bolts of electricity running from my fingertips and his eyes rounded so slightly I thought I imagined it. "Ooh, you have quite a bit of power, don't you? I bet it's going to double when I turn you into a vampire. _**(In this story that can happen even though I'm not quite sure if it's possible in the books)**_

Let me introduce myself to you before the hard work gets started. My name is Basilius and I'm going to transform you into a vampire so you can get revenge on someone I so desperately hate. She killed some of my men!" The man explained.

I don't care about his effing life problems. We're not in a soap opera for BLANKING sake! As long as I can kill him, I don't care if he's BLANKING Frosty the Snowman. A red haze that was becoming quite familiar to me since it reminded me of that time years ago went over my eyes and I was just about to shoot electricity at the bloodsucker (I wanted to fry his brain!) when a sudden wind blew towards Basilius and ruffled my hair so it covered my eyes.

Basilius breathed in deeply and grinned at me with satisfaction. "So you are a half vampire aren't you? You smell delectable. Let me guess, you never knew your father and your mommy had an affair with him correct?

I might not transform you, but I haven't had blood in such a long time. I guess I'll have to drink your delicious blood to satisfy this craving. It will probably hurt until you get over it. You'll become a full vampire. Though, how do you know about the Volturi?" He said.

I was frozen solid.

I'm a half vampire? I'm not a freaking vampire! Well, it's true that my dad skipped out on my mom and mom had such a hard pregnancy with cracked ribs and all. I was called the strongest baby alive when I was born. That doesn't mean I'm a vampire! No way can I be BLANKING vampire you liar!

However, that does explain something that has been going on with me that has happened since I turned sixteen. Everyone I met had a different scent to them that I could smell vaguely and it didn't smell like sweat, but something wonderful.

Scott had such a delightful scent which led me to being his girlfriend. Maybe it was blood I've smelled this whole time. Blood. No wonder my mouth watered when my friends and I donated blood.

No! I am not a vampire! Then how do you explain the lightning bolts? Oh shut up you piece of BLANK! Why do I feel like someone when I'm arguing with my mind? Is that normal? Back to the subject at hand, the monster of a man leapt at me with such amazing speed that he most positively was a vampire. Or at the very least, a super fast rapist.

I was rammed into a wall with the breath knocked out of me like all those years ago. Oh god, that BLANKING hurt! Reliving that memory once again shook the fear right out of me and seemed to fuel my anger with determined revenge. I will kill this BLANKITY and show to him that I am not a mere half breed even if I actually am. I can become as strong as a real vampire and kick his BLANK to BLANK!

BLANKITY, BLANKITY, BLANK! I forgot that I don't know how to BLANKING call up the electricity to my will. How am I going to do that? Ahh, I am going to scream in frustration! Come on electricity!

That seemed to snap something inside of me into place and I felt a rush of power fill me to the brim and then it seemed to overflow. That feels amazing! Like a bucket full of warmth that was so unlike everything I have ever experienced. I want to feel this every day. I can almost pretend that I'm invincible except for the asthma battling my lungs.

I could get drunk on this, you can guarantee it. This is so my new beer.

The blue electricity flickered from my hands and then blossomed into a terrific blot that I held in my hand like a magnificent sword. It doesn't even hurt like BLANK and it just seems pleasantly warm. It's also a nice bonus when my hand is not you know bursting into flames. That is one good perk to all this half vampire stuff.

"Ah perfect. I can see your true power before me and it is quite large." The man whispered and lunged at me again with tremendous speed. To me he seemed to be going in slow motion which helped me determine where he was.

Oh no you are not, guy with a horribly lame name. Oh great, now I'm freaking lame for rhyming. What is it anyway, roman for freak? I hefted the surprisingly light lightning bolt and rammed it right into Baslilus' chest.

It sunk right into him and I saw his flesh sizzling with smoke coming off of him. Ooh, that shows you whose boss! What now punk? The oh so powerful Kat has defeated the lame vampire Basilius!

Apparently this effing freak has a little trick up his sleeve. The dying guy looked like his face was melting away and it was not from my bolt of lightning. It looked unnatural. Instead, skin that looked like clay fell away and I saw another face of a vampire with his eyes dull with death clouding over them. What the BLANK is going on here? I feel like I'm going to be sick and my nasty hangover is so not helpful. BLANK, BLANK you!

This is so an epic fail.

"It seems like you fell for my little trick. If you were a real vampire then you would have smelled the fake me right away. That's why I don't use this guy a lot. He has the power to transform himself into any human or vampire he wants. Now that my dummy here is dead, I will change you while you are unprepared and weakened." A voice that was the same as before echoed.

Okay, what? I'm getting a BLANKING migraine people! What the BLANK is going on? A flash like a shadow moved swiftly out of the corner of my eye and before I could even pull the electric bolt from the guy's chest I felt a cold body pin me down to the grimy floor. Now I'm going to smell like barf and I think rat urine. Nasty! And I had just taken a shower too. This guy weighs a ton!

"It's time to turn you into a full vampire sweetheart. I think I'll keep you as my little pet, right Kat?" Basilius asked and I shuddered. How the BLANK did he know my name? This guy is a total stalker and a vampire. He's a vampire stalker prepared to kill me.

Before I could ponder over this any longer the vampire finally sank his fangs deep into my neck and injected the venom that would change my life forever all the while sucking the blood from me.

First, I noticed the deep burning going on at my neck. Oh god what is that? It's worse than an asthma attack. It must be the venom! Basilius leapt away from me and started to dispose of the corpse of the fried vampire while I writhed in pain on the ground while moaning so loudly it rang out into the quiet night.

Oh BLANK! BLANK, BLANK, BLANK! I'm dying! I'm freaking dying! I don't want to die on my eighteenth birthday! Why mom, why did you have to get drunk and go to bed with some random guy you met at a bar? I DON'T WANT TO DIE!

The pain rushed through my body little by little for the next day and a half.

I faintly remember being picked up (pretty hard to with all my thrashing and such) and put down on some fabric on the dirty floor. BLANK! I'm still dying! Why am I not BLANKING dead? God if you're out there, let me just say that I'm going to BLANK! _**We are having word difficulties. **_Let's get back on track away from my psychotic ranting that a little kid should never hear. I'm still dying!

Finally about two days (seems a little earlier than what Basilius expected) after like most of my blood was sucked out by that weirdo vampire the pain stopped. One minute the blaze going on inside of me was reaching my heart and encircled it until it seemed to leap right in. The pain suddenly intensified so much that I felt like I was actually down in BLANK.

My heart stopped totally that I kept gasping for air that just wouldn't enter my lungs that seemed to not even need air. The small amount of blood in my body stopped pumping and I became unbelievably cold. It felt like I was in the Arctic with no penguins to snuggle up with. Thoughts ceased in my head.

I was dead.

But I could still feel. And move, think. First my hand twitched slightly and I was shocked by disbelief. I'm BLANKING alive? That BLANK hole didn't kill me! I was ecstatic about it until I opened my eyes. Painful light pierced my eyes and I yelped in the sudden pain so unlike the kind that was just affecting me. That BLANKING hurts!

My voice was strangely different. It was like beautiful bells ringing instead of the hoarse voice I usually have after smoking a few cigarettes. Okay, a lot more than a few. The hangover was totally gone and I thought I was hallucinating (please let this all be a dream) when I thought my skin was on fire.

It sure looked like fire except it wasn't. My BLANKING skin was sparkling! This is so BLANKING gay! Why am I sparkling? I caught my reflection in the murky water and gasped out loud with that voice that wasn't exactly me. I tried to make myself believe that the water was causing the strange sight even though I knew what I was seeing wasn't an illusion. It was life. More like the undead.

My eyes were blood red. Just like a vampire. I have become something I truly hated and feared.

"Hmm, the pain has stopped. It must be because you are a half vampire that it worked faster through you than the normal three days. You are going to be my prisoner and slave for the rest of your eternal life until you are killed. I'm going to make you turn other's into vampires and then you will lead my army into sneak attacks against my most bitter enemy. Oh how I hate her!

She has been killing my vampires with that stinking werewolf buddy of hers and I want you to kill her, but I need more recruits you see before I can finally take her on. That's why you are going to do all my dirty work so I don't have to." Basilius said walking up to me with a playful smirk on his face.

I stumbled up to my shaky feet and spat right in his face. Bull's eye, I hit his eye. The vampire wiped the spit off his face and wiped it on a silk handkerchief that looked pretty expensive for a tissue. "How dare you, you BLANKING blood sucker? Do you honestly believe I will BLANKING help you ya piece of BLANK? BLANK you!

I'm going to kill you for what you have done to me. You made me go through BLANK just so I could work for you and be your little dog. And now I BLANKING sparkle! Pay up you BLANK!" I screamed and rushed at him.

"You don't want to do that little girl or should I say Kat. I have this and I think you would die for this. Why don't you have a sniff of this delectable stuff?" Basilius asked and held out a cup to me.

I was looking at him confused before I looked at the cup to see what was inside. It's a suspicious red liquid. "Do you think I want some BLANK punch? I don't want any!" I yelled at him and raised my hand to knock away the cup. Who drinks punch unless it's spiked?

"You don't want to do that kitty Kat. Here, smell it." He ordered and pushed the cup right under my nose and I was too curious to resist a little sniff even though it cost me so much. Oh my effing god! This is even better than booze! I want this. No, I need it! A deep burning consumed my throat and it hurt so much. It's almost as bad as the pain of the transformation.

Wait a BLANK second. That's blood.

"No!" I shrieked and batted the blood away so it hit the wall and emptied against it. Oh god, it smelled so good, but its blood. I don't want to become a monster I so desperately feared. I will die before I drink that stuff and I would rather throw myself off a cliff.

"I will never do that! I won't drink that stuff! Even if it would help stop this burning!" I screamed and pointed at the bloody smear on the wall. It looks like someone died there.

"Are you sure about that?" Basilius questioned and that made me realize that the thirst for blood was overwhelming me and my mind. Soon, I will become nothing better than a slave to him desiring blood that only he could get me because I would never kill a human besides the ones I hate.

I bet he will just give me enough to move and promise me more. I will not lose myself to this son of a BLANK! I'm going to kill him and then I'll leave him out for the birds. I hope they like fried meat because boy this baby is going to burn. I guarantee it with my life. I can just imagine the smell. I hope it smells like chicken because baby he is one.

"Die you BLANK!" I screamed and raised my hand to hit him with the electric bolt that was growing bigger by the minute as it formed there, but I stopped when I smelled this delectable smell even better than before.

What is that? Oh man it smells just like that blood from before. Wait a BLANKING second, blood. I can still smell the blood on the ground that I knocked away from Basilius. Maybe I could still take a little sip and then I could kill Basilius.

The pain in my throat has become unbearable.

My arm dropped to my side, but I still tried to fight with the animal inside me that wanted blood. So much blood from people I encounter. First I will kill my BLANKING ex-boyfriend for freaking doing it with everything except me. I think he was even involved with my mother!

Then I'll kill my friends for abandoning me with the check that emptied out my wallet from my birthday money. After that, my parents (technically aunt and uncle) go for preventing me from the stuff I loved my whole life. They wouldn't even accept that their five year old was emo.

"Now, I will give you one last chance. Will you become my slave for this rather delicious blood? I even have some type O blood in my pocket just for you. The rare types taste all the better. Become my slave or starve to death. What will you do?"

Basilius asked while leering at me. Oh he so knows my answer, but I just can't resist this great temptation. I can't even make myself cuss him out.

I nodded my head solemnly except it snapped right back up when my nose scented this aroma even better than the one before. I saw the vampire take out of his expensive silk suit (makes me want to throw eggs at him. It must cost like five hundred dollars) a packet filled to the brim with blood.

Oh man the rare types do smell better. Huh, I would never have known if I wasn't a BLANKING vampire! Oh crap, I'm still a BLANKING vampire!

Basilius carelessly threw the packet at me and I caught it hungrily before ripping open the packet with my (pointy) teeth and drained the bag until it shriveled up with every last drop gone straight into my mouth. Oh god did that hit the spot. Now where can I get more of that drink without that BLANK of a vampire giving it to me?

But I can't. I can't even move. I tried to move even my little pinky to no avail. What the BLANK? I feel like I'm on a leash that was silently choking me! At least the who knows what is controlling me isn't able to shut my mouth up. My friends did always call it a monster of a mouth.

"What the BLANK are you doing to me? Let me go you piece of BLANK! You bastard! I'm going to BLANKING kill you! That's right! BLANK, BLANK, BLANK, BLANK! Go crawl back to your mommy and die ya BLANK!" I screamed and it was followed by a series of cursing until the Basilius guy growled at me in severe rage that almost made me shut up. Almost. Nothing can stop me now.

"What now, you BLANK? Are you going to cry to mommy? She will probably kiss your little boo-boos and make them all better. But I bet that BLANK of a mother of yours is probably dead! I bet you BLANKING killed her ya monster! Scum like you should die! I bet if someone sticks a stick up your BLANK you'll like it! Momma's boy!" I taunted and this time Basilius snapped.

"How could I ever compare you to Alex? You are a rotten piece of BLANK! Shut the BLANK up!" he screamed at me and my mouth instantly closed. Not that I was shocked by his choice of words (I must be affecting that rich old dude) but my mouth actually couldn't open. What the BLANK? BLANK!

The restraints that felt like iron chains wrapped even more tightly around me that it was like I couldn't breathe just like the asthma attacks that don't seem to be affecting me anymore. Not like I needed to anyway.

I squirmed (or tried to) to no avail and cussed all the words I knew at this son of a BLANK and I even threw in some foreign ones in my mind. Aw, I love those. No one even knows they were insulted until I laughed my BLANK off at them.

Well it was good except for the fact you get thrown into jail. It happened to me more times than I can count.

"I am your master and you will succumb to my will! I control your body now for all of eternity! When I order you to move, you move. When I tell you to shut up, you shut up! Got it? Kneel in front of me and call me your master. Right this minute!" the bloodsucker ordered and against my will, I fell to the ground right in front of his expensive shoes and opened my mouth.

"Master, I will obey your every BLANKING demand." I muttered. Basilius didn't seem too happy about my choice of words, but as long as I said master then he's okay with it, at least for the moment anyway. On that note I gathered enough will to spit on his thousand dollar shoes shipped from India. Ha! No one can control me! Not even my lame _master._

"How dare you?" Basilius yelled and slapped my face using all of his vampire strength. Even though I'm a vampire myself, it still hurt because this guy is definitely buff. "Get up and follow me. We are going to head towards my hideout where I will tell you of my plans for you.

It seems I will have to break what is left of that never bending will of yours. How about I withhold your blood for the next week? That would be sheer torture for you. Also no talking unless I tell you to or I will rip off your arm!" He ordered and I was forced to nod my head in understanding.

Basilius slapped me one more time before turning around and jumping right up into the air and onto a tall building's roof. How the BLANK did he do that? Well, I guess I have to do that too since my legs are moving to follow him wherever he goes. I BLANKING hope I can't follow him to the bathroom.

This is going to take a BLANK of a lot of time to get used to. At least I can do some things that aren't under his control. Like use all my strength to jump. Maybe I will land on Basilius and he will be dead while I laugh like the insane person I am.

How I wish for that.

I hate this BLANKING feeling of a collar around my neck. It feels like I'm being choked and throttled! Besides that, I jumped using all my vampire strength, but it didn't work out the way I expected it to.

Well the first part did. I leapt into the air a large amount of feet above the building and I was falling down right in the direction of Basilius. Please let me crush him! BLANKING BLANK!

Instead, he stepped out of the way and I broke through the ceiling and landed in a pile of rubble inside the abandoned building. "After you are done playing, follow me." The vampire said and jumped up away on the next building heading towards a mansion. That is so not a BLANKING hideout.

I gritted my teeth and sat up before I smiled wickedly which twisted my face into what seemed like something quite evil. Just like that Jane girl from thirteen years ago. I laughed this evil laugh so unlike me and I glared at the monster in front of me as he leapt away not yet aware of my thoughts. Hey, a laugh doesn't qualify as talking, at least not in my book.

I will never become a slave to anyone. If I just have this small amount of will left, no one will ever tear that out of me. I won't be ruled over like I have been my whole life! I will become a wall of stone that can't be broken by anyone, especially that Basilius freak.

I will figure out that bastard's weakness if it's the last thing I do. After that, I will kill him and will forever be free from his hold. I will become the ruler of his army that I will create and kill all those who oppose me.

I will become the queen of all vampires and not one single vampire will ever compare me to an Alex chick ever again. I will kill this Alex person to show how powerful I really am since apparently she can beat Basilius. My heart will be my own. Nobody can chance that.

I will become free. But is that really freedom?

_**(Hola people even if it's cold outside! It's Christmas and all the other holidays in the United States give or take a couple of days! That's why I haven't been able to update for awhile because who can bring themselves to write when they're on vacation? Thank you for reading! **_

_**Also if you don't want to read one of these extra stories I will try not to write another, but the other one might be good. It will be a tale of one of Vivi's girlfriends. I bet you all want to read that! Who wants to read about one of his pathetic romances? It's a celebration for the twentieth chapter!**_

_**I got a new laptop for an early birthday present! Whoop! Thank you reviewers and especially **_

_**Echo Uchiha.**_

_**You have reviewed I think 19 times and I'm so glad about it! WHOOP! Anyway, the story of Alex and Seth will continue on like normal and the character Kat may or may not show up in the story later on. Bye and happy holidays! If you don't have any then, happy ordinary life!**_

_**Yay me!)**_


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Yawn! I'm so tired today because of all that studying and you know Seth that I can't stop yawning. I thinking I only slept around a few hours while Seth just snored away. Sometimes, I envy his ability to sleep.

I rubbed my eyes fiercely trying to get myself to wake up while I went downstairs to get some breakfast (hungry!) when I realized that I sadly didn't buy any food yesterday at the store. Stupid Vivi interrupting everything.

Aw! Now what am I going to eat to break my fast? Correction, what is Seth going to eat? Oh great, he is going to be soooo mad if he comes down in the next minute or so. The imprints of werewolves should all know how to cook in fear of losing their lives.

I have to find something edible that he can eat! Quick! I ran towards the cabinets and hunted around for any kind of food that Seth can actually eat and not throw up. I wonder if he can eat this potentially poisonous mushroom I just found behind the toaster. It's said that werewolves can eat anything. And why do I have a mushroom? I hate mushrooms!

Hmm, he can probably heal quickly from the food poisoning judging if his healing power also deals with food. But do I want to cause him any pain no matter how small? As I was pondering over this, I could hear someone yawn obnoxiously and stumble down the stairs at a slow pace. I could hear a voice grumbling about wanting food.

The Beast is here! Help me Bambi!

I scampered around trying to act like there was some kind of edible food substance in the kitchen and appearing like I was busy when I turned and saw Seth standing there yawning with drool off the side of his face.

Ooh, he looks so cute there with bed head and he didn't have a shirt on which is always a plus. I blushed hard fearing Seth would catch me thinking about him as he just gazed at me with confusion in his eyes. Oh thank you for not catching my thoughts. Oh, I'm doing it again!

"What are you doing Alex? I thought I told you last night that we were heading over to the Cullen's house to eat breakfast so you don't have to get some food. Edward is quite a good cook you know. I think he should go on one of those cooking shows.

Hey, a mushroom! I always wanted to try one and now here it is." Seth explained and plucked the moldy mushroom out of my hand and popped it into his mouth and chewed contentedly. Uh oh, this is going to get bad soon.

I was too busy thinking about when Seth had told me about his breakfast idea to warn him about the mushroom though it was a little late. When did Seth tell me? Okay, it was either when I was half asleep or he forgot to tell me. I'm thinking the second one. Sigh, he is never going to get a job, will he?

"Seth?" I called out finally noticing the missing mushroom from my hand. (Also the remnants of the mold on my hand. Ick!) Seth turned back to look at me with an innocent look on his face. How can I tell him he probably just got food poisoning? "Oh it's nothing." I muttered and followed him outside. Who cares if he throws up, he will get better anyway. Go away guilt!

It sucks being fifteen you know.

Neither Seth nor I could drive so we had to either ask Seth's mom (she's so nice) to drive us or walk to the Cullen's. With Seth's stupid man pride (I want to punch him) we had to walk a few miles or something to Forks.

Me, in my weak human girl state who doesn't exercise (or at least, tries not to), cannot walk that far without taking at least one little break even if I was a werewolf and was supposed to have super strength. This also sucks.

Seth was apparently too blind (or hunger craved) to even slightly notice that I was freaking tired so he set an impossibly fast (to me) pace and didn't stop even once to check up on me.

I'm pretty sure he had to wait for me I think at least twenty minutes when he actually reached the house way before me as I was lagging behind with my feet aching greatly. It's not my fault that I have the strength of a human you stupid werewolf. Yet I still love him. Ah, the woes of love. Sigh.

When I finally (finally!) reached the Cullen's practically mansion, I was drenched in smelly sweat and my legs were shaking so hard that I thought I was going to keel over on my knees. I need some water or I'm going to die! I feel like my throat is closing up! This is too much exercise for so early in the morning! Why do runners do this every day?

Seth finally walked back to me after he was done waiting with his foot tapping and I almost sighed in relief until I saw that he wasn't going to carry me. He can kind of be a disappointment. "Hurry up Alex or all the food is going to be gone! I'll go eat your share!"

Seth encouraged and ran up to the house. How is that supposed to encourage me? Who's going to eat all the food in a vampire's house? Seth is probably going to eat it all! Aw, and I'm hungry after all this exercise!

Stupid Seth and that monster belly of his.

I finally reached the house and as I opened the door I saw that Seth was waiting to get his food with a plate in his hands that I could envision the drool on it from a grouchy Edward who was apparently wearing an apron.

"Why do I have to cook all this food for a freaking whack job of a mutt? I'm okay with Alex of course, but not a dog eating my house out. Why do I even have to make the food when Esme can? It doesn't even make sense!" Edward muttered and gave Seth some delicious looking pancakes.

"Because you look so cute and *giggle* handsome in an apron." Seth giggled and winked at Edward before scarfing down his food. I feel disgusted with that right now and so is Edward. I stared at Seth incredulously before sighing and going up to Edward for my share of food.

Why did Seth just do that? It makes me feel almost disappointed to be his imprint. At least I'm a whole lot smarter than him. That will always be a plus for me.

"Hey Alex, is that you who stinks? You need a shower. I mean, this smell almost seems to be hurting my nose." Seth remarked in between bites of his food that should be mine. Guess who made me that way by making me walk? I really hope he gets food poisoning from that mushroom. I will definitely not clean up his vomit.

Edward high fived me as I got my plate of food from him. Ooh, I got an extra serving of pancakes, yay! It seems like he wants Seth to get food poisoning as well. Don't we all? As long as he doesn't puke on me, I'm good.

I plopped down with my plate of food and just started eating when Edward said "let's go over the living arrangements for you Alex Wolfe/Cullen since you are now officially my step sister after Carlisle just signed the papers."

I think I want to eat that mushroom now. That's better than this.

Seth, thank god, looked up from the plate of food he was licking (something's wrong with him) and glared at Edward. "Alex is going to stay at her house right next to me and she will keep her original last name because it's like a wolf. (Alex- I never knew that)

Also, I don't want her to have the same last name as a vampire no offense. Let me take that back, yes it has offense." Seth growled out and glared even harder at Edward. This is not going to end well. Why must these two fight?

"Esme has already made plans for both her and Sammy's rooms and she can still go to your school even if it's farther so she can be near you though you won't spend the nights here. She can also keep her last name as Wolfe if she wants to unlike what you want.

Face it mutt, your imprint doesn't have much money, no food, and no mom or dad to help her with the house. She's all alone except for you and she needs a family. What if Sammy one day calls Alex her mom?

A home with a whole coven of vampires will offer better protection against other vampire's and demons than just a single werewolf who will rather die than let his imprint get hurt. Who will protect her when she's dead?" Edward explains. Well he does have a good argument so I don't know how Seth can top it. Sadly, he believes he can.

"But Alex loves me! Why would she want to live with you stinking blood suckers when she could live closer to me? And you know that I would give my life to help protect Alex, but I won't die on her!

Why don't you just let her choose who she would rather live with? I'm sure we all know who she would pick." Seth suggested and they both turned towards me with expectant looks on their faces. I'm getting kind of nervous right now especially with Seth's puppy dog eyes.

Okay, how do they expect me to decide?

"Uh, uh. I guess… Seth you ate a potentially poisonous mushroom that could kill you! I'm sorry!" I blurted out before I could stop myself and Seth just stared at me with a shocked expression on his face. Well, at least Seth isn't throwing up yet. Edward just looked like he was bored with everything and went upstairs to see Bella.

"You mean that mushroom I ate was poisonous and you didn't tell me?" Seth asked and I nodded my head solemnly. Oh, he is going to blow up on me. Bambi please make sure I'm not killed or vomited on. Suddenly I was wrapped in Seth's warm arms and he hugged me close to his chest. I did not expect this.

"Aw, you cared more about my happiness than the potential danger of that mushroom and my well being. Thank you Alex!" Seth exclaimed and he kissed me hard on the lips. That was so not the reaction I was thinking of. Did he get dropped on his head as a baby?

Emmett was strolling through the house looking for something he could annoy and he found us kissing and he started to whoop loudly. "Yeah, go at it! Go get a room! A hotel room!" He hollered and wolf whistled at me.

I blushed crimson and hid behind Seth while he glared at Emmett for interrupting our kiss. Emmett thankfully laughed and walked out of the room after giving a suggestive wink. Seth, I think, wants to kill him.

Oh, that was embarrassing!

"So uh Seth, did you actually tell Edward that your actually here to make sure he can drive us in Carlisle's Mercedes?" I asked after taking a bite of my pancake and closing my mouth while I chew Seth! Jeez, you should get some table manners or you'll be thrown out of a fancy restaurant sooner or later especially if you forget to wear a shirt. I wouldn't be mad about that though.

"You did WHAT?" yelled a voice from upstairs and suddenly Edward appeared (from his vampire speed) and he looked like he wanted to choke Seth with all he has. Didn't Seth tell Edward? Why couldn't he just have read our thoughts before? Edward could've killed Seth when I was out of the room you know.

Yes, Seth and I are going all the way to New York City to find the hospital where I was born as of today. I found my birth certificate under a bunch of junk (under a dead rat carcass) in the basement and it serves you right Jessica! My own dad's name is on there, so ha! Ha, hah!

Edward looked at me with confusion in his eyes. Oh crap, he is not supposed to know about what happened at the grocery store. Oh Edward, I just fell and Jessica helped me up and we went along skipping. La de la de la.

I wonder if he believes that. I sure don't.

Also, we already had our stuff packed (Seth's was leaking a suspicious liquid which looked like of like maple syrup) so we were ready to go. If Edward, that means you, doesn't agree to the Mercedes thing then Seth will probably break in tonight and steal it from you when you're out hunting. When I thought that, Edward looked up at Seth and glared at him.

"You better not steal that car or so help me I'm definitely going to take you down. You don't even have the key! How are you going to start it?" Edward exclaimed and looked proud of himself until Seth held up some jingling keys and smirked at Edward's countenance that was filled with disbelief. I felt like laughing my head off right there.

"I have ways my good sir." Seth said in a fake British accent and smiled triumphantly. Those ways are sneaking in while the Cullen's were out hunting and copying the key. I'm surprised he didn't actually steal the car, but he probably wanted to use this for his advantage. Seth can be smart when he wants to be.

Now, we can steal the car and who knows, Seth may be so upset that Edward didn't help him and he trashed the car in a ditch and it caught on fire. I wonder how mad Carlisle will be.

"Okay, I'll drive you so you don't trash it. It's approximately two days and three hours or something, but the way I can drive, it'll probably only take a day and a few hours. I won't be pulled over because of being a vampire so we can go as soon as you are ready."

Edward explained. Yeah, his superior looks can get him out of jail just by smiling. There must be a law to dazzling someone so much, but I say that Seth is better than Edward. Sorry mind reader.

Seth and I pulled our suitcases from behind the door and Seth handed Edward the keys. I guess I didn't mention that we packed before we left the house and he carried my suitcase. My suitcase is freaking heavy!

If I had to carry it while walking, I'm afraid I would have died. I have got to work out or something. Ah, I'll wait for next year.

But sadly (before we started to leave) we were interrupted by a little pixie with an evil gleam in her eyes. Gulp. "I won't let you guys leave without me!" Alice yelled and ran in front of the door with her arms spread wide. I don't think she can reach one side to the other of the door.

Well, a woman who is four foot eleven is not very threatening to me, but due to the glare in her eyes, it made Alice seem like she was six feet tall. Once again, gulp. I bet a regular human would be on their knees by now. Too bad Seth is too stupid to even pause to look at her. That could work to be an advantage.

"You guys aren't leaving unless I give Alex here a makeover. I want to do it because just look at her. Look at this poor excuse for a girl! (Ow.)Her hair is a freaking disaster and her clothes are just terrible and sweat soaked.

What did you make her do? Run a marathon? And what stinks in here?" Alice asked in her regular babbling. Way to boost up my self esteem Alice. And I didn't run a marathon. I walked like a mile. Don't mock me!

Also, my cheeks reddened when she asked who smelled. It's not my fault I'm covered in sweat! Oh, I should not have admitted that in front of a mind reader. My heart hurts from every word Alice said and Seth is not helping.

"Fine you give her a makeover. Alex, you do whatever teenage girl's do. We have to get going soon or we're not going to reach your hospital until its dark." Seth ordered. Who said he could control my life? Does he even think that I like the makeovers? Shouldn't I even have a word in this before I'm tortured?

Apparently, I'm worse than Bella and that's saying something. I don't want to do this! I don't want to be a freaking Barbie! Sell me out why don't you Seth? Why did you suddenly have to become the sensible one? Ahh! Please help me! BAMBI!

Alice didn't take my protesting to heart (I dug my feet into the floor as much as I could. It's not a lot.). Then she started to drag me (actually dragged me into her huge closet. You can hide several dead bodies in here without anyone knowing).

"Why do I have to take a stupid makeover? I'm going to be stuck in a car for a day anyway so I'd look terrible. There's no sense in this. And I'm not that ugly thank you very much." I muttered as she dragged me around.

"Sure there's sense. Everyone needs to feel beautiful. Another girl's lesson is that pink is the new everything. I didn't mean for you to take offense." Alice chirped. You did. I never heard of that lesson and I'm a girl even if I don't go to the mall like most people. There is definitely something wrong with this girl and I don't want to know what. I can get why she was put in an insane asylum.

"Okay you are going to the bathroom to take a shower (since you stink) while I get your clothes together. If you're going to New York then you are getting a New York makeover to make the girl's all jealous. I'll also pack you a suitcase of clothes to match your new hair color."

Alice waved me off into the bathroom with a fluffy towel that I think is bigger than me. Yeah, yeah, wait. What do you mean by new hair color? Why do I need a New York makeover? New York can involve wearing gangster clothes. I don't want that.

I soon learned and it involved pink, a whole lot of it.

I stepped out of the shower (I wanted to enjoy it) and was whisked away to the sink. (Thank goodness I feel better though.) Alice whipped out a box of pink hair color. I'm scared. Where did she get that in the ten minutes I was in the shower? Is it from Wal-Mart or something? And what does she intend to do with that? I don't want my hair to be totally pink! What is she thinking? I bet it's nothing.

Apparently, she was thinking way ahead and it did look kind of good I guess when she was done. _**This part is for girls mostly, but why would a guy read this?**_ She only dyed one section of my hair pink and it framed my face quite nicely I guess again.

After that, Alice handed me over some clothes (I think I shuddered when I saw all the pink, ick) and instructed me to wear them. The clothes included a really pink shirt and black pants with some pink and a pink headband. I'm sickened by myself. If I die, blame Alice. She is not going to get anything from my will.

How can I actually like this outfit? This still won't be an everyday thing if I have anything to do with it, but I don't know if this dye is permanent or not. Will it last forever? I don't want to wear pink every single day because I can't wear blue with pink hair. Sigh, Seth had better like this or I'll allow Alice to dye all of his hair pink. Hah, ha, I just had a funny mental image. Can you see it?

Beware Seth, beware my wrath.

I walked down the stairs (which is kind of hard to do when you have these kind of hot pink heels Alice freaking gave me). At least I have some balance unlike Bella when she was a human. Seth was playing cards (so boring) with Edward, but of course he was losing since he was up against a mind reader. Why is he even playing anyway? There's simply no point!

Seth looked up when he heard my tripping footsteps (not a good idea to bleed here) and, of course, his mouth was gaping open so wide I feared that he was going to start drooling everywhere. Oh, I think I see some.

When will Seth get used to this with Alice around? Even though, Edward please don't listen, I'm not that pretty. "Alex you look so beautiful, even more beautiful than ever before."

Seth mumbled almost incoherently and I raised an eyebrow at him incredulously. What is about to follow is going to be soooo funny. So I didn't look beautiful before? Is that what you're saying Seth? Edward smirked at Seth's stupidness as I glared at Seth with mock hatred in my eyes, but he didn't know that.

He finally noticed the tension stringing through the air and he gulped realizing his mistake. Too late there Sethy. "I mean you always look beautiful Alex. I love you." He said trying to counter his mistake with yet another mistake. Ooh, he is going down. So I don't look better with this whole new look? Is that what you're saying? That this doesn't even look slightly different?

Seth is so stupid. The look on his face is so hilarious.

I am trying to keep in my laughter except it's so hard. Seth was apparently really nervous now about making me even (fake) angrier. (I'm kind of enjoying this and I think Edward is too.) "At least I didn't say your butt looked big!"

Seth exclaimed not even thinking about his words (which he does anyway at any time). Ooh Seth you just made one big mistake. My butt looked big? If a husband said that to his wife then the man would be sleeping on the couch for the rest of his life. I can't wait to mock yell at him. Though, did my butt really look big?

"Even though I'm thoroughly enjoying this (really I am) I think we should go by now. We won't make it to New York City until nightfall at the very least so we will have to get a hotel room. Seth, you can share a room with Alex if you want.

Also Seth, if you want to shut your mouth before this gets any worse, I suggest you go to the car since Alex looks ready to yell at you. You may want the duct tape in the drawer on the way out." Edward suggested. I do not.

Yes Seth, you probably want to get that duct tape. Now. I want to burst out laughing.

Five hours later. I have finished two whole books while Seth has been complaining the whole time about meaningless things, mostly food. I've also completed my homework (it's hard in a car) for the next week or two (or more) while Seth hasn't even picked up one of the textbooks I brought for him to study with.

I didn't expect him to use them though. He is so going to fail those tests. I finally grew tired with Seth's laziness and decided to confront him on it. Ha, this is also going to be fun. Prepare for the best speech ever.

"Seth! You know you should study so you don't fail the tests and repeat a grade. Becoming smarter leads a whole world of opportunity in front of you. You can become anything you want to be because you are smart enough to do it. Don't you want to become something to be proud of?

Don't you want to impress your mother and Leah? Do you really want to fail a grade? Passing these tests will be a huge milestone in your life Seth and you just can't pass it up for nothing. I will not allow it and neither should you." I finished my speech in time to see that Seth had fallen asleep before I even started. Sigh.

"Well, I think your speech was fantastic Alex." Edward said from the driver's seat. Yeah, that made me feel a whole lot better. No offense! And then it just became worse or better with how you look at it. Seth, who was sitting right next to me, leaned over towards me when we went through a rather sharp turn and his whole body fell on top of me. Thank you Edward! Maybe!

I'm dying! Call 9-1-1 Edward!

Seth was so freaking warm that, even though I couldn't breathe, I felt comforted because the sun had disappeared from the clouds and it was becoming quite cold. I snuggled into Seth and fell into a deep sleep feeling Seth's heart beat a steady rhythm on top of me. This feels so good. I never want to wake up. Thank you Vivi for being quiet.

I woke up in time to feel the car slow down to a halt in front of a huge hotel. I opened my eyes and was instantly burdened by the terrific lights that blinded me and the booming of traffic. I'm going deaf! Seriously! My ears can't take it!

The noises flooded all of my senses (mostly my sense of smell from the car exhaust and, of course, my ears) and I sighed in contempt. Even though I'm so used to small town life (boring), it's nothing like living in the big city. This place brings back so many memories.

Ah, I remember this one time when I was in the Central Park with Danny and he was being bullied by these little kids our age (they were smaller than Danny) that were pretending to be gang members. NYC corrupts so many young minds, sigh.

Danny was crying hard by the time the kids left and I cheered him up by going on the swings. It was great fun, well until Danny noticed he could see my underwear from my skirt. I pushed him in the ground as a result and his nose started to bleed.

Good times, good times. To me, that is.

"Okay enough reminiscing. Here is your hotel, the Plaza Hotel at the, obviously, Plaza. I will be staying with you two to make sure the car doesn't get ruined _**SETH**_. This is an original, let me remind you. Seth, I hope you can pay the around thousand dollar fee per night." Edward explained. Hah, he didn't say my name. Oh my god, this place is amazing! It's so freaking huge!

The problem is that Seth doesn't have much money or any actually. Why couldn't we have gone up to the apartments that I used to live in? It didn't matter that there were rats there; they were great play toys as a child. Even if I had to go to the witch doctor a bunch of times.

Seth looked perturbed by the amount of money the room cost. (A thousand dollars!) He opened up his wallet and I looked in to see… Nothing. He spent it all buying snacks. Well, let's go to the apartments! Woo hoo!

I'm sure Edward can chip in some money to his new step sister so we can go to one of the good rooms that didn't have a homeless person living in the room after the room was empty. I hated that, finding dirty socks in my bed.

"Okay, I am not staying in one of those apartments Alex since I am a gentleman. How did you survive in this city anyway? We are going to stay at this hotel and I guess I will have to pay for this as well as the gas money. I'm going to run out of money with you two around."

Edward sighed and pulled out his platinum card. That's why we love you Edward. Yay, we get to stay at a hotel where they don't have rats! And then it just got better. Some guy in a uniform opened my door for me and helped me out.

This is going to be a luxury.

We got out and the butler people took our suitcases and brought us inside the hotel where Seth and I gaped with our mouths wide open not even caring about the rich old ladies staring at us with disdain evident on their faces. Have they ever seen teenagers before? Well, Seth doesn't look like a teenager.

I mean, this place is gorgeous, beautiful! Edward didn't even pause in shock (why is it just us?) as he walked up to the check in desk. I guess after living a hundred years and having a rich father made him stay at places more extravagant than this. I want to live here. Wah!

We walked up to Edward as he sweet talked the lady into a room. I'm kind of disgusted by this fifty year old lady making the eyes at Edward. Prepare to be dazzled. "Hello, my sister and her _acquaintance_ will like to use the Royal Plaza Suite for two nights.

Is that all right with you? I can obviously pay for it in any way." Edward asked and gave the woman a dazzling smile. If I was Bella, I would be really jealous. And why didn't he say Seth was my boyfriend? His suggestive words are really creepy.

"W-Well, do you have an r-reservation? You need to have a reservation to u-use that r-room. Also, I will need to see your credit card to s-see if that will work." The lady stammered. So dazzled! Hmm, it seems like she needs only one little push to go over the edge.

I guess that's where Seth comes in.

He walks up next to Edward and leans in towards the lady to show off his pearly whites and to flex his muscles ever so slightly. My eyes! "I'm sure my _acquaintance_ will be glad to pay for all of it in any way. Now, how about that room?"

Seth asked in a sweet voice and both Edward and him flashed a smile. Ooh, a double attack that no one can resist. I'm (sadly) jealous of the lady to have the attention of my Seth. My Seth! Mine! I sound so obsessed.

The lady nodded way too quickly and batted her eyelashes as she typed up the information. She tried straightening her clothes (it won't work with that ugly pencil skirt) when she shook hands with Edward and Seth a little too long. "I hope you two and your _acquaintance _will enjoy your stay." She smiled plastically as she glared at me. At least she noticed me. I don't like how she said _acquaintance._

We were lead up to our room after passing by a spa (I almost fainted at the sight of it) and this beauty room. Since I am a girl, I really want to go now. And yes I'm a girl, how many times have I gone over this?

Our room is soooo huge! It has like three bedrooms and three bathrooms. It has a piano which I'm sure Edward was glad about and I saw the bathtub. I'm certain I almost fainted until Seth caught me. It's like as big as a bed! I'm going t spend all day in there!

This is so paradise.

It's around one o clock at night right now which made me really tired. I plopped down on the bed and sank deep into it; I still want to try the bathtub. Okay, now this is paradise. "Okay you two; get some sleep while I try to locate that hospital. Where is your birth certificate Alex?"

Edward asked, but I didn't answer. I don't think I can even complete a single thought. Oh wait, I just did. "Guess I will have to do all the work by myself unless Seth wants to do it." Edward grumbled. Seth won't do it even if it was between life and death.

I was slightly aware of someone slipping into my bed right next to me. It was definitely Seth due to the amount of body heat coming from him. (I am so glad it's not a hobo.). Does Seth even know that there are three beds? I guess this is his way of making up for the charming the lady plan and it was working. Definitely working.

I don't even care if this hotel bursts into flames as long as I can sleep in this bed. PARADISE!

"Wake up, wake up. Wake up!" A voice yelled in my ear and I was shaken awake to see Edward glaring at me. Why is this the way I have to wake up? What time is it anyway? "It's nine o clock and we need to leave now if you want to get this over with." Edward answered my thoughts and I grumbled as I got up. I don't wanna go.

"What about Seth? Where is he?" I asked noticing the empty spot next to me. Huh, he's been gone awhile. Edward shrugged and I went to change my clothes after taking a shower. Just like I had thought, my clothes were all freaking pink and Alice had made sure the clothes cost a lot of money. They were all name brands.

I could've sold all of these to pay for this room, but Alice would probably kill me. There is no appeasing of that woman. But also, where is Seth?

"I can hear the thoughts of some people downstairs thinking about how much this one guy is eating in the dining room. Well, it is called a buffet." Edward said from outside the door. I opened it and we both headed downstairs. When there's a free food buffet, there's Seth inhaling the food. I can practically see all the food scattered across his face.

Good thing I'm Seth's _acquaintance_.

In the dining room, I could see this huge table filled to the brim with expensive and delicious food (like caviar- fish eggs) I had never even heard of. And then there was Seth standing out from every one of the rich people dining with delicacy. He was sitting down at one table constantly getting back up to refill his plate. Like, once or twice a minute.

I'm pretty sure I can see a dent with Seth's name all over it in the food. "Everyone's thinking about how much of a slob he is and how they want to call the police on him. This is quite amusing actually. I feel like calling the police as well." Edward smiled at Seth with a slight smirk. I can see evil in there.

"Do I have to do this? Can I just call the police on him like you?" I asked regretfully and Edward nodded. I sighed and walked up to Seth trying to cover up the blush that was surely the color of my clothes right now.

Oh god, I hope I don't get kicked out of this hotel until I go to that spa. I hope Edward pays for his sweet, adoring new step sister. His sweet, caring sister that would give her life for him no matter what will happen to her.

I'm going to keep playing that card for awhile.

"Okay Seth, can we go now?" I asked Seth who finally paused after inhaling a pancake or two. There was food all over his face and I sighed again, only inwardly. I hope I don't have to clean that up.

"We have to get to the hospital soon so we can go back to studying." I tried to convince him, but it didn't work. Oh yeah, Seth hates studying. So do most guys. "When we get back, you can eat the lunch and dinner buffet and Edward will pay for all of it." I suggested.

Yeah, that one will definitely work even though Edward probably won't agree with it. He would probably just want to drag Seth out of here as fast as he could. I can't carry Seth. Seth instantly got up and he started to walk over to where Edward was waiting. Yeah, my plan worked! Not for Edward! Yay!

"Come on Alex, let's go. I can't wait to sink my teeth into some juicy steak!" Seth practically yelled and grabbed my hand. I blushed away from the prying eyes and followed Seth. That was embarrassing.

Edward had looked up the address of the hotel before we left and we drove there while I stared at Seth as he drooled over the thought of dinner at the hotel. There is something wrong with this boy and it doesn't just involve his stomach.

How does his mother feed him?

Edward slowed the car down to a crawl and I looked questionably at him. "The hospital isn't here. This is the exact location I found on the internet, but it isn't here. The address was from fifteen years ago so it should still be here." Edward pondered and instantly he and I got the connection while Seth just looked at me. Is he imagining me as a hot pink steak? Fifteen years ago, that was when I was born.

I looked outside the car window and saw only a large empty space with some grass sparsely popping out of the charred ground. It looked like it was burned badly with a few bricks scattered about. What happened here on the day I was born? What freaking happened? Did the demon Vivi do this? Did I do this?

I jumped out of the car and walked up to the empty space to stare at it mournfully. An old guy walking his dog walked past me cheerfully not seeing the sad girl and it seemed like he lived here for a long time. Obviously.

"Um sir, can I have a moment of your time please? I need to ask a question." I asked hesitantly (very politely) to the man and he smiled at me before walking towards me. I'm good with people a lot older than me.

"Why, I just can't ignore a pretty lady like that. It would be terribly rude of me. What do you want to know?" he asked and I blushed hearing his words. My second plan worked. This guy sure knows how to charm the ladies. I bet he was a ladies' man in his days. You can tell.

"Can you tell me what happened here? I heard there used to be a hospital here since my um mom's friend had been born here and this is the exact location, but there's nothing here. What happened?"

I asked and the man's joyful eyes suddenly turned sour as he gazed at the space like he was deep in his thoughts. Edward's face looked whiter than before which shows that the news was terrible. Seth walked and stood next to me and wrapped his arm around me comfortably like he could sense the bad news.

"Well, there was a fabulous hospital here and it helped save so many lives until about fifteen years ago. Maybe it's been around your age little lady. I was actually a nurse there before the accident happened and don't laugh boy. Men nurses were cool in my day. I was down with it. (The down side of old people)

Anyway, there was a gigantic fire here, but it wasn't a normal fire. No, they were black flames that loomed over everything and burned all in its range. No one knows how it started except that it destroyed the whole building in a matter of minutes. Only a handful of people survived in the fire. The police believe that it was caused by some radiation and gas for the odd coloring.

I remember there was this one family who had just had a baby the moment the fire started. They survived along with the others with only minor injuries, but the baby didn't suffer from anything. The baby looked at me with red eyes that seemed to stare deep into my soul. I could've sworn that baby was possessed by a demon. And I am not insane, let me remind you.

I even thought that she started the fire, but I just concluded it was just from smoke inhalation that made her appear odd. So many lives were lost over some fire that started out of nowhere. I hope that if a person started it, that he will rot in Hell for all of eternity." The man explained.

I was frozen in shock. I killed all those people. I am a cold hearted killer and it was all because I was born. Vivi obviously caused it and I was that baby.

Why? Why did I have to be born? Why did Vivi possess me? Why?


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

(_**Hey everyone! I have reached and went over one hundred thousand words! Imaginary five second dance party! I can't believe I have written that much. It makes me soooo thrilled that I feel like writing a lot. I hope you will enjoy this chapter and REVIEW! Thank you Echo Uchiha and Daddy's little crazy b**** for reviewing! Also, niki! It was Alec!)**_

Okay, we are back after that little cliffhanger with an even bigger cliffhanger at the end of this chapter.

Did I kill all those people or was it Vivi who did it? Was it both of us? I could have murdered innocent babies while they didn't suspect a thing since I was also a not so innocent baby. Who suspects a baby? Certainly not me.

I am a cold hearted murderer. I deserve to die even though it could have been because of Vivi. He killed them all so he could get into me. The guilt is weighing down on me that I can actually feel the pain and see the black flames looming over me.

It was because of me that he entered my body and caused the fire. I can't believe Vivi! Even this sweet old man called me a demon and it is bringing me close to tears. No, not close, but over the edge. I think I have just lost my sanity or at least, my will to live.

I don't even care what will happen to Seth because he probably doesn't care about a cold hearted murderer like me. Ugh, why can't I just die right now? I deserve it! Sigh, Bambi, will you kill me?

"Little girl, are you alright? I know the story was very tragic, but you don't have to cry so much. No one wants to see a pretty girl like you crying, I certainly don't. It was all in the past, I should know, but at least some people survived.

Isn't that all that matters? Some of those patients were close to death anyhow." the man asked with true concern in his eyes. He tried to put his arm on my shoulder trying to comfort me. He really is nice to care for me.

No! He shouldn't touch a freaking demon who could kill him! I don't want him to die! But I can't help myself except let him comfort me as I cried my eyes out with Seth supporting my weight. And I cried a whole lot.

My nose was running and my throat felt like it was so clogged up that I couldn't breathe. I was still crying rivers after five minutes and I don't think I'm ever going to stop crying. Ooh, I am getting a giant migraine that sounds like evil laughter. What is that?

I don't think I can ever stop crying with this overwhelming grief crushing the very life out of me. "Alex, are you okay?" I heard Seth say faintly as I wavered between the thin lines of consciousness.

Finally, the battle was lost and everything went black around me. The laughter echoed even louder when I recognized the name. It shocked me, but I couldn't seem to wake up from this nightmare. Seth get away! It's Vivi!

(_**Seth POV)**_

Alex slumped down in my arms with her eyes closed and I was suddenly filled with such fury at the old man that it surpassed my own worry for Alex. Why did he have to tell Alex that story? It's his entire fault! If Alex dies then so help me I'm going to kill this guy with my bare hands even if he's an innocent senior citizen.

Oh Alex, you didn't kill them all! It was all Vivi and I will kill him before I kill this old dude. I will never hate her for this because she didn't mean to start the fire. I will learn the whole story to save Alex's name.

"Oh my goodness gracious, what is going on here? What happened to her? Is there anything I can do to help her?" a voice asked from behind me. I wanted to glare at the old man with all my might, but my attention diverted back to Alex when she moved. Yes, my love has finally moved. God, I thought she was dead!

Her hand twitched ever so slightly and her eyes opened hesitantly like the light hurt her eyes. I looked at her with a smile filled with joy until it turned right upside down in dismay and fright. This is so not going to be good. I'm sure my face has a sour look on it that is even greater than a lemon. (I saw my face after I ate one. Not good.)

Instead of Alex's beautiful blue eyes like the sea (poetic), I saw pitch darkness just like what I thought a demon's eyes would look like. It only means one thing. It's one terrible thing that could mean death.

Vivi.

"**Hello my dear Sethy. What can I do to help you? Can I kill you?" **the voice that just came out of Alex's mouth was definitely not Alex's and I couldn't stop the glare I directed at her even though I didn't feel any remorse for it. This bastard killed possibly hundreds of lives in one go!

And, by the tone if his voice, he doesn't freaking regret it! No ounce of guilt whatsoever. He is going to pay for making Alex feel guilty for this whole mess. I want to break that bastard's nose, but it would be Alex who felt the pain. What is Vivi's weakness?

"You BLANKING bastard! You better get out of Alex's body right now or so help me; I will get you out of there with no regrets! I don't care if all of New York sees me rip a demon out of Alex! I want you out!"

I whispered/yelled (mostly yelled) at Alex and saw her mouth twist into an ugly smile. That so doesn't look good with all that pink. I can never imagine Alex ever looking like that. The evil in her eyes was enough to sicken me into never wanting to eat that buffet.

"**Try it mutt. I'll just act like the sweet little girl being threatened by a freaking rapist. I wonder who they will believe. Will it be me or this giant thug who I never met in my entire life? Now, if you will excuse me, I have to get rid of a little pest right now. You better let go of me if you know what's good for ya."**

Vivi snarled and Alex ripped herself out of my arms like it was nothing even though I was holding onto her body with a death grip. Add super strength to the list of demon abilities. Also, add kill them all to it! What pest is he talking about?

I tried to stop Alex by grabbing onto her arm and making her face me and stared into Vivi's eyes with disgust smeared all over them. Maybe, if I kiss her, it will shock her back into being the regular Alex again. If only that was true, I don't want to kiss Vivi.

Instead, Vivi dug her nails (they are sharp!) into my arm until I was forced to let go. Oh man, that hurt! And wait, why isn't my werewolf healing helping me? Blood still ran down my arm without any signs of stopping and I just stared at it fascinated by the blood. I haven't seen myself bleed for, like, a year.

"**Demons have powers you know my dear Sethy. I would think you would already know that, but you are incredibly stupid. I am able to withhold your little super power with my own nasty trick if you will call it that. Those scratches will heal like a regular human's (maybe slower) and they will leave scars on that flawless skin of yours. How will your girlfriend like to see you flawed just like her?**

**Mmm, that blood of yours tastes delicious. I can't wait to taste some more. I never knew werewolf blood was good. I guess I shouldn't underestimate you mutts." **Alex sniffed as she licked her hand to get all the blood away. Okay, that is disgusting. At least Edward has the decency not to flaunt it around that he's a vampire.

Vivi soon forgot about me (stupid bastard) as she turned towards the old man with malevolence in his/hers/its gaze. What is Vivi without having a body anyway? Oh great, what does she intend to do with him?

Is she going to kill him in front of all these people? I don't think low blood sugar would explain her fainting and killing this old nurse. *Snicker* "**Hello there, Christopher Leslie *Snicker* Hanns. We meet again. Let me remind you of how we met. You remember that baby with the demon eyes? The one you said killed everyone? It wasn't from the smoke you know.**

**Well, that was me and I'm here to kill you once and for all. I am Vivi, the expelled demon king, and I will give you my full wrath for discovering the truth and revealing it to these mongrels.**

**I should have rechecked to make sure no one else survived. I guess I just missed a man nurse in that fire." **Vivi growled out with anger in his voice as the old man gasped in sudden fear. Seems like he knows what Vivi is talking about.

Edward wasn't doing anything as he was frantically calling Alice to see if she knew what would happen and making sure all civilians weren't watching this strange display. I guess he doesn't want to clean up this mess. But it was too late for a psychic's input two days away.

All Vivi had to do was stare deep into the man's eyes like he was staring into his soul. I can almost imagine the feeling of snake's skin crawling all over me and the pressure on my skull. Then, Vivi muttered these two words that were harsher than what Hell seemed to be like. They belonged in Hell.

"**HEART…STOP."**

And then, just like that, the old man's heart stopped suddenly like it was something that happened everyday in the middle of the sidewalk. People might think it was an ordinary heart attack caused by old age, but I know it wasn't like that.

He crumpled to the ground and then Alex also fell to the ground in a dead faint like from before. I could tell that Vivi was gone from her body for the moment. I stumbled slightly in shock towards the old man and checked his pulse.

There was nothing beating, the skin turning cold, the man was dead. Now Vivi can kill a man with a single glance! But, I think it took a toll on him from how quickly he left Alex. I guess an exiled king can't do everything.

I could hear an ambulance coming from far away judging from the sirens and I went back to Alex with fear inside of me Oh god, I hope Vivi didn't give his weakness in power over to Alex so that she's dead. I can't deal with that!

She was just lying there on the damp ground with her eyes closed and her chest not rising. Her chest isn't rising? Did Vivi kill her? No, she can't be dead. I would know in my heart if Alex was actually dead and there wasn't anything happening to our bond.

I knelt next to Alex and pressed my head to her heart. (It felt good though.). There. I can hear a very faint, but there, heartbeat. Alex is alive. And then her eyes opened. What color will they be? Vivi had better not have come back to exact some more revenge on the people I love.

_**(Alex POV)**_

Oh, my head is freaking killing me like I'm either having a migraine or I'm dying. Sigh, so many choices. What happened to me? All I remembered doing was asking the man those questions about the hospital. Then, there was nothing.

Huh, I wonder what happened. I wonder what the news was. Edward could have gotten the wrong address online. The internet isn't perfect you know. Maybe I went back to the car and fell asleep from sleepiness. I am pretty tired. I was still used to Washington's time I guess. So why does my head hurt so much?

I opened my eyes and it was all too clear what happened to me and what had ensued around. There was chaos everywhere and it meant only one demon I know. I was on the ground (dirt all over me, ugh) with Seth kneeling in front of me with horror in his eyes that was quickly replaced by relief that cooled down my headache.

He suddenly hugged me with all his strength. What happened? I felt something warm touch my skin and I saw blood dripping from Seth's arm. Why is he bleeding? What happened to his supernatural powers and all that? His pain is my pain. That sounded soooo corny right there.

"Oh Alex, I'm so glad you're okay and not dead. Vivi was controlling your body/voice and he killed the old man who told us the news about the hospital. It was horrible, with him dying just by a single glance.

That is going to be stuck in my mind for the rest of my life, but at least you're okay. Vivi is getting more powerful by the minute it seems. Killing that man, it makes me shudder." Seth explained in a rush. Wait, what news? What did the old man tell me?

And just like that, the memories returned to me swiftly like a river. I remember that I killed all those people. And now Vivi, who is inside my body as we speak though weakened, killed that sweet old man.

All this pain and destruction at this spot is too much to bear and I was the one who caused it all. Why didn't I just die? Seth, why are you hugging a murderer? The old man just proved it, I killed him. Why? Why do you still love me? Why do I still love you? Seth, get away from me!

My heart broke and I could swear I almost heard my soul breaking right there for Seth with his arms wrapped around me tightly. I can't deal with this right now or any time actually. I don't want to be a murderer!

Why can't I just live on my own private island like I have thought of so many times? Yeah, that would be nice. I will be relaxing with no demons and no stress of any kind. My eyes closed and I envisioned a beautiful island with no one on it except for Seth and me.

I will stay here for the rest of my life. There is no need to leave. No reason to live. I have lost my will to live and I don't even care. I will just die right here on the ground and Seth will always be with me on the island.

I felt my mind go numb like the rest of my body except for that stupid migraine and I felt the life drain out of me as I sank into the deep recesses of my mind, never to return. I will stay here, never venturing out to the real world.

I don't want to go back into the life of a former murderer where I would never truly belong. Jessica taught me that and I guess I will have to thank her. I am a freak. Here on my island, I am with the only one I truly love and I'm content with staying in my mind for the rest of eternity. Sorry Seth.

_**(Seth POV)**_

Alex smiled faintly at me when her eyes opened with the brilliant blue light gazing at me and I sighed in relief. Good, she isn't dead and I will make sure she won't be unhappy ever again. We will deal with this Vivi nonsense together.

Suddenly and without warning I saw the joyful spirit drain out of those eyes and she just laid there on the ground not moving like she was unconscious, but she wasn't. The love of my life is gone and I don't even know what happened to her as I looked at her with confusion and pain in my gaze.

Now, all I saw was an empty shell of a once (and still) beautiful woman. What happened? Alex, you can wake up now. The blue, dull eyes that looked lifelessly stared at me with no one there for miles. Wake up, wake up, wake up, oh please WAKE UP!

I felt with my imprint bond with Alex for any sign of Alex's feelings or just her heart, but there was nothing at all, no hint over Alex's existence. The connection was extremely weak, barely there.

At least it is still there and she's not *gulp* dead like my dad. It was like her mind had broken into a million pieces and there was no way to get them back together. Alex you can wake up now. Come on, let me see you smile. I need you Alex. Please, please don't go my love. Alex! ALEX!

And just like that, I, Seth Clearwater, broke down crying over the shell of my imprint. Why can't I join her?

The ambulance arrived in time for everyone (even the news) to see me crying over Alex. That can be kind of embarrassing if I wasn't crying over the sadness of Alex. Alex won't be returning anytime soon and there's nothing I can do about it.

A hesitant ambulance man walked over to me and put his hand on my arm awkwardly. Why can't these people leave me alone? I want to be alone with Alex! Go away, go away, go away you freak!

"Uh, it's okay sir. Your um sister (I guess judging by your age) is just unconscious possibly due to the shock. You must really love her to be um crying, but we should take her to the hospital before she might get sick. The shock of this man dying in front of her eyes must be very overwhelming to her.

Let's go and you can even sit in the ambulance with her." He said and I glared at him with death in my gaze. Alex is not my sister! How many times am I going to explain that to people? Arg!

"Can't you freaking see with those eyes of yours? She's obviously awake with her eyes open and blinking. Does she look like she's unconscious because I sure as Hell don't? Just go away! Nothing you can ever do at that hospital will help her because she is hurt on the inside like my heart.

Now leave my Alex alone or your hospital might end up like the one here!" I screamed and punched the kind man in the face half heartedly. Thank god for that because he could've died from the strength of my punch.

I could hear the crunch of his now broken nose along with the blood oozing from his face, but the guilt I felt for him quickly disappeared as I picked up Alex and ran away as fast as I could. Who cares if people think I'm Flash reborn?

I didn't want to hurt that man. I just can't stand anyone taking my Alex away from me. No one will ever do that if I have a say in things! I don't care if Alex is stuck like this for the rest of her life as long as I can find a cure. I will not give up!

I ran awhile (I can't leave this island without being seen. I bet I'm going to jail if I'm caught) before I reached a small forest and stopped there to rest and maybe hide out for a bit before things have calmed down. I can resume my vigil over Alex here.

This forest stretches over for a couple of miles. (_**This place is fictional since it is New York City.) **_It will provide excellent cover for both Alex and I. This way, I can figure out a way to bring Alex back without anyone interrupting. But first, I want to mourn over the kind of loss. Pain is consuming my heart and it's all I can feel now.

I transformed into a wolf and howled my sadness as loud as I could into the air, but Alex didn't stir. How long will this last? I want to see the light in Alex's eyes. Please Alex, come back, I beg of you.

_**(Alex POV)**_

Oh my gosh, this place is freaking amazing! The island is huge and soooo warm unlike that one other place I used to live in. Huh, I can't remember where I used to live. I don't even want to bother myself by thinking about it.

I'm definitely sure that is place is so much better. This one guy, oh man I'm terrible at names, is always by my side. I can't even go to the bathroom (hint) without him being there with me. This guy (still can't remember his real name) is so sweet.

I can't really remember his name or anything else about him or me, but I don't care. If he's a murderer, I still wouldn't care. He calls me his girlfriend and imprint even though I have no idea what that means.

He always reassures me that no one is going to hurt me and Vivi can't get here. Who is Vivi? He also keeps giving me these drinks that taste kind of funny and tell me to never remember something and I never do. How can I resist him?

But I don't really care about the strange circumstances of our relationship because this guy is HAWT! With a capital H! I can't stand to oppose him since he's, like, so into me and I have taken to calling him Sam. That, or my big Cookie, but I think he likes Sam better.

I just feel like calling him something with an S, but I can't think of anymore names. I wonder what my name is. Also, the name Sam or Sammy reminds me of someone I love like a sister. Huh, I don't want to bother myself with that. Besides, Sam is definitely not my sister. I can tell you that.

I was sitting on a lawn chair on the sand enjoying a nice picture perfect view (everything is) with Sam right next to me smiling and holding my hand when I heard something strange that should never happen on an island so far away from land.

It sounded like a wolf howling sorrowfully. I felt a tug at my heart strings for the poor little animal and I hope it's not, like, dying. What can I say, I'm an animal person. Certainly not dogs or wolves though. I prefer cats.

"Aw, that howling sounds so sad. I wonder what it is and why it's crying. It reminds me of something that I just can't place." I mumbled as I drank my tropical drink. It was one of those funky tasting ones Sam gave me, but anything he makes, I can't object to.

Besides, it never got cold here so I needed all the refreshments I could get which seemed to have no end to. Well, at least my Cookie and I won't die from whatever that word is that comes from not drinking. No wonder I get straight F's on my report card.

Sam suddenly stiffened next to me and he grabbed my face to look at me with an intense look. I definitely won't object to this. His hands are so cold it feels good with this heat. For a second, I thought his eyes flashed black before going back to the warm chocolate that they once were.

It must be my imagination. "Ignore that sound my goddess. It's nothing so you shouldn't worry yourself about remembering. It must be some mutt who deserves to die. Just look into my eyes and drink that juice in your hands." Sam ordered and I couldn't help myself, but obey his words. He smiled a wicked smile.

I mean, who wouldn't disobey? I stared into his eyes deeply and they seemed to swirl in my vision like the whirlpools of black that sometimes appeared in the ocean. All thoughts ceased in my head, it's not like there were many there anyway. I'm your ordinary dumb blonde.

And I followed his orders exactly forgetting what my mind was starting to remember and drank the juice deeply. I didn't notice the strange white substance lurking in it. I guess its Sam's secret ingredient besides love.

"Yes, drink it and fall asleep." Sam muttered softly with an undercurrent of something dark in his voice and I closed my eyes in contempt, ignoring the pull inside my brain. This is my life even if I can't remember my own name.

_**(Seth POV)**_

A couple of days have passed by without any human contact at all or me talking to anyone except for Alex who never responded. I have been roaming these trees for some kind of food for Alex to eat. I didn't care about myself, but I did eat when I couldn't handle the terrible hunger anymore.

Alex didn't move or do anything at all so I forced her to open her mouth and poured disgusting watered food down her throat. She doesn't, you know, go to the bathroom so I leave her be. I don't want to violate her in any way.

Something has changed today and I hope it's for the better before Alex or I die. Oh please, let Alex wake up from this reoccurring nightmare. I woke up when the sun was just rising and I got up and stretched before going over to where Alex was last lying on the ground. It's not like she could move anyway.

But she wasn't there. Did anyone kidnap her or something? Wait, I can clearly see footprints that were obviously hers judging by the small size. Where is she going? And how did she get up? Has her heart been fixed? Oh I hope so.

I ran towards the direction of her footprints with hope rising inside of me almost overflowing when I stopped by the tiny creek near our campsite. There, on the ground near the creek, was Alex drinking water from her hands without any help whatsoever.

"Alex!" I yelled with a smile on my face wide enough to actually hurt. She turned around and my heart that had recently felt infinitely extremely better, withered down like a dying rose. Make that a never blooming rose ever again.

Alex's eyes were still dead to the world. No, no, no, no, no, no, no.

"Hello." I heard a faint voice say and it took me about a minute to realize that it was Alex. Her voice cracked from not being used for awhile, but it was hers no matter how it was. I can't believe it! Alex is talking!

But why are her eyes still absent to the world without any light in them? Where is her love for life? Is she like some kind of living zombie? I don't want to see Alex like this even if she's not moving. I want to see the real Alex, not this fake!

"Are you okay? You shouldn't be moving around here. You might fall into the creek. Come over here Alex." I whispered still not believing she was actually moving. Is she a fake? This must be a dream or maybe it's just a nightmare that will never end.

Fake Alex nodded and walked over to me, but it was like she wasn't aware of her surroundings or even what she was doing. She moved to the left stumbling a little bit and walked right into a tree without even blinking. "Alex!" I yelled and ran over to her. I don't care if she's fake. I still love her.

She just got up not even bothering to brush the leaves from her oily hair and continued walking over to where I was just a second ago never pausing. Her forehead was bleeding and the blood ran into her eyes, but once again she didn't stop. I plainly watched her in confusion as she reached where I used to be before I moved.

Her brow scrunched up a bit like she didn't understand where I had gone until she turned around. Her eyes wandered right past me except it took awhile before she saw me staring at her. She walked over to me and just stood there, staring lifelessly ahead.

What has happened to her? It's like she's a zombie! Her thought process has slowed down a ton and it's like she isn't and is really dead. What is going on? "Okay, Alex. Tell me what is going on! I want to help you! Are you really here or is this just a dream? Or is it a nightmare?

Do you even know me? I love you Alex! Talk to me!" I grabbed her arms not caring how hard I gripped her and stared deeply into her eyes. For a second I thought I saw a glimmer of something, but then, nothing. It must have been a trick of the light.

"Yes." She whispered and just stood there doing nothing at all. Oh my poor Alex. That Vivi must have done something to you! I will do anything to get you back Alex. I will do anything to see that light in your eyes and to see a smile on your face.

Even at the cost of my own life. If I die, the one thing I would wish for was that you would live and forget all about me. Continue your life and just live to the fullest as I watch over you. I know you can do it, so live Alex.

"Okay then. Alex, you go to the bathroom behind that tree because I'm sure you're filled with uh what girl's have. After that, uh wash yourself in the creek. You deserve a bath. Then come back here and I'll give you some food.

Hopefully you will be able to chew it." I listed off and Fake Alex nodded and headed toward a tree. Thank god that she can do this at least. She can follow my orders and won't die for now. Alex, I will help you become Real.

_**(Alex POV)**_

I was lying down in my gigantic bed with Sam lying down next to me. He doesn't even seem to notice that the bed is huge by the way he's clinging to me. Not like I care. I held his hand over my heart and stared into his eyes. How I love life on this island.

"What do you wish to do today my goddess? How about we go swimming in the ocean? I can't wait to see you in that new swimsuit I got you. It will look delicious on you." Sam murmured from beside me and I giggled softly. Oh he is such a charmer. Where did he get the swimsuit though?

"Why of course I will. I can't wait to see your face when I wear that swimsuit. Did you know that it's just a couple of strings? Mmm, I so want to see your face and then I want to know what will happen after." I said and giggled again.

A little voice in my head told me this "why am I acting like this? I'm not like this!" I smothered that voice with the flirty side of me that couldn't wait to show off my bikini. Sam will definitely like it, especially since it's a size or two too small.

I kissed Sam lightly, teasing him, and walked over to the bathroom swinging my hips for the amusement of my boyfriend. After I took an awfully long shower (I don't pay the bills), I wiped the foggy mirror and looked at my reflection.

Ah, there is my beautiful face and body. No way could I be called ugly. The blonde hair Sam told me to dye, the green contacts Sam gave me, and my tanned skin. Man do I look sexy. Super sexy, all for Sam giggle.

This isn't how I should look. Oh shut up.

My reflection wavered like there was a shadow over me and then I saw a totally different person than who I really am, but a part of me told that it was myself, but I'm so not that ugly. I mean puh-leese.

I saw black hair that was slightly longer than my ear with a pink stripe, blue eyes, and pale like Snow White skin. A name popped into my head. Alex. That name seems to fit me in a way that I can't explain. Maybe Sam will know when I tell him. I tell him everything.

The door opened (I didn't forget to lock it, hint) and Sam came in smiling when he saw me only wearing only a towel. He chose the towels as well since they were super short and Sam had already seen me numerous times just wearing a towel.

I wear it just for his amusement. "Hey there baby. What are you staring at? Is it the beautiful girl I always see?" he asked and wrapped his arms around me tightly and bit my neck playfully. Oh he is soooo fine. He's the perfect boyfriend for the perfect girl, moi.

I stared into his eyes and they seemed to swirl just a little bit. Who's Alex? That is so a boy's name. I would rather be dead than go out looking like that little girl. I mean please, pink is so last year. _**Alice would hate to hear that.**_

I looked into the mirror once again and saw the tan, beautiful woman that I am. This is how I'm supposed to be. What did I even see before? I guess the mirror was just foggy or something. Sam, here I come.

Later that same day, after I was in the ocean wearing the barely there bikini, I thought I saw that ugly reflection again. Oh go away! I splashed the sea water and the image disappeared instantly. I don't know what's happening, but I don't like it.

My life is supposed to be simple with flaunting my supremely sizzling boyfriend around. I feel something pushing at my head and I kept pulling it away. I don't want it! Go away! I don't want to know who Seth is! Go away Seth or whoever you are!

Seth.

Who is this Seth? Why does that name give me shivers down my belly like nothing I have ever experienced with Sam? Is this what you call love? Is all that I have felt for Sam was lust? Then who do I love? Why am I here?

"My goddess! Don't look into the water! Don't remember!" I heard Sam yell faintly and he grabbed my arm until I was forced to stare into his eyes. I don't want to look into them. I would rather see Sam whoever he is.

"Don't remember anything! You don't need to remember anything at all! All you want is here with me, right?" Sam asked. I don't know. I feel like I should know more about this Seth guy whoever he is.

I want to remember all of it even though I don't know what it is. Leave me be Sam while I learn about Seth. I shouldn't even be like this. I am that ugly girl in that reflection and this bleach bunny is not me. I am Alex and Sam is not Seth.

"No, eat this love before it's too late!" Sam yelled and I looked into his hand that he had opened beneath my mouth and gasped aloud in shock and fear. There sat a little pill the size of a tiny dot.

Now I remember! That suspicious liquid in all my drinks was this pill! He was forcing me not to remember this! Why would he do that? Doesn't Sam love me? And I will never forgive Sam for doing whatever this is to me. I will not swallow that pill.

"I don't want it! Go away!" I screamed and tried to get away from him, but Sam wouldn't let me go. He growled at me from deep in his throat and dug his fingernails into my arm deeply. I gasped in pain and he grinned with pure evil in his eyes.

He- he's like a demon! Demons don't exist! Those eyes that are now black as the night. He grabbed my face and before I knew it, he forced my mouth open and I had swallowed the pill by force. How dare you Sam? You uh demon!

I continued to stare into his eyes until it seemed like my mind dulled and I forgot all about that Seth guy and how evil Sam had looked. "Ooh, who is getting a little saucy over there? If you just wanted a little kiss, you could've asked.

How about for doing this for me, I will let you give me a kiss after this? I bet you will enjoy it just like I will." I flirted and kissed Sam. He hesitated for a second and then kissed me back with such intensity. Ooh, who's a naughty boy?

This is how life should be.

_**(Seth POV)**_

Alex is doing everything I say now, but without any kind of emotion. It's like her heart has disappeared and her mind is deep in the recesses of her mind. Ugh, what is happening to her? Her absence in mind is killing me.

I can actually feel pain in my heart with her basically not even here. I miss her! Why can't she come back? Once, her arms just suddenly started to bleed and I bandaged them quickly. I wonder what happened.

I was sitting just watching Alex try to pick something up over and over again because she couldn't seem to keep a grip on it. I was soon tired of this and was about to help her hold it when I heard the gust of wind before I saw Edward standing there. "Hey Seth, how is it going?

It took me awhile to locate your scent, but I finally found you since you stink like a dog. Why are you hiding out here? School already started again and you won't pass this year if you don't take the tests.

How is Alex doing? She probably doesn't agree with you for skipping the tests. I'll make sure Carlisle can help you remake the tests of course." Edward asked in a rush. How can I care about tests when this crisis is affecting my life?

So he hasn't realized what has happened to Alex. Why couldn't he just read my mind and learn what has me so upset? It would be easier than explaining all this. Edward looked at me with a confused expression and I just pointed at Alex.

She stopped playing with the rock and turned towards us. Edward practically gaped when he saw how empty her eyes were. They still shocked me from time to time, but you get used to it. "I don't know what happened to her. It's killing me not being able to help her!" I screamed.

My voice echoed through the forest and I punched a tree as hard as I could frustration blocking out all my thoughts. I made a dent in the bark, but it didn't satisfy me. I want to hurt it like Vivi hurt me.

I punched the tree over and over again trying to find a release in my pent up emotions that would never come. "Why is she acting like she's dead? Why is this happening to her? To me? I can't take it anymore! I want to die!" I yelled and hit the tree with everything I had.

The tree started to fall and so did I. I landed on my knees and started to cry with anger and sadness overwhelming me. Edward went next to me and put an arm on my shoulder awkwardly. I guess even the supreme genius Edward doesn't know what to do in this situation. "Stop it Seth.

You shouldn't cry over this. It's true that Alex doesn't seem to be thinking, but her mind is still there. I can sense that she's deep in her self- conscience. I think that you, only you, can get her back to her old self." Edward explained. What does he know?

But I will help my Alex. With whatever it takes.

_**(Alex POV aka goddess)**_

I had totally forgotten about that whole episode in the water when I noticed the scratches on my arm from the previous clawing of Sam. I wonder where they came from. Maybe I fell and scratched myself on a rock or something.

Why do the bruises look like they came from a human hand? When I had noticed them, I had just watched some commercial on our huge flat screen T.V about school. School, who needs it? I certainly don't.

Stupid scratches have ruined my perfect complexion. Ugh, I hope Sam doesn't notice them or he might not kiss me tonight. I would hate that. All thoughts of him turning me down vanished in my mind when the door of our giant hut/mansion opened.

There stood Sam with a bouquet of a dozen purple and lilac roses. Oh, those are so beautiful! Any man would be grateful for a woman like me so this must be Sam's way of expressing his gratitude.

But what do those roses remind me of? A shock went through me and an image ran through my mind for just a quick second except I memorized it completely. I saw a bouquet of roses in my hand just like Sam had just given me, but the man before me looked slightly different than the Sam I knew. I wonder who he is.

The man had on a tux and the eyes convinced me that it was someone totally different than Sam. Love, pure love, flowed from those eyes and seemed to enter me. My soul lifted and I felt complete happiness. I love this person! Whoever he is, I love him. He must be that guy I thought the name of from before. It's all coming back to me now!

"My goddess! What is happening? This is the second time today. I will have to increase the pill amount." The last part Sam said was mumbled like he didn't want me to hear it except I did. What is he talking about?

A stabbing pain interrupted my thoughts and I fell to my knees clutching my head. Tears ran down my face from whatever is happening, but it doesn't seem to be stopping. Do I want it to stop or to continue on?

I writhed on the floor and another memory rose to conquer my mind. I saw a smiling Sam with those happy eyes gazing at me with the amazing love. More flashes came and went that I barely realized them before they were gone.

Me kissing the guy, me snuggling with him, a wolf that I hugged, a little girl eating ice cream, a whole family of really pale people. Who are they? I can tell that they are really important to my life, but why can't I remember them?

The memories turned towards the worst like a dream gone terribly wrong. I saw the face of a broken and bruised woman that wasn't breathing and an oldish man who seemed to be my father slapped me in a drunken rage.

Then a leering boy my age who also slapped me, that same boy with red eyes sucking my blood, someone else sucking my blood, and a demon making me attack the ones I love. All these memories whirled around my head and then it stopped.

I remember!

I remember this talk about a demon killing the entire population of a hospital. That demon was me, inside of me. I killed all those people. I groaned in pain and fear as my head throbbed even more. This pain is overwhelming! Make it stop! I don't want to remember anymore!

"You don't want to remember, don't you? Even if you forget Seth you don't want to remember about Darrin or Ray. You don't want to remember the demon that killed all those people. Because you killed those people, right?"

Sam asked and stepped towards me with two pills in his hand. I backed away from him in fear, but the pain stopped me. These memories seem to be crushing my skull and the pain was overwhelming my entire body.

It suddenly bloomed even more and I gasped. I want the pain to stop! I don't want to know about the pain and abuse I suffered through! Killing all those people, I don't want to! But what about that Seth guy?

He was the light to my normally bleak existence. Also, what about all those people that seemed so happy? I think I'm being adopted into a really good family with my little sister. Yeah, I have a little sister.

Do I want to give up all the good things in my life? Why stay here when I have everything there? When I realized that, the pain disappeared. The nightmares made me who I am today and no one is going to take that away from me.

I embraced the memories that flowed through me. It finally slowed to a trickle and at last I remembered my own name. I am Alex Wolfe. And I am getting out of here no matter what.

I opened my eyes and looked at Sam in a new light. I realized who he was. "Sorry Vivi, but I'm not ready to forget. I love all these people in my life and I don't care if I remember that I killed all those innocent humans in the hospital.

No, I didn't kill them. You did! And I will never forgive you for that. I have everything I need in my life. I will never give them up for all the money in the world. Not even this awesome island! Now let me out!" I yelled at him.

Vivi's eyes in Sam's (or Seth's) face widened in surprise until they darkened and swirled. They turned coal black and he glared at me. "You will never get out of here Alex. I have you trapped here forever. You will never escape unless you get by me!" Vivi laughed triumphantly. I didn't even flinch. Vivi underestimates me.

I will get out. Seth, I hope you are okay.

_**(Once again, thank you reviewers and people who read my story. I hope you like my story and put it on your favorites list and alerts. Feel free to read my other stories and review too. I will be really grateful for that. Bye! ;)**_


	23. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

_**(Hello! We have gone over this before, but I need reviews! Well, I don't need reviews. I'm not, like, going to die without them, but I do like them. I mean, who doesn't? So, review! I may be including a new XTRA chapter when it reaches chapter twenty five or thirty. If you don't want to read another one of those, review and complain. It will be about one of Vivi's old girlfriends and it will be funny. Hope you enjoy! READ ON PEOPLE!)**_

(_**Alex POV aka still in dream world. Will she ever get out?)**_

Vivi (who is officially creeping me out) transformed out of his Sam/Seth look and became that really cute guy from before. _**Refer back to chapter something.**_ I am soooo glad I know he is a demon guy or I would've started to drool.

What? There's no harm in looking! Remember Seth. Okay, okay, now this guy is ugly Seth. I would never dream of going out with him. (Kidding). Oh man would Seth be so jealous right now. I have got to stop this for him. Mmm, cut it out!

Vivi paced around the room while glaring at me. Oh no, you will not feed me anymore of those memory pills. I don't want to forget Seth _again! _Ugh, I can't believe I was stupid enough to be here with Vivi and he made me look like some girl from Jessica's gang. I guess he doesn't want a girl like me.

"I won't let you out of here though you probably expected me to say that. You put yourself in here without me even helping you and you can never get out of here ever again. Staying here forever with me must be very appealing." Vivi laughed triumphantly and he disappeared from right before my eyes. What? Where did he go? And no, it's not appealing.

And suddenly Vivi was behind me breathing on my neck heavily. I feel shivers running down my back and not in a creepy way. (Do I have to pretend I didn't like that?) "I'm everywhere you are sweet heart." He whispered when I whirled around to face him. Cheesy that line was. He is infuriating!

"If I got in here on my own ( I regret it so much) then I should be able to get out of here since it is my own mind after all Vivi. And don't call me sweet heart! I will never be yours! Never, ever, ever! Not in a million years you stupid demon king!" I yell at him and he just chuckles lightly like he isn't even worried. He should be.

Ooh, that cockiness of his makes me so mad. He walks up right close to my face and I don't have the strength to back up. I'm scared of what he can do to me all alone on this island. What he already hasn't done. Oh, I'm imagining terrible things. What happened to that anger I was just feeling? Come back!

"It's true that you brought yourself here in the first place. (By the way, I love the island.) But by doing so, I was able to lock you in here since I'm inside of you and I'm ever so powerful since I am a demon king.

Now the only way to get you out of here is to get past me. Which you will never do my pet." Vivi explained and lightly touched his hand on my cheek in a caressing manner. Sickening. I don't even feel anything right now except disgust for him. Why am I not slapping him away?

"And I would never be interested in you, you ugly little girl. I prefer you as a blonde. You do look rather ravishing right now, if only I wasn't trapped inside you. I would kiss you right here and right now.

I will call you anything I like by the way and there is nothing you can do about it. What are you going to do now, little kitty? You're just a plaything to Seth. He's going to throw you away faster than when I kill you.

I bet you'll come running to me and I will take you rather reluctantly be it as it may. Not because I like you or anything, but you can be quite amusing my little cutie. How you blush like you are right now. I can't understand how Seth will throw you away." Vivi smirked.

Oh he did not just say that about Seth! He will never throw me away! Ever!

"Oh I would never think of going back to you my little demon boy." I said in a flirty, soft voice and ran my fingertips over his cheek like he had done to me. Man, I'm kind of disgusted with this right now. I feel like I'm going to throw up. Am I green?

Vivi seemed slightly confused by my words and how I was acting (I was), but I just surprised him even more. At the nick of time before Vivi got his senses back, I slapped him hard in the face while dragging my fingernails on the skin deeply to make him bleed and kneed him in the groin hard enough to probably make him faint for a second or two.

If only I could do this in real life. It would come in handy when Jessica and the gang try to destroy my life once again. I wonder if they are missing me yet. I bet they just want to see Seth. If I'm not there and Seth isn't there, what are they thinking?

Vivi didn't even flinch a little bit. How can he not feel that? He didn't even seem like he was in pain. Vivi must really be the demon king to not be able to feel any pain. Because let's face it, any boy would be able to feel _that._

He grabbed my hand before I could inflict anymore damage (like it could help) and I looked at his cheek for the cuts my nails caused. Maybe he'll die from blood loss. A girl can only wish. Sigh, if only.

Black blood (sick!) came out of the scratches before the cuts healed almost instantly. There wasn't a scar in sight that could prove that he was even injured. No way, this is not possible! I gaped at him while he held one of my fingers (not like I could fight back now after that discovery) in front of his mouth and licked his blood from it.

He looks like he's actually smirking at my terrified expression. Disgusting! Why does he have black blood? Is it because he's a demon? I don't want to be a demon! I want to boil my finger now! It feels like it's tingling, like it was reacting to his touch.

I backed away from him in disgust and fear and wiped my finger on my shirt trying to get the feel of the blood off of it. I don't care if I get killed for showing resistance, I just can't live with being near him. I want to see Seth! That image is going to be stuck in my mind forever.

"You won't get away so easily with that cutie. It's not like your little mutt in shining fur is here to save you. He abandoned you and now you are all alone with only me to comfort you. Not like I want to, but imagine that mutt's face when he sees you in my arms. Well, I'd have to get a body first, but we can deal with that later.

I will do anything I want with you and you can't do anything about that. I'm invincible and you're not. You can't do anything and no one will ever save you. Bering trapped here with me is the only thing that will cause you death. I'm positive of that and I'm never wrong. Do you know why?

Because you are the sweet innocent angel and I'm the demon king. What else would delight in hurting you more than me? We are mortal enemies whether you want it or not. I will definitely be delighted when I kill you my dear.

There's nothing you can do baby. I will have you anyway I want. I'd prefer that you weren't dead. I like having you fresh and resisting me. It will just make your pain even more enjoyable." Vivi explained. Oh, but he is wrong. I will not die. Not by him or by anybody.

Vivi leaned in towards my ear until my heart seemed to stop in fear before it started to beat frantically. Oh god, what is he going to do to me? He breathed on it lightly and I shuddered inwardly.

This is so disgusting, but why am I not fighting back? Maybe I just know that it won't do any good even though my mind is screaming for me to punch him right in the face. Why won't he stop it? He just suddenly calls me all these cute names Seth won't even call me (yes, I'm jealous) and I'm getting tired of his freaking cockiness! Come on, fight back!

I jerked away from him again trying to break free from his death grip, but he just grabbed my arm even harder. It feels like my bone is being crushed by his grip. I'm losing all feeling in my hand and I think that was what made me feel like giving up.

There's nothing I can do, so why don't I just give myself to Vivi and let it be over with? Of course, it's Seth! I will not abandon him! He will die and I can't live with that pain! I will never give up for the likes of him! Oh man did I just sound like I was in a comic book!

"L-Let go of me pervert. (_Did I just say that out loud?)_ I don't want to stay here with y-you. Just leave me alone!" I yelled finally gaining the courage to actually fight back (the prize is Seth of course) and tried to turn away from him, but he dug his fingernails into my arm.

He dug them into the skin so deep that my blood (not black) started to well up and run down my hand. I felt nauseated at the feeling of the warm liquid running, but it wasn't like I could stop it. That hurts! I yelped loudly and a few tears leaked out from the edges of my eyes in pain. It was all I could to not cry. Vivi smirked like he enjoyed my pain and I bet he does.

He dug them even deeper into me and I couldn't help but shriek. The tears, I just couldn't hold them back, and they started to run down my face in steady streams while Vivi just grinned with just a little bit of sympathy in his gaze. Yet he still didn't do anything.

Why can't he just leave me be? Why did he just have to possess me?

"Come one little girl, fear me. Cry and shake and run away from me. It will just make killing you so much better. While most humans run away with tears running down their faces, I will embrace yours knowing that I caused them.

The satisfaction of seeing you begging on the ground for me not to kill you will be oh so delicious. I want to see you beg and plead until I act like I'm going to help you. Well, until I turn my back to you and leave you dying on the ground.

I just can't wait. I bet it will be amazing. Of course it will be for me and not you since you will be the one lying dead on the ground. I bet Seth will love to hear that when I tell him what happens. When I possess his body as I have planned from the beginning."

Vivi licked his lips slowly and I looked at him with disgust in my gaze. He is extremely sickening. I'm surprised he wasn't killed in the demon world. He must have been hated there. Maybe that's why he was sealed away into my body.

Everyone hated him and wanted him to be totally powerless. Until the seal was broken. He is gaining his power steadily and then there will be nothing to stop him. I will never beg for Vivi! No matter what! Not even if I'm dying! You can guarantee it. I was about to say that to him except he started to speak like he had read my mind. Can he do that?

"I will show you something that will make you bawl like the baby you are. All girls will cry after this. Even the strongest man will break down crying after he has experienced this. It's one of the perks is being the ex-demon king.

No one else can summon this power which means no one else except me can break it. You will beg and I still won't break it. And sweet heart, you will beg. I will make sure of it." Vivi grinned with malice in his gaze.

O-Okay, I'm scared now. What is he going to do? Please, don't erase my memories! I don't want to forget about Seth ever again! It's the worst punishment anyone could ever give me! I don't want to forget his smile or the feeling of love washing over me. I will just be an empty shell without him. Living yet not living.

"I'm going to tear your whole world apart until you are broken down into a million pieces like a mirror. And babe, I won't put you back together. You can do that by yourself, but there will always be a missing puzzle piece that you will never find. I'm sure of that angel."

Vivi said and snapped his fingers so suddenly that I was scared out of my skin. The sound echoed throughout the room and made me cover my ears as the sound got louder and louder. An intense pain started from my head and I fell to the ground gasping in pain. I closed my eyes as tight as I could and waited for more pain to come. But it didn't.

The last thing I saw was Vivi grinning and then my vision got black and then everything did get torn apart in a way I could never repair.

_Ow, my freaking head! It's like a hangover even though I have never had one before. What happened? All I remember is falling to the floor because Vivi had done something terrible. What had he done? Why am I so afraid to open my eyes? _

_I opened my eyes hesitantly and found myself in my own bedroom with the alarm clock blaring at me Sunlight streamed through the curtains which was unusual for La Push, but this was even more unusual than usual._

_What happened? Maybe the whole thing with Vivi wasn't real and it was just a dream. Then how did I get in here? What happened to Seth? Was he just a dream as well? What is this ominous feeling? How can I escape this nightmare that is my life?_

_I looked closer at the clock wondering why it was going off so early in the morning when I saw the date on it. January 6th. That's the first day I started school here in La Push with Seth. Huh? Is my clock broken or something?_

_Sammy probably tampered with it or Seth decided to play a trick on me. What happened to Vivi? This is a month give or take from what happened in New York City. Time did not suddenly go back! There's no way. This surely must be a mistake. My clock is broken and Seth is next door waiting for me to get up. But it's real. I can just feel it in my bones. What will happen next?_

_I realized that when my mom (my mom?) walked into my room. "Mom!" I screamed and hugged her with all my might. Oh god, she's alive! She's not dead! My mom isn't dead! I can't believe this! What happened? Is this some kind of trick Vivi caused? That would almost be as bad as making Seth hate me._

_My mom is actually warm and I can hear her heartbeat racing in my ear. Is this all a dream? I looked up at her face expecting a smile like I always got when I hugged her (until she died), but all I saw was a giant scowl on her face. Her eyes were black, not the regular blue like I have. Just like Vivi's eyes. What is this? A trick? Oh god, don't let it be?_

"**Let go of me you brat! Your better catch the bus or you're walking! I'm not driving out in the rain with you, ya brat. Now let me go! I'm going to call the police about you trying to murder your own mother! I can't breathe!" **

_She growled out and slapped my face as hard as she could while I stared at her shocked. I just stood there stunned not believing what had just happened. Why? Why is she talking like that? And why did her voice just sound like Vivi's? What did he do to me? W-What is going on? I think I'm going to throw up right now._

_I let go of her just realizing that I still had my super strength. At least I still had that. I don't know what's happening. I was having my little miniature freak out so I didn't notice my mom spit at me and leave the room._

_She's alive at least. That's the most I could wish for. I don't have to live with the knowledge of knowing that she was dead. I don't even care that she hates me. I still have my super strength and, yep, I can control fire. It's like; oh I don't know what to think. Then I remember Vivi's words._

**I'm going to tear your whole world apart. **_This must be Vivi's doing. I just don't want to believe what will happen later in the day with all the other people I know. And Seth. Will he hate me as well? _

_I went downstairs looking for some actual breakfast and not trying to run around screaming like I was crazy. Heck, I'm pretty sure I am crazy. It must be all this supernatural stuff. I'm surprised my brain hasn't melted already._

_This might be the worst thing Vivi has ever done to me and I want it to end! No one knowing me and being invisible would be better than this. I yearn for Seth's touch more than anything right now._

_I reached the kitchen table and almost fainted at the sight. We actually have food in the house! It's unbelievable! With Seth not around, no one is eating all of our food. That is one good thing about Seth being gone!_

_What are you thinking? There is nothing good about Seth being gone! I can't even stand the thought. Oh crap, I think I'm about to cry. There's a heaviness on my chest that seems like it's pushing all the air out of my body._

_Seth, I miss you! I want to feel your lips upon mine and feel your arms wrapped around me in an embrace. I want you to stare into me with those heartwarming eyes of yours and feel myself melt with the feeling of your love all around me._

_I sat down at the table where there was already a plate piled high with pancakes in front of me. Ah, maybe that whole thing with my mom was a fluke. Vivi didn't actually send me in a world where everything is the opposite and such. _

_I must have been dreaming or something and this is just something my mind made up. I'm going to have happy memories of when I first met Seth. To actually see him experience the imprint and not run away like I had before. I can't wait to feel our first kiss once again. It's going to be amazing._

_Suddenly, I felt a small yet powerful kick to my chair that I was sitting in which made me land right on my butt. I whimpered slightly in my throat and tried to ignore the stinging while I looked up to see what made me fall down. _

_There, standing before me and sticking her tongue out, was Sammy as she grabbed the plate of food. My mouth gaped open at the sight of her munching down on my food. What did Vivi do to my poor sister? He is going down! He made her like this. No one messes with my little sister!_

"**My seat, my food you ugly girl. No wonder Darrin beat you. He couldn't stand that face of yours**_." Sam smirked again and continued eating her food. I staggered to my feet in astonishment and grabbed her arm until she was forced to look at me._

_I gazed into her eyes trying to find some kind of hint of her true self, but it wasn't there. Her eyes were pure black just like my mom's from before and Vivi's. He made her change as well. I am going to kill him!_

"_What did you just call me brat? Because let me tell you something sister. I am soooo not ugly and maybe I'll tell mommy that you broke that vase over there. It sure doesn't look broken now, but when I knock it over and blame you, it sure will be broken. _

_Unless I smack you around. How will you like that? You can just cry to mommy dear or to Vivi. Tell him to stop this before he goes down!" I growled into her face and she gazed up at me with fear in her eyes._

_Oh what have I done?_

_It's like Vivi is controlling me as well. Even if Sammy is possessed or something, she's still my sister. I can't believe I just threatened my five year old sister! I mean, this is worse than regular sibling rivalry! I'm so ashamed of myself! _

_Sam still looked at me with fear and pain in her gaze when she suddenly grinned widely like she just got a brilliant idea. If she smiles like that, her face is going to be stuck. Just as soon as she did that, she started to cry loudly until it echoed throughout the house._

_Oh, I think I know what she is planning to do. I read this in a couple of books. Oh great! _**"Mommy! Daddy! Alex is hurting me! Let go! She's trying to kill me**_! _**Help me please! Mommy!**_" Sammy screamed loudly in my ear. I think I'm going deaf!_

_I turned away from her rubbing my ear trying to make sure I could still hear. Am I supposed to be hearing this loud ringing? Why did Sammy have to betray me like that? I just knew that was going to happen! It's like in these books I read. Way to be creative Vivi! _

_I can't believe Sam just did that! She was rubbing her arm like someone had punched her and I looked at it trying to remember if I did anything. Nothing was even there! I didn't even hurt her! But then Sammy made it look like I hurt her. _

_She dug her fingernails into her own arm as deep as she could stand until she cried out. She'd hurt herself just to get me in trouble? Okay, remember, this is not real life no matter how real it might seem._

_I could hear the thundering footsteps of my father making his way down the stairs. He is stumbling around like he had a little too much to drink and he sounds angry. Yeah, for his darling little girl and not his first born child! Oh no! He's going to kill me! He's not in jail for being crazy and all. (Not like I caused that or anything, oh, I did)._

_I tried to run away before he could do something that would probably make Vivi cry (I'm serious) and out the door, but I fell down on the step outside and landed on my knee. Oh great, I'm going to be late to school and I'm going to miss seeing Seth. _

_No! Even if Seth hates me or something, I want to confirm it was Vivi. I will make him pay for doing this to me. I'm probably going to die anyway stuck in this mindless place. I wonder how Seth is doing. I hope he's not going to do something crazy._

_He is going down no matter if I break down first. I will not give up for anything. My love will conquer anything Vivi throws at me. Oh man did that sound cheesy._

**(Seth POV)**

"What do you think I should do Edward? I can't leave her all alone. How do I help her get back? I don't want to hurt her! But I don't want Vivi to hurt her even more! Help me or my head is going to explode!"

I cried out and tears started to form in my eyes. Now man should cry! Then again, the strongest man should also be able to cry to show how strong he is on the inside. Now I sound like Alex. I feel like crying now!

I rubbed them away trying to be strong for Alex and looked up at Edward. He looked at me like I was crazy which made me grin. I am soooo crazy. How I hope this is all some crazy dream. Then I will wake up in the hotel with Alex by my side (if she lets me sleep next to her) and then I can see her go to the spa. If only they didn't separate the girls from the boys.

"Your thoughts are disgusting Seth. Try to be realistic, why don't you? Alex would never do that. Well, this may seem cliché, but if you speak to her, you might get her out of this. It happens all the time.

If you tell her something, it will bring out her real self. It's never gone forever. Her real self is just trapped because of Vivi and only you can get her out. If you somehow have a better idea, tell me and I will burst out laughing from its absurdness."

Edward explained. If he had glasses on, I expected to see him push them higher on his nose. He sounds just like a snobby rich kid. Oh yeah, that's what he is. Yeah, I haven't thought about that (sarcastic). I've already tried and it didn't work Edward. I'm not dumb.

I've seen the numerous T.V shows where that happened, duh. What now? Edward glared at me and I glared back. I'm getting tired of his fed up attitude! It's true that I'm really worked up right now, but Edward could be a little nicer to me you know!

"I've tried again and again, but nothing will work! Nothing will ever bring her back! I don't know what to do anymore! Can't you tell me what to do? You've lived like a hundred years. You must know something!" I screamed at him and jumped on him filled with rage that I just couldn't contain any longer.

I want to help Alex, but there's nothing I can do. I'm a terrible imprint! Edward obviously got me (I'm still a terrible imprint and fighter) before I could even inflict a little bit of pain (I need to work out some more) and pinned me against a tree until I couldn't move a single inch.

I took heaving breaths and glared at Edward with hate in my gaze. I am really beginning to hate this guy. Why can't he just leave me alone! I know friends don't do that, but can't he tell I really need to be alone right now? I need to help Alex! I was prepared to spit right in his face when he interrupted me.

"Spit on me and you die mutt! Don't take your pain out on me! Deal with your problems! Don't deny help that could actually save her life! Think for once in your life! Do what Alex would do if it was you in this state!

Help Alex! Do whatever you can for your love! Do it before it's too late you mutt!" Edward yelled in my face and looked at me with actual anger in his eyes. Nothing has ever made him like this except for the whole Bella incident. This must be really upsetting him. He leered at me and slapped me with a little restraint in his strength.

It was still powerful even that my head snapped to the side and I just stood there feeling the pain in my cheek. Edward lifted his hand to slap me again like he could just get me to react when I grabbed his hand and pulled it down. I glared at him to prevent myself from spitting on him again. When will this guy ever stop?

"I'm going to help Alex and I don't need the help of a blood sucker! And never ever call me a mutt again or I will rip your head off! I can handle Alex alone! Just you watch mosquito!" I shrieked (not very manly there) and kicked Edward right into the stomach which made him fly off into a tree.

The tree cracked and thumped down to the ground with a loud thud. (Alex was just sitting there and not reacting to the sound). Edward slowly got up and dusted himself off without any harm at all to his freaking flawless face. I want to see at least one zit on that face!

"If you don't need my help, then I'll just leave. Don't call or anything. If Alex gets better then let her call me if you even let her do that. I'd rather not hear your voice ever again **mutt. **Consider this truce between us over."

Edward growled out and before I could punch him right in the face hoping I could give him a bruise, he ran away at lightning speed. I howled in rage at his cowardness (my brain wouldn't let me accept that he was right) and looked at Alex.

She didn't even notice the fight going on as she picked up a rock again and again. She is so cute and pitiful at the same time. I'm going to take Edward's advice (I won't admit this to him) and I'm actually going to think about this. What would Alex do if this was me?

Then, why do I feel impending doom is about to happen? Why do I know that word? Why can't my life be normal for once?

_**(Alex POV)**_

_I was walking to school in the rain since my now evil mother, of course, didn't drive me. It wasn't raining before when it was real life, but here in my dream world, everything is bleak and disgusting. The rain is freezing cold (that sure didn't change) and has soaked me through the moment I went outside. This place is so not fun. Same old Washington though._

_I was hoping I could wake up or something, but noooo. It wouldn't be amusing for Vivi. I'm still here and I'm going to see what Seth will do to me. Also, the Jessica pack will probably make fun of me since I'm obviously soaked._

_(How do they never have a drop of rain on them?) And I have a big bruise forming on my cheek from when my dad slapped me. Oh how I hope Seth is going to be normal. But Vivi probably would never do that. It wouldn't be in his plans after all._

_I reached the school with first period already half way done (stupid walking. I don't care if I could have run. I don't run) and I ran towards the class as fast as my soaked shoes could carry me. (Don't want to fall on my butt in front of Seth). _

_I'm finally going to see Seth and even though I feel sick to my stomach with worry that he's going to hate me, I can't wait. I opened the door hesitantly and all eyes went on me. I searched the room with excited eyes until they turned to Seth. _

_He looked at me with amusement (is that scorn?) in his eyes, but they didn't change. No sudden widening of the eyes and no sudden love filling them. No way. Seth didn't imprint on me! Vivi, why did you do this? My heart is breaking as we speak._

_I just continued to stare at him and memorize everything I could because this might be the last time I see him. His brown hair, his boyish face, and his black eyes. Okay, he doesn't have black eyes so this is Vivi's work. Then why do I feel so bad? This is just a dream._

_And there, on Seth's lap, was something that made me feel like I was going to throw up. Jessica was sitting on Seth's lap and wrapping her arms around his neck. Seth kissed her passionately and tears started to fall from my eyes. This is all a dream. Seth would never do this. Oh, who am I kidding? I have to get out of here! I can't take anymore of this!_

_I ran out of the room covering my face and behind me I heard the whole class, even the teacher, burst out laughing. Even Seth and that one hurt the most. I wonder what they thought of the crazy, weird girl. I continued running until I ran into a wall. A very warm wall that smelled exactly like Seth. I looked up and there he was glaring at me._

_How did he get here so fast? Is this Vivi's work as well?_

"_Get away from me psycho. I don't want to become crazy like you ugly." Seth said in a voice full of hate and he pushed me away from him and then wiped his hand on his shirt like I had just infected him._

_I hit a wall and suddenly the whole school was in front of me laughing and pointing. My face flamed up in embarrassment especially when I saw Seth laughing and saying psycho over and over. I can't stand this!_

_Jessica was hanging onto him and that made me snap. I started to cry heavily and ran blindly away from my nightmare. I kept running and running until two arms suddenly grabbed me in a death grip and I was forced to turn around. _

_There, standing before me with a cocky grin, as always, was Vivi. It seemed like he was enjoying my pain and he was eating it up. Ugh, he's the one who's crazy, not me. How could you Vivi? I want to freaking kill you right now!_

_I screamed loudly and punched him in the stomach over and over like that could do anything. Vivi didn't do anything to stop me and his eyes showed no hurt. Then it seemed like he grew annoyed because my arms weren't in my control. They stopped moving and I looked questionably at Vivi. What is he doing with me?_

"_Don't forget my pet that this is a dream world that I created. I get to do anything I want here and there's nothing you can do. Now, I will offer you a choice one last time. Continue living here in your own personal nightmare where your disgusting soul mate with continue laughing at you. _

_No one will ever love you or care for you again. Or you can take the pills. You will forget all about this and can live peacefully on the island with me. I promise you will never experience pain ever again. So, what do you choose?" Vivi questioned._

_He held out his hand which held two pills. What should I choose? I can't live here for the rest of my life. I just can't! I would die! Vivi must have seen the decision on my face because he smiled and handed me the pills. I took them and held them up to my mouth to swallow them dry. Vivi smiled triumphantly and then it was my chance for revenge._

_I moved my hand which I could actually control this time and shoved the pills down Vivi's throat. "I will never give up! I would rather die than live with you! I would rather stay here with my disgusting soul mate than have you call me your pet! Now get out of my face!" I shrieked at him and used my fire to burn him. Vivi didn't react._

_All he did was smile at me and I looked in confusion at his clothes. They weren't burning up or anything. "Don't forget my sweet, I still control this place. Those pills won't work on me. You will learn to regret your choice with all your heart and I won't help you. I won't offer you this choice again and I will enjoy seeing you wallow in your own pain._

_You'd rather stay here for the rest of your life right? Then you will stay here. You won't be able to leave. Goodbye angel. I hope I will hold you in my arms again when you forget everything. I guarantee you will." Vivi smirked and disappeared._

_I just stood there in the rain before I broke down sobbing. Seth, where are you?_

_**(Seth POV)**_

While I was collecting some twigs and such to make a fire since it was cold out here. I think it might snow soon and I don't want Alex to freeze to death. Her clothes aren't good enough and if she wakes up, I think she would be surprised to see me snuggling up with her.

Okay, no if! She will wake up! She will! She will! She will! Ugh, this is all so confusing that it makes me want to bang my head against a tree. I might bleed to death, but who cares?

I crouched down to pick up my large pile when I heard some branch break behind me like a pin dropping in a silent room. I froze listening with my super ears. Okay, no twigs were left in this area unless they were way too big to carry for one trip.

So, something really heavy must have landed on it. Oh crap, a bear! The bear will eat Alex for lunch! But it doesn't smell like a bear. Actually it stinks like a vampire. No vampires would come here because of the werewolf stink (I haven't had a shower in awhile).

Did Edward come back? Hah, that wimp can't stand leaving me all alone! "Hey Edward get out of there! I might forgive you if you catch some dinner. Hurry up!" I yelled into the forest behind me, but I didn't hear anything move.

Edward should be here by now. Wait, that scent smells like blood. Not animal blood like the Cullen's. Human blood, fresh. Is there a nomad vampire around here? I'm going to kill him if he gets close to Alex. Why here of all places?

I growled and moved into a crouch. A loud chuckle echoed throughout the forest and then a vampire was before me. He had long brown hair pulled back into a ponytail and blood red eyes. So it was a nomad vampire! But why is he confronting me? A nomad all alone would flee if it saw a werewolf. This doesn't make any sense!

"Hello mutt. Hmm, Basilius asked me to come and kill you, but I probably won't survive, hmm. You look like you're ready to rip my head off. Hmm, maybe I could just get away with kidnapping that girl. Apparently she has a weak spot right now, hmm.

She's not thinking so she won't defend herself, hmm. Well, I'm going with that plan. What do you say about that mutt, hmm?" The guy asked. My patience withered because of all those hmm's. He is smart thinking that he won't survive a battle one on one with me. But he won't kidnap Alex!

Stupid Basilius and his want to kill Alex. Humph, is he her stalker or something? I'm supposed to be that stalker! I transformed into a wolf and charged at the guy, but he quickly side stepped and kicked me in the side. I landed on the ground with a crack and whined. At least one rib was broken and the rest severely bruised. Oh, I'm going to kill that blood sucker!

No one gets away with this!

While I was thinking this, the vampire grabbed me and threw me with all his strength. I twisted before I could hit a tree and landed on my feet. Okay, it's time to go on the offensive. I ran towards the man and feinted to the left which the guy took.

I smirked a wolfy smirk (ha! Wolfy and I am a wolf. Okay, no time for jokes) and went to the right where his side was unprotected. I clawed it until there was a deep wound in it. I leapt back before he could try to bite me and grinned.

Had enough yet bastard? "Hmm, now it seems like I won't last another minute or two even if I hurt you badly. I guess I will just have to use some tricks up my sleeves, hmm." The guy named Vashon assumed and I growled at him. Tsk, I'd like to see this trick. I bet it is extremely lame.

"Hmm, I have been put on this guy's team because of my special ability. As a human I had a twin and we were always being mistaken for each other. That doesn't really relate to my ability, but it's like it. Hmm, I was told that it seemed like I was in two places at once and it didn't relate to my brother. Watch this, hmm."

Vashon explained and he snapped his fingers. Suddenly, a light flashed and covered the guy. It disappeared as quickly as it came and then there were two guys. They looked at me and smirked. No way will I be able to win with two guys attacking me. I transformed into a human to get a better vantage point.

WTH!

This is going to get really bad. I shrugged off my shock and jumped towards the second guy while keeping one eye on the other. The guy leapt up straight into the air and my eyes temporarily left the other one.

That was all it took. The one guy ran away towards the direction of Alex and I finally noticed it when the first guy grabbed my arm and forced it behind my back. I yowled and twisted around to punch him in the face.

"Alex! Don't go near that guy!" I screamed and bit the guy's arm with all of my strength. I ripped it off and ran towards Alex. I had barely arrived there in time to see Vashon grab Alex who didn't even fight him off and ran away. Why is she being kidnapped at a time like this?

I ran back to the one armed guy determined to get some information out of him when I heard his chuckle in my ears. "Hmm, try to get out of this, hmm. Goodbye mutt. You will never see the girl again, hmm." He said and laughed. I turned in every direction to try to find him when I noticed the smoke coming from the left. I sniffed the air and smelled fire, a forest fire.

The guy is trying to kill me with the fire! I'm going to be surrounded! I'm not going to be defeated by this, just you wait. Alex, I'm going to save you once again!

This can get kind of tiring.

_**(Hey everyone! Sorry the update was really late because I was over at a friend's house this weekend and the last so I couldn't type. Hope you read this! The adventures of Alex and Seth will continue! I don't know the ending yet so who knows when this is going to be over? Hopefully it won't be for awhile. Bye! P.S- my birthday is coming up. Yay! Imaginary birthday cake! Yay!)**_


End file.
